José Nivans en el mundo de Mmorpg
by Joker Black Crown
Summary: Sabía que mi sentido de la justicia me morderia el culo, Jose nivans un soltero de 29 años termina en un mundo de fantasía con su cuerpo rejuvenecido a 18 y ahora tiene que salvar ese mundo de los demonios, dragones, goblins. Que podría salir mal?
1. Capítulo 1: estoy en un mundo diferente!

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, hoy yo creare una nueva historia muy interesante que tiene mezcla de grandes animes que nombrare los siguientes crossover**

 **Overlord**

 **Log horizon**

 **Monster hunter Word**

 **Death match KARA HAJIMARU ISEKAI**

 **Nanatsu no taizan**

 **Es una historia que será muy interesante ya que me gusta los animes que tenga temática de video juegos así que espero que le gusten, algunas escenas será referencia a overlord también death match kara hajimaru isekai.**

 **Espero que le gusten.**

 **Capítulo 1: oh dios mío, estoy en un mundo Rpg, cheat codes es el mejor!.**

 **Fairy World fantasy, un mmorpg muy famoso a nivel mundial, más de un millón de usuario en línea, era conocido por poseer buenas gráficas, sonidos y increíbles batallas, además de posser un sistemas de magia llamados niveles, los niveles son la potencia de la magia siendo el más débil hasta el más fuerte.**

 **Magia nivel 1 a 3: hechizos para principiantes**

 **Magia nive : hechizos para jugadores experimentados**

 **Magia nivel 6 a 9: hechizos para jugadores expertos**

 **Magia de nivel 10: hechizos para jugadores del nivel dios (lo puede obtener al completar todos los hechizos de lv )...**

 **Lo que hace más conocidos son sus increíbles historias, como el renacer del héroe que mata al rey demonios. Y también agregando todo lo relacionado de la mitología nórdicas.**

 **Además el límite de nivel que puede llegar un jugador es Lvl 100 (Lvl god).**

 **Solo hay pocos jugadores que llegaron a Lvl 100 siendo en total 3 jugadores de alto nivel.**

 **Y por no hablar que el juego tiene 32 jefes en el fairy World fantasy, algunos de ellos siendo enumerado a continuación.**

 **1-Devorador de los Nueve Mundos( un jodido lobo fenrir capaz de comer dioses)**

 **2-Ocho dragones**

 **3- los 10 mandamientos**

 **4-Diez grandes ángeles del árbol de la vida**

 **5-World Eater ( un puto dragón de tamaño de una montaña)**

 **Lo que más mas interesantes son los llamados item mundiales, son poderosos objetos de gran poder capaz de alterar el equilibrio del mundo, en total hay 5 objetos de ítem mundial.**

 **Por eso, fairy world fantasy fue conocido como el mejor juego de mmorpg de la historia.**

 **Empresa Neo-gamer 23:00 de la noche.**

Ahora mismo nos enfocamos en un edificio dentro había muchos empleados sentados en su computadora haciendo su trabajos reparados y analizando el juegos.

El cuarto llenos de gente de 23 a 28 de edad sentados en su silla revisando en la computadoras buscando arreglar irregularidades del juego, había un chico que estaba trabajando con calma.

Era un hombre de 29 años, cabello negro corto y desordenado, ojos color café oscuro y la piel un poco bronceado, su ropa era una camisa negra y Jean azules y zapatillas rojas.

José nivans, un programador del famoso juego de fairy fantasy world estaba suspirando mientra su dedos masajea sus ojos para calmar su irritación..

-(suspiro)..ser un programador de juego es muy difícil...-murmuró José terminando de masajea sus ojos.

De repente un dulce olor a café negro llegó a la nariz de Jose y miró detrás de su espalda a un chico de ascendencia asiático con una taza de humeante café.

-veo que esta cansado, traje café negro para que te quite la estrés...-dijo el chico con una sonrisa, era un hombre asiático de 26 con brazos fuertes y el pelo corto y negro, ojos color negro, era también un programador y amigo de Jose.

Jose tomó la taza y de un sorbo disfrutó el café con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-ahh...amo el café...gracia Minho...-dijo José dando la gracia a su amigo.

-de nada, debería descansar un rato, mírate parece un cadáver con esas ojeras, 2 días seguidos y aun así es mucho trabajo..-dijo Minho sentado a su lado.

-tiene razón, tengo que disfrutar el café como pueda..apena eh logrado actualizar la mitad del juego, falta mucho para completar toda la actualización...-dijo José tomando grandes sorbos de café.

-demonio...cuanto tiempo tomará para que este completo...-pregunto minho tecleando la compu.

\- creo que 5 horas...-respondió José, de repente se escuchó un sonido de un celular y minho sonrió mientra saca el celular y la cara de minho sonrió.

-je je je ella siempre me hace sentir como el hombre mas afortunado..-murmuró minho, Jose sólo movió sus ojos.

-tu novia amorosa minho...-murmuró secamente José consiguiendo que minho le muestre su celular con la imagen de una linda chica de 23, cabello negro, ella era asiática..

-si, no crees que es linda José ja ja ja...-dijo minho sonriendo alegremente.

Jose simplemente le apartó el celular de su cara.

-minho, sabes muy bien que no tengo novia, así que no empiece a restregarme en mi cara con tu vida amorosa...-dijo José con una mirada sería.

-jajaja lo siento José...je je en serio debería al menos salir con alguien, ya tiene 29 años...-dijo minho.

-(risa nerviosa)...no creo que sea posible, mírame no se nada sobre citas, ni siquiera tengo suerte con las mujeres...-murmuró tristemente José.

Minho miro con lástima a su amigo y colocó su mano en el hombre.

-vaya amigo, es muy duro lo que dice, quien sabe tal vez algún día pueda encontrar a la chica ideal, solo ten paciencia...-dijo minho dando su total ayuda a su mejor amigo.

-gracia minho, es bueno poder contar contigo, que tal después de terminar de trabajar iremos a beber unos tragos..-dijo José.

-seguro José, solo dime a que ho...-minho no pudo terminar de hablar ya que escucho grito que venía de la oficina.

-vamos vamos, no los pagos para que estén holgazaneandos, sigan trabajando...-grito una voz dentro de la oficina, todos los programadores estaba trabajando lo más rápidos como podía.

-tch...viejo bastardo, te juro amigo, no nos paga lo suficiente en ese trabajo...-dijo José enojado sin quitar la mirada en la pantalla.

-tengo que esta de acuerdo, puedo apostar que esta en su oficina viendo una pagina porno mientra se masturba...-dijo minho riéndose.

-jajajaja buena esa minho, a veces quisiera arrojarlo a ese gordo imbécil por la ventana...-murmuró José oscuramente.

 **4 horas después.**

 **Empresa neo-gamer 03:03 am**

El cuarto de trabajo se encontraba oscuro siendo iluminado por la luz de los monitores de la compu, todos los programadores se encontraba durmiendo con su cabeza en la mesa del monitor.

El único que se mantenía era José que tenia los ojos cansado, podía ver que la carga de datos ya casi terminaba y después de unos ratos todo estaba completos. Con un suspiro de alivio apago la compu.

Jose dio un fuerte bostezo y miró alrededor a todos sus compañeros de trabajos, todos se encontraba durmiendo hasta minho que traia una bolsa para dormir.

Cansado, sacó su teléfono para mirar la hora, al ver eso no pudo evitar suspirar molesto.

\- 3 de la mañana, ser un programador es una dura tarea, es un milagro que no me desmayo de la inconsciencia por tanto estrés...-pensó José guardando su celular y comenzó a buscar en su mochila su propia bolsa para dormir.

-al meno todo el trabajo está completo y la próxima actualización será dentro de otro mes, por lo que me da más tiempo para descansar toda una semana, mi única recompensa es un sueño muy placentero...-pensó José , pronto comenzó a cerrar sus ojos mientra duerme.

 **Al día siguiente, empresa neo-gamer 12:06**

José abre los ojos al oler el dulce olor del café, y se reincorporó para ver a minho con una taza de café en su mano.

-buen día, dormiste bien...-dijo minho, José sólo bostezo mientra masajeaba sus ojos cerrados.

-...mejor que nunca minho, me quede trabajando hasta las 3 de la mañana, al menos pude dormir muy bien hoy...-murmuró José tomando la taza de café.

-3 de la mañana, ya van 3 días seguidos que esta pegado en la pantalla y no pudiste dormir todo el tiempo, amigo tiene mi respecto...-murmuró minho, Jose sólo tomaba en silencio el café mientra miraba al resto de sus compañeros de trabajo, todos desayunaban.

-bueno, al menos ya no tendremos que seguir con las actualizaciones, ya que ayer término, solo faltaría otro mes para que anuncie el siguiente...-dijo José consiguiendo que minho sonriera.

-tiene razón nos llevó mucho pero ya esta terminado...-dijo el asiático.

-ja ja ja ahora mismo quiero tener un merecido descansó, nada me podría arruinar...-dijo José mientra bebía el café hasta que un grito arruinó su momento de paz.

-hey chico! , tengo un pedido que hacer, así que venga a mi oficina..-grito su jefe haciendo que Jose diera un suspiro enojado.

-...hablé demasiado...-murmuró José enojado mientra termina de beber todo el café y se levanta del suelo para luego dirigirse hacia la oficina del "Jefe bastardo"...

 **Cambio de escena**

Jose estaba molesto mientra cargaba una pesada caja llenos de ropas de su imbécil jefe, al parecer le había pedido que fuera a la lavandería a retirar la caja de ropas y al final lo había conseguido, solo faltaba llevar esa caja a la empresa y entregar a su jefe eso.

En ese momento José miro a una niña que jugaba a la pelota y ni pudo evitar pensar en su niñez, toda su vida se había dedicado a hacer los trabajos de los demás porque le gustaba ayudar.

Le gustaba ayudar a su madre con la limpieza de la casa, ayudar a su hermana con las tareas, a ayudar a su padre con el trabajo, el era como un especie de ángel que ayudaba a los necesitado, el único problema fue nunca tuvo tiempo para si mismo como jugar con sus amigos, salir a cenar con alguien y lo peor es nunca había tenido una relación como lo tenia minho.

Sentía que había desperdiciado toda su infancia por su complejo de ayudar a los demás.

Ahora mismo no pudo evitar mirar con celos a la niña porque siendo tan joven y despreocupada sin saber de la dura vida que puede llegar a tocar si llega a tener un trabajo tan pésimo como la suya.

Un trabajo donde tiene que sacrificar todo su tiempo, osea casi un 1 años que no veía a su familia y ahora mismo tenía pensado ir a visitarlo, solo tenia que comprar un regalo para su hermanita y listo.

Pronto escucho a la niña cruzar a la calle para recoger a la pelota, en ese momento podía ver a un camión ir a la máxima velocidad, podía ver que el conductor tenía cara de pedo por tanto alcohol.

Jose al ver que la niña sería otra víctima de un accidente que puede terminar con su corta vida, por primera vez, su sentido del héroe de la justicia gritaba fuerte y tiro la caja al suelo y corrió dispuesto a salvar a la niña de sufrir una muerte trágica.

-Al diablo con el ese gordo pajero de jefe, voy a salvarla...-pensó José lanzándose hacia la niña.

Cuando finamente empujó a la niña fuera del camino José suspiro de alivio sólo para ver a un camión ir en cámara lenta hacia el.

Jose no pudo evitar pensar.

-...eso me va a doler...mucho...-murmuró José al sentir el camión golpear su cuerpo mientra la oscuridad lo reclamaba.

 **Cambio de escena**.

Jose sintió que la fuerte brisa del viento golpeará su cara mientra su ojos se abre para ver el cielo nocturno, siento que estaba durmiendo en un suelo duro, se reincorporó para luego enfocar en un lugar diferentes, el paisaje era un desierto. Supongo que tenia que compararlo con el Gran Cañón de América.

-donde estoy?...es un sueño...-pensó José al ver el desierto llenos de pilares de rocas..

Por primera vez en su vida sentía pánico, estaba muy confundido.

-Uno, porque recuerdo que estaba en el pavimento reducido a una pasta por un camionero borracho. Otra es porque puedo ver 4 [Icono] en la parte inferior derecha y [Menú] escrito en la parte superior derecha de mi visión.-dijo José consigo mismo.

Parecía que estaba en una especie de realidad virtual.

-oh! , se me olvidaba, mi celular...-pensó José sacando de su bolsillo el celular smartphone para luego presionar su oreja para tratar de llamar pero nada.

-sin señal...maldición...-pensó José mirando al teléfono que mostraba el icono de sin señal, decidiendo apagar el teléfono sólo para que Jose parpadeara al ver su reflejo.

Estaba muy sorprendido, su cuerpo parecía que se había reducido de un soltero de 29 a un adolescente de 18, su cabello negro estaba desordenado ligeramente, era largo hasta llegar a los hombros, su mandíbula cuadrada y tenia fuerte brazos.

\- me veo como en la secundaria...no se si reírme de eso o estar asustado...-se murmuró José mientra guarda el teléfono celular en su bolsillo..

Pronto miro a su alrededor y podía ver que era un lugar hermoso.

Luego sus ojos enfocaron en el icono de [menú]...

-...menú...-pensó José leyendo sólo para que aparezca el menú ante sus ojos.

-ahh, conque se activa con la mente...vemos aquí hay..El menú se divide en pestañas para [INFO], [Mapa], [Almacenamiento], [Registro], así como [Estado], [Equipo], [Magia] y [Habilidad]...todo suena tan complicado, primero iré en [ Estado]...-pensó José mientras se sienta en un pequeño montículo de roca.

-... **[ Estado].**...-pensó José, pronto aparece una nueva ventana en su información en su estado.

 **Nivans lvl 1**

 **Clase: caballero**

 **Raza: humano**

 **\- Hp : 50/50**

 **-pm: 250/250**

 **-edad: 18**

 **\- Ataque: 150**

 **-Defensa: 100**

 **\- Fuerza: 200**

 **-magia : 200**

 **-suerte: Ex**

 **Equipos**

 **-Armadura:**

 **\- Armas:**

 **-botas:**

 **-guantes:**

 **-reliquias.**

Jose al ver toda las estadística de un clásico juego de Rpg no puedo evitar decir algo.

-demonio, eso sí es un verdadera estadística. Incluso muestra mi edad, si no también mi rango de buena suerte...veamos, hay un mensaje de un anónimo, veamos...-José pensó mirando al icono de un sobre.

-. **. [Mensaje].**..-pensó en modo de comando y aparece otra ventana con un icono de una carta.

\- **Hola Sr. Nivans, espero que este disfrutando mucho en esos momentos, vengo a dejar algunos regalos para que pueda sobrevivir, son 3 objetos junto con Cheat Codes, así que tenga cuidados, espero que lo disfrute. La deidad suprema...** -leyendo la carta José, solo podía decir una cosa.

-me esta jodiendo...es una carta enviado de una deidad...no se si es como esos mangas de konosuba, no quiero imaginar que terminare encontrándome con personajes raros...-murmuró José para luego pensar en los objetos recibido por la deidad.

 **[ FELICIDADES...RECIBISTE A UN OBJETO DE ITEM MUNDIAL "LUX-CALIBUR" LA VERDADERA HOJA SANTA]**

 **Objeto de clase mundial que requiere lvl 100, la verdadera espada santa capaz de generar luz sacra, su verdadero poder es capaz de matar a demonios de más alto lvl hasta el punto de causar más daño al rey demonio.**

 **Ataque:1.350.000**

-mierda! Esa espada esta muy rota, en serio esa cantidad tan exagerada de daños es irreal, si alguien recibiera ese ataque, nadie seria capaz de soportar tanto daños...-pensó José alarmado de obtener una arma muy poderosa a su disposición. Comenzó tocar el segundo regalo.

 **[ FELICIDADES...RECIBISTE UN OBJETO ITEM DIVINO "BLOODY EDGE" LA ASESINA DE UN SOLO CORTE)**

 **Objeto de clase divino de lvl 90, una poderosa katana bañada de la sangre venenosa de yamata no orochi, su veneno era tan letal que mataba a sus víctimas con un agonizante dolor hasta matar.**

 **Ataque: 150.000**

-porque siento que esa espada es un plagio de la espada de akame de akame ga kill...-pensó José inexpresivamente, luego llegó el último regalo.

[ **FELICIDADES...RECIBISTE un ítem de clase reliquia "LUX ET TENEBRAE"...un par de pistolas que reflejan la luz y la oscuridad]**

 **Un objeto de clase reliquia lvl 90 par de pistolas mágicas con propiedades sagrados y demoníacos, disparan balas de luz y balas de oscuridad.**

 **Ataque: 200.000.**

-jajaja estoy comenzando a gustarme como se ve eso...veamos, ahora iré por otra opción...-pensó José decidiendo guardar el ultimo regalo.

-.. **[Mapa]**...-pensó José, el, resultado fue un radar con el nombre del lugar.

-Valle del dragón...muy original, que es eso...-murmuró José al ver múltiples puntos rojos en el radar, pronto un rugido hizo que Jose mirará abajo para ensanchar los ojos al ver abajo, era un puto ejércitos de hombres lagartos con armaduras y armas, era un ejércitos de 1000 con lvl 59 eso era mas allá de lo que vio.

Ahora podía ver como esos soldados prepara sus arcos y flechas, Jose al ver eso exclama de miedo.

-Diantres, tengo que salir de aquí...-pensó José en pánico tratando encontrar un lugar para escapar, el ejército prepararon sus flechas y disparo.

Miro al cielo era una torrencial de flechas que tapaba hasta la luna, todas ellas iba directo a Jose, el no perdió tiempo y se escondió en una trinchera para protegerse de la lluvia de flechas .

-mierda, mierda, mierda, tengo que hacer algo pronto o moriré...piensa José...si es como un rpg, tiene que haber al menos 3 hechizos. **..[Magia]...**.-pensó asustado José, en su ojos aparece una ventana con 2 hechizos, José grito enojado al ver eso hechizos.

-Hijo de puta...solo 2 hechizos, siendo una de curación y otro un simple hechizos de invocación...veamos... **Lluvia de meteoritos**...-murmuró José.

 **"Lluvia de meteorito lvl1"**

 **Hechizo de tipo magia negra, es magia de nivel 6 donde invoca 8 meteoritos para acabar con múltiples enemigos, se requiere 150 de Pm.**

 **Daños: 30.000 cada meteoritos**.

-al diablo, algo es algo...Lluvia de meteoro...-grito José, pronto se escuchó un sonido en el cielo, Jose enfocó su mirada al cielo y se sorprendió lo que vio.

8 grandes meteoritos envuelto en llamas caía de una manera mortal aterrizando en el centro del ejércitos de lagartos, el primer impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo viento por todos lados, toda la montaña donde estaba José se estaba agrietando, después del primer impacto, viene el segundo, el tercero hasta llegar al octavo impacto.

Mientra los meteoritos arrasa con todo, el nivel de Jose aumentaba siendo Lvl 1,2,3,4,5,22,24, el aumento de nivel no tenia fin con la cantidad de muertes que producía por esos meteoritos.

La montaña junto a Jose se derrumba haciendo que José caigan hacia abajo con todo.

-Ahhhh, me lleva!.-exclamó José al caer al suelo hasta que la oscuridad le reclame otra vez.

 **2 horas después.**

José abre los ojos al sentir la luz del día, cuando abrió, lo único que vio fue un hermoso amanecer con el paisaje destruido, todo su alrededor estaba cubiertos de cráteres y cuerpos quemados de reptiles, Jose al ver que estaba acostado en una cama de rocas, se reincorporó para luego casi caer ya que su cuerpo dolía por el fuerte impacto.

En ese momento José vio que el lugar estaba completamente destruido, no pudo evitar decir una cosa.

-jejeje, hice algo que sephiroth de final fantasy no pudo, era invocar 8 meteoritos je je je je...-pensó José con una sonrisa doloroso, en ese momento José vio a un hombre lagarto que supuestamente era el líder ya que su armadura era dorado y más blindado se levantaba entre los escombro.

-...tiene que estar bromeando, como sobrevivió semejante destrucción...-murmuró con incredulidad José mientras el Hombre lagarto hablaba en un lenguaje que el no entendía y arrojó la espada envainada.

-no te entiendo nada, pero arrojaste una espada, lo que significa que quiere una batalla a muerte no?, con gusto te la daré...-dijo José levantando la espada y preparando para luchar.

De repente el hombre lagarto con su lanza lanzó una estocada rápida que le corto el hombre...Jose sólo tuvo que gruñir de dolor.

-..Duele...demonio es muy rápido...-pensó José bloqueando todo los ataques de su enemigo con dificultad ya que le ocasionó más daños dejando múltiples heridas en su cuerpo y dejando en ruina su ropa.

En ese momento que su enemigo intenta perforar a Jose para terminar, Jose con fuerza le empuja a su enemigo con una pesada huelga haciendo retroceder, aprovechando la distancia de su enemigo, Jose usa la espada como una jabalina y lo lanza directo al lagarto.

El hombre lagarto no pudo esquivar ya que la espada le atravesó el torso por la punta.

El hombre lagarto cae de espalda muerto mientra José cae de rodillas mientra toma aires, se encontraba aliviado ya que había ganado.

-(respirar fuerte)...gané, dios, por poco ya iba a morir...-pensó José mientra se levanta con dificultad y abandona la escena atrás.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Ahora vemos a Jose sentado en un montículo de tierra mientra pensaba en su mente.

-..maldición...fue muy peligroso, como voy a volver a casa, vamos menú tiene que tener algo que me pueda ayudar...,-pensó José revisando el menú pero nada.

-(suspiro)...nada..., demonio..justo cuando pensé que iba a haber solución.,.ahora tengo que sanar mis heridas...uh?...parpadeo José ya que se dio cuenta que sus heridas ya se había sanado hace un tiempo..

-se fueron, ahora que lo pienso, no siento dolor alguno, es como si nunca me habría lastimado...espera tengo que revisar mi estado...-murmuró José con seriedad.

-. **.. [Estado]**...-murmuró José activando la ventana de su estado, luego comenzó a leer hasta que Jose se sorprendió.

 **Nivans Lvl 310**

 **Clase: caballero+samurai+pistolero**

 **Raza: humano**

 **\- Hp : 3100/3100**

 **-pm: 3100/3100**

 **-edad: 18**

 **\- Ataque: 9.999.999**

 **-Defensa: 9.999.999**

 **\- Fuerza: 9.999.999**

 **-magia : 9.999.999**

 **-suerte: Ex**

 **Equipos**

 **-Armadura:**

 **\- Armas:**

 **-botas:**

 **-reliquia**

Jose estaba muy sorprendido, no había esperado tener esa cantidad de Lvl tan alto, era tan tanto que seguro era poderoso.

-no es posible, tiene que ser un sueño, no hay manera, ahora soy como esos personajes muy roto de cualquier anime...-pensó José muy sorprendido.

-ahora lo entiendo...subí de lvl porque use lluvia de meteoritos contra el ejércitos de hombre lagartos, al matarlo a todos, de seguro obtuve experiencia...-pensó José tratando de calmarse así mismo mientra observa las estadística.

-mis estadística están al máximo...ahora veamos a la lista de magia...-pensó José mirando el lugar destruido.

-... **[magia]**...-pensó José mientra aparece la lista de magia, esta vez en lugar de 2 hechizos, hay una cantidad grandes de hechizos siendo curaciónes y hechizos defensivo y ofensivos, todo ellos desactivados.

-...ya veo, ante había 2, pero ahora es toda una lista de hechizos, porque todos desactivados, veamos, la lluvia de meteoritos, parece que esta a nivel 10 en cual es el máximo límite...-pensó José para luego enfocar en un lugar más lejos del valle.

-bien ahora solo tengo que usar de nuevo la lluvia de meteorito de nuevo para ver que tan fuerte es ahora... **Lluvia de meteritos**...-pensó José activando el hechizo mientra se sienta al borde del acantilado.

En ese momento José vio múltiples meteoritos cayendo del cielo desde una distancia muy larga, en ese momento el impacto fue tan grande que lo comparó como una bomba nuclear ya que la onda expansiva arrasaba todo el lugar y Jose sabía que seria víctima de la onda expansiva.

-mierda, mierda. Mierda. Mierda!...-José daba una serie de malas palabras mientras huía del rango del ataque de la onda expansiva hasta que la onda expansiva lo alcanzó mandando a Jose volar por los aires hasta aterrizar a un bosque que salio de la nada.

-Me lleva al demonio!...-exclamó José mientra se perdía en los bosque.

Desconocido para José, una cierta diosa mágica lo estaba observando con una mirada de yandere pensado en aquel chico.

tiene la apariencia de una niña de alrededor de 14 años. Tiene un largo y ondulado cabello rubio y un solo ojo verde brillante mientra que el otro ojo es un parche.

Se le ve vestida con un atuendo revelador de cuero negro, que es una línea corta que desciende desde su cuello hasta por debajo del ombligo. Tiene una larga capa, y esta envuelta con una cinta alrededor de ella. También lleva un sombrero de ala ancha con extremo puntiagudo. El diseño de sus ropas es parecido al de una , como es el caso de su capa y su sombreo.

-finalmente mi amado héroe, finalmente estaremos junto para siempre, nunca escapará de mi, como paso esos 1000 años...kufufu...-murmuró la diosa mágica pensando en cómo torturar a su amado para ser su leal y sumiso esposo.

Fin del primer capítulo.


	2. Capitulo 2: reino de Belfast

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, como están todo, vengo a dejar el capitulo 2 de mi nuevo fic, espero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora responderé los comentarios.**

 **-Sumoner dante: gracia amigo, espero que le gusten el segundo capítulo de hoy.**

 **Bien ahora que comience el capitulo**

 **(Insertar la canción de Fripside the últimate crisis-fortissimo)**

 **Capítulo 2:salvando a una chica en apuro y bienvenido al reino de Belfast.**

Jose caía entre las ramas luego de enviado por los aires, su cuerpo golpeaba entres las ramas uno por uno.

-auch, mierda, gah!.-quejaba José cayendo de ramas a rama hasta aterrizar de entrepierna en la última rama causando que Jose este paralizado de dolor mientra cae al suelo duro.

Jose gimen de dolor mientras hacia posición fetal mientras se agarraba la entrepierna que palpitaba de dolor.

Estaba muy lástimado producto de la ondas de choque, caídas entre las ramas, golpearse la entrepierna y por ultimo caer duro al suelo.

Cansado de toda desgracia se levanta con dificultad y vio que estaba en un río y camino hacia allá.

Cuando llegó al río, se arrodilló al suelo y junta agua de sus manos y se enjuaga la cara para sacar la suciedad.

Después de un tiempo, se levantó y se acercó a un tronco viejo en el suelo y se sentó.

-(suspiro)...listo, jamás usare la lluvia de meteorito, fue más poderoso y peligroso que ante, si hubiera usado estando más cerca del rango de alcance habría muerto...-murmuró José mirando la ventana de **[Magia]** y desactivo el hechizo para evitar accidente como le paso recién.

-con esa magia me volvería un Villano de seguro...-murmuró José y de repente su estómago ruge de hambre.

-...no he comido nada desde ayer anoche, veamos si en el **[inventarios]** tiene algo de comida...-murmuró José activando la ventana de inventarios.

-hmm?...Aquí está, tarta de papas...recupera 100 hp...-José pensó mientra tocaba el icono, en un destello de cristales rotos aparece una rebanada de tarta de papas muy caliente, Jose al ver eso le salía agua por la boca y le dio un mordisco.

-hmmmmm!...que rico!...sabe mejor como esperaba, además siento que me estoy sintiendo mejor que ante...veamos revisare los demás objetos...-murmuró José mientra comía la tarta con su mano y con la otra revisaba la ventana de inventarios.

Terminado de revisar el inventarios, reviso su **[Equipos]** y algunas armas y atuendos.

-...al ser lvl más alla de 100, puedo usar todo esos equipos de alto lvl sin restricciones, hmm...Lux-calibur, Bloody edge y Lux et Tenebrae...veamos el atuendo...-murmuró José revisando el atuendos con una mirada sería.

\- hmm, veamos "atuendo de batalla Badass"...-pensó José equipando ese atuendo, como resultado su cuerpo fue envuelto en un destello de cristal roto revelando su atuendo..

-vaya es increíble...-murmuró José mirando su atuendo que consistía en una chaqueta con capucha blanca con piel negra, en la parte inferior y en la manga con playera negra con pantalón negro de vestir con 2 grandes cinturones de forma cruzado y un par de botas de motociclista negra con detalles de acero.

Después de mirarse muy bien, termino de comer y prepararse para el siguiente viaje.

-ahora que tengo preparado todo lo necesario, según el mapa, hay una cuidad cercana, si sigo por el camino al sur del bosque, llegare por las entrada a la muralla del pueblo, será difícil ya que no se nada de como funciona ese mundo, su economía, religión y cultura...-murmuró José revisando por el inventario.

-...veamos, cuando mate a todos esos monstruos en el valle, de seguro gane dineros ..uh?...-pensó José hasta quedar callado al ver la cantidad de dinero que tenia.

-...513.014.235 de dinero... (risa nerviosa)...tengo mucho dinero...que alivio, eso me facilita mucho las cosas..-pensó José y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante por un tiempo...

 **Cambio de escena...**

Ahora vemos a Jose caminar hacia en acantilado, usando el mapa para saber sobre la murallas de la ciudad, mientra que caminaba podía sentir leve viento soplar su cara ya sonriente.

-...que viento tan fresco, je je bien voy de aventura...-exclamó José golpeando el puño al aire con alegría.

En ese momento José comenzó a saltar hacia el acantilado mientra deslizaba hacia abajo y comenzó a correr usando su fuerza de las estadísticas.

En ese momento comenzó a saltar de roca a rocas mientra avanzaba.

Después de correr por un largo tiempo, Jose miro el mapa y sonrió.

-bien...falta poco, solo tengo seguir el paso y ya está...-pensó José caminado hasta ver una fortaleza custodiado fuertemente.

-...ya lo veo, espero que no me confunda como su enemigo...-pensó José con nerviosismo, de repente un rugido de una bestia se escuchaba y Jose vio en el aire, era un dragón guiverno surcando en los viento.

-no puede ser, un guiverno, su lvl es 65 y se dirige hacia la fortaleza, es malo, esos soldados son lvl 34 y 40, no tienen oportunidad de vencerlo, tengo que ayudarlo...-pensó José mientra corría en dirección a la fortaleza.

Cuando llegó en la cima del acantilado, Jose observa abajo al guiverno estando encima de los soldados que tenían sus lanzas, escudos, arcos y flechas, hasta podía ver algunos magos.

Jose escuchó algunos gritos de batallas y las ordenes del líder.

 **Con los soldados de Belfast**

-..Soldados! , mantenga en posición, ataquen cuando el enemigo este cerca, muestrelen como luchamos como soldados de Belfast...-grito el líder apuntando su espada al dragón.

-Arqueros, apunte...fuego...-grito una soldado femenina siendo líder de los arqueros, los arqueros soltaron sus flechas para darle directo al guiverno pero no funcionaba.

 **Con Jose**

Jose observaba la batalla y pensó.

-es inútil, con la diferencia de niveles que hay, no podrán perforar su escamas con esa flechas...-pensó José al ver como luchaban esos soldados.

 **Con los soldados.**

Prontos algunos magos se acercaron lo suficiente hacia el dragón y exclamaron sus hechizos.

\- **turbulencia**! ...-grito una maga femenina apuntado al guiverno con su vaculo, en ese momento disparó un poderoso ventisca verde haciendo que el dragón perdiera el control en el aire.

- **martillo de viento..**.-exclamó otro mago apuntado con su cetro, un poderoso ráfaga descendía en la espalda del dragón enviándolo a caer en el suelo cayendo con dureza.

- **prisión de rayos.**...-exclamó la maga disparando con su cetro grandes cantidades de electricidad golpeando al dragón causando que el dragón gritara de dolor.

 **Con Jose.**

-increíble..magia nivel 1y 2,.aun con la diferencia de niveles que hay, se las arreglan para causar grandes daños al dragón, sin duda los magos es increíbles...-pensó José observando la batalla.

 **Con los soldados.**

Los soldados aprovecharon para lanzar al ataque, el guiverno al ver eso, lo golpea a todo con su cola y luego vuelva por los aires.

-..tch se esta escapando, Zena detenlo...-ordenó el líder.

-...Entendido...-dijo una chica de aspecto joven, tenia el cabello de cabello largo y recto de color rubio plateado y ojos verde oscuro, vestía del equipo de batalla de soldados mágico, con su arma que era una mezcla de cetro y espada corta.

 **-taladro de viento...-** dijo Zena apuntado su espada/cetro al dragón, en la punta de la espada sale un sello mágico verde expulsado grandes cantidades de viento en forma de taladro directo al dragón.

Con un fuerte rugido disperso el hechizo y con la fuerza del rugido envío a Zena a volar por los aires, el dragón también voló y abrió las fauces con la intención de devorar a la joven maga.

-..ZENA!...-Exclamó el líder preocupado mientra que la chica Solo podía observar impotente al dragón acercarse a ella.

-..ese es mi fin? ...mamá...papá...perdóname...-pensó Zena mientra cerraba los ojos mientra esperaba los fríos brazos de la muerte...

 **Con José.**

El pelinegro no dijo nada y equipo las pistola mágicas y se saltó hacia el acantilado, no iba a permitir que una chica inocente muera.

En destello de luz blanca, su mano derecha aparece un revólver de doble cañones color blanco con detalles dorado, saltando al aire José atrapó a la chica y con su mano libre, apuntó su arma mágica [Lux] al dragón y disparó.

Zena abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien atrapó y vio como un apuesto chico de cabello negro lo había atrapado, el chico con una mirada sería hablo.

-...hey esta bien!...no esta lastimada? ...-pregunto el chico con ligero preocupación.

Zena estaba muy aturdida como para hablar, en ese momento el rugido se guiverno se escuchó muy cerca.

-descuida, sujetate muy fuerte...voy a terminar con ese dragón...-murmuró su salvador mientra Zena observaba como su salvador apuntaba al dragón con esa extraña arma blanca en forma de L .

Mientra José observaba como el dragón ya estaba cerca, Jose pensó en un hechizo para su pistola de luz.

-...bien...no se cual es el alcance del poder de Lux, pero de seguro será suficiente para acabar con el...-pensó José mientra cargaba poco Pm en la punta del ambos cañones y exclamó su hechizo.

-.. **Disparo doble.**...-pensó José disparando 2 balas de magia santa al dragón.

El dragón rugió de dolor al recibir 2 disparo en su cabeza, uno había recibido en el ojo derecho y el otro en la frente, aun así todavía no se rendía y quería devorar a esos 2.

-no se rinde aún, entonce... **Disparo certero**...-pensó José disparando su último ataque, a diferencia del disparo doble, el disparo certero es una sola bala que viaja más rápido y ataca al lugar crítico causando más daños y aumenta la posibilidad de una muerte instantánea.

La bala atraviesa la dura escama del dragón con demasiada facilidad y termina saliendo por la punta de la cola hasta aterrizar la bala al suelo hasta desintegrarse en partículas de magia, el guiverno cayó al suelo muerto mientra José agarraba a la chica al estilo nupcial aterrizando suavemente al suelo.

Jose vio una pequeña ventana emerger y leyó.

 **[ felicidades, obtuviste título "caballero de brillante armadura"]**

Jose sólo pensó.

-...ya veo, así que obtengo títulos con cada acción que haga sean en batallas, acciones y etc...interesante...-pensó José mientra la chica se baja de sus brazos para estar al suelo, Zena tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y hablo...

-..gracias, peleaba contra un guiverno y...-dijo Zena tratando de ocultar el rubor con su mano.

-..descuida, no permitiría que ese dragón te devorará, esta bien, no está lastimada...-pregunto José.

Su rubor se hacía más notable por la pregunta que hizo su salvador y trato de calmarse.

-...ya veo..estoy bien gracia por salvar mi vida...Señor heroe...-dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa radiante, Jose al ver esa sonrisa no pudo evitar pensar.

-..maldición...si ella estuviera en la secundaria, de seguro me habría enamorado de ella...-pensó José un poco apenado por pensar así de una chica joven siendo que el es un hombre de casi 30 mentalmente.

-no hay de que...mi nombre es Nivans...un gusto eh...-pregunto esperando saber el nombre de la chica, había decidido por ir ese nombre ya que Nivans era mejor que su nombre llamado José.

 **(Autor-san: a partir de ahora irá por ese nombre Cómo Nivans, espero que no haya queja de eso)**

-...mi nombre es Zena marientail...soy una maga militar al servicio de conde de Belfast...-se presentó Zena de una manera tímida haciendo que Nivans pensara que era linda.

-...vaya una maga, es increíble ver uno...-dijo José un poco emocionado.

Zena se sonrojaba cuando su salvador dijo eso.

-...esta bien si te llamo señor héroe?...-pregunto apenada Zena, Nivans sólo sonria mientra acaricia inconscientemente en la cabeza de Zena.

-por supuesto que me puede llamarme como tu quiera Zena...-dijo Nivans, Zena sonrió.

-...entonce te Llamare Señor héroe...-dijo Zena con una linda sonrisa.

-je je je entonce puede decirme a donde puedo ir...-dijo Nivans sólo para que una flecha de acero casi le da en la cabeza, el pelinegro miro a una soldada apuntando con una ballesta.

-alto ahí bárbaro, aléjate de mi compañera...-exclamó una chica de cabello castaño corto, ella usaba una armadura completo, ella estaba acompañada de una mujer de cabello rubio largo con armadura plateada y en su mano era una espada de doble filo.

Zena se coloca enfrente de los soldados femeninas para proteger a su salvador.

-espera lily...estoy bien.-exclamó Zena.

-silencio Zena, ese chico es sospechoso, de seguro el trajo al dragón a la fortaleza...-dijo Lily mirando con sospecha a Nivans

-esperen, yo soy un simple viajero que viajaba por el camino, no tuve nada que ver con el guiverno...-dijo Nivans sólo para sentir el filo de la espada en su cuello, era la mujer de la armadura plateada, ella no quitaba la mirada.

-eres un viajero eh?...Su ropa dice lo contrario, solo un mercenario usaría ese tipo de ropa...-dijo la chica con sospecha.

Nivans sólo pensaba en pánico.

-que tonto fui, debí usar algo normal, creo que me destaque demasiado, piensa José...puede salir si dice la verdad...-pensó Nivans mirando con seriedad a la mujer.

-no soy un mercenario, es que es la única ropa que tengo ya que venía del valle de dragón, la lluvia de meteorito espanto a mi caballo y huyó con toda mi equipaje y ropa, esa ropa me lo regalo mi padre...-dijo Nivans con media verdad.

La chica no quitaba la espada de su cuello y hablo.

-como se que no eres un espía del otro reino...-interrogó la mujer.

-porque juro por mi vida como un héroe de la justicia que no haría nada que perjudicaría a nadie sin razón alguna...-dijo Nivans con una mirada sería, estaba dejando a un lado su broma y se puso serio como un hombre de 30, a pesar de ser algo infantil, era un hombre con moral y honor también.

La mujer lo miro por un rato buscando cualquier engaño en su palabra y nada, con un suspiro, sacó la espada de su cuello y lo guardo en la vaina.

-esta diciendo la verdad...bien te creo..-dijo la mujer, Zena suspiras de alivio, mientra que la chica de la ballesta bajo su arma.

-..gracia, juro que no causaría problema...-dijo Nivans aliviado ya que no quería luchar con esas chicas.

-se ve que eres un hombre honesto, pero eso de ser viajero normal no lo creo, ningún viajero mataría a un guiverno tu sólo sin ayuda...eres un mercenario o alguien mas?...-dijo líder mirando de reojo el cadáver del guiverno.

-sería infantil decir, pero soy un héroe, ayudó a los que necesita una mano...-dijo Nivans...

-je je un héroe..eh...muy interesante, entonce héroe...a donde te dirige exactamente...-pregunto la capitana.

-..en realidad busco un lugar para comenzar una nueva vida, quería ir a un lugar más tranquilo...-dijo Nivans esperando que eso le satisfaces su curiosidad..

-bien...supongo que no hay daño que nosotras te llevaremos al reino de Belfast...viene?...-dijo la capitana con una sonrisa.

-por supuesto...-dijo Nivans acompañando a resto de los demás soldados.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Ahora vemos a Nivans junto a Zena y a lily en el carruaje con la líder en manejando los caballos.

-nosotros somos el escuadrón de investigación que vino para investigar la anomalía que fue producido por la lluvia de estrellas, creemos que los hombres lagartos trataban de atravesar la barrera que nos protege el bosque para invadir el reino de Belfast...-dijo Zena.

Nivans escuchaba atentamente y no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido por lo había hecho.

-me siento estúpido, si hubiera usado la lluvia de meteoritos con más cuidado, podría haber evitado todo ese desastre, tengo que aprender a manejar mejor mi recién descubierto poderes...-pensó Nivans y luego enfocó a los soldados que estaba sacando las escamas del guiverno muerto.

-que hace con el cadáver del guiverno?...-pregunto Nivans con curiosidad.

-usamos las escamas de los dragones como el guiverno para fabricar armaduras y ropas ya que sus escamas son muy dura, serviría de manera efectiva como protecciónes contra flechas...-dijo la capitán sin quitar la mirada en el camino.

-ya veo...muy interesante...-pensó Nivans al ultimo.

-..Señor héroe...como venciste al guiverno..nuestro hechizos de nivel 1,2 y 3 no hizo mella al dragón...-pregunto Zena con curiosidad, consiguiendo la atención de lily y la capitana.

Nivans sonrió mientra sacaba de su pantalón su pistola mágica Lux y le mostró a Zena, lily y la capitana.

-es simple use mi arma mágica, se llama Lux...-dijo Nivans mostrando el revolver de doble cañón.

-señor héroe, es una hermosa arma..lux..significa la luz...-dijo Zena mirando con admiración la arma de su salvador.

Lily miraba con interés el arma.

-parece similar a la ballesta ya que disparaba proyectil no?...-dijo lily..

-je je algo similar, la única diferencia es que Lux dispara con magia, con magia es mas fuerte y más rápida que una flecha ordinaria...-dijo Nivans.

-ya veo, un arma muy interesante tiene héroe...si fuera tu, tendría cuidado cuando haya entrado a la ciudad, ya que los guardia no toma muy bien con los forastero con armas...-dijo la capitana con seriedad.

-...entiendo, puede decir algo acerca de cómo es Belfast, no escuche nada ese lugar...- dijo Nivans con curiosidad...Zena fue el que respondió.

-..el Reino de Belfast en un pueblo pacífico, es gobernado por la familia real Belfast con el rey , la reina y la joven princesa que acaba de cumplir 12...-dijo Zena con orgullo al vivir el pueblo de Belfast.

-ya veo, de seguro es un lugar pacífico...-dijo Nivans imaginando como es el castillo.

Pronto la líder habló.

-finalmente...estamos llegando al Reino de Belfast, bienvenido héroe..-dijo la capitana con una sonrisa misteriosa, Nivans miro con asombro el pueblo con el castillo, estaba muy amurallado alrededor y podía ver que estaba fuertemente custodiado.

-vaya...es increíble, con ese es el pueblo de Belfast...-pensó José con la intención de hacer una nueva vida y investigar todo lo que tenia que saber cómo funcionaba ese mundo.

 **Fin del capitulo 2.**

 **Nota del autor: el arma que uso Nivans, Lux se basa en blue rosa de Nero de dévil may cry.**

 **Y el atuendo de batalla Mode badass se basa en la versión masculina de asagiri asagi de Disgaea**

 **Espero que le gusten.**


	3. Capítulo 3:Deidad suprema

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, vengo a dejar el tercer capítulo de hoy, espero que le gusten.**

 **Así que bye bye.**

 **Capítulo 3: nuevo comienzo, conociendo a la deidad suprema.**

Nivans miraba con asombro al castillo que había en el reino de Belfast la vista era muy gratificante, podía compararlo como el castillo del rey arturo de camelot.

-..Señor héroe...piensa quedar en algún lugar del pueblo?...-pregunto Zena con curiosidad..

Nivans pensó uno minutos y respondió.

-bueno si, tenia pensando hospedarme en una posada..-dijo Nivans para luego pensar en su mente.

-una vez que busque una posada, tratare de aprender como funciona ese mundo, tiene que tener leyes, religión, culturas y económia...-pensó Nivans con seriedad.

-te recomendaría ir a una posada llamada luna plateada, es cara pero buen lugar ya que es conocida por su buena comida, es un buen lugar ya que sirve bien, mucha personas no vienen mucho a menudo debido que hay poco turismo en el pueblo...-dijo la capitana mirando la entrada de la muralla que era custodiado por 2 soldados.

-hmm...luna plateada, lo tendré en cuenta..gracia...-agradeció Nivans.

\- llegamos al reino, bienvenido a Belfast...-dijo Zena feliz de volver al reino.

Nivans miraba con asombro y curiosidad, era hermoso, los habitantes sonrientes, niños jugandos, también bueno negocios. También había algunas habitantes con partes de animales.

-...increíble, ese lugar es asombroso...-susurró nivans mirando el lugar, parecía perfecto.

-..verdad que si, el reino de Belfast es muy pacífico, nunca tuvo conflicto con otros reinos, a diferencia de los demás, ese reino trata a los habitantes como iguales...-dijo la capitana con orgullo su pueblo natal.

-si, de eso no hay duda...-dijo Nivans sonriendo, ese lugar era perfecto para vivir y comenzar su nueva vida.

Después de detener los caballos y bajar del carruaje, todos estaba estirando sus brazos y espalda ya que el viaje fue muy larga y casi podía ver el amanecer en el cielo.

-...señor héroe...tengo que ir a reportarme a mis superiores por la investigación de las anomalías, así que no me puedo quedar más tiempo, pero mañana tal vez podría hacer un recorrido por el pueblo...-dijo Zena un poco apenada ya que no se había separado un poco de el, no es como si nivans se quejaria.

-jeje no tiene porqué hacerlo...-dijo nivans con humildad.

-no! , como heredera de la familia marientail, es mi deber hacerlo...-dijo Zena con un puchero adorable..

-...muy adorable...podría haberme enamorada de ella en la secundaria...que estoy diciendo...-pensó Nivans un poco nervioso por lo que había dicho.

-entiendo, descuida, estaré mañana si quiere...-dijo Nivans, Zena estaba feliz de escuchar eso y se alejo del grupo.

-..lo siento, tengo mucho que hacer, los veo mañana, adiós Señor héroe, capitana lona...-dijo Zena mientra abandona el lugar junto con Lily dejando a Nivans y lona ..

-...si cuídate Zena, te veo mañana...-dijo Nivans despidiendo a su nueva amiga.

-..bien, te acompañare al lugar donde puede hospedarse, conozco el camino...-dijo la capitán Lona.

-por supuesto...-dijo Nivans caminando a un lado con la mujer y caminaron directo al distrito comercial.

 **Cambio de escena.**

En un distrito lleno de gentes, se podía ver a Lona y Nivans llegar al lugar destinado.

-..bien, llegamos, si sigue por ese camino encontrará el lugar..-dijo Lona sonriendo.

-gracia, buscare ese lugar, espero verte mañana...-dijo Nivans mientra se despide.

-trata de no causar problema, adiós heroe...-dijo Lona abandonado el distrito comercial.

Nivans asintió en silencio y caminó por el camino maravillando al ver como era el lugar, había mucha variedad de especies, podía ver a un enano cargar un hacha, una chica con brazos de alas y hasta a un hombre que tenia cola de zorro peluda.

-...no importa cuanta veces vea, como programador de juego ese lugar no me deja de sorprenderme...me pregunto si sere capaz de adaptarme a ese nuevo mundo...-pensó Nivans, de repente su brazo derecho es aprisionado por algo grande y suave, su oreja escucha una voz femenina muy joven.

-disculpa, eres nuevo en Belfast?...-dijo una chica joven, Nivans miro a la chica y se sorprendió lo que vio. Era una hermosa chica de 15 años con ojos color marrón, cabello castaño atado a una cola de caballo con cintas envuelta con mechones que enmarca su bello rostro, su ropa parecía la que usaría una mesera de Londres, lo que más sorprendió Nivans era que la chica tenía aprisionado su brazo derecho entre sus grandes pecho...

-..S-Si, soy nuevo...-respondió estando un poco nervioso, la chica parecía sonreír y lo arrastró a Nivans.

-que bien!, si no tiene un lugar a donde ir, puede venir conmigo, te atenderemos muy bien, habrá muchas comida muy rica y una cómoda cama...-dijo la chica alegremente, Nivans observó una ventana emerger.

 **Martha lvl 2**

 **Camarera de luna plateada.**

 **Raza:humano**

 **Edad:15**

-...15!...parece bastante crecida con la edad que tiene..-pensó Nivans con un ligero sonrojo usando toda la fuerza de voluntad de no mirar los pecho de esa chica, no ayudaba que su orejas escuchaba los sonidos de su pecho moverse y también que su brazo lo podía sentir esos cálido pecho.

 **(efecto de sonido:boing, boing, boing, boing)**

Ahora veía porque Minho decía que los pecho grandes son amor y paz, supongo que los japoneses como minho le gustaba las chicas dotada.

-...un momento, ella es mesera de luna plateada...bueno al menos hice una primera impresión...-pensó Nivans mientras entraba con Martha adentro de la posada.

-..Madre, Madre, traje un cliente, es nuevo...-dijo la chica, mientra en la mesa aparece la casera, se parecía mucho a su hija sólo que es una versión más adulta.

-..cielo hija mía, no debería obligar a nuestro cliente a venir...-decía la casera que limpiaba un plato, su voz era de cariño maternal.

-..no, descuida, tenia intención de hospedarme en una posada y una amiga me lo encomendó.,,-dijo Nivans

-..uh?...y su equipaje?..-dijo la casera ya que podía ver que Nivans no traía nada.

-ah, eso, venía de un camino cerca del valle de dragón, la lluvia de estrella espanto a mis caballos y huyó junto con mi equipaje, por suerte tenía mi cartera con dinero...-dijo Nivans con media verdad, no quería sonar sospechoso.

-ya veo, que mala suerte...si quiere quedarte en esa posada, será 1 moneda de cobre por noche, con comida como almuerzo y cena son 2 moneda de cobre, pero como eres nuevo, la casa invita para comer que te parece?...-dijo la casera mostrando a Nivans el menú.

-que tentador, todos se ven delicioso...-pensó Nivans mirando el menú.

-suena bien, pienso quedarme hasta 10 noches...-dijo Nivans sacando algunas monedas de cobres del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-bien, en ese caso será 10 monedas de cobre...-dijo casera, Nivans dejo 10 monedas de cobre en la mesa y la casera lo recoge.

-..podría comer algo, el viaje fue largo...-dijo Nivans ya que tenía hambre, necesitaba ahorrar las comidas en el inventario por el momento.

-por supuesto, puedo recomendarte el quiche, es muy rico...-dijo la casera.

-bueno, voy a probar uno...gracia...-dijo Nivans sentándose en la mesa.

-espera, el quiche en camino..-dijo la casera dirigiendo a la cocina.

-jeje una vez que lo pruebe estará llorando de alegría, los quiche de mamá son muy deliciosa je je je...-dijo Martha consiguiendo que Nivans sonriera.

-..en serio, estoy ansioso de probarlo...-dijo Nivans , aparece la casera con su tazón con quiche en rebanada.

-aquí tiene, espero que tenga buen apetito...-dijo la casera colocando el tazón en la mesa.

-gracia, señora casera...gracia por la comida..,-probando con gusto los quiche hasta sorprenderse ligeramente.

-..woah, no estaba mintiendo, esos quiche están sabrosos...-dijo Nivans comiendo de bocado a bocado.

-je je je te lo dije...-dijo Martha mientra la casera miro a su hija y dijo.

-Martha, limpiaste las habitaciones que dejó los mercaderes cobarde...-pregunto la casera. Martha sólo se reía de una manera nerviosa.

-je je no todavía, pero ya terminare enseguida...-dijo martha para ir a terminar con su trabajo dejando Nivans y la casera.

-mercaderes cobardes...-dijo Nivans curioso.

\- ah, si, después de la lluvia de estrellas, ellos vinieron aquí para refugiar aquí, estaban diciendo cosas sobre el despertar del rey demonio y esas cosas...-dijo la casera de una forma desinteresada.

Nivans estaba riendo de forma nerviosa ya que en parte era su culpa por usar de una manera incorrecta la lluvia de meteorito.

-...que irresponsable fui, cause pánico a esas personas...un rey demonio, será cierto?...-pensó Nivans.

-..acaso el rey demonio existe, señorita casera...-pregunto Nivans con la intención de saber más de ese mundo.

-...si, el rey demonio existió, fue hace 1000 años, el héroe junto a los 6 grandes dioses lucharon en una cruel batalla que término con sellar al rey demonio en un templo desconocido, el héroe había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y la paz había reinado...-dijo la casera contando la historia.

-...rey demonio y los 6 grandes dioses...mas tarde tendré que averiguar más acerca de eso...-pensó Nivans luego de escuchar eso.

-por lo que escuche de los soldados de afuera, los guivernos causaron más problemas...-dijo casera guardando los platos.

-...que acaso los dragones no atacan o si? ...-preguntó Nivans con curiosidad.

-..según la leyenda, los dragones vivían en cuevas, tiende a dormir todo el tiempo, rara vez salen, se dice que los guivernos viven en el valle del dragón...-dijo la casera limpiando una copa con un trapo limpio.

-...ya veo...entonce eso explica por el guivernos que vi en la mañana..pero no lo entiendo, Zena mencionó que el bosque junto con el reino de Belfast esta protegido por una barrera,...seria imposible que los monstruos hayan podido entrar, a no ser que...-pensó Nivans mirando la comida perdiendo en su pensamiento.

-señorita...tiene un momento...-aparecen un hombre viejo de edad, la casera se acerca a el y comienza a charlar.

-...al menos pude averiguar, con ese mundo también existe un rey demonio...que bueno que esta sellado, no se si tenia una oportunidad con el...-pensó Nivans mirando la comida.

-bueno al menos, tengo una caliente comida que comer, tuve un día muy agitado...ya tengo un techo y cama para pasar las noches, tengo que comer...-seguía pensado Nivans comiendo la rebanada de tarta con una sonrisa.

-...que rico, a pasado 3 días que no comía una comida decente debido al trabajo de la empresa Neo-gamer...es bueno poder llegar disfrutar una comida al estilo mediaval...-pensó Nivans devorando todo el tazón de la comida..

 **Cambio de escena 1 hora después**

Después de terminar de cenar, Nivans estaba sentado en el borde de la cama en su cuarto de la pasada, se encontraba en revisando el menú acerca de la lista de **[Magia]** y comenzaba a equipar hechizos.

-bien, probablemente terminare metido en una pelea con un monstruo o peor, así que me equipare unos hechizos, hmm **[Arrebatar]** , seria muy útil para desarmar las armas de mis enemigos, así que lo activare...-pensó Nivans mirando un vaso en la mesa cerca suyo, Nivans extendió su mano apuntando al vaso.

-. **. [Arrebatar]**...-murmura Nivans activando el hechizo, su mano brillaba para luego dejar de brillar, en su lugar estaba el vaso en la palma de su mano.

-..increíble...la magia básicas son increíbles útiles para situaciones como cualquier...me pregunto si funciona con pensar a que arrebatar como...Las bragas...que demonio estoy pensado...-pensó Nivans negándose volverse un pervertido.

-...veamos que más tiene...uh?..-pensó Nivans al ver un hechizo único que le curiosidad.

-.. **.[Da Capo]..**.es posible...es magia pérdida nivel 10, puede restaurar lo que sea, objeto inanimado, curar heridas, incluso enfermedades que amenaza la vida...pensar que tal magia podía existir en ese mundo...si ese hechizo cae en mano de un enemigo, incluso los más poderoso caería...tengo que mantenerme precavido y no usar ese hechizo, de esa manera evitaría la miradas innecesarias...-pensó Nivans mirando el vaso en su mano, decidiendo probarlo ese hechizo.

Aplastando el vaso con la presión de su agarre, soltó los fragmento de vidrios, nivans coloca su mano sobre los fragmentos y murmuró.

-.. **[Da Capo]...** -murmuró Nivans, su mano brillaba de color azul, los fragmentos fue envuelto en una masa de luz moldeando su forma hasta que se disuelve revelando el vaso restaurado, como si nunca hubiera roto.

-...increíble...fue suficiente sorpresa por está noche...-murmuró nivans acostado de espalda en su cama mientra desactivará el menú.

Había aprendido algunos hechizos siendo.

 **-[arrebatar]**

 **-[paralizar]**

 **-[Da capo]**

 **-[tormenta de arena]**

 **-[ Full Counter]**

Se encontraba muy casando y no pudo evitar recordar muchas cosas ante de venir a ese mundo y para ser sincero no estaba arrepentido de salvar a esa niña, pero el único arrepentimiento que tenia era no poder hablar con su familia por última vez.

-...1 años desde que no lo veo...justo pensé que podría visitarlo y poder pasar tiempo con ellos...(suspiro triste)..de seguro se encuentra destrozado por mi muerte...-pensó sombríamente Nivans sacando el teléfono celular de su bolsillo.

Buscando en su celular la galería donde mostraba su familia, su hermana, comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, Nivans apretaba los dientes mientras imaginaba como se encontraba su familia acerca de su muerte en su vida anterior.

-...Desearía poder volver a verlos por última vez...-dijo Nivans tapando con su brazo en su rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que salían.

-..tal vez yo pueda ayudarte Nivans-chan...-dijo una voz dentro del celular consiguiendo la atención sorprendida de Nivans.

Se reincorporar de golpe y pega su celular en su oreja.

-...espera...quien eres...-habló Nivans tratando de averiguar quién era, tenia que ser de otro mundo...

-...je je je, bueno...me llamo Tet, fui yo quien te di mis regalos a ti, la espada, el arma y la katana, además fui yo quien te transporte a ese mundo...soy el que hace la reglas, porque soy...la Deidad suprema...-dijo una voz infantil y juguetona que sorprendió mucho a nivans.

-...Q-Que...-tartamudear nivans al escuchar la presentación de la voz en su celular.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Palacio de los dioses.**

En un cuarto oscuro de color rojo era iluminado por el brillo del televisor que mostraba a Nivans sentado en la cama con el teléfono en su oreja, enfrente del televisor estaba un sillón con un niño de apariencia infantil de 14.

El niño tenía pegado en su oreja el mismo celular.

-jejeje aunque no lo parezca...soy una deidad que gobierna sobre los demás...es bueno verte Nivans-chan...-dijo Tet, su apariencia era Casket cap con un trébol amarillo encima de él. Tiene un pequeño corazón de color rojo debajo de su ojo derecho.

Sus rasgos más distintivos son sus ojos, porque son multicolores. A pesar de que sus ojos son multicolores, su pupila derecha tiene forma de diamante y su forma de pala en ella. Lleva un gran pendiente de metal en su oreja izquierda que se muestra como un dado, una gargantilla azul y brazaletes en ambas manos con el mismo color.

Lleva una sudadera roja con una camisa chartreuse y pantalones cortos típicos azules.

Tet parece tener todos los símbolos de una baraja de cartas en él (corazones, espadas, diamantes y palos). Se demuestra llevar un calcetín rojo en su pie derecho y un pedazo rojo de paño envuelto alrededor de su izquierdo.

-jejejeje que dices, charlamos un poco Nivans-chan? ...-dijo Tet mirando el televisor con su celular en su oreja.

 **Fin del capitulo 3**

Agregues unos personajes conocidos de otro animes, siendo Tet de no games no life, espero que le hayan gustado, así que bye bye.


	4. Capítulo 4: el espadachín Gabriel

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, vengo a dejar el nuevo capítulo de Nivans en el mundo de mmorpg, espero que le gusten.**

 **Capítulo 4: la historia de la guerra santa de los 1000 años y Gabriel cruz.**

 **Punto de vista de Nivans/José**

Yo José Nivans, ahora voy por Nivans, estoy atrapado en un mundo ambientado en un video juego de Mmorpg, si quieren saber como termine en esa extraña y confusa situación, bueno mi sentido de la justicia grito al ver a una niña a punto de morir atropellada, así que me salte con intensión de salvar, empuje a la niña fuera del camino y un camión me atropelló.

Desperté en un lugar desconocido y por eso pasaron muchas cosas muy rápida, termine convirtiendo en un especie de personaje de video juego.

Actualmente estoy teniendo una charla con la deidad suprema llamado Tet...

 **Fin del punto se vista de Nivans.**

Nivans se encontraba muy silencioso después de escuchar la presentación de la deidad suprema llamada Tet, parecía que Tet estaba esperando que hablara.

-Hola? ...espero no haber interrumpido algo? ...-dijo la voz de Tet en el celular.

Nivans decidió ser respetuoso y hablo.

-no...para nada, hola señor dios? ...-habló Nivans consiguiendo la risa infantil de Tet.

-..je je je veo que te las arreglaste para sobrevivir por casi 2 días, también eres nivel 310, felicidades...-dijo Tet .

-...ah!...como, sabes que soy lvl 310...-murmuró sorprendido Nivans .

-simple, soy un dios, se cosas de ese mundo mejor que nadie...y siento que tu tiene muchas preguntas de porque esta aquí y muchas cosas no? ...-dijo Tet

Nivans estaba en silencio luego de escuchar lo que dijo Tet, era cierto, quería saber como volver a ver a su familia otra vez.

-si, tengo muchas pregunta, pero lo mas importante, es que si hay una forma de volver a ver a mi familia otra vez señor Tet...-dijo Nivans con un tono suplicante.

-..hmm, bueno eso es simple, yo puedo ayudarte con tu familia Nivans-chan, solo si tu podía hacer algo por mi...-dijo Tet.

-...lo que sea, si es para volver a ver a ellos...-dijo Nivans decidido.

-ese es el espíritu Nivans-chan, quiero que evite la resurrección del rey demonio Nivans-chan...-dijo Tet causando que el cuarto este silencioso.

-..perdón...dijiste que yo evite la resurrección...-dijo Nivans con un tono nervioso.

-..sip...se que es mucho pedir, pero eres la única esperanza para salvar ese mundo...es complicado decir pero te contare una historia...quiere oírla...-dijo Tet.

Nivans suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

-(suspiro)...esta bien, escucharé lo que tiene que decir...-dijo Nivans

-...genial, vera se remonta hace 1000 años atrás, un clan estuvo en guerra contra el clan de los demonios por el control del mundo...el clan era llamado el clan de la diosa, la diosa estaba en guerra con el clan de los demonio que era liderado por el peligroso y poderoso rey demonio cuyo poder no tenia comparación con nadie, con la excepción de la diosa...-dijo Tet con seriedad.

Nivans escuchaba atentamente la historia para aprender lo que más pueda.

-el clan de la diosa declaró la guerra santa contra el rey demonio, la guerra fue a tal punto que muchos clanes se unieron siendo el clan de las hadas, el clan de los humanos y el clan de los gigantes...todos se unieron con el único propósito, salvar el mundo y erradicar al rey demonio.

Pero la diosa no era la única que consiguió alianza, el clan de los demonio contaba con su guardias personales llamada los 10 mandamientos, el clan de los vampiros y el clan de los dragones y por ultimo el Clan de los dioses de Asgard...-dijo Tet haciendo que Nivans se ensanche al escuchar toda la historia.

-la guerra iba a favor del rey demonio con su fuerza combinada de todos sus aliados, así que la diosa en un desesperado intento para derrotar al rey demonio y acabar con la guerra, recurrió a un hechizo de transportación para atraer a 7 personas a este mundo, siendo el primero el elegido, porque una profecía se haría realidad...-dijo Tet

-...profecía...-pensó Nivans al escuchar la parte de la profecía.

-...el héroe junto a los seis héroes lucharon por la salvación no sólo de mi mundo, si no los 2 mundos, ya que tanto el mundo mío como el tuyo esta conectado entre sí...lucharon en una cruel batalla que hubo resultado inesperado...dijo Tet con seriedad en su voz.

-...pude aprender algo de ese mundo señor Tet...tengo entendido que sellaron al rey demonio y el héroe desapareció sin dejar rastro no...-dijo Nivans luego de escuchar

-en parte si...el poder del rey demonio era tan grande que lo hizo medio inmortal, para ganar, tanto la líder del clan de la diosa y el héroe junto a los 6 héroes sacrificaron sus vidas para sellar el alma del rey demonio dentro del templo creado exclusivamente para sellar todo el poder del rey demonio, el sello absorbe el poder del rey demonio para fortalecer su prisión hasta matarlo o dejarlo débil...-dijo Tet.

-...ya veo, y que pasos con los 6 héroes...-preguntó Nivans pensando en los que paso a esos 6.

-con el sacrificio de todos y con la derrota del rey demonio, el mundo vuelve en paz creando reinos y viviendo el prosperidad, el sacrificios de los 6 junto al héroe fueron recordado por su valiente esfuerzo, la gentes al enterar el sacrificio de los 6 héroes que acompañaba al Héroe legendario, fueron nombrado los 6 grandes dioses para que su nombres fueran inmortalizado, desde esa actualidad los seis grandes dioses fueron adorado por múltiples cultos religiosas...-dijo Tet terminando la historia.

-...Increíble...mucho sacrificio sólo para sellar al rey demonio...pero eso no explica por qué estoy aquí...-pregunto Nivans.

-alguien que sobrevivió en la guerra santa están debilitando al sello, si el sellos se rompe, el rey demonio terminará lo que empezó hace 1000 años...-dijo Tet con una voz grave.

-pero porque yo, solo soy un triste programador de video juegos, dudo que yo pueda vencer al rey demonio...-dijo de forma deprimido Nivans.

-...te elegí porque el mismo héroe te confío, cuando te vi que salvaste a la niña de morir, eso amigo hiciste algo que nadie tenía las agallas para hacer, saltar al peligro para salvar a un inocente..ademas después de la guerra los dioses crearon una regla que nosotros los dioses no podemos interferir con el asunto de los humanos.-dijo Tet con irritación por la mención de los dioses.

-ya veo, se a donde quiere llegar, dijiste que el héroe me eligió verdad. Pensé que murió al sacrificar su vida...-dijo Nivans.

..la espada divina Lux-calibur tiene el espíritu del héroe en su interior te eligió como su portador...-dijo Tet alegremente.

De repente en un destello de luz aparece una espada de doble filo con una hoja de color azul oscuro con detalles blanco y oro, en la hoja de la espada tenía unas especie de código escrito.

" **7ux C4l1bur"**

-...Así que esta es Lux-calibur...Así que el me eligió...-dijo Nivans mirando la hermosa espada a tu disposición.

-así es...tu aparte tiene 2 armas que usaron unos de los 6 grandes dioses, la Bloody edge de phantom blood y a Lux et Tenebrae de DeathGun..Las demás armas divina y armas mundiales están esparcidas por el mundo, debería tener cuidado, esas armas fueron creado por la líder del clan de los dioses...Así que son muy poderosa. ...-advirtió Tet.

-entendido, entonce sólo tengo que evitar que despierte el Rey de los demonio, pero si pasa eso, tengo que matarlo...-dijo Nivans ...

-así es, si salva al mundo, podemos encontrar la manera de que vuelva a estar con su familia...-dijo Tet consiguiendo un suspiro se alivio de Nivans.

-...entonce lo decidí...voy a destruir al rey de los demonios, lo juro por mi sentido del héroe de la justicia que lo haré Señor Tet...-dijo Nivans seriamente.

-..je je je sabía que tu era especial Nivans-chan...por cierto, mejore mágicamente su celular, ya puede usar Internet gratis en ese mundo, además su batería se puede cargar con magia, así podremos estar en contacto...dijo Tet

-entendido y gracia por la ayuda y todos, estaremos en contacto...-dijo nivans.

-je je je igualmente Nivans-chan, buena noches...-dijo Tet cortando la llamada.

Nivans dio un suspiro y guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo y se quitó su chaqueta blanca y su playera negra, durmió en su cama.

-...bien...fue una noche muy duro...voy a dormir...-murmuró Nivans mientra cierra los ojos y duerme.

 **Cambio de escena, al día siguiente.**

Vemos a Nivans desayunando en la mesa una rico desayuno en cual consistía pan con mantequilla y café negro, después de dormir y preparar su nuevo vestimenta remplazado solamente la chaqueta blanca con una gabardina blanco con piele blanco en el cuello.

En ese momento la puerta de la entrada de la posada se abre revelando a Zena con su ropa elegante que seguro le vería hermosa.

Zena al ver a su salvador desayunando, se puso feliz y se acercó a Nivans dando una sonrisa muy encantadora.

-...Buen día señor héroe...-saludo Zena.

-je je je buen día Zena, te ves encantadora..-dijo Nivans haciendo sonrojar a Zena.

-..Gracia señor héroe, es que estoy fuera del servicio y vine para cumplir esa promesa...-dijo Zena mirando abajo mientra su mano juega con la falda de forma nerviosa.

-..Cierto, ayer dijo que me mostraría el pueblo de belfast, je je casi parece una cita...-pensó Nivans terminando de desayunar y entregar 2 cobres a la casera.

-seguro...porque no...-dijo Nivans acompañando a Zena en la salida.

 **Después de salir de la posada.**

-...gracia...no tenia nada que hacer hoy, así que disfrutaré el turismo Zena, estoy a tu cuidado.-dijo Nivans dando una sonrisa radiante, al ver esa sonrisa Zena se ruboriza ligeramente.

-...daré mi mejor esfuerzo señor héroe...-dijo Zena .

 **Cambio de escena distrito comercial de**

 **Reino de belfast.**

Tanto Nivans y Zena caminaba por el distrito ya que había mucho puesto de comida y también mucha gentes comiendo, Nivans podía compararlo como el festival de comida gastronómica de estado unido.

Zena se acercó a un puesto que lo atendía a un hombre de mediana edad.

-...Disculpe...-pregunto Zena consiguiendo la atención del vendedor.

-...si señorita que vas a pedir.-pregunto el vendedor.

-quiero 2 papas belfast para llevar por favor..-dijo Zena.

-será 4 moneda de cobre por favor...-dijo el vendedor, Nivans le dio 4 moneda y recibió una masa de papas calientes, Zena también recibió el suyo pero se sorprendió al ver a su héroe comprar los 2.

-sucede algo Zena...-pregunto Nivans mirando con curiosidad.

-..es que quería pagar las papas con mi dinero señor héroe...-dijo Zena con un puchero lindo.

-..ja ja descuida, hiciste mucho por mi, me llevaste al pueblo Belfast y logre conseguir una buena posada, lo mejor que puedo hacer es al meno poder pagar por esa comida...-dijo Nivans dando un mordisco a la masa de papas.

Zena no dijo nada pero sonrió mientra comía también.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Ahora vemos a Nivans y Zena sentados en la plaza cerca de la fuente de agua, ambos comían sus comida.

Después de un tiempo Nivans quiso preguntar a Zena algo.

-..Zena, puedo preguntarte algo...-pregunto Nivans consiguiendo la atención de Zena.

-..Adelante, que quiere saber señor héroe...-pregunto Zena.

-...bueno eh querido saber como recita hechizos?...-pregunto Nivans.

-...bueno soy buena con los hechizos de vientos, aprender a recitar hechizos son algo difícil ya que requiere una enorme concentración y dedicación para aprender a recitar cualquier hechizos. -dijo Zena .

-ya veo...algo mas? ...-pregunto Nivans.

-bueno existe 2 tipos de magia, siendo la magia regular y la otra irregular...-dijo Zena moviendo su dedo como si fuera una maestra enseñado historia.

-...2 tipos de magia?..cual son sus diferencias...-pregunto curioso Nivans dispuesto a aprender sobre la magia de ese mundo.

-..bueno, la magia regular son magia donde todos pueden aprender a usar hechizos elementales como agua, tierra, fuego y aire...-dijo Zena creando un pequeño tornado de viento en la punta del dedo para luego desaparecer.

-mientra que la magia irregular es magia donde solo 1 de cada millón puede aprender, ya que la magia irregular tiene hechizos que no tiene elementos, la razón de porque puede una sola persona aprender es que es extremadamente difícil de aprender sin comprender su elemento y su poder..-dijo Zena haciendo que Nivans asintiera, pronto recordó el hechizo desconocido llamado [Da capo], segun ese hechizo era de tipo irregular y no parecía tan difícil de aprender.

-..sera porque mi nivel y mis estadísticas son tan alto que puedo aprender magias irregular tan fácilmente, si es así de seguro [Da capo]...no es el único hechizo irregular en la lista de [Magia]...pensó Nivans recordando anoche sobre el uso de ese hechizo para reparar su vaso.

-..mas tarde revisare la lista de hechizo, aun no lo leí lo suficiente.,.-pensó Nivans, de repente, Nivans y Zena se escuchó escándalo en la zona comercial, se veía un chico de su edad rodeado de bandido con armas como cuchillas.

El chico tenía la edad de 17, con cabello corto y castaño adornado con una boina negra, tiene ojos azul claro y viste una chaqueta negra con cuello con botones en forma de calavera. Cor lleva una camisa negra con estampado de calaveras, pantalones negros y botas negras con suela roja, amarrado a su cintura era una vaina con katana larga, su mango era negro con adorno de rosario blanco envuelto en el mango hasta el guardia.

Al ver ese chico y su vestimenta, una ventana emergió.

 **Gabriel cruz Lvl 95**

 **Aventurero del gremio Belfast**

 **Edad: 17**

 **Títulos: emperador de la espada, el espadachín más fuerte de belfast, cuchilla celestial.**

 **Arma: Raimeiki**

Nivans abrió los ojos al leer la ventana de estado de ese chico.

-no puede ser, ese nombre y vestimenta es de mi mundo anterior, más ese nivel, nivel 95 casi llega a los 100, es fuerte...-pensó Nivans preparando su pistola Lux por si era hostil, era necesario estar precavido.

El bandido se lanzó hacia Gabriel con el cuchillo dispuesto a perforarlo, pero el espadachín reaccionó más rápido atrapamdolo con sus manos y de movimiento de su muñeca, lo arrojó a un lado.

-...increíble nunca vi esa forma de atacar...-exclamó sorprendída Zena al ver un estilo de pelea que nivans lo reconoció al ver.

-...no hay duda, fue jiujitsu, como es que sabe ese arte marcial de mi mundo...-pensó Nivans observando cómo el misterioso espadachín derriba fácilmente a todos los bandidos.

Cuando terminó la pelea, aparece los guardias y se lo llevaron a los bandidos para encerrarlo a sus celdas.

El misterioso recogió la cartera y se lo entrego a la anciana.

-aquí tiene señora, ellos no te volverá a molestar...-dijo el chico con amabilidad.

-muy amable jovencito...gracia...-se despidió la abuela siendo acompañada por su nieta.

Nivans intento acercarse hacia el chico sólo para que el chico caiga rendido al suelo.

Nivans alarmado se apresura.

-oye, esta bien! ...dime te sucede algo? ...-exclamó preocupado Nivans, solo para sentir un enorme ruido de su estómago.

-...tengo hambre...-murmuró con hambre Gabriel haciendo que Nivans se le cayera una gota de sudor y tenia una mirada nerviosa.

-...ja ja con que tenia hambre, por poco me preocupaba...-pensó nivans sólo para sentir que Gabriel le acariciaba su mejilla.

-...je je estoy muerto, porque estoy viendo una hermosa ángel...-dijo Gabriel teniendo delirio, Nivans tenía una pequeña vena bajo su ojo derecho mientra su brazo sacaba su pistola Lux.

Para la sorpresas absoluta de Nivans y el sonrojo extremo de Zena, Gabriel tomó por sorpresa a Nivans dando un beso francés en los labios de Nivans.

Nadie decía nada, Zena se había desmayado mientra nivans con un sonrojo apretaba los dientes, aguantando la ganas de meterle balazos al indefenso Gabriel.

 **Palacio real de los dioses.**

Tet se reía a carcajada al ver como Nivans tenía su momento "Yaoi" con un descendiente de Phantom blood.

-ja ja ja, oh Nivans siempre encuentra la manera de hacer más interesante tu aventura...-dijo Tet comiendo la palomita mientras veía a Nivans enfadado.

 **Fin del capitulo 4.**


	5. Capítulo 5:Al gremio y sapos gigantes

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, vengo a dejar el nuevo capítulo de Nivans en el mundo de mmorpg, espero que le gusten.**

 **-sumoner dante: esa historia tendría una mezcla de todo los animes de video juegos y temas de isekai, como konosuba, isekai smartphone, overlord y Disgaea, espero que te gusten amigo.**

 **Capítulo 5 : el gremio de aventureros y matando sapos gigantes.**

 **Restaurante**

Nivans junto a Zena se encontraba sentado en la mesa con Gabriel que se reía, Nivans no le hacía gracia lo que había pasado hace unos momentos y Zena se había despertado de su desmayo.

-jajajaja lo siento por el malentendido del beso, estaba delirando por el hambre, no eh comido por 3 días debido a mi misión fuera del reino...-dijo Gabriel de forma despreocupado haciendo que Nivans gruñera y Zena aún tiene el rubor tratando de quitar la escena del beso del señor héroe y el espadachín de su cabeza.

-...fue mi primer beso...y lo fue con un rarito...-gruño Nivans aguantando las ganas de estrangular a ese hombre.

-..je je je lo siento, si te sirve de consuelo, fue mi primer beso, no veo el problema...-dijo Gabriel sin importancia alguno.

-...lo fue para mi...se suponía que mi beso sería especial, no un chico con un gusto raros!.-exclamó cómicamente Nivans.

-..vamos, vamos, no fue tan malo, solo finge que el beso nunca paso y que fue producto de una imaginación...-dijo Gabriel moviendo sus brazos haciendo forma de arco.

-...lo intentaría si lo quisiera, eso me quedará para siempre...-lloriqueo Nivans, de repente aparece la camarera con su pedido dejando la comida en la mesa, Gabriel tomó el plato y comió.

-...gracia por la comida, te prometo que algún día pagare por esa comida eh...-dijo Gabriel comiendo el bistecs de cerdo.

-...Nivans, mi nombre Nivans...-dijo Nivans de forma monótona.

-...Nivans eh, yo me llamo Gabriel cruz, aventurero de rango oro, un placer amigo...-dijo Gabriel guiñando el ojo como un modo de saludo.

Zena que se había mantenido callada por la conversación de su héroe y el espadachín, hablo.

-así que estaba afuera del reino...señor Gabriel..-dijo Zena.

-así es señorita, mi misión era exterminar algunas hormiga gigantes en las afuera del reino, esos monstruos son cada vez más agresivo y ataca los rebaños del pueblo, termine hace 2 días y el camino al pueblo era 1 día de pie, en el camino fui estafado por unos comerciantes, perdí todo el dinero y tenia mucha hambre...-explicó Gabriel sobre su desgracia.

-...vaya que mala suerte..dijiste algo acerca de ser aventurero de rango oro, hay aventureros en ese reino? ...-pregunto Nivans.

-si, así señor héroe, los aventureros son aquellos que viaja a ruinas desconocidas recogiendo artefactos antiguos y matando monstruos y proporcionar protección a personas importantes siempre y cuando la paga sea buena...-explicó Zena.

-...ya veo, suena increíble...-dijo Nivans emocionado por el trabajo de aventurero y pensó .

-...un aventurero, suena interesante ser uno, no sólo iré a misiones para aprender más de ese mundo, al mismo tiempo aprenderé a luchar en constante combates para estar preparado para matar al rey demonio...tengo que averiguar cual son sus beneficios de ser un aventurero..-pensó Nivans emocionado con la idea de ser un aventurero.

-..como me vuelvo un aventurero...-pregunto Nivans sorprendiendo a Zena y haciendo sonreír a Gabriel.

-...bueno veo que quiere ser uno parece, pero no será tan fácil, tiene que registrarte en el gremio, ahí pasará una sencilla prueba para calificar tu rango de calidad y luego decidir cual será su rango...-dijo Gabriel con confianza.

-rango de calidad...?..-murmuró Nivans curioso.

-...el rango de calidad es lo que mide la fuerza de un aventurero por su poder mágico, como podrá ver, yo era de rango plata, un año de misiones y luchando contra monstruos me volví rango de oro, cada vez que complete cada misiones, vas adquiriendo mucha experiencias y también subiendo de rango teniendo más posibilidades de ir en misiones más difíciles, también aumenta la paga con cada rango que va subiendo..-dijo Gabriel terminando de comer.

-...ya entiendo, cual es el rango más alto de un aventurero...-pregunto Nivans .

-..bueno, según el orden del rango de calidad es...cobre, plata, oro, oricalco y platino...el de cobre es el rango más bajo hasta el platino el más altos...-dijo Gabriel mostrando de su cuello un collar con una medalla de oro en forma de estrella de 4 punta.

-...ya veo, y ese collar sirve para identificar su rango no...-pregunto Nivans..

-exactamente...es como una licencia para portar arma dentro del reino, si alguien que fuera un aventurero sacará un arma y daña a una persona inocente dentro del reino, son expulsado por el rey y para rematar, le expulsa del gremio de aventurero...-dijo Gabriel de forma muy serio.

-...ya veo...Así que tiene sus reglas para evitar cualquier problema dentro del reino, tendré que evitar en todo momento...aun no averigüe acerca de su origen todavía, no, seria apresurado preguntar todo, mejor esperare en otro momento, ahora mismo tengo un objetivo que hacer...ahora que lo veo muy bien, parece ser un sujeto agradable para charlar...de seguro nos llevaremos bien...-pensó Nivans sólo para ver a Gabriel que tenia su rostro muy cerca suyo casi tocando su nariz.

-...ahora que te veo bien, eres muy guapo Nivans...-dijo alegremente Gabriel haciendo que Nivans se retrocede un poco y saca su arma y le apunta su pistola mágica en la frente de Gabriel.

Zena estaba sonrojada al ver a Gabriel teniendo su contacto directo a su salvador.

-...mas te vale que sea una broma...amigo...-amenazó con sarcasmo Nivans con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas dando un aspecto de Tsundere.

-ja ja ja te sonrojaste, eres muy fácil de provocar, soy bisexual, me gusta las mujeres y hombres je je je...-dijo Gabriel con un tono coqueto sin importa si tiene una arma apuntando al rostro.

-...desgraciadamente para ti, no bateo de ese lado amigo...-dijo Nivans seriamente para luego guardar su arma Lux en su pistolera amarrada a su pierna.

-...que frío, ser rechazado por un apuesto pistolero, un excelente desafío para descongelar ese frío corazón de hielo...-exclamó Gabriel como si estuviera en un teatro, ya que todas las mujeres dentro del restaurante chillaba de forma que haría a las chicas fans de secundaria.

-dejando a un lado esa payasada de ti, quiero volverme un aventurero, vas a ayudarme o que..-pregunto Nivans con impaciencia...

-por supuesto, si logras entrar al gremio, yo seré su sempai..que dice socio...-dijo Gabriel colocando su brazo alrededor de su nuca.

-...lo tendré en mente..."sempai"...-dijo Nivans con sarcasmo mientra Zena hacia todo lo posible para calmar a su héroe.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Después de pagar la comida, Zena decidió volver a su casa ya le hacía tarde, Nivans junto con Gabriel llegó al gremio de aventureros, el lugar era similar a un bar junto con una pizarras llenos de solicitudes de misiones, el lugar estaba lleno y era de dos piso.

-...Aquí estamos compañero, bienvenido al gremio más grande del reino de belfast...-dijo Gabriel alegremente.

-...ese lugar parece increíble, así que ese es el gremio de aventurero...-murmuró Nivans mirando el lugar.

Cuando Nivans y Gabriel entró al gremio, recibió miradas de curiosidad por partes de todas las personas, Nivans escucho unos susurros por parte de las personas.

-..viste la ropa que usa, je je parece un típico chico rico...-susurraba un hombre de aspecto calvo y musculoso.

-...míralo parece débil, no lleva armadura y menos un arma...-murmuró otro bebiendo una jarra de cerveza.

Nivans ignoraba los susurros y se concentró en el mapa del menú.

-..al parecer el gremio esta conformado por aventureros lvl 30 y 60, hasta ahora Gabriel es el único con un nivel muy alto, me sorprender que aún no lo ascendió a rango platino...-pensó Nivans caminando a lado de Gabriel hasta llegar a la recepción, una chica lo atendía con una sonrisa.

-Hola, bienvenido se nuevo señor cruz, veo que completaste la misión...en la oficina te dará la paga...-dijo la secretaria.

-...jaja gracia luna, por ciento, quiero presentarte a un novato que esta a mi lado, quiere ser un aventurero...-dijo Gabriel dejando que Nivans se acercará.

-...saludo, soy Nivans, quiero ser un aventurero..-dijo Nivans con una sonrisa de confianza.

-..ara ara, un joven apuesto, seguro, tiene experiencias en pelear...-pregunto luna entregando a Nivans los papeles para que firmará el registro para entrar al gremio.

-si, tengo suficiente experiencia para asumir cualquier misión...-dijo Nivans terminando de escribir todo en el registro.

-...bien, terminaste de rellenar el registro, es hora de la prueba de calidad de rango, acompañarme...-dijo luna saliendo de la recepción, Gabriel decidió hablar.

-..adelante compañero, te esperare, ella te llevará al lugar para la prueba...-dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa alegre.

-y que hay de ti, no me acompañará...-pregunto Nivans.

-..aww apenas nos conocemos y ya no quiere que nos separemos, ja ja ja..-dijo Gabriel en tono de broma haciendo que Nivans lo apunte con su pistola en la cabeza...

-...deja de bromear...-murmuró Nivans con un tono sin expresión.

-...bien, yo tengo que retirar la paga de misión, te esperare cuando termine la prueba...-dijo Gabriel retirándose.

Nivans suspiro y sigue a luna hasta llegar a un cuarto, cuando entro, estaba una especie de esfera de cristal..

-..bien...llegamos, aquí llevaremo a cabo la prueba de calidad...-dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-..que tengo que hacer...-pregunto Nivans mirando a la esfera.

-..esa esfera es Magan, permite saber el nivel de poder mágico de quien lo toca, intenta tocar la esfera y envía su poder mágico, la esfera hará el resto señor Nivans..-dijo Luna explicando como funciona la esfera.

-seguro...veamos...-dijo Nivans poniendo su mano en la esfera y envía toda su magia dentro, en ese momento la esfera brilla muy intensamente haciendo iluminar todo el cuarto..

-...increíble...-murmuró Luna tapando con su brazo su rostro para nos quedar ciega por la luz.

Cuando la luz término, arriba de magan se manifestó un papel de aspecto antiguo y luna se acercó y lo, recogió, cuando comenzó a leer, ella se encontraba abrumada al leer.

-..no puede ser...el magan debe estar roto...-exclamó Luna al ver número de poder mágico.

-..sucede algo malo? ...-pregunto Nivans un poco confundido por la reacción de la mujer.

-..tu poder mágico es mas de 9.000...-dijo sorprendida Luna causando que Nivans se riera un poco.

-...es bueno o malo? ..-pregunto Nivans.

-...es bueno, la mayoría de los aventureros tiene el nivel de poder mágico entre 1.000 a 5.000...pero es la primera vez que veo a alguien con un nivel tan alto de poder mágico...-murmuró Luna.

-...je je lo siento...-se río Nivans de forma nerviosa.

-...bueno descuida señor Nivans...ahora que pasaste la prueba, debo darte el rango de aventurero...-dijo Luna entregando a Nivans un collar con un medalla de platino en forma de estrella de 6 punta.

Nivans al ver, casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al ver el collar.

-...no invente!, un collar de platino, en poca palabras soy un aventurero de clase alta, eso significa que tendré misiones muy peligrosa, pero la paga valdría la pena...no, quieto empezar desde el principio, seria demasiado pronto para ser famoso sólo por mi poder...-pensó Nivans mirando el collar para luego entregar el collar a luna.

-sucede algo señor Nivans?..-pregunto Luna al tener el collar de platino.

-...no quiero sonar irrespetuoso con el rango, pero hay una forma de que yo pueda elegir el rango que yo quiera, para ser honesto, no estoy listo para tener el rango de platino...-dijo Nivans rascándose la cabeza.

-...entiendo señor Nivans, honestamente la mayoría de los aventureros tomaría el rango de platino, pero ya que tu dice que no está listo, porque no empezamos con el rango de plata...-dijo Luna entregando el collar con un medallon de Plata en forma de triángulo.

-..gracia..-dijo Nivans aceptando el collar y poniendo alrededor de su cuello.

-...buena suerte en su aventura señor Nivans, tengo que atender la recepción, si necesita ir a una misión sólo que solicitar el tablero de misiones..-dijo Luna retirándose del cuarto.

Cuando Nivans salió del cuarto y llego a la mesa, vio a Gabriel que lo llamaba desde el tablero, decidió ir ahí.

-como te fue, lograste entrar...-pregunto Gabriel mirando el tablero.

-...no fue tan difícil, mira..-dijo Nivans mostrando a Gabriel el collar de plata.

-...Así que obtuviste el rango de plata, muy interesante, bien, que tal una primera misión para ti siendo aventurero..-dijo Gabriel alegremente.

-...por supuesto, que misión me puede recomendar para mi..-dijo Nivans emocionado con la idea de una mini aventura.

-bueno novato, que tal esto...-exclamó Gabriel mostrando a Nivans una solicitud que tenia una imagen de un sapo en la pradera.

-...exterminar sapos gigantes?..vaya dice que pagará 10 moneda de oro..-dijo José ya que 1 moneda de oro es 10 moneda de plata.

-...que dice, te acompañare por si hay problema...-dijo Gabriel mostrando su katana...

-...bueno que puede salir mal en una misión tan sencilla...-pensó Nivans positivamente.

-..de acuerdo, vamos..-exclamó Nivans emocionado por exterminar sapos gigantes.

 **Cambio de escena.**

-...me retracto, es la peor misión de mundo...-exclamó Nivans escapando de 3 sapos gigantes que lo seguía.

Mientra Gabriel se reía a carcajada.

-...jajajaja, que sucede novato, hace poco tenía mucha confianza...-dijo entre risa Gabriel al ver a Nivans tratando de huir de los sapos.

Actualmente se encontraba en las afuera del Reino de belfast para completar la misión, teniendo la confianza decidió asumir esa misión por su cuenta.

-...Hey Gabriel, necesito una mano...-exclamó Nivans un poco enojado.

-...Nah, es tu misión, debe hacerlo por tu cuenta...-dijo Gabriel haciendo que Nivans gruñera.

-maldito, solo esta holgazaneando, ya verás cuando te meta una bala entre los ojos...-pensó enojado Nivans.

-...que demonio estoy haciendo, son sapos de nivel 35, soy lvl 310, puedo acabar fácilmente con ellos..-pensó Nivans para luego detener y apuntando con su arma hacia los sapos sólo para ser comido fácilmente por uno.

El sapo sacudía la, cabeza mientras comía, de repente se escuchó un grito.

-.. **Explosión de fuego!.** -se escuchaba un grito y el sapo se hinchó como un globo hasta estallar en una pequeña explosión de fuego.

Cuando el humo se disipó, se reveló Nivans cubierto de pies a cabeza de viscosidad de sapo...Nivans estaba enojado y no ayudaba a que Gabriel se reía.

Al ver más sapo venir a el, Nivans extendió su otra mano y murmuró.

-.. **Bloody Edge...**.-murmuró oscuramente Nivans, en un destello rojo aparece una katana de manga negra con un tsuba redondo, la hoja de la katana era acero rojo de rubí.

guardando su otra arma Lux en su inventario, Nivans se preparó en un estilo de desenvaino y se lanzó hacia los sapos gigantes.

Está noche iba a cenar Ancas de ranas y esos sapos sentirá el terror.

Fin del capitulo 5


	6. Chapter 6: la hechicera explosiva

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, vengo a dejar el nuevo capítulo de Nivans en el mundo de mmorpg, espero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior**

 **-..Sumoner dante: je je je lo se, ese fic tendrá un poco de comedia al estilo de konosuba con ligera referencia a ese anime, pero también habrá otros elementos como Overlord, log horizon y Fortissimo, espero que le gusten el sexto capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 6 : La hechicera explosiva y primera misión en grupo.**

Ahora vemos a Nivans sentando en la mesa comiendo su desayuno, había pasado un día desde que término con la misión, después de terminar de exterminar los sapos, tanto Gabriel como el regresaron al Belfast para recoger la paga de la misión.

Pero primero tenía que bañarse ya que tenía tripas de sapos en su cuerpo.

Después de un día, había llegado a Belfast ante del amanecer y fueron al gremio a retirar la recompensa de su primera misión.

Durante un largo tiempo en la misión no había dicho ninguna palabra y eso lo confirmo ya que Gabriel no dejaba de ser un mujeriego, era un hecho que Gabriel al tener nombre de un ángel que asocia con los serafines de su religión, actúa como un demonio coqueto y lo peor, era su atracción hacia ambos sexos siendo el él favorito de Gabriel.

A pesar de actuar frío con el, tenia que admitir que su presencia aquí le hacía más divertido, Gabriel era el primer amigo que hizo en ese mundo, aunque extrañaba a su mejor amigo minho de su mundo original, Gabriel resultó ser un amigo agradable para conversar.

Gabriel actuaba más como un sempai ya que le enseñaba muchas cosas que tiene que hacer cuando vas en una misión. Por lo general le daba buenos consejos tanto útil como inútil. Ya que la mayoría si funcionaba.

Una cosa que Gabriel destaca es la intensa adicción al apostar dinero y comer comida de buena calidad. Ya que el ama el dinero y la comida.

Usando su infinita cantidades de dinero guardado en su [Menú], gastó en un desayuno ligero y comió tranquilo mientra aparece Gabriel con su siempre sonrisa juguetón.

-...bien? ...te divertiste mucho en tu primera misión...-dijo Gabriel bebiendo un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-...hmm, veamos, ser devorado 3 veces por sapos gigantes y estar muy viscoso por dichos sapos que maté...si, divertí mucho destripandolo a sus crías...-dijo Nivans con calma tratando de no recordar la sensación de estar lleno de viscosidad mientra que Gabriel hacia un esfuerzo de reírse enfrente de Nivans.

-...vaya, no esperaba escuchar eso, por cierto, lo hiciste bien al derrotar a todos ellos por tu cuenta, pensé que era bueno con la pistola blanca, no sabia que era un excelente espadachín...-dijo Gabriel recordando a Nivans usar la Bloody edge contra sus enemigos anfibio.

-...no lo uso mucho a menudo, soy más pistolero que espadachín, pero lo usare cuando sea con un enemigo fuerte...-dijo Nivans seriamente.

-..bueno, últimamente después de la lluvia de estrella, los monstruos aparecen más a menudo por los lugares fuera de la barrera, al parecer logre averiguar un rumor por algunos lugareños...-dijo Gabriel haciendo que Nivans se tense por la mención de la lluvia de estrella ya que prácticamente era su culpa por usarlo de forma descuidada.

-...el rumor dice que el Rey demonio ah despertado y que destrozo al ejército de hombres lagartos...tengo entendido que el ejército de hombres lagartos formaban parte del clan de los dragones, con el ejército destruido, la lluvia de estrellas arrasó con todo el valle de dragón causando que todos los monstruos que vivían de cerca huyera hacia el reino de Belfast...-dijo Gabriel causando que Nivans se sienta más culpable y peor de lo que ya estaba.

-..maldición, lo del guiverno si fue por mi culpa, debo dejar de usar hechizos destructivo a lo locos, tengo que saber cual son sus fuerzas y riesgo...-pensó Nivans terminando de desayunar.

-...Zena me dijo que alrededor del reino de Belfast esta protegido por una poderosa barrera que evita que esos monstruos no pueda atravesarlo.-comentó Nivans recordando la conversación con Zena.

-...tiene razón, pero afuera de la barrera esta las aldeas vulnerable a cualquier ataques de monstruos, por eso estamos aquí, nosotros los aventureros también cooperamos con los soldados del reino para ayudar a las demás aldeas afuera del reino..-dijo Gabriel.

-...que bueno, me hace sentir mejor sabiendo que los aldeanos están seguro, me causaría tristeza si los demás gentes inocentes murieran...-dijo Nivans mirando con tristeza al plato.

-..bueno, tengo que ir a pagar el alquiler de la posada, volveré más tarde, confío en que te irá mejor sin mi, bye bye...-dijo Gabriel despidiendo a su nuevo amigo novato.

-...bye Gabriel...estaré bien por mi cuenta...-dijo Nivans mientra se encontraba sólo en el gremio rodeado de aventureros que charlaban y bebían cerveza, en ese momento Nivans miraban a los miembros y había alguien que se destacó por encima de los demás.

En una mesa muy alejada de los demás estaba una chica solitaria, por su vestimenta de sacerdotisas rosa y blanco y su báculo se podía ver que era una hechicera, al ver a esa chica, una ventana de estado emergió.

 **Seraphine arcadia nivel 55**

 **Sacerdotisa del bosque santo**

 **Edad: 15**

 **Raza: humana**

 **Clase: hechicera y clérigo**

 **Afiliación : gremio de belfast**

 **Ocupación: aventurera de clase cobre**

 **Títulos: loli explosiva, la maga loca y santa de la calamidad.**

 **Aspecto sobresaliente: magia sanadora y magia explosiva nivel nuclear.**

-...con que una hechicera nivel 55 y para rematar, tiene una magia muy poderosa, por lo que veo, esta sola...-pensó Nivans al ver a la solitaria chica de la mesa, con sólo ver como estaba, parecía triste.

-Hola señor Nivans, veo que disfrutaste mi desayuno, espero que le haya gustado...-dijo Luna que había venido para llevar los platos a la cocina.

-..gracia...uh, luna, quien es ella, no es nueva? ...-pregunta Nivans señalando a la chica maga en la mesa.

Luna miró al lugar donde señaló y al ver a esa chica suspiró mientra su mano acariciaba su mejilla.

-(..suspiro)...veo que Seraphine lo abandonó de nuevo, pobre chica, es la tercera vez que los aventureros lo abandona de su Grupo...-dijo Luna con una mirada de lástima a la niña.

Nivans levantó su ceja al escuchar eso.

-...porque...parece una maga...porque lo abandonaría..-dijo nivans curioso.

-..no se mucho lo que sucede con ellos, pero según lo que escuché, resulta que Seraphine es una novata tan inexperta, debido a su torpeza lo hace una enorme carga para su grupo, 3 veces estuvo ella en diferentes grupo, pero debido a su problemas lo abandonaron 3 veces, pobre de ella...-murmuró Luna con un tono triste.

Nivans había escuchado lo que dijo Luna y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella, ahora mismo sonrió, tenia intención de formar un grupo y con ella como hechicera y sanadora sería una excelente comienzo.

-bueno, ella no estará sola mucho tiempo, voy a reclutarla...-dijo Nivans con una sonrisa alegre, no sabia porque razón lo motivó hacer eso, pero al ver a esa chica sola y triste le hacía recordar a su hermana menor jeanne, ella siempre triste y solitaria desde el día que dejó a su familia por trabajo por 1 años lejos de ellos, fue una decisión que se había arrepentido y quería tratar de remediar su error ayudando a esa chica.

Luna por otro lado estaba sonriendo al ver a Nivans a decidir lo que era mejor para la pobre chica, no había duda que Nivans sería el compañero ideal para seraphine

-..estoy sorprendida, siento que contigo aquí, el gremio será más interesante señor Nivans...-dijo Luna consiguiendo la pequeña sonrisa de confianza de Nivans.

-..je je que puedo decir, puedo hacer grandes cosas...espero poder encontrar una misión que sea muy divertido luna...-dijo Nivans dejando a Luna a hacer su trabajo.

-..descuida señor Nivans encontrare una misión emocionante para ti...-dijo luna llevando los platos a la cocina.

Mientra Nivans se acercaba a la mesa, se sentó al otros lado de la mesa consiguiendo la atención de la chica.

-..hola que tal?...-dijo Nivans dando una mejor sonrisa para dar una primera impresión.

Seraphine estaba ligeramente sorprendida al ver a un chico saludar, decidió calmar su timidez.

-..h-hola...-era todo lo que podía decir la maga de forma tímida.

-..tímida, bueno no puedo culparla...tengo que ayudarla...-pensó Nivans preparando las palabras de consuelo.

-..espero no haberte incómodado mucho, verás soy un aventurero de rango de plata y venía para ver si quiere unirte a mi recién formado Grupo...-pregunto Nivans mostrando a seraphine su collar de plata.

Seraphine estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo ese chico, un aventurero de rango plata lo invitaba a ella, una inútil en su grupo.

-..P-Pero soy de rango de cobre, además soy inútil, no soy una buena sanadora...-dijo triste Seraphine agachando la mirada.

-..tontería, seria una excelente miembro de mi grupo, además no soy de esa clase de personas que solo quieren reclutar sólo por poder..-dijo Nivans de manera desinteresado haciendo que Seraphine abriera esos ojos y comenzará a llorar.

-..Buaaaa! ...-lloro abiertamente haciendo que Nivans entrará en pánico.

-..Oye, oye dije algo malo! ..-exclamó en pánico Nivans tratando de consolar a la chica.

-(sniff...)...N-No, es la primera vez que alguien me invita a un grupo, siempre que me uno a úno, pero siempre me expulsa cuando fallo en una misión..-dijo Seraphine haciendo que Nivans la miraba con lástima.

-..es triste lo que tuviste que pasar, ...pero seguro que pronto mejorará, soy Nivans, soy un aventurero de rango plata...espero poder trabajar muy bien contigo..-presentándose Nivans.

Seraphine se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, era una chica muy hermosa de cabellera negra larga y ojos azules, su vestimenta era que usaría una sacerdotisa color rosa y blanco.

-...Seraphine arcadia, rango cobre, soy sanadora y hechicera..un gusto señor Nivans...-se presentó seraphine mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

Nivans sonrió satisfecho, había logrado hacer que esa chica sonriera, hacer sonreír a una persona y ver esa sonrisa era una recompensa muy placentera, ya que ante le gustaba ayudar a los demás.

-bueno una sanadora, es increíble, que mas puede hacer seraphine...-pregunto curioso Nivans.

-..B-Bueno, soy experta en magia ofensiva de nivel 5 y 6, solamente hechizos que causan explosiones...-dijo seraphine con un tono tímido.

-.. magia de nivel 5 y 6, nada mal para alguien tan joven, soy un luchador, uso múltiples armas, pero uso más mi arma de largo alcance...-dijo Nivans enseñando a Seraphine la pistola lux.

-..es increíble señor Nivans, hay alguien más aparte de mi en tu grupo...-pregunto curiosa Seraphine.

-..en realidad tu eres la primera en reclutarte, eso nos hace un grupo de 2...-dijo Nivans con una sonrisa alegre.

-..En ese caso daré mi mejor esfuerzo señor Nivans! ..-dijo Seraphine de forma decidida.

-ja ja ja parece emocionada de mostrar que tan buena eres, bien, vamos a la pizarra de misiones...-dijo Nivans levantándose de la mesa con seraphine haciendo lo mismo.

Ambos se acercaron a la pizarra y estuvieron en un buen rato buscando una misión para juzgar las habilidades de seraphine.

-...seria una perfecta oportunidad de poder ayudarla a sentir más segura de si misma, de seguro es su timidez que provoca su torpeza, un descuido como eso seria fatal no sólo para ella si no también a su alrededor, aunque fue duro que la hayan sacado de su grupo, tengo que admitir que hicieron lo correcto en hacerlo, tengo que ayudarla como pueda...-pensó Nivans mientra buscaba hasta encontrar la solicitud correcta.

-...lo encontré...seraphine que tal esa misión...-dijo Nivans mostrando a ella la solicitud, seraphine al ver se sentía un poco insegura.

-...exterminar lobos con cuerno...parece un poco difícil ya que requiere rango de plata para eso...-dijo con timidez seraphine.

-...descuida, seria perfecto para poder medir tus habilidades y saber cual es sus fortalezas y debilidades, además yo estaré contigo en esa misión, en caso de que salga mal yo voy a interferir...-dijo Nivans acariciando la cabeza de seraphine causando que tenga rubor en su mejilla.

-..esta bien, daré mi mejor esfuerzo...-dijo tímida seraphine bajando la mirada para ocultar el rubor que se veía por sus mejillas.

-...bien, vamos de aventura...-exclamó Nivans levantando su puño al aire con seraphine haciendo lo mismo.

 **Cambio de escena ( afuera del reino, aldea al norte de belfast).**

Después de salir del gremio y alquilar un carruaje por 3 moneda de plata y 1 de oro, Nivans juntó a la pequeña hechicera fueron a las afuera del reino y llegaron a una aldea cercana, había sido recibido por los aldeanos de ese pueblo.

Después de hablar con el alcalde del lugar, había aprendido que los lobos con cuernos se había vuelto más peligroso y ataca en grupo a las caravanas que pasaba por ahí, como resultado le dificultaba que las caravanas pudiera traer a ese pueblos las provisiones y comidas para el pueblo.

La misión era simple, matar a esos lobos con cuernos para que los mercaderes puedan volver tranquilo al pueblo.

Así que el recién registrado aventurero que solo hizo una misión acompaña a la pequeña y novata hechicera a matar criaturas.

Con un plan en marcha, Nivans distraeria a los 12 lobos atrayendo a su trampa, cuando eso pase, Seraphine comenzaría a usar sus hechizos acabar con todos.

Era un plan tan sencillo y muy efectivo contra monstruos de bajo nivel, pero en cualquier momento puede traer resultado inesperado que podía ser perjudicial para ambos.

-...bien..eso es lo que haremos Seraphine, quiero que prepare su mejor hechizo, mientra yo atraigo a la manada a la trampa, cuando hayan caído a la trampa sería la señal..- Dijo Nivans usando su traje de batalla **[Mode badass]** mientra miraba la cueva donde estaba esa manada de lobos.

A su lado estaba Seraphine un poco nerviosa por la misión, a pesar de haber estado ante en una, todavía era una misión peligrosa para ella (no tanto para Nivans).

-..entiendo señor Nivans, daré lo mejor que pueda...-dijo la pelinegra con determinación.

-..bien, prepárate...-dijo Nivans caminando hacia cueva mientra recogen una pequeña piedra en el suelo, cuando llegó a la entrada estaba los lobos durmiendo, con un suspiro se preparaban para la acción.

Arrojando esa piedra, dio directo a la cabeza del lobo despertándo a el y a toda la manada, cuando ellos vieron a Nivans comenzaron a gruñir y lo persiguieron.

Nivans sonrió y comenzó a huir por los bosque con la manada siguiéndole, sabía bien qué ellos lo quieren muerto y de seguro lo devorarán hasta no quedar nada.

Nivans vio la floral de hojas secas en el suelo, corrió hacia allá y pegó un fuerte salto que llego hacia el otro lado, los lobos seguían avanzando hasta llegar al floral del hojas, cuando llegó allí, todos cayeron a un agujero que estaba muy profundo.

Nivans sonrió y saltó para atrás mientra exclama a seraphine para terminar con ellos.

-...seraphine ahora es tu oportunidad..-dijo Nivans mientra la maga comenzaba a recitar su hechizo mientra levantaba el báculo por encima de su cabeza, la esfera del báculo comenzaba a brillar y a su alrededor estaba envuelto de energía roja y negra formando una hélice alrededor de la esfera.

-...oh dios del fuego, otorga a esa humilde sacerdotisa la bendición para eliminar a tus enemigo...-recitó seraphine mientra bajaba el báculo para abajo, en el pozo estaba brillando lo que significa que llegó el infierno..

-... **Explosión de fuego carmesí !..**..-exclamó seraphine levantando una explosión que creó un pilar de fuego que surgió del pozo quemando a la manada quedando reducido a carnes quemada.

La fuerza detrás del hechizo de ella causó múltiples terremoto que hizo sacudir esa zona, nivans casi perdía la movilidad, cuando el terremoto cesó, nivans miro el pozo y se atragantó al ver como quedo, el pozo ahora estaba a rojo vivo por el calor de la explosión, podía oler a carné quemada.

-...mierda!...ese hechizo era tan potente que causó un terremoto, maldición a sí que esa es la magia de nivel 6, pura potencia, ella es increíble, aun siendo nivel 55 puede provocar semejante caos, no quiero imaginar cómo será la potencia si llega a ser nivel 100...seria aterrador imaginarlo...-pensó nerviosamente Nivans y pronto sintió que Seraphine estaba pálida y mareada a punto de caer.

Nivans llegó a tiempo para atraparla y quedar en el suelo.

Pudo ver que seraphine sonría un poco a pesar de estar un poco pálida.

-..lo hice bien?..señor Nivans...-pregunto un poco cansada Seraphine consiguiendo un risa suave de Nivans.

-..ja ja ja no mentire, fue un allahu akbar muy épico seraphine...fue increíble...-dijo Nivans haciendo que sonreír un poco a seraphine.

-...allahu akbar?...-murmuró curiosa seraphine al escuchar un lenguaje desconocido de Nivans.

-..oh eso, de donde yo vengo hay gentes que dice eso a la hora de explotar cosas, es muy gracioso, dejando a un lado, si duda es increíble lo que hiciste seraphine acabaste con toda la manada...-murmuró Nivans haciendo que Seraphine se sonrojara por el elogió.

-..gracia señor Nivans, tengo un problema...-dijo seraphine un poco sonrojada.

-..que sucede? ...-preguntó nivans curioso.

-..no podre moverme por un tiempo...-dijo apenada seraphine.

-..uh?...porque, es un efecto negativo o que? ...-pregunto nivans.

-..si, cada vez que uso la explosión de fuego carmesí, me quedo muy agotada y me vuelvo inútil por 1 día..por eso razón nunca pude unirme a un grupo si lo único que sirvo es destruir todo sin contenerme...-dijo Seraphine con una voz triste.

-...no estaría sorprendido por eso, usar semejante hechizo lo deja muy agotada, con razón eso seria una carga para su grupo, no tendría sentido tener un hechizo de esa magnitud para eso si al final terminará débil y a merced de su enemigo si sobreviven..-pensó Nivans sacando de su pequeño bolsa un frasco de porción de maná.

-...esta agotada por usar un hechizo que agotó considerablemente, ten, es una porción de maná, con ella te recuperará lo suficiente como para caminar..-dijo Nivans sacando el corcho del frasco y dando a seraphine.

Con delicadeza, seraphine bebió el frasco y su cuerpo se envuelve de ligero destello de luz hasta volverse a la normalidad.

Abriendo un poco los ojos, seraphine vio a Nivans que sonria con orgullo y le ayudó a levantarse.

-...gracia...ante me hacía difícil levantarme, pero ahora casi me cuesta mantenerme de pies...-dijo Seraphine sujetando el brazo de Nivans.

-..nunca usaste una poción de maná seraph? ...-pregunto Nivans caminando con ella mientra ella lo sujetaba su brazo.

-...no, no sabia sobre la porción, soy nueva en eso..-dijo seraphine tratando de caminar usando el brazo de Nivans como una muleta.

-...mas tarde tendré que enseñarle acerca de las porciones, veamos ya casi llegamos...-pensó Nivans mientra iba por el camino al final del bosque pero cuando iba a llegar fueron rodeado de algunas manadas de 12 lobos con cuernos.

-...pero creí que era toda la manada! ...hay mas !...-exclamó asustada seraphine ya que se encontraba cansada.

-..de seguro tuvieron crías ante, las crías de lobos de cuernos crece más rápido por semana que los lobos ordinario, eso explicaría mucho...creo que matamos a sus padres...-pensó Nivans mirando a todos los lobos que lo rodeaba.

-...tch, lo que me faltaba, es en serio cuanto de eso hay!..-exclamó Nivans levantando al estilo nupcial a seraphine que estaba sonrojada.

Dando un fuerte salto hacia la rama de un árbol grande, colocó a seraphine en la rama.

-..bien, esta cansada, así que quiero que te quede ahí, estará seguro de ellos...-dijo Nivans protegiendo a Seraphine.

-..P-Pero que harás tu, son demasiado! ...-exclamó preocupada Seraphine, Nivans sólo sonrió mientra sus manos brillaban.

-..Voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer! ..-dijo Nivans invocando 2 pistolas mágicas " Lux y tenebrae"...tenebrae es similar a lux sólo que es color negra con detalles púrpura con un cuchillo unido al cañón del arma.

En ese momento Nivans salto hacia abajo y aterrizó enfrente de la manada con una mirada sería.

Moviendo con sus manos apuntando con sus 2 armas, Nivans murmuró un hechizo que venía de la lista de magia.

-.. **time control : 5 second...** -murmuró Nivans mientra todos los lobos comenzaba a moverse tan lentamente como si fuera cámara lenta.

 **[Time control]** , un hechizo de tipo irregular capaz de manipular el tiempo, como su hechizo indica, puede hacer que sus enemigos vayan tan lento mientra su cuerpo puede moverse libremente sin preocuparse por el poderoso efecto del Time control, el efecto del hechizo termina como 5 segundo.

5

4

3

2

Memorizando las posiciones de sus enemigos, Nivans apuntó con sus armas cargando poder necesario. Con lux cargaban balas sagradas mientra tenebrae cargaba balas oscura.

1

0

Acabando el efecto de Time control, los lobos se lanzaron todos a la vez sobre su presa, en ese momento Nivans disparó una aluvión de balas blancas y negras en total 13 balas, todas ellas habían atravesado los cuerpos del lobo cuerno con facilidad matándolo.

El silencio era muy inquietante y seraphine estaba un poco sorprendida por lo fácil que Nivans había destruido, todos ellos había muertos sin esfuerzo con agujeros de balas mágicas en su cuerpo.

-..increíble, tu sólo acabaste con todos! ..-murmuró sorprendida seraphine .

-...bien, creo que era todos, voy a bajarte del árbol...-dijo Nivans saltando hacia el árbol para recoger a Seraphine.

Ambos bajaron al árbol y consiguieron cortar los cuernos de los lobos y volver al pueblo para informar al alcalde de su misión exitosa.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Afueras del Pueblo de zerius**

Al regresar al pueblo había hablando con el alcalde del pueblo, el alcalde y sus lugareños estaban felices que los lobos ya no causarían problemas, lo recibieron con una pequeña fiesta que duró 3 horas. Seraphine era aclamada como una heroina poniéndola un poco nerviosa por como todo el mundo le daban elogios y regalos como recuerdo.

Mientra tanto, Nivans estaba siendo coqueteando por las hijas de los lugareños y tratando de conocerlo mejor, siendo un caballero con las damas le dijo cosas lindas a las hijas haciendo ruborizarses mientra se desmayan, aprovechando para escapar de ellas.

Había celebrado a todo corazón y cuando pasó las 3 horas, Nivans y Seraphine tomaron el carruaje y ambos fueron el camino directo al pueblo belfast.

Durante un tiempo en el camino, Nivans trato de romper el silencio.

-..uh, Seraphine quería saber porque quería ser aventurera?...-preguntó Nivans sin quitar la mirada en el camino.

Seraphine estaba un poco nerviosa y dijo de una manera tímida como siempre.

-..es que quería ver el mundo exterior y aprender cosas nueva, toda mi infancia viví en un pueblo oculto en los bosque encantado...-dijo Seraphine recordando su hogar.

-..ya veo, así que decidiste abandonar su hogar para ser una aventurera para conocer el mundo a su alrededor, muy admirable...-dijo Nivans con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír un poco a Seraphine.

-..en realidad, fui exiliada del pueblo por una estupidez que hice, quise ser aventurera para ganar dinero para mantenerme...pero es verdad que mi deseo es aprender cosas nueva de ese mundo...-dijo de forma avergonzada Seraphine consiguiendo sorprender un poco a Nivans.

-..exiliada?...porque? ...-preguntó un poco curioso Nivans y también enojado por eso, que razón había de echarle afuera a una niña tan joven.

-..es porque robé un libro de hechizo de explosión por la biblioteca personal del alcalde del pueblo y destrui la mansión quemando junto al alcalde quedando calvo, como resultado fui expulsada del pueblo y solo regresaría si yo aprendiera a ser mas responsable...- dijo apenada Seraphine.

Nivans había escuchado eso y la verdad estaba sorprendido de escuchar eso, eso sonó grave el castigo por la destrucción de la mansión del alcalde...aunque la parte de quemar por accidente al alcalde hasta quedar calvo trajo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-...je je je bueno Seraphine, creo ese alcalde se lo merece, descuida me aseguraré de enseñar todo que ese mundo tiene para ofrecernos..-dijo Nivans dispuesto a cumplir ese deseo.

-..(sollozo)..esta dispuesto a hacer eso por mi? ...-dijo un poco en sollozo Seraphine conmovida por lo que dijo Nivans.

-..por supuesto, si eso te hace feliz, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo..-dijo Nivans con una sonrisa sincera.

-...pero que hay de mi problema, soy inútil en hacer hechizo y cada vez que uso la explosión de fuego carmesí, me volvería un estorbo...-dijo Seraphine con una expresión triste.

-..no lo eres,resulta que su hechizo gasta toda la reserva mágica, por eso te volviste débil, ten te daré eso...-dijo Nivans sacando un anillo de diamante con rubí de fantasía conmoviendo mucho a ella.

-..ese anillo lo compre en la tienda mágica, pensé que sería perfecto para ti, ya que el anillo de sabio incremente enormemente tu reserva de maná, con ella equipada podrá hacer más hechizos sin preocuparte de sufrir el agotamiento...-dijo Nivans mientras Seraphine miraba el anillo de la palma de su mano, su rostro sonrojada mientra salía lágrimas.

-..G-Gracias, lo atesorare..-dijo Seraphine poniendo su anillo en el dedo anular.

Nivans sonría de forma paternal al ver como estaba feliz Seraphine, sin duda la recordaba a su hermana menor cuando le traía regalos para cumpleaños.

-..No hay de que, vamos al Belfast...vamos a celebrar nuestra primera misión en grupo...tu elige el lugar y yo pagaré..-dijo Nivans con seraphine asintiendo.

-..si señor Nivans! ..-exclamó alegremente seraphine aferrando al brazo de Nivans haciéndolo sonrojar un poco por el contacto directo.

 **Fin del capitulo 6**

 **Espero que le hayan gustado el capitulo de hoy, aparte de saber que mi historia tiene una historia con elemento de juegos y de animes de isekai como konosuba, también agregaré de otros animes y personajes míos que he creado.**

 **El personaje de Seraphine arcadia tiene la apariencia de Ako de netoge no yome.**

 **Ahora mismo en el próximo capítulo habrá el capitulo de la duquesa Otlinde y Da capo**

 **Espero que le gusten, bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7: la familia Ortlinde

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, yo José whitecrow, vengo a dejar el siguiente capítulo de Nivans, espero que lo gusten.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-..Sumoner dante: gracia amigo, la verdad yo también había pensado eso, y me dio lástima con kazuma siempre le va mal en todos, porque no había pensado en muchas cosas como ítem raros para mejorar sus estadística. Jajajaja**

 **Espero que le gusten el capitulo.**

 **-..Blackstar090123: gracia por comentar, espero que le gusten el capitulo.**

 **Capítulo 7: la duquesa de Ortlinde .**

 **En el camino hacia belfast**

Después de una agradable charla con seraphine, Nivans miraba el camino mientra manejaba el carruaje, seraphine se encontraba durmiendo a su lado ya que el viaje fue muy largo y ya faltaba poco para llegar.

-...el viaje fue largo, toma mucho tiempo ir y regresar al reino siempre que tomo una misión, me pregunto si existe un hechizo que pueda regresar al reino más rápido, veamos [Magia]...-pensó Nivans activando la lista de hechizos que no equipó.

-...hmm...hay muchos hechizos, deben haber más de 500 hechizos...Aquí está [Gate]...-pensó Nivans mientra veía el hechizo, pronto lo equipo y subió el nivel de hechizo de 0 a 10..

 **GATE** : convoca un portal, lo que permite viajar a un gran número de lugares a grandes distancias. No tiene límites en la distancia y un 0% de posibilidades de accidentes de teletransportación. Se considera que es el nivel más alto de magia de teletransportación.

-...hmm sin duda Gate es un hechizo muy útil para viajar a cualquier lugar, que bueno, lo equipare, más tarde tendré que probarlo cuando vaya en una misión en solitario...uh? ...-pensó Nivans al ver en su radar del mapa, había múltiples puntos rojos rodeando a unos pocos punto blanco.

-...múltiples enemigos, parece que lo emboscaron...tendré que ayudarlo...-pensó Nivans deteniendo el carro despertando a Seraphine.

-.. (bostezo)...sucede algo señor Nivans...-pregunto Seraphine de forma soñolienta.

-..parece que hay peligros por esos lugares, hay problema en el centro del bosque, necesito tu ayuda en eso Seraphine.-dijo Nivans sacando su arma mientra Seraphine se bajaba del carruaje para ayudar a su compañero de grupo.

-..déjamelo a mi señor Nivans, ayudare...-exclamó decidida Seraphine.

Nivans sonrió por la valentía de Seraphine.

-...muy bien, descuida, yo siempre estaré para proteger tu espalda...vamos..-dijo Nivans seriamente mientra corre hacia él bosque con Seraphine siguiendo sus paso.

 **Cambio de escena.**

En el centro del bosque estaba un carruaje de aspecto majestuoso siendo rodeado de múltiples personas, siendo unos 4 hombres vestido como guardias reales que se encontraba heridos, ellos estaban rodeados de hombres lagartos y un hombre encapuchado.

-...maldición es demasiado a este paso terminaremos muertos.,.-se quejaba de dolor uno de los soldados que agarraba su brazo que tenia herida de corte.

-...tenemos que aguantar hasta que llegue refuerzo, como guardia de la duquesa debemos protegerla a costa de nuestras vidas.-dijo un soldado real mientra descapita a un hombre lagarto.

El mago sonría mientra veía como los hombres lagartos estaba a punto de matar a todos pero una voz exclamó de la nada.

-... **Double Shoot..** -exclamó una voz mientras 4 balas, 2 blanco y 2 negros mataba fácilmente a 4 hombres lagartos consiguiendo toda la atención, cuando ellos vieron quien fue, fue un chico de 18 equipado con 2 pistola y que era acompañado por una chica más joven.

Nivans observó a los hombres lagartos y al mago y sabía que estaba pasando.

El mago sólo chasqueo los dientes y grito.

-...todos vayan tras el...-ordenó el mago haciendo que los 10 se lanzara hacia Nivans y seraphine.

Nivans no dijo nada y con su pistola disparó a unos de ellos en la cabeza matando a 3 quedando 7 enemigos.

Seraphine se acercó hacia los soldados heridos y usaron su magia de sanación para curarlo.

-... **Blade mode...** -pensó Nivans usando la hoja del cañón del arma tenebrae, la hoja se extendió lo suficiente para convertirse en una espada pistola.

Se lanza hacia los 7 y con una series de cortes rápidos y preciso corto a 7 en varios pedazos sorprendiendo a todos.

-..Increíble.. debe tratarse de un aventurero se clase Oricalco o platino, eso explicaría como puede vencer fácilmente a ellos...-exclamó el líder de la guardia.

El mago sólo sonrió y conjuro un hechizo muy fuerte y apuntó a Nivans que estaba distraído.

-...Bajaste la guardia aventurero, Bola de fuego...-exclamó el mago disparando una bola de fuego en tamaño de un auto que iba directo a Nivans.

Pero aparece seraphine en el medio entre la bola de fuego y Nivans y exclamó su hechizo.

-... **protección! .**...-exclamó seraphine creando una poderosa barrera cristalina de color dorado protegiendo tanto a ella como a Nivans del ataque de la bola de fuego que se disolvió por el impacto.

-...bien hecho seraphine, me salvaste el pellejo...-murmuró Nivans acariciando la cabeza de seraphine consiguiendo un ronroneo de ella.

-..gracia señor Nivans...-murmuró sonrojada seraphine por el contacto cariñoso de su líder de grupo.

El mago invocaba más hombres lagartos invocando un total de 18, Nivans lo miro con seriedad.

-..como pensé, ese mago es un invocador, si voy a terminarlo rápido tengo que vencer al invocador...-murmuró Nivans apuntando con su Pistola blanca Lux y cargando energía sagrada en el cañón del arma.

-.. **Holy Bullet...** -exclamó Nivans disparando un potente disparo de energía sagrada que atravesó el hombro del mago impidiendo usar más hechizos de invocación.

-..Urgh...-exclamó en dolor el mago agarrando el hombro mientra cae de rodillas.

-...bien, ahora el acto final, siempre quise hacer eso...-pensó Nivans guardando sus armas y extendió ambas manos, ambos círculos mágicos aparecen en ambas manos, siendo uno color blanco y la otra de color negro.

detrás de Nivans aparece múltiples círculo mágicos que salían espadas de energías de color Dorada y también había espadas de color negro.

 **Holy Sword y Demon Sword...** hechizos ofensivo de nivel 6 en cual consiste invocar un números ilimitado de espadas de energía sagradas y demoníacas que ensartar a sus enemigos. Al aumentar el nivel de ambos hechizos ahora podía invocar una cantidad ilimitado.

-.. **Inlimited Holy-demon Blades...**.-exclamó Nivans cruzando de brazos haciendo que las espadas blancas y negras atravesará a sus enemigos matándolo sin piedad.

Ese hechizo lo inspiró en Gilgamesh sobre las puertas de babilónia, era un buen poder y estaba usando una habilidad similar.

Todos estaban sorprendido, había sido testigo de la fuerza de Nivans, el solo se cargó a todos con suma facilidad, más con la gran maestría de los hechizos.

Seraphine también, sabía lo fuerte que era el señor Nivans pero no pensó que era para tanto, la capacidad de hacer hechizos era realmente increíble.

El mago sabía que seria atrapado y intento escapar pero Nivans lo vio venir y extendió su mano hacia el mago que huía.

-.. **paralizar**...-murmuró Nivans haciendo que el mago cayera al suelo paralizado, era un hechizo que sirve para paralizar a sus enemigos dependiendo del nivel de su enemigo.

Nivans suspiro de alivio de que todo haya terminados y camino hacia el grupo que protegía el carruaje y habló con el líder.

-...están todo bien? ...-pregunto Nivans consiguiendo que los guardias se relaje.

-...gracia por salvarnos, aunque en la emboscada perdimos a 2 de los nuestro, maldición!, si no habríamos deshacido a ese mago, tal ves pudimos haberlo salvado...,-murmuró enojado el líder de la guardia.

Justo cuando Nivans iba a hablar, todos escucharon el grito femenino que pide auxilio.

-..Ayuda!, hay alguien herido! ...-exclamó una voz que venía del carruaje majestuoso.

-..Oh no!, Lady sushie!..-exclamó asustado el líder y todos los guardia junto a Nivans y seraphine caminaron hacia el carruaje.

Nivans entró al carruaje para encontrarse con una niña de 11 años, cabello rubio y ojos verde, lleva vestido rosa con temática de flores con una enorme boina blanca, ella estaba llorando mientra estaba un hombre de mayor de edad acostado, había una flecha rota mientra había sangre en el pecho del hombre.

La chica al ver a Nivans, exclamó al borde de llanto.

-..ayuda a leim, esta herido por favor! .-exclamó la chica y Nivans no dijo nada y vino al rescate.

-..tranquila, solo dime que paso...-pregunto Nivans mirando con cuidado a Leim.

-...un hombre lagarto me apunto con su ballesta y Leim tomó la flecha por mi, logró sacarlo pero la punta sigue adentro...-lloraba la pobre niña.

-...es malo, seraphine puede curarlo? ...-preguntó Nivans con seriedad sólo para que seraphine negará con tristeza.

-...aunque lo curará, la flecha seguiría en el corazón...-murmuró seraphine.

-...es posible sacar la flecha de su corazón y curarlo? ...-murmuró Nivans con seraphine asintiendo.

-...si señor Nivans, pero como lo sacará..-pregunto seraphine.

-..tal vez yo pueda hacer algo para salvarlo, vale la pena el intento...-murmura Nivans colocando su mano cerca del pecho de Leim.

-..espero que funcione... **[Arrebatar]**...-dijo Nivans haciendo que su mano derecha en un destello de luz aparece la punta de la flecha que estaba cubierto de sangre.

En ese momento seraphine se apresuró rápido para curarlo.

Después de un rato el mayordomo abre los ojos para ver la cara llena de lágrimas de sushie.

-..Lady sushie? ...-murmuraba Leim tratando de reincorporar.

-..Leim! ..-exclamó la chica con alivio abrazando a su mayordomo.

-..que alivio...-suspiro de alivió nivans sonrió con felicidad al haber salvado una vida, era placentero ver a las personas felices.

-..fuiste increíble señor Nivans! ..-exclamó seraphine al ver la hazaña de Nivans.

 **Un rato después.**

Después de salvar a Leim, la niña y el mayordomo junto a sus guardias estaba enfrente de Nivans y seraphine...

-..Así que ustedes son aventureros de Belfast? ...-pregunto la niña a Nivans.

-..Así es, soy Nivans, aventurero de rango plata, y la chica que me acompaña es seraphine arcadia, de rango de cobre..-dijo Nivans consiguiendo la atención no sólo de la niña si no de todos.

-..rango de plata, hemos visto lo fácil que derrotaron a los hombres lagartos por su cuenta, deberían ser de rango de oricalco o platino..-murmuró el líder consiguiendo una risa nerviosa de Nivans.

-..Aun así, gracias por salvar no solo a Leim si no también a nosotros..-dijo la Niña alegremente. El mayordomo se presentó.

-..gracia por salvarme Sir Nivans, soy Leim, mayordomo al servicio de Duque Ortlinde...-dijo Leim poniendo su mano en el pecho como un saludo a su salvador.

-..un duque? ...-pensó Nivans al escuchar ese pequeño detalle, pronto la niña se presenta.

-...soy Sushie Urnea Ortlinde...un gusto conocerlo..-dijo Sushie.

-..claro, un gusto...-dijo Nivans y se confundió al ver a seraphine arrodillada.

-..que pasa seraphine? ...-pregunta Nivans haciendo que seraphine mirara en shock a Nivans.

-..señor Nivans, debería arrodillarse, ella es hija de un duque que tiene relación con la familia real, tiene que mostrarse respeto, es la tradición..-dijo seraphine de forma nerviosa.

-..ahh los siento lo siento..-exclamó cómicamente Nivans arrodillado mientra su cabeza toca el suelo.

La niña sólo se reía lo divertido que se veía.

-...jajaja por favor no es necesario que haga eso..después de todo, nos salvaste nuestra vidas, Señor Nivans...-dijo Sushie alegremente.

Pronto ambos se levantaron del suelo y seraphine fue al carruaje para preparar sus cosas.

-..hice lo que creo correcto, salvó a personas que necesitan una mano o dos..-dijo Nivans haciendo que la Niña lo mirara con sus ojos que destellan brillo.

-..increíble, eres un especie de super héroe...-murmura con asombro Sushie haciendo reír a Nivans por lo adorable que era la niña.

-..Algo así, solo soy un simple héroe nada mas...-dijo Nivans rascándose acariciando su nuca.

-..es bueno que todo salio bien, pero que haremos con el...-pregunto el otro guardia real haciendo que todos miraran al mago amarrado en el árbol.

-..bueno, con lo que logre interrogar, es un mercenario que fue contratado por un hombre en anónimos, no logre conseguir nada mas de esa información..-dijo Nivans consiguiendo la atención de todos.

-..Ya veo, será difícil volver a la capital real del reino de Belfast con el estado que estamos, los soldados vieron sus habilidades y queremos saber si puedes escoltar y protegernos hasta que lleguemos a la capital real..-Dijo Leim consiguiendo que Nivans a sintieran.

-..Por mi no hay problema, con seraphine y yo, llegarán a salvo a la capital..-dijo Nivans decidido sólo para ser abrazado desde la cintura por Sushie.

-..Gracia !.-exclamó alegremente Sushie.

Nivans sólo se río ligeramente mientras acaricia la cabeza de la chica consiguiendo un pequeño ronroneo poniendo un poco celosa a seraphine.

 **Cambio de escena**

Después de preparar las cosas, el líder se ofreció para montar su carruaje mientra Nivans y Seraphine acompañaba a Sushie y Leim en el carruaje real.

El viaje era largo y había tomado 2 horas hasta llegar a una ciudad cercana del reino de Belfast, cuando Nivans lo vio por la ventana, quedo maravillado por la vista.

-...que hermosa vista, así que esta es la capital Real...-murmuró Nivans sin quitar la mirada la hermosa vista de la ciudad.

-..jejeje si Señor Nivans, la capital del reino de Belfast, Alephys...es una ciudad rodeados de cascadas y lagos, por eso le llama la ciudad de los lagos...-dijo Sushie felizmente de ver su hogar natal.

Pronto los carruajes entraron a la ciudad hasta llegar a un enorme castigo, en ese momento los carruajes se detienen.

Todos salieron del carruajes y estiraban sus extremidades ya que el viaje fue largo.

-..fue largo el viaje...-murmuró Nivans crujiendo su espalda.

-...llegamos! , bienvenido a mi hogar Señor Nivans, ven te mostraré lo que hay adentro...-exclamó Sushie arrastrando a Nivans hasta la entrada de la mansión sorprendiendo mucho a Nivans por la fuerza que tenia esa niña.

-..que fuerza, para ser una niña pequeña es muy energética, casi me recuerda a mi hermana...-pensó Nivans mientra ambos entraron a la mansión junto a seraphine y a Leim.

Cuando entro estaba formado por muchas doncellas formado en fila esperando la llegada de Sushie, pudo ver a alguien que bajaba por las escaleras.

Era un hombre de mediana edad con cabello rubio, bigote y ojos verdes, vestía ropa elegante que usaría un noble, cuando el hombre vio a Sushie, exclamó de felicidad y alivio.

-..Sushie! Mi hija!.-exclamó el hombre mientra se bajaba rápido por las escaleras.

-...Papá!...-exclamó Sushie mientra se lanza hacia su padre para dar un gran abrazo.

-..Oh hija mía, estaba preocupado, cuando escuché lo que sucedió temí lo peor, es bueno que haya regresado a casa a salvo...-dijo el hombre llorando mientra abrazaba a su hija.

Pronto padre e hija se abrazaba consiguiendo que las doncellas sollozaban al ver un hermoso momento de padre e hija.

Cuando el abrazo se termino, el hombre vio a Nivans y le dio un gigantesco abrazo de oso sorprendiendo a Nivans por eso.

-...que fuerza, no puedo respirar...-pensó Nivans poniéndose azul.

-...ustedes gracias por salvar a mi hija, aventurero..-dijo el hombre soltando el abrazo para luego arrodillarse frente de Nivans.

-..espera espera, no es necesario que se arrodillen señor...solo hice lo correcto...-dijo Nivans avergonzado por recibir mucha atención de ese hombre.

-..como pensé, eres un chico muy humilde, en ese caso, mi nombre es Alfred Urnea Ortlinde..-se presentó el hombre levantándose del suelo.

-...mi nombre José Nivans, un honor señor alfred..-dijo Nivans con respeto.

-..jajaja ven joven Sir nivans, vamos a tomar una taza de té...-dijo el hombre llevando a sus visitantes al balcón.

 **Cambio de escena (Balcón de la mansión)**

Nivans estaba sentado en una mesa junto a Alfred mientra una doncella servía Té en su tetera.

Cuando la situación había terminado, Alfred le había invitado a subir el Balcón para tomar el té mientra seraphine acompañaba a Sushie a ver la mansión.

-...ya veo, vinieron de Zerius, es un alivio, si no habría tomado esa misión, tal vez mi hija habría muerto...-dijo con pesar Alfred mientra Nivans tomaba el Té con poca elegancia.

-..saben quién haya ordenado el ataque?...-preguntó Nivans curioso sólo para que Alfred negará.

-..aun no se quien haya sido..hay muchos que harían dada mi posición, de seguro pensaron que podría raptar a mi hija para amenazarme..-dijo Alfred bebiendo su té, en ese momento aparece Sushie vestida de un elegante vestido rosa y venía acompañada de Seraphine y Leim.

-...eh vuelto padre, señor Nivans...-dijo Sushie para luego sentarse al lado de su padre.

-...pudiste hablar con Ellen...-pregunto Alfred .

-..si. no quería preocuparla así que omiti la parte del ataque...-dijo Sushie.

-...quien es Ellen...-pregunto Nivans curioso.

-...mi esposa, siento que no pueda verla después de salvar a mi hija, ella esta invidente..-dijo Alfred con tristeza causando que su hija agachara la mirada.

-...Esta enferma?...-pregunto Nivans.

-...si, fue hace 5 años, pudo sobrevivir, pero perdió la Vista...-Dijo Leim sirviendo una taza de té para Sushie..

-..y que hay de la magia curativa? ...-pregunta Nivans causando que Alfred suspirara.

-..(suspiro)..lo probamos, pero no ayudó, solo pudo curar el daño del cuerpo, pero no tuvo efecto en la secuela de la enfermedad..-dijo Alfred.

-...si mi abuelo estuviera vivo, el podría...-dijo tristemente Sushie.

-..Así es, el padre de mi esposa tenía una magia irregular que podría curar cualquier enfermedad, el viaje de Sushie fue para buscar una magia con el mismo efecto para curar, pero lamentablemente no tuvo resultado positivo...-murmuró Alfred.

-..si tan sólo pudiera encontrar a alguien que pudiera usar la magia de mi abuelo, tal vez mi madre...-murmuró Sushie a punto de llorar.

-..Hija, odio decirte esto, pero es imposible que haya alguien con una magia irregular, es muy difícil de encontrar uno en el reino de Belfast...-dijo con pesar Alfred.

-...pero podemos encontrar alguien con una magia con efecto similar...-dijo Leim haciendo que Nivans se pusiera serio.

-...en realidad, tal vez si hay alguien que pueda tener una magia que pueda curar lo que sea...-dijo Nivans dando esperanza a Alfred y a Sushie.

-..quien señor Nivans? ...-exclamó Sushie esperanzada.

-...Yo...poseo una magia de clase irregular, es de nivel 10, pero no se si funcionará...-dijo Nivans.

-...pero no sabremos si no lo intenta...-dijo Sushie.

-...tal vez pueda funcionar, bien voy a salvarla...-dijo Nivans con seriedad levantándose de la mesa con determinación.

Tanto alfred como Leim estaba maravillado por la determinación que mostraba el joven, Sushie no pudo evitar sentir admiración por su salvador.

-..muy bien, te llevará al lugar donde puede estar mi mujer, acompañame por favor...-dijo Alfred levantándose de la mesa.

 **Cambio de escena (cuarto del duque Alfred)**

Nivans junto a seraphine, sushie, leim y alfred estaba en el cuarto enfrente de la madre de sushie, era una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño, podía ver el parecido que tenia con su hija.

Ahora mismo Ellen estaba sentada al borde de su cama, Nivans quedó mirando su mano derecha pensando en el hechizo llamado **[Da capo]**

Para ser honesto, nunca había usado demasiado ese hechizo ya que estaba muy ocupado con la misión pero ahora era una oportunidad para probarlo.

-...espero que funcione, se que podré mucha esperanza en eso, pero siento que funcionará...-pensó Nivans colocando su mano derecha en los ojos cerrado de Ellen.

-..por favor funcione, **Da Capo...** -murmuró Nivans mientra su mano derecha brilla intensamente por unos minutos, cuando la luz se fue, Nivans quitó su mano y esperó a que ella abras los ojos.

-...-Ellen abrió los ojos que mostraba sus ojos azules muy oscuro que no tenia brillo y comenzó a mirar el cuarto.

-..Madre? ...-pregunto preocupada Sushie mientra se acercaba hacia su mama.

Ellen miro a donde provenía la voz de su hija y poco a poco regresaba el brillo de sus ojos.

-...Sushie, oh hija mía, has crecido tanto...-murmuraba Ellen mientra lloraba.

Todos estaba conmovido por lo que vio, Ellen podía ver ahora, era un milagro.

-...Madre/querida!..-exclamó tanto padre e hija mientra se abrazaba a Ellen en un enorme abrazo familiar y lloraron de felicidad

Leim se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos y murmuró.

-..Es un milagro, realmente Sir Nivans eres increíble...-dijo Leim tratando de no llorar por el conmovedor evento.

Nivans sólo pudo ver como todos estaban feliz, el sentimiento de felicidad y alivio en su corazón era devastador..

-...jejeje siento que soy el Jesús de este mundo...al final funcionó...-pensó Nivans sólo para ser abrazado por seraphine que también lloraba.

-...Fue increíble señor Nivans, eres increíble!..-exclamó seraphine abrazando.

Nivans sólo acarició la cabeza, de repente Nivans fue abrazado de nuevo por Alfred que no paraba de llorar.

-...gracia señor nivans, eres héroe buaaaaa!..-lloró a lágrimas vivas Alfred aplastando más a Nivans que estaba púrpura.

-...No otra vez!.-pensó Nivans mientra juraba escuchar el hueso de su espalda crujir.

 **Cambio de escena**

después de lo ocurrido, tanto nivans como alfred estaba sentado en la mesa de la sala de su mansión para hablar de cierta cosas, al mismo tiempo que seraphine estaba de su lado.

-...por salvar no sólo a mi hija, si no también a mi esposa, tengo que recompensar como es debido..-dijo Alfred con leim trayendo la bandeja que tenia una bolsa y un cofre.

-...eso es por salvar a mi hija...-dijo Alfred pasando a Nivans la bolsa.

-..vaya, es pesada...que contiene...-murmuró Nivans mirando el contenido de la bolsa que contenía monedas de platino.

-...esa bolsa contiene 40 monedas se platinos, cada una esquivale 10 monedas de oro...-dijo Alfred haciendo que Nivans y seraphine se sorprenda por recibir mucho dinero.

-...espera, no puedo aceptar esa cantidad...-dijo Nivans tratando de devolver la bolsa ya que era humilde.

-...tu bondad siempre es digno de admirar, pero necesitará eso para comprar los que sea en sus viajes, te será útil...-dijo Alfred.

-...esta bien, gracia, lo aceptaré de corazón duque Alfred...-dijo Nivans guardando la bolsa en su bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-...bien, ahora el siguiente, eso es por recuperar la vista a mi esposa...-dijo Alfred pasando el pequeño cofre que contenía 2 medallones de oro con un símbolo de un dragón y un león peleando.

-...que es? ...-pregunto Nivans mirando el medallon.

-esos medallones a pasado en generación en generación de la familia ortlinde, sirve como pase para viajar a lugares que la mayoría no puede, incluyendo usar las instalaciones de los duques, es como un permiso viniendo de la realeza, con ese medallon significa que tiene relación con la familia Ortlinde..-dijo Alfred..

-...ya veo, gracia...-dijo Nivans guardando el medallon en su chaqueta.

-...con que ese medallon me permitirá viajar a otros lugares, perfecto para aprender más de ese mundo, seria un desperdicio no aceptar ese regalo..-pensó Nivans.

Pronto ambos charlaron por un rato.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Ahora vemos a Nivans subiendo a su carro junto a seraphine mientra la familia Ortlinde lo despedía desde su entrada que era acompañaba por las doncellas de la mansión.

-...adiós, que tenga un buen viaje, vuelve a visitarnos algún día señor Nivans! ...-exclamó Sushie.

-...esta bien Sushie, lo prometo, tengo que volver a Belfast...adiós...-dijo Nivans junto a seraphine que también despedía a la familia real.

Pronto ambos salieron de Alephys y tomaron por los rumbos, el viaje tomó horas hasta llegar a los muros del pueblo de Belfast, cuando entraron y dejaron el carruaje en su lugar, ambos caminaron hasta llegar al gremio.

-...cielo, fue mucho, ese viaje fue más largo que pensaba...-dijo Nivans acariciando su espalda.

-...tiene razón, al menos nos divertimos mucho...-murmuró sonrojada seraphine después de ver muchas hazañas por parte de Nivans.

-...me pregunto cómo les fue a ellos...-dijo Nivans entrando al gremio junto la maga, cuando entraron no había esperado recibir una sorpresa.

-...Sorpresa!..-exclamaron los aventureros del gremios junto a Gabriel, Luna, también estaba Zena y por ultimo la hija de la casera Martha.

-...vaya es una fiesta!, que esta pasando...-pregunto Nivans sólo para ser abrazado por Martha.

-...bienvenido Nivans, cielo pensé que no volvería...-dijo Martha con puchero, consiguiendo un poco de celos seraphine.

Nivans iba a hablar sólo para ser abrazado también por Zena.

-...bienvenido señor heroe, como te fue en tu aventura..-pregunto Zena que estaba un poco preocupada.

-..Martha, Zena, estoy bien, será largo pero lo diré todos..-dijo Nivans dando una sonrisa contagiosa causando que Martha y Zena se sonrojara.

-...Así se habla rompe corazón...recibimos mensaje de Luna debido a que tu ayudaste a la familia real esta mañana, amigo, el gremio se volvió popular y pronto entraron el 10 % de nuevos miembros, debido a eso estamos celebrados para festejar la popularidad del gremio, el gremio invita la bebidas!...-exclamó Gabriel levantando la copa de cerveza.

-...bueno je je je, no esperaba eso, bueno que más da, voy a beber! ...-exclamó Nivans acercando cantina y bebió una vaso agua ya que no quería beber cerveza.

-...fue un largo viaje pero una fiesta será placentero, voy a disfrutar ese momento...-pensó Nivans mientra se acercaba para celebrar con sus nuevos amigos.

 **Fin del capitulo 7.**


	8. Chapter 8: Blue rose y Creation

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, yo José whitecrow, vengo a dejar el siguiente capítulo de Nivans, espero que lo gusten.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-..Sumoner dante: gracia por comentar amigo, quería comenzar poner un poco más interesante la historia mezclado con Overlord, en ese capítulo explicará más sobre el hechizo de Da capo, espero que lo disfrute.**

 **Capítulo 8: Blue Rose, Fusil anti material y Creation.**

 **Bosque en las afueras del reino.**

En una bosque se veía 3 personas luchandos con Goblins, nivans usaban sus pistolas atacando desde largas distancia con seraphine detrás suyo para proporcionar protección y curación, Gabriel su amigo estaba matandos a un grupo de 8 Goblins con su espada con cortes preciso y rápidos.

Había pasado 2 semanas desde aquella misión del exterminio de lobos y de hacer amistad con la familia real Ortlinde.

Desde entonces pasaba por Alephys usando el hechizo Gate como un medio para viajar, cuando tenía oportunidad pasaba para visitarlo y hacer compañía, se había convertido en un compañero de juego para Sushie y cuando podia jugaba ajedrez con el duque Alfred.

Su tiempo con el gremio también había sido bastante divertido ya que constantemente iba a misiones con seraphine y Gabriel, algunas veces iban en solitario ganando suficiente experiencia y también iba obteniendo conocimiento fuera del reino.

-.. **.arte marcial: slash**! ..-exclamó Gabriel cubriendo su cuerpo en un débil resplandor rojo mientra corta a la mitad a un goblin que tenia armadura, la armadura nunca pudo resistir el ataque y fue fácilmente cortado como papel.

-...muy fácil...-murmuró Gabriel sólo para que un goblin salta detrás de Gabriel con la intención de atacar.

-... **Tiro Certero**...-exclamó Nivans con su pistola pegando un tiro a la cabeza del goblin salvando a gabriel.

-...Gracia socio! ...-agradeció Gabriel a Nivans que sólo rodaba sus ojos.

-...Este atento a tu alrededor Gabriel...-dijo Nivans disparando con su 2 pistolas Lux y Tenebrae a la horda de goblins matando a 4 en el proceso.

-...es demasiado, si esto sigue así, nos abrumara con su números...-dijo Gabriel cortando a todos los goblins que veía.

-...voy a usar el hechizo de fuego, todos tenga cuidado...-exclamó seraphine levantando el cetro al aire...

-...seraphine, es hora de hacer tu magia...Gabriel aléjate que seraph hará lo suyo...-dijo Nivans alejando del rango de alcance del hechizo.

-...si socio!...-exclamó Gabriel retrocediendo.

Seraphine estaba enfrente de la onda de Goblins con su báculo en el aire, ella murmuraba su aria para el hechizo.

-...oh dios del fuego, otorga a esa humilde sacerdotisa la bendición para eliminar a mis enemigos...-dijo seraphine apuntando con su báculo atrapando a la horda con un tornado de fuego.

-... **Firestorm**...-exclamó seraphine bajando el báculo, causando que el tornado de fuego explote en un furioso huracán de fuego quemando a todos los goblins hasta convertirlo en cenizas.

Con el tiempo que sephine había estado con el Nivans, había aprovechado para aprender muchos hechizos de soporte y hechizos de fuegos, solo aprendió 3 hechizos de fuego y 2 de apoyo.

Cuando el tornado se disperso, reveló el campo quemando con cuerpo quemado de goblins que se desmorona como cenizas.

-...vaya, tu hechizo de fuego es mas fuerte que ante...-elogió nivans haciendo que Seraphine mirara en el suelo un poco sonrojada por el elogio.

-...gracia señor Nivans, estuve practicando nuevos hechizos, apena logre aprender el Firestorm...es mas efectivo con múltiples enemigos en grupo..-dijo Seraphine mirando el anillo en su dedo, el anillo del sabio era un item realmente útil y fue un regalo que el señor nivans le dio cuando lo conoció, lo iba a atesorar para siempre.

Después de unas agradable charlas, el trío llegó a un pequeño pueblo y después de hablar con el líder del pueblo por completar la misión, el pequeño grupo de 3 aventureros salieron de pueblo para llegar al reino de Belfast.

-...bueno, el exterminio de goblins ya esta completo...deberíamos volver al gremio para retirar la recompensa...-dijo Gabriel guardando su katana.

-...si yo también, tengo que ir comprar cosas que necesito para el siguiente viaje...-dijo Nivans guardado a Lux y Tenebrae en sus pistolera en su pantalón.

-...vamos Señor Nivans tengo que ir a la biblioteca para aprender más hechizos...-dijo emocionada Seraphine, era un hecho que ella le gusta aprender cosas nuevas.

-...por supuesto... **Gate : Belfast .**..-dijo Nivans abriendo un portal enfrente del grupo, el portal abrió revelando la murallas del reino de belfast.

-...Jejeje, ese hechizo es muy útil, ya no tendremos que ir al carruaje siempre, la verdad me duele el trasero de estar siempre en el carruaje..-dijo quejoso Gabriel acariciando su trasero por el dolor que imaginaba.

-...jejeje si, ahora podré ahorrar más dineros, con ellos voy a poder comprar cosas que podría necesitar para mis propios beneficios...-murmuró Nivans usando el conocimiento de su mundo anterior para beneficiar su vida en ese mundo, lo bueno que ahora tenía un celular con batería que puede cargar a base de magia y que podría acceder a Internet sin problema en ese mundo de fantasía.

-...seria perfecto usar mi conocimiento para hacer helados de fresa y pizzas, je je je que fácil es la vida...-pensó Nivans ya que en su mundo original, comprar helados de fresa valía casi 80 dólares por su espectacular sabor y las pizzas era también cara ya que salía 150 dólares, en serio era una estafa. Encima que en su mundo anterior, le pagaba unos míseros dólares en el trabajo de la Neo-gamer por eso le hacía difícil su vida con ese lamentable trabajo.

Pero que más da, la vida nunca fue de color rosa, vivir siendo esclavo del trabajo hasta que te jubile, era una triste realidad ya que la mayorías de su edad soñaba tener la vida fácil trabajando en un trabajo sencillo donde te paga hasta llenarte los bolsillo de billetes verdes.

Lástima que ese tipo de pensamiento era fugaz.

Ahora mismo, los 3 cruzaron por el portal hasta llegar enfrente de la muralla, desconocidos para los 3, una sombra se coló muy rápido por el portal también.

Nivans miro con calma al pueblo mientra sentía que algo olvidaba.

Gabriel al ver a Nivans incómodo, pregunto.

-..sucede algo?..-pregunto el espadachín consiguiendo la atención de seraphine.

-...bueno gabriel, últimamente me eh sentido que estoy siendo vigilado desde que salí del Belfast...-dijo Nivans ya que sentía que alguien lo vigilaba, había usado el mapa y el radar para detectar enemigos pero nada.

-...hmm de seguro es paranoia, descuida, no es como si algo malo pueda llegar a pasar...-dijo Gabriel con seraphine asintiendo.

-...si tiene razón...gracia chicos...-agradeció Nivans.

Los 3 entraron por las murallas de la entradas y caminaron tranquilo por el pueblo, mientra tanto afuera del reino, la entrada era rodeado de bosque extenso, debajo de la sombra de un árbol, salía una figura sombrío por la sombra hasta revelar su forma.

Parecía una mujer de 18 con el cabello rubio atado con cinta roja en una cola de caballo y ojos azules, tiene una figura corporal esbelta y se viste con ropas ligeras y armadura con el propósito de velocidad y sigilo. Parecía una kunoichi, ya que su vestimenta lo delataba su clase.

-...misión cumplida, tengo que informar a la señorita Evileye...-murmuró la mujer transformándose en una silueta oscura que se hunde en la sombra del árbol.

 **Cambio de escena ...**

 **Gremio Belfast**

Las grandes puertas del gremio fueron abierta entrando los 3, siendo Nivans, seraphine y Gabriel, su llegada consiguieron atención de todos ellos, al ver a los 3, comenzaron a saludarlo con respeto y compañerismo.

Sonriendo y muy satisfecho, los 3 caminaron hasta llegar a la recepción donde estaba luna, ella al ver a Nivans y los demás, saludó.

-...hola señor Nivans, señor cruz y señorita arcadia, al parecer, completaron la misión no? ..-pregunto Luna escribiendo en su mesa.

-...si, acabamos con un ejército de Goblins, no fueron rivales para nosotros...-dijo Gabriel con tono coqueto.

-...ya veo, en ese caso, aquí tiene...-dijo Luna colocando 3 bolso pequeños llenas de monedas de plata.

Los 3 recogieron las bolsas, cada uno era 50 monedas de platas bolsas, la recompensa por exterminar era 150 monedas de plata y se habían acordado compartir la mitad de la recompensa.

-...ahhh, me encanta el olor de las monedas a la mañana...bien, tengo que ir al herrero para actualizar mi espada, necesito afilar su filo...nos vemos amigo...-dijo Gabriel despidiendo a Nivans y a seraphine.

-...nos vemos señor Cruz...-dijo Seraphine .

-...cuídate rarito, que no vaya a coquetear con una ladrona..,-dijo Nivans en tono de sarcasmo escuchando la risa de Gabriel irse por la salida.

Ahora mismo podía ver a Seraphine que tenia su mano aferrando a la manga de su chaqueta (Mode Badass) mientra tenía una mirada de cachorro.

Esa mirada le daba diabetes. Era igual que su hermana menor, ahora mismo sabía lo que ella quería..

-..señor Nivans, tengo que ir a biblioteca, no estaré mucho hoy, espero que no es un problema para ti? ...-pregunto un poco indecisa, Nivans sonría con cariño mientra acariciaba la cabeza de Seraphine con cariño consiguiendo que ella se sonrojara.

-..jejeje, no es necesario que me pida permiso, son tus elecciones, ere una chica grande, debería aprender todo por tu cuenta Seraphine...-dijo Nivans consiguiendo una sonrisa de Seraphine.

-...hai señor Nivans, gracia...-dijo Seraphine mientra se iba hacia la salida en busca de ir a la biblioteca para aprender nuevos hechizos.

Nivans se quedo mirando a Seraphine y no pudo evitar mirar con orgullo, con el tiempo que había estado con ella en las misiones, su relación era como un padre e hija, ella parecía depender de el cuando algo quería, no era un problema, pero el verdadero problema que ella seguía dependiendo de el.

No estaría para ella siempre, que pasaría si el algún día regrese a su mundo original, que seria de Seraphine, era duro lo que haría pero es justo, ella tiene que aprender a cuidarse a si mismo.

Soltando un pesado suspiro y colocó su manos en el bolsillos del pantalón mientra salía del gremio, desconocidos para Nivans, era vigilado por 2 personas sentada en una mesa cerca del segundo piso.

Era 2 aventureras mujeres, uno era una mujer alta y musculosa que usaba una armadura roja con una tiara en su frente, tenia el pelo rubio muy corto y ojos azules oscuro, en su mano era un martillo de guerra.

La otra era una figura de corta estatura, su figura era la de una niña de doce años. Su cuerpo era cubierto con una túnica roja sangre y una extraña máscara que oculta su rostro.

Ambas no habían quitado la vista de Nivans salir del gremio.

-...hmm, parece un tipo decente, tu que crees, Evileye...-pregunto la mujer alta a su compañera..

-...para ser honesta, no se con exactitud cual en su verdadero potencial, a pesar de ser rango de plata, hizo pocas hazañas pero muy interesantes...uno era que hizo amistad con la familia real Ortlinde, escuché rumores en Alephys...-dijo Evileye subiendo su máscara para luego recoger el vaso con vino y beber.

-...oh? , que rumores...-pregunto la mujer músculosa muy interesada.

-...dice que la duquesa Ellen Ortlinde recuperó la vista, al parecer lo curaron un individuo desconocido que tenia cabello negro y una chaqueta blanca y un par de armas en forma de L que vino a ese pueblo hace 2 semanas, según lo que escuche, el junto a su acompañante salvaron la vida de su hija y restauró la vista a la duquesa...tuve que viajar a Alephys para ver si era real el rumor...-dijo Evileyes bajando la máscara después de beber su vino.

-...bien, el rumor era real o...?..-pregunto la mujer alta.

-...muy real, pude ver a ella caminar por el pueblo junto a su marido y su hija...eso confirma el rumor, lo que no se, como es que fue capaz de restaurar la vista, ni siquiera yo, la hechicera más grande de Belfast pudo curar a la duquesa ante...mi orgullo como hechicera ahora es tan bajo...-murmuró un poco irritada Evileyes.

-...tanto te molesta que alguien te supere pequeña sanguijuela...-murmuró en tono de broma la mujer comiendo una pata de pollo.

-...silencio montaña de músculo...quiero saber que magia usó, si es posible, quiero aprenderlo, se todo tipo de hechizo, pero ese chico tiene un hechizo que es desconocido para mí...lo conseguiré a como de lugar...-dijo Evileyes con un pequeño gruñido.

-...y como piensa hacerlo?, vas a seducirlo con ese pequeño pecho que parece tabla para lavar...-dijo la mujer musculosa sólo para una espada hecho de hielo terminará incrustado en la pared a unos escaso metros sin asustar mucho a la mujer alta.

-...sera mejor que no vuelva a decir eso Gagaran, a no se que quere terminar congelada...-dijo Evileyes con un tono frío pero también de vergüenza.

-...jejeje bien, aun no respondiste a mi pregunta...-pregunta Gagaran.

-...desde ante del inicio del rumor en alephis, luna me mostró un papel sobre un joven que tenia una enorme reserva mágico de prana, desde hace tiempo, eh querido buscar a alguien que yo podría pasar mi legado enseñando todo tipo de magia...por esa razón me uní a Blue Rose, para buscar a un sucesor que sea digno a mis ojos...-dijo Evileyes pasando a Gagaran pasando el papel.

-...uhmmm, José Nivans, interesante, su poder mágico es de 9.000...Su Prana mas alto que el tuyo verdad...-comentó Gagaran .

-...el mio es de 8.000, el suyo es muy alto, tiene demasiado potencial sin pulir, imagina como sera si aprende bajo mi ala Gagaran...-dijo Evileye haciendo que Gagaran sonriendo imaginando una batalla con Nivans.

-...jejeje será un monstruo entre hombres, Evileye, sin duda lo volverá más poderoso...-dijo Gagaran mientra bebía una jarra de cerveza.

-...yo también pienso lo mismo, tengo una teoría acerca de él, tal vez sea uno de los pocos descendiente de los 6 grandes dioses, eso explicaría su poder mágico abrumador...-dijo Evileye con interés.

-...un descendiente de los 6 grandes dioses, uhmm muy interesante, escuché que hay una organización que tiene miembros muy poderosos, la mayorías son descendientes de los 6 grandes, me pregunto que planea esa organización teniendo miembros muy poderosos en su propio derechos...-dijo Gagaran con seriedad.

-...nunca sabremos de sus intenciones, solo escuche de Rigrit que esta teniendo una guerra con la tierra de los elfos, no saben cuando termina...-dijo Evileye .

Pronto en el suelo surge una figura oscura para luego disolver esa oscuridad revelando una persona arrodillada enfrente de Evileye y Gagaran.

-...Tina, regresaste...veo que trae noticia...-dijo Evileye.

-...por supuesto, mis propios ojos captó cada detalles de sus movimientos y peleas, mis oídos escucho cada palabras que venía de su boca...cumplí con la misión de reconocimiento...-dijo la kunoichi con una mirada inexpresiva.

-...bien, puede decirme todo lo que viste...-dijo Evileye con interés.

-...como usted ordene señorita Evileye!..-dijo con seriedad Tina dispuesto a revelar cada detalles de la misión.

 **Cambio de escena**

Nivans caminaba con tranquilidad por el distrito comercial de Belfast, había tomado el tiempo para ir a comprar los ingredientes necesarios para hacer helados y pizzas, como era mucho había guardado todas sus compras en el inventario de [Menú]...

Con la ayuda de la Internet, cortesía de Tet, podía usar su smartphone para buscar recetas de comidas caseras, resulta que había ingredientes de su mundo anterior en ese mundo, así sería más fácil cocinar comidas muy ricas.

Pronto su mirada enfocaba en la tienda de arma pero su interés era algo en la vitrina, sus ojos se abrió en estado de shock al ver lo que había en la vitrina.

Era un fusil anti material que venía de su mundo anterior, era una de las armas más poderosa en término de poder de perforación, capaz de atravesar cualquier material con la excepción de un tanque más blindado.

Además pudo reconocer el diseño. El Fusil Steyr. 50 hs.

El Steyr .50 HS es un fusil de acción de cerrojo de disparo único. No tiene un compartimiento de municiones por lo que cada munición tiene que ser cargado directamente en el puerto de expulsión y se introduce en la cámara por el perno.

El cañón estriado es un martillo forjado en frío y proporciona una excelente precisión en un rango efectivo de hasta 1500 m. Tiene un montaje de bípode, un freno de boca altamente eficiente que reduce el retroceso sustancial para aumentar la comodidad de tiro y una mirilla de francotirador para aumentar más su precisión.

Pero al ver el letal fusil, todo oxidado y faltaba partes importantes para su devastadora arma.

Pero dejando aún lado lo que vio, la pregunta era, como chucha había llegado a ese mundo?...

De una arma tan majestuosa y letal capaz de acabar con todo los presidentes y político corrupto ahora reducido a una simple reliquia oxidada.

Pronto su mente se hizo una idea. comprar ese oxidado Fusil Steyr y arreglar esa arma con mucho cuidado y restaurar con Da capo, sin duda, eso podría funcionar.

Sin perder tiempo, entró a la tienda de armas y caminó hacia la recepción donde un hombre de raza enano atendía.

-...saludo, bienvenido a mi tienda de arma hacha rota, en que puedo ayudarle.

-...hola que tal, soy un aventurero del gremio y vengo para comprar esa arma que se ve en la vitrina señor? ...-dijo Nivans señalando con su pulgar al oxidado steyr con su pulgar, el enano miro el fusil steyr con inquietud.

-...muy interesante elección joven, esta seguro que lo quiere, no parece estar en funcionamiento...esa es la asesina de dragones, esta rota, es muy complicada arreglarlo, no se si lo quiera?...-dijo el Enano mirando con nostalgia al fusil antimaterial.

-...Asesina de dragones...-pregunto Nivans con curiosidad.

-...Así es, hace 150 años, yo viajaba por la tierra santa donde vivía el hogar de los elfos, vine a ese lugar para obtener la medicinas de los elfos, ese día jamás lo olvidare, fui atacado por un dragón wyvern en el bosque, desde ese entonce supe que seria mi fin...-dijo El enano mirando al arma con nostalgia mientra recordaba cada pedazo de memoria que conocía acerca del arma.

-...que paso después, como sobre viviste?... -dijo Nivans interesado para saber acerca de cómo un arma tan poderosa término en ese mundo.

-...fui salvado por un sujeto envuelto en un manto negro desgarrado, tenia una máscara muy rara que parecía un par de gafas con vidrio verde, usaba una especie de armadura hecho de tela que soportaba fácilmente los arañazos del dragón, el hombre misterioso uso esa arma y disparó como si fuera una ballesta, lo que más me impresionó es como fácilmente el arma atravesó fácilmente las duras escama del wyvern, pero desgraciadamente el dragón lo golpeó con su cola ante de morir...-dijo el enano sacando el fusil Steyr de la vitrina.

Nivans estaba sorprendido al escuchar el relato del enano y pensó muy claramente.

-...no hay duda, el hombre de hace 150 años, era un soldado de los estado Unidos..pero esa arma fue fabricado después de la 2 guerra mundial, puede ser que ese soldado venía de mi era y llego al pasado en ese mundo, es posible que tenga algo que ver con Tet, no creo que pueda ser cierto, tendré que investigar más tarde cuando vaya a la tierra de los elfos...-pensó Nivans mirando con seriedad al arma.

-...que paso con ese hombre...sobrevivió ?...-dijo Nivans, mientras que el enano tristemente negó con su cabeza..

-...no, hice que todo lo que podía para salvarlo pero ese golpe destrozo por completo su pecho, ante de morir me entrego su arma, no pude entender su idioma pero sentía que tenia que cuidar el arma...desde entonces cuide ese arma por 150 años, por los paso del tiempo, esa arma se óxido hasta volverse inservible, intente arreglarlo pero su mecanismo era muy avanzado y complicado de desarmar y armar...-dijo El enano colocando el pesado y gigante fusil en la mesa...

-...es muy vieja, no tengo problema en arreglarlo...si es que puedo...- pensó Nivans acariciando el arma con su mano.

-..cuanto lo vende?...-pregunto Nivans sacando de su bolsillo de su chaqueta una bolsa de dinero.

-...no es necesario que quiera comprarlo, esa mirada en sus ojos parece conocer bien el arma, por eso mismo pienso dartela gratis...-dijo el enano con una sonrisa de abuelo.

Nivans estaba sorprendido por lo que escucho.

-...que!, no es necesario que quiera darme sin recibir algo a cambio...-dijo Nivans.

-...no muchacho, puedo sentir que hará grandes cosas por la asesina de dragones, además tu me recuerda a ese hombre que me salvo del wyvern, por favor muchacho acepta esa reliquia de un gran viejo y sabio como yo...-dijo El enano dando a Nivans pasando el arma.

-... (suspiro)...bien, si ese es tu deseo, entonce lo aceptaré con gusto...-dijo Nivans recogiendo el arma, podía ver que era pesado.

-...me alegro muchacho, espero grandes hazañas de la asesina de dragones...-dijo el enano dando una despedida.

-...lo haré, tenlo por seguro...-dijo Nivans saliendo de la tienda mientra guardaba el fusil anti material en el inventario.

-...(suspiro)...veré si puedo encontrar por Internet como arreglar un fusil antimaterial steyr 50 hs, veré si puedo agregar unas modificaciones para mi gusto, hmm también es posible si puedo usar magia en ese fusil...-pensó Nivans perdiendo en sus pensamiento hasta que finalmente llegó a la posada que había comenzado a vivir por un tiempo.

Entrando por la entrada y vio a Martha y la casera, justo cuando la iba a saludarla, un hombre molestaba a Martha.

-...oye preciosa, quiere pasar un rato conmigo jeje...-dijo el hombre tratando de tocar el trasero de Martha pero se alejo rápidamente de el.

-...no gracia, tengo trabajo que hacer...-dijo Martha con una mirada de disgusto por el atrevimiento de ese hombre.

El hombre se levantó de su mesa y la agarró por el brazo impidiendo que ella se alejara.

-...lo siento muñeca, cuando quiero algo, lo quiero, así que venga conmigo...-dijo el hombre a punto de hacer algo sólo para que Nivans sujetará la muñeca del hombre donde tenía agarrado a Martha.

-...la chica dijo que no, debería calmarte y salir ahora mismo...-dijo Nivans con seriedad mientra Martha miraba a Nivans con alegría.

-...nivans!...-exclamó alegremente Martha para ir y abrazar el brazo de Nivans poniéndola entre sus grandes pecho.

-... (muy cálido)...-pensó Nivans sonrojado al sentir el calor que sentía.

-...maldito mucoso, no interfiera...-exclamó enojado el hombre al a nivans.

Justo cuando la situación iba a empeorar, aparece la casera con una mirada sería.

-...señor tengo que pedirte que te retire de la posada, esta molestando mucho a mis inquilinos y sobre todo a mi hija...-dijo la casera.

-...cállate anciana, voy a hacer lo que se me la gana, y en cuanto a ti, te daré una lección mocoso...-exclamó el hombre agarrando a Nivans por el cuello de su camisa negra.

Justo cuando Nivans iba a responder, alguien agarró al hombre por detrás de su cráneo casi aplastando, detrás del hombre podía ver a la casera que tenia una sonrisa amable pero su cuerpo emitía una misma púrpura.

-...sabe señor, te pedí de una manera más amable posible, pero como me insultaste, vas a sufrir mucho...-dijo la casera sin piedad atravesando la cabeza del sujeto por la mesa destruyendola en el proceso.

Todos dentro de la posada estaban en shock, incluyendo a Nivans, no esperaba ese resultado.

Pronto vio a Martha que estaba temblado ante la ira de su madre.

-...mamá da mucho miedo, Nivans...-dijo un poco asustada Martha.

Nivans sólo cerró los ojos mientra daba una risa nerviosa.

-...(jajajaja, me alegro no ser el...)..-pensó Nivans nervioso.

 **Cambio de escena. Habitación de la posada de Nivans**

Ahora vemos a Nivans sentado en la mesa con la fusil anti material Steyr, después del problema en la posada se haya arreglado, había cenado con la casera y con Martha, ahora mismo había decidido arreglar el Fusil.

Después de retirar el fusil del inventario, había sacado su celular y busco por Google la instrucciones para armar un fusil anti material Steyr.

-...bien, ahora que tengo todo lo que necesita, tengo que restaurar el fusil...-pensó Nivans colocando su mano derecha en el fusil oxidado...

-... **Da capo**...-pensó Nivans usando su hechizo, su mano derecha brillaba hasta que se termino revelando el fusil como nuevo, como si nunca estuvo oxidado.

-... (suspiro)...funcionó, no sólo se usa para curar, si no también restaurar cualquier cosas a su estado original, bien, lo único que me falta son las piezas faltantes, lastima que era todo lo que compre en esa tienda de arma...espera, la magia puede hacer cualquier cosas...-pensó Nivans buscando en la lista de [Magia] un hechizo que podía ayudar...

-...tiene que haber un hechizo que me pueda ayudar, umm, aquí está...-pensó Nivans al encontrar el hechizo que buscaba.

 **-...[creation]**...magia irregular de nivel 10, un hechizo que crea cualquier cosa usando tu pensamiento...demonio, es mas allá de lo que podía imaginar, estoy más Op que antes...-pensó Nivans equipando el hechizo y comenzando a actualizar hasta poner a su máximo nivel.

 **Felicidades, a llegado al máximo nivel de [Creation], a adquirido el título del [el dios de la creación], ahora puede crear armas mágicas hasta crear incluso vidas...**

Nivans estaba en silencio mientra dejaba caer el teléfono de su mesa, su cabeza hacia un esfuerzo de procesar lo que había leído.

-...no, olvídalo, estoy cansado de esto, tengo que concentrarme en el Fusil...-pensó Nivans fingiendo que no vio el logro mientra miraba el celular mirando los planos del Fusil.

-...bien ahora probemos... **Creation**...-murmuró Nivans usando su mano izquierda, en ese momento su mano brillaba de un sello mágico color dorado, cuando el sello se disolvió, en su mano era piezas del fusil.

Después se colocar las piezas, Nivans miro sus ambas manos...

-...estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme a eso rápidamente, no puedo creer que tengo 2 magias más allá de lo divino...-pensó Nivans enfocando su mano derecha...

-...Da capo, capaz de restaurar lo que sea sin importar que graves sea, incluso capaz de restaurar objetos viejos de hace 150 años con facilidad...-pensó Nivans terminado de enfocar su mano derecha y ahora enfoca en su mano izquierda.

-... **Creation**...capaz de crear cualquier cosa usando solo mi imaginación, ahora que lo mejore su nivel de hechizo, acabo de obtener el título de dios de la creación...aun no se a donde podría llegar ese poder...solo espero que eso no me cause problemas en el futuro...-pensó Nivans mientra mira las piezas del fusil.

Sacado una caja de herramienta del inventario, Nivans se quitó la chaqueta y luego recogió sus herramientas y comenzó a trabajar en arreglar el Fusil anti material Steyr toda la noche hasta quedarse dormido.

 **Fin del capitulo 8.**


	9. Chapter 9: Nigrum Draco y una semihumana

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, yo José whitecrow, vengo a dejar el siguiente capítulo de Nivans, espero que lo gusten.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-..blackstar090123: gracia amigo, espero que le gusten el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 9: probando el nuevo arma y salvando a una semihumana**

 **Posada luna plateada**

 **Habitación de Nivans.**

Abriéndose los ojos, Nivans se levanta y bosteza mientra se estiraba, pronto su mirada se enfocó en el fusil Steyr, el fusil estaba como nuevo, como si fuera recién fabricado.

Había tomado toda la noche para armar las piezas que el fusil le faltaba, usando los planos y viendo videos de Internet acerca de armar el fusil le tomó mucho tiempo.

Pero al ver ahora esa majestuosa arma, quedar despierto toda la noche le valió la pena.

Levantándose de la mesa y levantó el Fusil para revisar si había fallas y defectos.

-...muy ligero, a pesar de Steyr es incluso más grande que yo, su peso es como una pluma...-pensó Nivans mirando por la mirilla del arma para ver si funcionaba.

Terminando de revisar todo de una manera minuciosa, guardó el fusil en el [Menú] del inventario y comenzó ir al baño del cuarto para lavarse la cara y cepillar los dientes.

Hoy iba a probar su nueva arma como Nivans le gusta llamar juguete pero primero tenía que desayunar, tenia mucho hambre.

Poniendo su ropa casual, en cual consiste en un pantalón negro con zapatos negros y una camisa de cuello de tortuga color negra de manga larga.

Saliendo del cuarto y caminando hasta llegar al comedor de la posada.

Cuando se sentó en su asiento, era recibido por la casera.

-...buen día señor Nivans, veo que anda muy cansado no? ...-dijo la casera alegremente.

-...jejeje buen día, señorita casera, estuve ocupado arreglando una cosa, me quede dormido después de arreglarlo...-dijo Nivans recogiendo el periódico de la mesa.

-...je je eso explica el ruido que escuche anoche...entonce que vas a pedir para desayunar...-pregunta la casera pasando a nivans el menú de la posada.

Leyendo por unos minutos el menú, nivans le dio el menú a la casera y con una sonrisa pidió.

-..dame una taza de café con pan tostado con crema de maní...-dijo Nivans ya que tenía mucho hambre.

-...sera 5 moneda de cobre...estará listo...-dijo la casera anotando el pedido en su libreta.

Sacando 5 monedas de cobre de su monedero y entregarla a la casera, nivans comenzó a leer tranquilo el periódico en silencio y la casera se había ido a la cocina para hacer el desayuno después de recibir el dinero.

Nivans estaba en silencio pensando en que hacer a la tarde ya que tenía toda la mañana para hacer la prueba del uso de Steyr, pero tenía que poner un nombre para su potente Fusil.

-..umm, que nombre sería perfecto para mi fusil, veamos, que tal con un nombre latín...ya se, la bautizare... **Nigrum Draco..**..-pensó Nivans al nombrar su nueva arma...

Pronto una voz se escuchó y bajó el periódico para encontrarse con Martha que tenia una sonrisa feliz y en sus manos era una bandeja de café con tostada.

-...Aquí tiene...espero que lo disfrute...-dijo Martha dejando el café con tostada.

-...gracia...se ve muy deliciosa...-justo cuando Nivans iba a desayunar, recibió un beso sorpresa en la mejilla cortesía de Martha.

-...jejeje, eso es por salvarme ayer, no te agradecí ante, espero que lo disfrute...-dijo Martha dando un guiño de ojo mientra se va feliz a la cocina.

Nivans se encontraba en silencio mientra su mano acariciaba la mejilla donde Martha lo besó.

-...creo que me enamore...-pensó Nivans mirando su reflejo en el café.

Pronto Nivans comenzó a desayunar en silencio...

 **Cambio de escena. Afuera de la muralla del reino de Belfast.**

Nivans miraba el extenso bosque buscando cualquier señal de enemigo usando el radar y el mapa.

Después de terminar con su desayuno, había salido de la posada y usando el Gate, había terminado teletransportar dentro del bosque en las afuera de la muralla del reino.

Había decidido usar el bosque como zona de practica para Nigrum Draco, primero tenía que probar el modo normal, como el alcance y la potencia del disparo.

Después el modo mágico, usando la magia con el fusil como un medio para implementar más su extenso repertorio.

Caminando por el bosque, Nivans revisaba a través del mapa y radar hasta encontrar un punto rojo cerca en el radar.

Era señal que había un enemigo cerca, con cuidado, Nivans se escondió entre los arbusto y miró a una criatura bípeda de color índigo, tenia 2 grandes cuernos curvo, una hilera de dientes, tenia una cola con púas al final y su cuerpo era musculoso.

Sus garras parecía ser capaz de cortar lo que sea, esa criatura estaba comiendo el cadáver de un ciervo y parecía muy enfocado en comer.

Según el bestiario, esa criatura era un Behemoth, esta criatura feroz posee un poder casi incomparable en todo el reino animal. Se dice que su nombre proviene del Astral venerado de manera similar por su fuerza incomparable y temía por su aura abrumadora casi al nivel Bahamut el dragón de la noche.

Tenia un tamaño de 69.98 pies y un peso de 173.43 tonelada.

Con cuidado sacó a Nigrum draco y se acostó al suelo colocando el rifle enfrente, puso su ojo derecho en la mirilla y esperó.

Controlando su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco, colocó su dedo índice en el gatillo, con su mirilla, apuntaba hacia la cabeza del Behemoth, en ese momento apretó el gatillo.

 **(Disparo)**

Detrás del arma, había salido el casquillo humeante del arma después de disparar .

Saliendo fuego por la boca del fusil, había disparado, la bala que era de 12,7 × 108 mm, era la bala usada para armas antitanque y antimaterial para fusiles francotiradores.

Al ser mas grande y pesada, era perfecto para atravesar cualquier defensa y poderoso blindado como si fuera un cuchillo caliente que corta la mantequilla.

La bala viajaba hasta atravesar el blando cráneo del Behemoth hasta atravesar el cerebro y salir por atrás de su cabeza hasta que la bala destrozo un par de árboles detrás del Behemoth.

La criatura no pudo rugir de dolor y termino muriendo sobre el cadáver comido del ciervo.

Saliendo del arbusto, Nivans miraba al Behemoth con decepción, había esperado más de esa poderosa criatura, pero que se le va a hacer, nadie sería capaz de sobrevivir un Headshot con la potencial de un fusil anti material a la cabeza.

En modo normal, su arma Nigrum draco tiene la potencia para matar fácilmente a una criatura tan peligrosa de nivel 70 sólo disparando en la parte vital del cuerpo como el cerebro por ejemplo.

Sacando de su bolsillo su celular smartphone y se tomó una selfie con su presa cazada con una sonrisa de victoria.

-...bueno, fue fácil para mi primer intento...-pensó Nivans mientra se acercaba al cadáver el Behemoth, y comenzó a revisar el lugar donde disparo.

Su cabeza estaba hecho ruina, había un agujero de tamaño considerable entre los ojos, y no sólo eso, ese disparo atravesó más de 5 árboles con facilidad.

Si esa era la potencia de Nigrum draco en modo normal, no quería imaginar cuanta destrucción puede hacer en modo mágico.

Gracias a su conocimiento de runas, había agregados una mejoras a su arma, como la capacidad infinita de balas con la magia de **[Creation]** , también agregó la runa del silencio para silenciar el ruido del disparo junto con la runa de gravedad para quitar el peso del arma volviéndola más ligera que una pluma.

 **[Runas]** , magia que impone ante el mundo, el poder de la runa se varía de cada aspecto, controlar los elementos, la gravedad, incluso imponer el mundo a su voluntad.

Había usado los poderes de las runas para mejorar mucho a Nigrum draco.

Ahora ya no tenía necesidad de cargar municiones cuando se le acaba las balas...habían jugado devil may cry y eso le inspiró en hacer la runa de balas infinitas.

Era increíble mezclar la tecnología moderna con magia, cada vez estaba comenzado a mejorar a paso agigantados.

Después de guardar la foto a su celular, Nivans miró al cadáver de Behemoth y sacó de su inventario un cuchillo y un bisturí.

Había escuchado de la capitan lona que cada parte de animales peligroso tenía mucho valor y utilidad, así que con cuidado había cortados partes específica del cuerpo del behemoth en siguiente orden.

Había adquirido 16 piel de behemoth, 20 colmillos de behemoth, 10 garras de behemoth y 2 ojos de behemoth conservando en un frasco y 2 cuernos cortado de behemoth.

Con todo lo necesario, lo había guardado en el menú del inventario y pronto comenzó a caminar dejando atrás el cadáver de behemoth.

Su caminata fue larga y placentera hasta que el radar detectar a un enemigo en sí cercanía.

Rápidamente se esconde entre los árboles y observa con cuidado ya que vio pasar un gigantesco rinoceronte de color negro en tamaño de un elefante adulto, tenia 3 cuernos y su cuerpo parecía muy blindado ya que parecía estar hecho de escama realmente puntiagudas.

Era una de las bestias más peligrosa del belfast, el rinoceronte negro, un gigantesco mamífero que se alimenta de plantas, según lo catalogaba el bestiario, el rinoceronte negro es conocido por ser el más fuerte de todo ya que era conocido por su fuerza brutal y una enorme defensa capaz de soportar magia de nivel 6 y 8.

-...se dice que es capaz de pelear al nivel de behemoth y matarlo en el proceso...Su cuerpo es mas resistencia que el diamante, veré si puedo ser capaz de atravesarlo...-pensó Nivans apuntando con Nigrum draco y colocó su dedo índice al gatillo.

Con calma, apuntaba en la espalda del rinoceronte negro y espero en el momento preciso.

 **(Disparó)**

Nivans disparo enviando la bala a la espalda pero para su sorpresa, la bala rebotó de su espalda, lo único que logró es dejarlo marca del impacto.

El rinoceronte negro enfocó su mirada en el...

-...mierda, no pensé que pudiera rebotar el disparo, maldición esta enojado...-exclamó Nivans al ver al gigantesco rinoceronte cargar hacia adelante.

El rinoceronte embistió con fuerza al árbol donde estaba Nivans, el pelinegro saltó del peligro aterrizando en la rama del otro árbol.

-...estuvo cerca, por poco me aplasta con su embestida..,.tengo que acabar con el...-pensó Nivans disparando 3 veces con nigrum draco, pero las balas parecía no afectarle ya que se lanzaba hacia adelante.

-...no funciona, probablemente tiene una armadura más resistente que el de los demás criaturas, bien sería una oportunidad de probar con la magia...-pensó Nivans parándose de la rama y enfocando mucho Pm en el arma.

Cuando vio al rinoceronte lanzarse adelante, Nivans retrocedió y se lanzó hacia adelante para pegar un salto y ir hacia el rinoceronte.

En ese momento Nivans casi aterriza a la cabeza del rinoceronte y colocó el cañón de Nigrum draco en la frente.

-...te tengo!, **Tiro certero!.**.-exclamó Nivans jalando el gatillo disparando una potente bala envuelta de magia blanca atravesando la poderosa defensa del rinoceronte negro con facilidad.

El rinoceronte negro cayó muerto mientra Nivans aterriza con suavidad en el suelo.

Miro al rinoceronte negro con asombro, había logrado atravesar esa dura defensa, sin duda había mejorado la potencia del tiro con poca magia para disparar.

-..,jejeje estuvo bueno la caza...-se dijo así mismo Nivans mientra sacaba su celular y tomar una rápida selfie con la bestia detrás suya.

Terminando de arreglar las cosas y guardar la Nigrum draco en su inventario, comenzó a sacar las partes del cadáver del rinoceronte negro, sacó los 3 cuernos y las partes de la armadura del rinoceronte negro.

después de guardarlo todo en su inventarios, Nivans abandonó el lugar usando el hechizo de transporte.

-... **Gate: Belfast...**.-murmuró Nivans mientra abría un portal y entrando por el portal para ir a la posada.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **pueblo de Belfast**

En un callejón oscuro de la zona del distrito aparecía un portal que salio Nivans, el portal se cierra mientra caminaba con calma por los oscuro callejones.

Había estado 3 horas entrenando con su nueva arma en el bosque y ya empezaba a tener hambre.

-...que hambre, iré a la posada, fue una buena práctica para mi arma nigrum draco, es muy poderosa si lo uso con magia para fortalecer la potencia del disparo y la perforación...-pensó Nivans hasta que escucho una voz cerca suyo en la otra esquina.

Decidió investigar, cuando vio lo que sucedió, Nivans sintió su sangre hervir de la rabia al ver la escena.

-...estúpida niña, la próxima vez haga bien!..-dijo un hombre de una edad mayor golpeando con un pisotón a una niña de 13 años, esa niña tenía el pelo blanco con vetas plateado, tenia ojos rojos y unas orejas de gatos y una cola de gato, vestía de harapos.

-..era de esperar, siendo una semi humano, es una inútil en no hacer el trabajo...-dijo otro hombre con burla.

-..l-lo siento...-dijo la niña en lágrimas mientra era golpeado por el otro.

Nivans tuvo que calmarse y caminar hacia esos 2 que seguro sufrirá mucho cuando le ponga las manos encima.

-...no me importa tu disc...ahh...-el hombre que pisoteaba a la niña gato no pudo terminar ya que Nivans le agarro por el cráneo y lo aventó a la pared de la esquina dejándolo desorientado.

La niña miró al hombre que la salvo, tenia el cabello negro corto y ojos color café, vestía ropa como camisa de cuello de tortuga negra con chaqueta blanca con capucha y piel negra en el cuello y manga, pantalón ajustado con un 2 cinturón cruzado en la cintura y zapatillas a juegos, su mirada era frío y podía ver una pequeña vena en su mejilla.

Nivans enfocó su furiosa y calmada mirada al cómplice que tenia asustado.

-...sigue tu basura...-gruñe Nivans caminando con calma hacia ese hombre.

-...maldito no te crea la gran cosa...-exclamó el cómplice sacando un cuchillo y se lanza para perforar.

-..lento...-murmuró Nivans atrapando la muñeca y sin piedad lo aplastó con la presión del agarre causando que el hombre rugiera del dolor.

-...te gusta eh, tus chillidos no te salvará de mi ira...-dijo con calma Nivans doblando el codo a un ángulo muy grotesco causando que el hombre pegará un grito de dolor mientra las lágrimas salía por sus ojos.

-...no por favor, basta, basta!..-exclamó al cómplice haciéndolo enojar más a Nivans porque la basura pedía piedad.

-...cállate basura, la basuras como ustedes tiene que estar en su lugar, reciba al karma que merece, porque el karma a veces duele como una perra...-dijo de forma muy oscura Nivans doblando el hombro para atrás causando que el cómplice se desmayada de tanto dolor.

Nivans dejo tirado al cómplice inconsciente y su mirada se enfocó en el hombre que había pisoteado a la niña ante.

Con mucha calma, Nivans caminaba de una manera similar a un depredador cuando acecha a una presa moribunda.

El hombre gemía de dolor y su mirada dolorida se enfocó en la mirada calmada pero furiosa de Nivans.

-...P-Por favor p-piedad...-gemía lastimosamente el hombre haciendo que Nivans lo mirara con una mueca de asco.

-...je je no querido amigo, vas a recibir algo mucho peor, lo que le hice a tu amigo no será nada en comparación con lo que voy a hacerte...-murmuró Nivans agarrando ambos pies haciendo que el hombre se diera cuenta lo iba a hacer.

-...por favor, todo meno eso!..-exclamó asustado el hombre.

-...te gusta someter a los débiles?, ahora sabrás lo que es ser sometido por alguien mas fuerte que tu...-dijo Nivans abriendo las piernas del hombre.

La tensión era tan grande que podía ver a Nivans levantar su pie derecho y con irá, Nivans pisotea la entrepierna del hombre causando que el hombre diera un rugido doloroso.

-...que te pareció, ya no te sentí poderoso, chilla cerdo, chilla!..-exclamó enojado comicamente Nivans lanzando una lluvia de pisotones sobre la entrepierna del hombre con fuerza.

Después de unos minutos, Nivans había terminado de tortura a ese hombre con una castración a base de pisotones, dejando a los 2 inconscientes, se dirigió hacia la niña que estaba al borde de morir.

Nivans se apresuró para ver como se encontraba. Se encontraba muy mal, estaba llena se moretones y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayar.

Nivans apretó los dientes al ver el grave daño que sufrió esa pequeña.

-...hijos de putas, si no fuera por las leyes sobre el gremio, lo habría torturados por mas de una hora, tengo que hacer algo...-pensó Nivans levantando a la niña al estilo nupcial.

-...no te preocupe, te llevare a un lugar que conozco, te salvare como pueda...-murmuró Nivans llevando a la pequeña a un lugar donde podía sanarla.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Posada luna plateada.**

La posada se encontraba en silencio y lleno de calma, la casera se encontraba limpiando los platos mientra Martha limpiaba la mesa.

En ese momento la puerta era abierta a patada por una persona que la casera y Martha lo reconoció, era Nivans y cargaba a una niña lastimada.

-...por favor, Ayúdame, esta herida de muerte...-exclamó Nivans con desesperación mientra entraba a la posada.

Madre e hija no dijeron nada y se apresuró para ayudar a su inquilino, los 3 fueron a una habitación y colocaron a la niña a la cama, Martha había salido de la habitación en busca de los botiquín de primeros auxilios mientra la casera revisaba su frente.

-...no sólo está heridas, tiene una fiebre alta por el frío y el hambre...no se que hacer...-dijo triste la casera.

Nivans saco rápidamente del menú una porción de vida y se apresuró hacia la niña.

-...tal vez yo pueda salvarla, déjame intentar hacer algo...-dijo Nivans sacando el corcho del frasco.

-...una porción de vida, espero que eso funcione...-dijo la casera al reconocer el item mágico.

-...bueno, siempre compro para mi o para mi compañera de gremio cuando voy en misiones...espero que eso sea suficiente...-dijo Nivans colocando el frasco en la boca de la niña.

La niña que estaba al borde de morir comenzó a beber con suavidad el frasco, en ese momento se cuerpo estaba brillando como si fuera un manto de color verde, todas sus heridas y moretones desaparecía.

En ese momento su respiración parecía calmar mucho a los presente.

-...funcionó...-murmuró la casera mientra martha aparecía con el botiquín.

-...si, funcionó...-murmuró Nivans que se les escapaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

La niña comenzó abrir un poco su ojo y miró a Nivans con un quejido doloroso...Nivans se apresuró para estar a su lado y tomó su mano con suavidad.

-...gracia a dios, pude salvarte, perdón por no venir ante...lo siento tanto...-lloraba Nivans mientras controlaba sus llanto.

La niña miraba muy cansada como el chico que lo salvo estaba llorando mientra tenía una sonrisa de felicidad, podía ver que el le había salvado, ella no pudo evitar recordar a una persona que había muerto cuando apena tenía 5 años...esa persona tenía el pelo negro y ojos negros vacíos con un traje de vestir.

Ese chico le recordaba a alguien muy querido para ella.

-...papá...-murmuró la niña hasta caer dormida por el cansancio.

 **Fin del capitulo 9.**


	10. Chapter 10: Helado de fresas

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, yo José whitecrow, vengo a dejar el siguiente capítulo de Nivans, espero que lo gusten.**

 **Capítulo 10: Helados de fresa**

 **Posada luna plateada**

Nivans se encontraba parado en la pared afuera de su habitación, había decidido salir de su habitación porque la casera y Martha estaba limpiando las suciedad que tenia la niña, Nivans se encontraba aliviado después de haberle salvado la vida a esa pobre niña.

La puerta de su habitación se abre consiguiendo la atención de Nivans, ya que la casera salió del cuarto con una sonrisa dando dando una buena noticia.

-...bien, como se encuentra?...-preguntó Nivans esperando respuesta.

-...estará bien, solo necesita descansar...Martha se quedo para ayudar a ella si se despierta...la poción que le diste, ayudó mucho en su recuperación...-dijo la casera haciendo que Nivans sonría felizmente después de escuchar la buena noticia.

-...(suspiro)...dios, que buena noticia...-dijo Nivans que tenia una mirada calmado y cansado.

-...fuiste valiente en salvarla, en realidad eres un héroe, señor Nivans...no mucho haría eso en su lugar...-dijo la casera consiguiendo la atención de Nivans.

-...porque lo dice?...-pregunto Nivans muy serio al escuchar el ultimo detalle.

-.. (suspiro)...acompañame, te contare todo lo que tiene que saber de ese mundo, porque parece que no sabe mucho de lo que sucede, descuida, no diré nada...-dijo la casera con una mirada sería.

Nivans se puso serio y acompañó a la casera al comedor.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Ahora vemos a Nivans comiendo su almuerzo mientra que la casera estaba sentada enfrente.

-...dijiste que nadie haría los mismo que yo haría, porque?...-pregunto Nivans con seriedad.

-...fue debido hace 20 años atrás hubo una alianza entre ambos reinos que reinaban en paz, el reino de Eloim y el reino de Eregon...Los humanos vivían en el reino de Eloim mientra que los semihumanos vivían en Eregon...-dijo la casera con una mirada sería, Nivans escuchaba seriamente la historia, tenia curiosidad.

-...puedo imaginar que algo salió mal verdad?...-dijo Nivans .

-...si, desgraciadamente esta en lo cierto...la alianza consistía en una boda para casarse, entre la princesa del reino de Eregon y el príncipe de Eloim...era una boda que definiría la paz entre ambas raza, pero la superioridad de los semihumanos superaba en crece contra los humanos, como resultado los nobles planearon un intento de asesinato contra la princesa pero...salió mal en esa boda, como resultado...el príncipe de Eloim murió durante la ceremonia...-dijo la casera recordando cierto pasado de su vida.

-...Los nobles aprovecharon la muerte del principe de Eloim y El reino de Eloim creyeron que Eregon lo había engañado, declararon la guerra...como resultado, ambos reinos lucharon a muerte en esa guerra...aun con la fuerza de Eloim junto con los pocos descendiente de los 6 dioses, perdieron ante la abrumadora fuerza de Eregon y su arma secreta..."Soldat Noir"...el Reino de Eloim cayó junto con sus habitantes...fue una masacre...-dijo la casera con una mirada triste...

-...adivinare...Los semihumanos sin importar la edad, no son bien recibido por humanos...-dijo Nivans después de escuchar la historia.

-...rencores del pasados, la destrucción del Reino de Eloim fue una de los reinos más hermoso, su destrucción causó que muchos humanos como nosotros guardaramos rencores por los semihumanos por ser salvajes y sin sentimientos...aunque eso paso hace 20, pocos recuerdan ese acontecimientos y guardan rencor algunos...-dijo la casera.

Nivans comenzó a recordar los golpes a la pobre niña semihumana y no pudo evitar apretar los puños.

-...eso es una estupidez, solo se dejan llevar por rencores del pasados, la niña no tuvo la culpa de los errores de los adultos...-dijo Nivans incrédulo porque juzgan a los demás sólo por su raza y apariencia, odiaba el racismo que destrozaba la sociedad.

-...aun en un mundo diferente, los prejuicios y el racismo siempre están en todos lados...-pensó Nivans con enojo.

-...como pensé, sin duda mi hija vio algo bueno en ti, no hay duda que será un buen marido y un buen yerno...-dijo en tono burlón la casera.

-...jajaja espero que lo diga en tono de broma, señorita casera...-dijo Nivans con un pequeño sonrojo.

-...jejeje descuida, es una pequeña broma, por favor llámame por mi nombre, no me gusta ser referido como casera, llámame Rigrit...-dijo Rigrit con una sonrisa.

-...por supuesto señorita Rigrit, gracia por la lección de historia, y gracia por todos...-dijo nivans terminando de comer.

-...tontería joven, hiciste mucho por nosotros, fuiste uno de los inquilinos más interesante, no sólo eres amigo de mi hija, si no también salvaste a ella ayer...merece mi respeto...-dijo Rigrit golpeando de forma suave a Nivans por los hombros.

-...jeje sólo hice lo correcto, me gusta echar una mano o dos a los que necesiten mi ayuda...-dijo Nivans causando que Rigrit se riera.

-...bien, bien, ya me esta cayendo bien, solo espero que tenga cuidado, el mundo aquí es peligroso...-dijo Rigrit con seriedad.

-...por supuesto, estaré en guardia en todo momento...-dijo Nivans con arrogancia...pronto su mirada se puso serio recordando a la niña.

-...no se que hacer con la niña si se despierta, probablemente sus padres deben estar preocupado...-dijo Nivans.

-...me temo que no tengo la respuesta, pero esa chica es un esclava...una que fue vendida, la ropa que tiene es común que use las esclava/os...-dijo Rigrit haciendo que Nivans se ponga serio.

-..Ya veo, esclavitud, una abominación...-gruñe Nivans con una mirada oscura mientra apretaba los puños.

-...estoy de acuerdo en lo que dice, desgraciadamente los nobles de cualquier reinos hace ese tipo de trató para obtener esclavos, la mayorías son semihumanos, solo el Reino de Belfast es el único lugar donde la mayorías de los humanos reciben a los semihumanos con los brazos abiertos, la familia real de Ortlinde y Belfast aman a los semihumanos y siempre ayuda dando hogares y orfanatos...-dijo Rigrit haciendo sonreír a Nivans al escuchar eso.

-...que bueno, me alegro oír que hay personas que si se preocupan por ellos...-dijo Nivans feliz de escuchar lo que dijo Rigrit.

-..pero aun así, tratare de encontrar una forma de ayudar a esa niña cuando se despierte...-dijo Nivans levantándose de la mesa.

-...espero que tenga suerte en tu búsqueda, ahora tengo que hacer un nuevo menú y aun no me se ocurre que nuevo postre tengo que poner...-dijo Rigrit con un suspiro molesto.

-...un nuevo menú...-pregunto Nivans después de escuchar el problema de Rigrit.

-...Así es, necesito aumentar más la clientela y los únicos postres que tenemos son tarta de manzana y torta de banana, necesito inventar un postre llamativo y que solo sea populares para las mujeres...-dijo Rigrit mientra ponía su mano en el mentón pensando.

Nivans miro el celular en su mano y se le ocurrió una idea.

-...puedo ayudarte con el pequeño problema, después de todos es lo meno que puedo hacer por haberme ayudado...-dijo Nivans con una sonrisa.

-...sabe algo sobre la culinaria...-dijo Rigrit ya que no esperaba eso.

-...algo así, tengo conocimiento sobre todo tipo de recetas, en especial el postre, que tal un helado de fresa...-dijo Nivans.

-...helado de fresa?...suena interesante...-dijo Rigrit.

-...es un postre helado muy rico, es dulce y frío que da un sabor único, tengo los ingredientes necesario.-dijo Nivans sacando del inventario los ingredientes para hacer helado.

-...bueno vamos a la cocina...preparemos ese helado de fresa...-dijo Rigrit caminando hacia la cocina con Nivans acompañandolo.

 **Cambio de escena (cocina)**

En la cocina, podemos ver a Nivans con un delantal de cocina, en la mesa tenía todos los ingredientes y también el equipo de cocina que creó con la ayuda de [Creation]...en cual consiste en una licuadora de mano, un martillo para aplastar papa, un recipiente...

-..bien cual son sus ingredientes señor Nivans...-dijo Rigrit que tenia en sus mano una pequeña libreta y lápiz para anotar cada detalle del ingrediente.

-...bueno, tiene que ser en orden, 450 gramos de fresas, 1 taza y 2 cucharaditas de azúcar, 1 cucharadita de jugo de limón,

2 tazas de crema de leche y Sal...-dijo Nivans mientra cargaba en su mano un recipiente lleno de fresas hacia el caño, comenzó con abrir el grifo abriendo el agua del caño, pronto remojo toda la frutilla para luego sacarla del caño y cerrar el grifo.

Rigrit se quedo a observar como Nivans comenzaba a usar el cuchillo mientra picaba las fresas mojadas, con la fresa picadas en un recipiente, Nivans agregó al recipiente jugo de limón, el azúcar y una pizca de sal, con un aplasta papa, comenzó golpear el contenido del recipiente hasta dejarlo triturado y mezclado.

Después de dejarlo reposarlo por 15 minutos, Nivans uso la licuadora y comenzó a licuarlo hasta dejarlo muy suave, y seguido con agregar la crema de leche y con una cuchara comenzó a batirlo por hora Hasta dejarlo bien cremoso.

Terminado el trabajo, Nivans agregó la mezcla en un recipiente hondo con tapa, nivans usando la Runa de hielo debajo de la tapa para que expulse niebla fría, había convertido el recipiente en un congelador portátil.

-...listo, solo hay que esperar 3 horas hasta que esté hecho...-dijo Nivans haciendo que Rigrit sonríe.

-...por supuesto, que tal jugamos para pasar el tiempo...-dijo Rigrit sacando unas cortas de poker.

-...suena bien...jugaré...-dijo Nivans sentadose en la mesa con Rigrit que manipulaba la baraja.

-...apostemos con dinero, es mas emocionante...-dijo Rigrit sacando una bolsa de dinero y poniendo en la mesa.

-...bueno, pero no perderé...-dijo Nivans sacando una bolsa llena de monedas de oro.

 **Tiempo después (3 horas)**

Nivans estaba llorando al ver como Rigrit tenía 3 bolsas de monedas, había perdido más de 6 veces, esa mujer tenía una buena mano y una considerable cantidad de buena suerte.

Había perdido contra una civil, que vergüenza.

-...Jajajaja suerte la próxima novato...-dijo Rigrit guardando la baraja en su bolsillo.

-...eres buena, como es que sigue trabajando en la posada cuando tiene tan buena suerte para ganar dinero con apuesta y todo eso...-dijo triste Nivans .

-...jajaja, si lo hiciera, mi hija se enfadaría conmigo, ella odia que yo haga las apuesta, por cierto puede mantener el secreto por mi, no le diga a mi hija sobre ese juego jejeje, te permitiré quedar en la posada por 5 noches gratis que dices...-dijo Rigrit un poco suplicante.

-...de acuerdo...ya paso 3 horas, vamos a probar el helado...debe estar hecho...-dijo Nivans sacando la tapa del recipiente, al momento de abrirla, de salió mucha niebla fría, podía ver el contenido del recipiente una masa de helado de fresa congelada.

Usando **[Creation]** para hacer 7 copas de cristale.

Después de colocar el helado en las 7 copas, colocó también nata y lo adornos con pedazos de frutillas en forma de pétalos de rosa.

En término simple, la copa de helado de fresa con nata y frutilla parecía una majestuosa rosa roja...con sólo ver esa aparecía le deba un toque único.

Rigrit miro de maravilla la copa de helado y sacó una pequeña cuchara y probó, Nivans pudo ver una sonrisa que tenia Rigrit.

-...ummh, nada mal, no sólo en apariencia, si no también en sabor, es algo que nunca eh probando en toda mi vida...es frío y dulce al mismo tiempo...-dijo Rigrit comiendo el helado con gusto.

-...jajaja me alegro de que te gustó...yo también quiero probar...-dijo Nivans agarrando su copa y con una cuchara comió el helado.

Al probarlo el primer bocado de ese frío postre, su mente explotó...

-...Aleluya!..-grito mentalmente Nivans al probar ese delicioso postre, nunca en su vida anterior pudo saborear semejante sabor, pero ahora que estaba en ese mundo, crear un helado con su sabor favorito era lo mejor que podía haber pasado.

Lo mejor de comer el helado, también podía comer la frutilla para darle un sabor único al bocado.

Después de que ambos terminaron de comer sus respectivos helados, Nivans decidió guardar en su inventario los 4 copas de helados dejando sólo una copa de helado para Martha...

-...con ese helado de fresa en el menú, aumentará de manera considerable la clientela...gracia señor Nivans, eso lo volverá popular...-dijo Rigrit terminando de comer su helado.

-..no hay de que, ven te daré la receta...-dijo Nivans sacando un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir la receta para luego dar a Rigrit.

-...gracia, con ella, el negocio mejorará mucho, que hará ahora...-dijo Rigrit al ver que Nivans se preparaba para salir.

-...hace 3 días prometí a sushie que vendría para visitarlo y contarle más de mi aventura...puede hacerme un favor de cuidar a la niña por mi, vendré como pueda...-dijo Nivans con seriedad.

-...descuide, estarán en buena manos...gracia por ayudarme con el problema del menú...-dijo Rigrit con una sonrisa.

-...de nada, si necesita un favor, siempre estoy disponible cuando lo necesite, adiós...-dijo Nivans saliendo de la posada dejando a una nostálgica Rigrit.

-...ese chico me recuerda a mi aprendiz, (suspiro), también me hacer recordar a Gagaran cuando yo era la líder de Blue Rose, me pregunto cómo se encuentran...-pensó Rigrit sacando una foto de su libreta.

Era una foto vieja donde estaba Rigrit de hace 20 años con su armadura roja y azul, en su mano derecha tenía una enorme espada negra junto con 5 espadas hecha de oro flotando detrás suyo junto con Gagaran, Evileye rodeado y estaba la princesa del Reino de Eregon.

-(suspiro)...desearía poder haber evitado ese día, espero que mis 2 aprendiz no cometa lo mismo errores que yo cometí...-Pensó Rigrit recordando el intento fallido del asesinato de la princesa y la muerte del príncipe Eloim.

La princesa de Eregon sufrió mucho al ver a su amado asesinado por las avaricias y los prejuicios de los humanos, dando el comienzo la semilla del odio entre ambas razas que se odian mutuamente...

Con un suspiro pesado, guardo la foto y comenzó a preparar la comida para los siguientes clientes mientra Martha aparecía para comer el helado que Rigrit le dio.

 **Cambio de escena. Capital real Alephys**

En las afuera de la mansión de abre un portal donde Nivans sale caminando del portal, en la entrada estaba el mayordomo Leim que esperaba al salvador de la familia Ortlinde.

-..hey Leim como esta...-dijo Nivans al ver al mayordomo que lo esperaba.

-...lo estaba esperando Sir Nivans, el duque y su familia están feliz por su presencia...-dijo Leim con un tono respetuoso.

-...jajaja descuide, solo vine porque prometí a Sushie que vendría para contarles mis historias...-dijo Nivans que caminando junto a Leim hacia la mansión.

-...muy amable de su parte, no es de extrañar del héroe de Alephys...-dijo Leim con una sonrisa mientra abre la puerta de la mansión para encontrarse con una ejército de Maiden donde la mayoría son Semihumanas estaba formada en fila esperando al mayordomo, cuando ellas vieron a Nivans se emocionaron.

-...hola chicas, como est...-Nivans no pudo terminar de hablar ya que las Maids de abalanzaron sobre el para darle un gigantesco abrazo grupal mientra Nivans sin piedad recibía besos y elogios de admiración de las demás Maids.

-...Sir Nivans!, lord Nivans, es bueno verlo, dejame ayudarte...-decía todas las maids que populaban alrededor de Nivans para ganar su atención.

Leim sólo lloraba orgulloso al ver a Nivans rodeado de mujeres lindas.

-...sin duda es amor joven, eres increíble, acaso nacerá la leyenda del emperador del harem...-dijo Leim limpiando su ojo con un pañuelo.

-...muchas chicas lindas, estoy en el cielo...-pensaba Nivans con un sonrojo mientra de ahogaba de elogios de chicas humanas y Semihumanas...

Juró que alguien le tocaba el trasero, pero no importaba, eso era algo que nunca había soñado, aunque no quería decir en voz alta, quería decir que bueno que murió...

Pronto las chicas terminaron de mimar a Nivans y se formaron en su puesto dejando a Nivans un poco desaliñado, su cuello hasta la cara tenía marcas de besos.

-...dios, necesitaba aire...-pensó Nivans levantándose, pronto en la escalera venía Sushie que parecía feliz al ver a su héroe..

-...Señor Nivans!..-exclamó Sushie mientra saltaba hacia Nivans abrazando el brazo con una sonrisa contagiosa.

-...Sushie, es bueno verte...-dijo Nivans acariciando la cabeza de la hija del duque consiguiendo un pequeño ronroneo.

-...estoy bien, dime, tiene historias increíbles...-dijo Sushie emocionada.

-...por supuesto, tengo una dónde yo y mis amigos peleabamos contra un ejércitos de Goblins..fue duro pero al final salimos victorioso. ..-dijo Nivans consiguiendo una mirada de admiración de Sushie.

-...en serio señor Nivans, quiero saber más...-dijo Sushie, pronto aparece tanto el Duque Alfred y la duquesa Ellen que bajaba por las escaleras.

-...cielo Sushie, parece muy emocionada de ver al Sir Nivans...-dijo Ellen que tenía una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados mientra su mano acariciaba su mejilla.

-...si mamá, Señor Nivans es mi compañero de juego, sus historias de aventuras son increíbles...-dijo Sushie abrazando el brazo de Nivans.

-...es bueno verla duquesa Ellen...-dijo Nivans al ver a la mujer que le había curado la vista.

-...igualmente Sir Nivans, estamos feliz de verte de nuevo...-dijo Ellen con su marido asintiendo.

-...bueno, estamos esperando a alguien mas también, no tardarán en llegar, porque no vamos a mi balcón por una taza de té...-dijo Alfred invitando a su invitado.

-...sera un honor duque Alfred...-dijo Nivans mientra que Leim lo escolta al balcón.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Entrada de la capital real Alephys**

Una persona camina directo a la mansión de los Ortlinde, tenia su cuerpo envuelto en un manto rojo desgarrado con capucha y máscara que cubre su rostro, la maga más poderosa de Evileye había llegado a Alephys por una misión que la duquesa Ellen le daría.

-...finalmente, estaré a un paso de obtener el secreto de la magia que tiene José Nivans, lo conseguiré aunque tenga ponerme de rodillas...-Pensó Evileye caminando tranquilamente.

 **Pronto si encontrará Nivans el héroe y la maga vampira Evileye. Que sucederá después.**

 **No te pierda en el próximo capítulo**

 **Fin del capitulo 10.**


	11. Chapter 11: Nivans vs Evileye

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, yo José whitecrow, vengo a dejar el siguiente capítulo de Nivans, espero que lo gusten.**

 **Capítulo 11 : El encuentre entre la vampira y el héroe, misión de clase Raid.**

 **Mansión de los Ortlinde (balcón)**

Nivans se encontraba con la familia Ortlinde sentado en la mesa en el balcón, junto con Leim que empujaba un carrito con las teteras y tazas junto con las golosinas.

Alfred, Ellen y sushie estaban disfrutando mucho por los helados de fresas que había traído, al ver como ellos lo disfrutaba le daba cierta alegría.

Leim servía a Nivans con una humeante y aromática taza de té con delicadeza para su invitado.

-...Aquí tiene Sir Nivans...-dijo Leim dando a Nivans que lo aceptó con gusto.

-...gracia, humm, que bien huele...sabe mejor...-dijo Nivans tomando el té de manera formal.

-...me alegro, fue hecho a base de manzana junto con un sabor especial que solo yo puedo hacer...-dijo Leim con orgullo.

-...jejeje no hay duda, es el mejor Té del mundo, ningún té de mi mundo puede comparar con el té que es único con su sabor...-pensó Nivans sorbiendo el té.

Sushie comía el helado alegremente y exclamó felizmente.

-...ese es el mejor postre que eh comido, quiero comerlos todo los días...-dijo Sushie tocando su mejilla para saborear la fría sensación de dulzura del helado de fresa.

-...jejeje mi hija no exageró cuando probó ese helado de fresa, sin duda si saben que inventar el postre...-dijo Alfred con su esposa asintiendo estando de acuerdo.

-...gracia...es bueno cuando hace calor, el helado de fresas puede aliviarlo si hace calor...-dijo Nivans mientra tomaba el té.

-...que celos, ellos pueden disfrutar ese rico postre en Belfast cuando quiera, si pudiera usar Gate como tu señor Nivans, podría comprar el helado todo los días...-dijo Sushie un poco deprimida.

-...jeje descuide, si quieren, puedo enseñarle la receta a los chefs y también algunos objetos para preparar helados...-dijo Nivans después de tomar todo el té.

-...siii, madre podemos comer todo los días!..-exclamó alegremente Sushie al saber que podía comer más de ese helado de fresa.

-...cielo sushie, solo limitate que sea de vez en cuando..-dijo duquesa Ellen comiendo una cucharada de ese postre.

-...me alegro que decida compartir la receta de ese majestuoso helado de fresas...-dijo Alfred terminando de comer todo el helado.

-...no hay problema, después de todo, ustedes fueron muy amable conmigo, lo meno que puedo hacer, es dar mi receta para que ustedes disfruten el helado de fresas...-dijo Nivans causado que la familia Ortlinde sonriera.

-...eres muy amable, guapo y todo un caballero, sin duda sería el pretendiente perfecto para mi hija sushie...-dijo Ellen con su sonrisa pícara causando que Nivans se sonrojara por haber escuchado eso.

-...enserio madre, puedo casarme con el...que dice señor Nivans, soy la adecuada para ser tu esposa...-dijo sushie con una mirada de cachorro causado que Nivans se ponga nervioso por eso porque esa chica era ingenua y inocente.

-.. (nervioso)...ahh no se que decir, es muy repentino...-dijo trataba de encontrar una forma de decir sin lastimar o ofender a Sushie sólo para escuchar la risa de Alfred.

-...jajaja, no haga caso lo que dice mi esposa, lo dice para burlarte un poco, ella le gusta burlar a los chicos de su edad Sir Nivans...-dijo Alfred al rescate de Nivans.

-... (suspiro)...por poco me asustaste, pensé que me tendría que casarme con Sushie...-dijo Nivans sólo para que Sushie lo mirara como si fuera un cachorro apaleado, podía ver que le temblaba los labios y sus ojos parecía querer llorar.

-.. (Sniff. Sniff)...acaso no soy hermosa para ti, señor Nivans...-dijo Sushie causando que Nivans tenga pánico porque acababa de hacer llorar a una hija de un duque.

-...no, no, eres linda, es que soy mayor que tu, pero cuando sea grande, te prometo que me casaré contigo...-dijo En pánico Nivans sin medir las consecuencia lo que acabó de decir.

-... (sollozos)...prometeme...es una promesa?...-dijo Sushie al borde de las lágrimas.

-...es una promesa...-dijo Nivans acariciando la cabeza de Sushie causando que la chica ronronea por el afecto que recibía por su salvador.

Los padres miraba la linda escena con una sonrisa, Alfred estaba conteniendo la ganas de reír porque su hija era buena en recordar promesas, sabía que Nivans fingió esa promesa ya que pensó que su hija era Ingenua, pobre Nivans, cuando su hija quiera algo, realmente lo quiere para si misma.

Pobre Nivans, le espera una vida realmente problemática.

En ese momento, la escena es interrumpido por una maid que vino para informar al duque.

-...duque alfred, tenemos visita, la Señorita Evileye están aquí...-dijo la Maid que tenia rasgo canino como orejas y colas.

-...gracia Sonia, puede decirle que pase...-dijo Alfred, la maid asintió y estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras sólo para que una voz femenina se escuchara.

-...gracia, no será necesario que suba por las escaleras, ya estoy aquí...-todos ellos se enfocaron sus miradas en esa figura pequeña envuelta en un manto rojo con máscara que se encontraba sentada en el balcón.

Nivans estaba sorprendido ya que ella había pasado desapercibido por el radar anti enemigo...

-...ni siquiera sentí su presencia, como es que?...-pensó Nivans con seriedad al ver la figura que estaba sentada en la baranda del balcón.

Pronto una ventana con el estado de esa persona emergió enfrente para luego sorprenderse lo que vio.

 **Keeno Fasris Inberun Lvl 120**

 **La maga más poderosa del reino de Belfast**

 **Apodo: Evileye**

 **Edad: ( desconocido)**

 **Raza: vampiro**

 **Clase: hechicera**

 **Ocupación: aventurera de clase platino, segunda al mando de Blue rose**

 **aspecto sobresaliente: vampiro real, magia de alto nivel y masiva reserva mágica.**

-...Lvl 120!...increíble y un vampiro para variar...-pensó sorprendido Nivans un poco asustado de que ese vampiro fuera hostil.

-...es bueno verte, señorita Evileye, gracia por aceptar mi invitación...-dijo Alfred al ver a la antigua curandera de su esposa cuando estaba ciega.

-...seria una ofensa rechazar la invitación que viene de la familia real...debe ser muy importante si me necesita no? ..-dijo Evileye con un tono respetuoso.

-..Así es, ese joven que esta en frente, es...-dijo el duque sólo para que Evileye lo interrumpiera.

-...José Nivans, miembro del gremio Belfast de clase plata, así que el fue que le restauró la vista a su esposa?...-dijo Evileye con un tono serio.

-...como es que me conoce, algo me dice que eso terminará muy mal...puedo sentir la hostilidad hacia mi en el aire...-Pensó Nivans mirando seriamente a Evileye.

-...parece que sabe del él, que sorpresa...-murmuró Alfred acariciando su bigote.

-...acaso la conoce, duque Alfred...-pregunta Nivans.

-...si, ella era nuestra sanadora que vino a ese pueblo hace mucho, ella uso su magia para sanar el cuerpo de mi mujer...desgraciadamente no pudo sanar la secuela de su enfermedad...-dijo Alfred.

-...finalmente nos conocemos, Jose Nivans, eh tenido la intención de conocerte personalmente...espero que eso no sea un problema para ti?...-dijo Evileye mientra salta de la barandilla hasta estar enfrente de Nivans.

Era gracioso ya que la estatura de Evileye apena le llegaba al vientre.

-...no para nada, señorita...-dijo Nivans tratando de sonar agradable para no hacerla enfadar mientra le daba la mano para estrechar.

Pero en lugar de eso, ella no lo tomo y comenzó a caminar en círculo alrededor de Nivans mientra lo estudiaba más a fondo causando que Nivans se sienta incómodo.

-...ahora lo que veo de cerca, no tiene pinta de ser mago, Tina mencionó que sabe luchar a larga distancia con esas extrañas armas, pero a veces las apariencias engañas...-pensó Evileye mientra seguía enfocada en su futuro sucesor.

-...ahhh que haces?...-pregunto Nivans algo incómodo.

-...bueno, estoy analizandote, dime que tipo de magia usaste para restaurar a la duquesa...-interrogó Evileye esperando una respuesta.

-...solo magia irregular...porque quiere saberlo?..-pregunto Nivans.

-...nada, estoy interesado en su magia, como se llama...-dijo Evileye...

-...Da capo...-respondió Nivans haciendo que Evileye se alejara un poco, al parecer estaba satisfecha por la respuesta que le dio.

-...Da capo, un hechizo desconocido, suena interesante aprenderlo, pero si es que me enseñe, lo conseguiré a como de lugar...-pensó Evileye.

-...esa chica, parece que solo quiere aprender de mi magia, es posible que yo pueda enseñarle...-pensó Nivans mirando con seriedad a Evileye.

-...parece que finalmente se llevan muy bien...-dijo Alfred con Ellen que se reía de forma silenciosa.

-...no malinterpreten, solo me interesa en su magia nada mas, no estoy interesado en ese humano...-dijo Evileye con un tono arrogante..

-...bueno, los vampiros son orgulloso y arrogante, no me extraña que tenga ese comportamiento tan altanera...-pensó Nivans un poco insultado por lo que dijo la chica enmascarada.

-...bueno, me llamaste para una misión no?...-dijo Evileye acercando hacia el duque consiguiendo la atención de Nivans.

-..Una misión...ahora que lo recuerdo, Gabriel me mencionó que hay diferentes tipos de misiones que recibe los aventureros...-pensó Nivans recordando las palabras de Gabriel desde hace 1 semanas atrás.

 **Flash back (gremio belfast)..**

 **Tanto Nivans como Gabriel estaba bebiendo unos tragos hasta que Gabriel hablo consiguiendo la atención de Nivans.**

 **-...debo decir que progresaste mucho hoy con Seraphine, eres fuerte, si sigue así, no tardará en ascenderte al rango de clase oro, debería estar orgulloso...-dijo Gabriel haciendo sonreír a Nivans.**

 **-...gracia amigo, tengo una pregunta..-pregunta Nivans curioso.**

 **-..adelante...-dijo Gabriel...**

 **-...hay una forma de subir de rango más rápido?...-pregunto Nivans curioso.**

 **-...bueno, tienen que tomar misiones que te asignen un noble de ese reino, si consigue la atención de un duque y obtiene esa misión, tendrá la posibilidad de ascender el rango más rápido...y no sólo eso, obtiene la recompensa el doble de lo que gana en las misiones...-dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa.**

 **-...suena interesante...dijo Nivans sólo para que Gabriel coma su filete de carne bajo sus narices...**

 **-...que lento...-dijo Gabriel comiendo su filete.**

 **-...infeliz!..-exclamó enojado Nivans mientra se abalanza hacia Gabriel consiguiendo la atención de todos los miembros de todos los gremios.**

 **-...pelea, pelea, pelea!..-exclamó un miembro de gremio y todos ellos comenzaron a ovacionar más al ver la pelea mientra los demás comenzaron a apostar por dineros y comidas...**

 **-.. (suspiro)...no otra vez, tendré que sacar la escoba...-murmuró Luna mientra sacaba la escoba para separar a los alborotadores.**

 **Fin del flash back**

Nivans pronto escucho la siguiente palabras del Duque alfred.

-...no sólo usted señorita, si no también usted Sir Nivans...-dijo el duque alfred consiguiendo la atención de los 2.

-...yo?...-dijo Nivans ya que también no esperaba eso.

-...si, verás, no es una misión normal que esta acostumbrado, es una misión peligrosa, es una misión de clase Raid...-dijo el duque con seriedad sorprendiendo a Nivans ya que sabía el significado detrás del Raid.

Misión de clase Raid: es un tipo de misión donde un gran número de aventurero o Partys, mucho mayor que una misión estándar, se enfrenta a una misión especial o un jefe enemigo de gran dificultad.

-...ya veo, clase Raid, una misión que no debe tomar a la ligera...-dijo Evileye con seriedad en su modo profesional como segunda al mando de Blue rose.

-...Así es, se que ustedes 2 tiene sus respectivo Partys, Evileye tiene a Blue rose mientra Nivans tiene seraphine arcadia...-dijo Alfred..

Ambos asistieron como respuesta a la pregunta del duque Alfred.

-...bien les daré información que eh recolectado hace Muchas semanas, ustedes ah escuchado acerca de la lluvia de estrellas ubicado en el valle del dragón...-dijo haciendo que Nivans se entremeciera por lo que escucho.

-...tiene que estar bromeando...-pensó Nivans al escuchar sobre la lluvia de estrellas.

-...lo escuche acerca de la lluvia de estrella, al parecer, los hombres lagartos trataron de atravesar la barrera del reino destruyendo con la magia de lluvia de estrellas...-dijo seriamente Evileye.

-...Así es, debido al impacto de la lluvia estrellas, la barrera cerca de Alephys que era la parte más débil de la barrera quedó hecho grietas causando una brecha donde esta cerca del pueblo pudiera los monstruos aprovechar para entrar por ahí y causar destrucción por doquier...pero con la ayuda de los aventureros pudimos lograrlos detenerlo expulsandolo a la brecha...-dijo Alfred haciendo que Nivans suspire de alivio mentalmente ya que nadie salió herido o muerto por su culpa.

-...desgraciadamente, los monstruos más peligrosos se dispersaron por todos alephys, hace pocos días, uno de los soldados me acaban de informar que hay una concentración de monstruos en las ruinas que hay afuera del pueblo de Alephys en el profundo bosque...como resultado atacan a los turistas y mercaderes que pasan por el camino...-dijo Alfred con seriedad tomando el té.

-...esa clase de misiones, seria normal si es para exterminar monstruos que causa pánico y caos, de seguro algo debe ser para que sea una clase Raid...-dijo Nivans con seriedad.

-...Así es Sir Nivans, la razón por que, esos monstruos protegen fuertemente el templo escondido en las ruinas, a pesar de enviar a mis hombres a la ruinas, fueron vencido completamente, no puedo arriesgar a enviar más a su muerte...por eso les pido su ayuda, sea lo que sea que hay dentro del templo, tiene que ser muy importante como para que esos monstruos se esfuercen en protegerlo...-dijo Alfred.

-...no tengo problema, ayudaré si es necesario duque Alfred...-dijo Nivans dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.

-...yo también, como aventurera de Belfast, no puedo ignorar a los que necesitan mi ayuda...-dijo Evileye mientras que su mente pensaba otra cosas...-..sería una oportunidad de poder toda su fuerza...-pensó Evileye mirando de reojo a Nivans.

-...gracias por aceptar la misión, le aseguro que serán recompensado por su esfuerzos...-dijo Alfred feliz de que ellos aceptará la misión.

-...descuiden, lo hago por Alephys, no puedo permitir que ellos hagan algo al hermoso pueblo que hay por ahí...-dijo Nivans.

-...no hay duda, su bondad no tiene límite Sir Nivans...-dijo Leim detrás suyo estaba las maid que tenía corazones en sus ojos al ver a Nivans decir esas hermosas palabras.

-...un momento, quiero hablar con el ahora mismo...-dijo Evileye consiguiendo la atención de Nivans.

-...sobre que quiere hablar...-dijo Nivans.

-...acaso no es obvio, eres de rango de plata, no sobreviviría en esa misión con solo un miembro de tu Partys, tal vez debería dejar la misión a alguien mas capaz que tu...-dijo Evileye con un tono arrogante.

-..acaso esta dudando de mi fuerza...-dijo Nivans con seriedad, se sentía insultado..

-...que creé, acaso quiere probarlo...con un duelo...-dijo Evileye provocandolo.

-...bien, si eso quiere, aceptaré tu duelo, señorita Evileye...-dijo con total seriedad Nivans.

-..que tal hagamos más interesante, el que pierda hará lo que el ganador quiera...acepta? ...-dijo Evileye sabiendo que tenia oportunidad contra Nivans en término de Experiencia...

-...bueno, espero que cumpla tu parte porque voy a vencerte...-dijo Nivans haciendo que Evileye sonría bajo la máscara.

-...bien, cayó al anzuelo, si le ganó, podré hacerlo mi aprendiz y de paso aprender Da capo, será 2 pájaro con un tiro...-pensó Evileye.

Pronto ambos salieron de la mansión con la familia Ortlinde siguiendoles para presenciar el duelo.

 **Cambio de escena (afuera de la mansión de los Ortlinde)**

Afuera de la mansión se encontraba los Ortlinde junto a Leim y las maids que lo observaba desde la ventanas de la mansión para apoyar a Nivans.

Tanto Nivans como Evileye estaban mirando seriamente esperando el movimiento de otros, en ese momento ella comenzó.

-...espero que cumpla con tu parte una vez que te venza...-dijo Evileye que tenía su cuerpo envuelto con el manto rojo.

-...que bueno que Tina me contó como pelea Nivans, si es un mago como yo, entonce tengo una abrumadora ventaja contra el...-pensó Evileye ya que Tina había contado todas las habilidades que poseía Nivans cuando estaba espiando.

-...Sí es que me derrota...-dijo Nivans levantando su mano al aire, un destello de magia, aparece una katana negra con una guardia circular con una vaina negra envuelta en una tela dorada.

Su nueva katana llamado doufuu, era una katana de clase reliquia que había comprado en la armería de Belfast, ya que su Bloodedge era una katana extremadamente peligrosa por su veneno, así que necesitaba una katana normal, según el armero, Doufuu (camino de viento), era una poderosa katana que fue creado a base de alquimia, como resultado, su poder y filo es capaz de cortar el acero fácilmente.

Era la katana perfecta para Nivans, así que gracia a las enseñanza de su sempai Gabriel sobre lo básico de battōjutsu, podría ser perfecto para acabar con múltiples enemigos o de forma individual.

Lentamente Nivans sacaba la espada de su vaina revelando el acero negro y gris de la hoja y con dos manos se colocó en guardia enfrente de la vampiresa con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro.

-...acaso luchará con una katana, que arrogante...-pensó un poco molesta Evileye al ver que Nivans no iría serio contra ella.

-...bien señorita Evileye, Let's Dance!..-dijo Nivans con una sonrisa salvaje.

En ese momento Nivans guarda la Doufuu en la vaina y se prepara su postura para desenvainar, en ese momento Nivans se lanza hacia Evileye mientra ponía su mano hasta tocar la empuñadura.

-...tan rápido...-pensó sorprendida Evileye por la velocidad de su oponente y rápidamente Extendió el brazo para recitar el hechizo.

-...ella se encuentra a 50 metros, Puedo cubrir a esa distancia en 5 segundo, solo necesito acabarla con un solo golpe...-pensó Nivans mientra corría a una velocidad superior.

-...crees que me vencerá con solo eso, **Shard Buck Shots!**!..-exclamó Evileye disparando desde su mano una ráfagas de cristales pequeño con puntas afilados.

Nivans al ver eso, esquivaba todos los pequeños proyectiles mientra seguía moviéndose a velocidad rápida sorprendiendo a todos y en especial a Evileye.

-...estuvo cerca, esos cristales apena me rozó la ropa, pobre chaqueta, tratare de arreglarlo cuando esto termine...-pensó Nivans mientra ya esta a un paso de llegar hacia ella.

-...la debilidad de todo mago, es que depende mucho de la magia, toma tiempo recitar hechizos dejando expuesto sus defensa, los magos aunque tenga un máximo lvl no tiene la habilidad de lucha para igualar a un espadachín como yo...en una batalla de uno contra uno, yo tengo la ventaja...-pensó Nivans a punto de desenvainar la espada para acabar con Evileye.

-... **Crystal Wall !.**.-una pared de cristal surgió del suelo bloqueando la huelga de Nivans sorprendiendo mucho ya que no esperaba eso.

-...debí saber que te subestimaria completamente, es cierto que los magos somos débiles ante guerreros espadachines, pero yo soy una clase de mago completamente diferentes, yo soy una vampira inmortal con gran habilidad de combate... **Reverse Gravity.**.-exclamó Evileye extendiendo su brazo haciendo que una aura púrpura envolvía alrededor de Nivans.

De repente Nivans flotaba al aire sin control.

-...mierda!, acaso puede manipular la gravedad!..-pensó Nivans hasta que el aura desaparece y Nivans caiga directo al suelo.

Aún estando en el aire, Nivans vio como la vampira estaba en el aire por encima de él extendiendo su brazo mientra que detrás de ella aparecía múltiples espadas de cristales que apuntaba directamente a el.

-... **Crystal Dagger..**..-exclamó Evileye mientras las múltiples espadas caía directo hacia Nivans.

-...mierda...-pensó Nivans haciendo una volteretas al aire esquivando todos los proyectiles filoso con facilidad.

Las espadas de cristales atravesaron al suelo y Nivans aterrizó en la empuñadura de la espada de cristal mientras su mirada enfocaba en Evileye que estaba flotando en el aire.

-...nada mal, sin duda eres fuerte...-murmuró Nivans con una sonrisa ya que era la primera vez que luchaba en pelea real con un enemigo muy fuerte...

-...Así que esa es la fuerza de una aventurera de clase platino...sin duda es impresionante...-pensó Nivans apretando la vaina de la katana por la emoción.

-...esquiva muy bien mis ataques mágicos, pero cuanto tiempos podrás seguir esquivando...-murmuró Evileye disparando una andanadas de espadas de cristales directo a Nivans.

Nivans pronto desenvaina Doufuu y comenzó a desviar y destruir todos los proyectiles, pero poco a poco comenzó abrumar mientras los proyectiles dañaba un poco su cuerpo.

-... **crystal Wall..**..-detrás de Nivans surgió un muro de cristal que evita que Nivans pudiera retroceder.

-...demasiado tarde, **Fire Bolt!**..-exclamó Evileye disparando desde su mano derecha un rayo de fuego directo a Nivans.

Nivans al ver ese ataque, sonrió ya que era hora de contraatacar, guardando la espada en la vaina y preparó el estilo de desenvainar la hoja.

Usando la runa de rayo sobre Doufuu para aumentar la velocidad de la huelga junto con la fuerza y el poder de filo de la katana.

 **(Slash) (insertar theme: Rules of natura- metal gear revengeance)**

Para la sorpresa de Evileye y de los demás, Nivans desenvaino Doufuu y partió a la mitad el ataque de Fire Bolt con facilidad.

Las ambas partes del ataque chocaron contra el muro de cristal provocando una mini explosión que destruyó por completo la muralla de cristal.

Con las llamas detrás de Nivans, Nivans camina con pasos lento mientra su sonrisa se hizo peligrosa.

-...bien señorita vampiro, vamos a terminar con esto...-dijo Nivans mientra guarda Doufuu en la vaina y se lanza hacia Evileye.

Ella se asustó y lanzó un hechizo disparando proyectiles directo a Nivans pero el esquivaba todos los ataques.

-...porque, porque no puedo darle, es un rango de plata, no hay forma de me gane...es esto la fuerza de un descendiente de los 6 grandes dioses...-pensó al borde del pánico Evileye.

En ese momento aparece Nivans con durante mano tocando la Vaina hasta desenvainar la espada, Evileye casi cae para atrás si no fuera porque Nivans atrapó sujetando por la cintura haciendo que Evileye este cerca del rostro de Nivans mientra el filo de la katana se encontraba cerca de su cuello.

-...bien, te rinde?...-dijo Nivans con seriedad...

Evileye miraba con una mirada mortificada, podía sentir el latido de su corazón golpear fuerte al ver su rostro tan varonil cerca de ella.

-...que me esta pasando, su cara esta muy cerca de mi, mi corazón no para de palpitar, acaso es amor que tanto dice Rigrit...-pensó Evileye siendo cautivada por la mirada sería de Nivans, su voz parecía más un chillido femenino.

Nivans miraba con seriedad a Evileye esperando a que ella admite la derrota.

-...Los vampiros son una raza orgullosa, dudo que algo como eso le haga rendir así nada mas, fui tonto en no me ponerme serio al principio de la pelea...uh?..-pensó Nivans al ver como la máscara de Evileye cae al suelo mientras veía el rostro de Evileye.

Nivans abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver tanta belleza en el rostro de Evileye, su belleza era tal que cautivó su corazón.

Cabello largo de color rubio oscuro, ojos como rubí y nariz pequeña y labios irresistible.

Su visión...

Su atención...

Sorpresivamente para él, su corazón fue robado por solo la mirada de esa vampira.

Ella era tan...

Excesivamente...

Tan inhumanamente...hermosa

No había palabras para describir al ver tanta belleza en los ojos de Nivans.

Pronto ella habló con un tono nervioso.

-...Q-Que tanto me ves, me da vergüenza que me mire de esa forma...-dijo Evileye con pequeñas lágrimas mientra se hacía evidente el rubor en su mejillas.

-...no, es que eres hermosa...-dijo Nivans con sinceridad.

-...hermosa, hermosa, hermosa, Kyaaaaaaaa!...-grito en pánico Evileye mientra golpea a Nivans con una patada en la entrepierna con la fuerza inhumana de un vampiro.

Golpe crítico:99999999999999

-..ahhhhhhhhh...- esa patada causó que Nivans diera un grito ahogado mientra cae al suelo mientra sentía que los testículos le iba a salir por la garganta, tal fue el dolor que ya perdió el conocimiento y cae de una manera muy vergonzosa.

Mientra la oscuridad lo reclamaba, pronto aparece unas letras grandes de color rojo que decía

YOU DIED

CONTINUE?

YES O NO

 **Fin del capitulo 11**


	12. Chapter 12: Teocracia Slane

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, yo José whitecrow, vengo a dejar el siguiente capítulo de Nivans, espero que lo gusten.**

 **En ese capítulo se concentrará en la guerra de la Teocracia Slane contra la tierra de los elfos una semana ante de la llegada de Nivans.**

 **Ahí comienza el debut de los principales antagonista de la historia.**

 **Capítulo 12: descendiente de los 6 grandes dioses**

 **Una semana ante de la llegada de Nivans**

Bosque santo(tierra de los elfos)

La situación era cada vez peor, los elfos hacían todo lo posibles para expulsar a todos los invasores pero no podían por la fuerza abrumadora de su invasores.

La teocracia slane resultó ser una organización con una fuerza a tener en cuenta, tenían miembros que podía acabar con todo un ejército sin esfuerzo, solo para probar que son descendiente directos de los 6 dioses.

Los soldados de la teocracia había perdido la mitad de su fuerza durante la emboscada, justo cuando iba a eliminar a todos, la teocracia envío a 3 miembros de asalto para destruir la primera muralla de defensa.

La fortaleza impenetrable, compuesta por una gigantesca fortaleza que ocupa la mitad del bosque santo, la fortaleza tiene 5 capas de murallas que están fuertemente custodiados por la élite guerrera de los elfos dorado.

La guerra entre la teocracia Slane y la tierra de los elfos no comenzó como una simple disputa o una pelea.

Comenzó porque el líder de la teocracia Slane lo quiso, quería demostrar a todos los reinos la grandesa de los 6 grandes dioses y gobernar el mundo con un simple objetivo...

La paz mundial que dudaría para siempre, nada de muertes innecesarias, nada de corrupción. Una paz absoluta.

En ese momento, todos los elfos huyeron hacia la fortaleza mientras los elfos disparaban flechas desde la torre para mantener a rayas a los Soldados de la teocracia.

-...cierran la puerta, arqueros mantenga ocupado a nuestro invasores, debemos soportar como podamos y por favor que alguien sanen a los heridos...-exclama Westwood el general a cargo del primer batallón de los elfos dorados.

Los sanadores se apresuraron para sanar a los heridos, mientra los demás comenzaron a bloquear la puerta para evitar que los invasores atravesará la única entrada hacia segunda capa de la muralla.

Pronto el silencio era todo lo que los elfos escuchaban, no escuchaban los gritos de guerras, no había lluvia de flechas.

-...que está pasando...-pensó el general incómodo por el inquietante silencio que había.

-...Señor, los invasores se retiran, todos se retiran!..-exclamó un elfo arquero al ver como el enemigo se retiraban hacia el bosque.

-...parece que logramos hacerlo huir, pero no se distraigan, todos preparen las armas, arqueros preparen las flechas con venenos, esperan mis órdenes...-exclamó el general Westwood consiguiendo el coro de sus soldados.

 **Afuera de la fortaleza**..

2 siluetas estaba observaba como los soldados de la teocracia se retiraba hacia bosque, uno era un chico de cabello corto castaño con ojos verde, usaba una armadura majestuosa de plata con detalles de oros y rojo con una hermosa capas, en su mano era una Zweihander color naranja con una gema púrpura en el medio del espadón.

-...bien, parece que los soldados se retiraron de acuerdo a mi orden, ellos trabajaron bien, merece descanso...-habló el líder con una voz carente de emociones.

-...fuiste suave con los elfos, Zwei, debería poner mas autoridad sobre esos inadaptados de soldados que tenemos...-dijo un gigantesco ser blindado con armadura negra con detalles rojos, su armaduras tenía detalles de toro ya que tenía cuernos rojo cubiertos de sangre secas.

En su mano era una gigantesca espada martillo descansando en su hombro, su cara era ocultado con un yelmo negro con ojos rojos, su voz parecía tener sed de sangre.

-...esos soldados no son inmortales, no podemos desperdiciar mas soldados para seguir con ese ataques, además, es hora que de tu haga lo tuyo, Bloodbull...-dijo de manera fría Zwei dando ka espalda a Bloodbull..

-...Al fin, me estaba comenzando a aburrirme de quedarme quieto sin hacer nada, oye Hakuhei, te unirá a la fiesta...-dijo Bloodbull que miraba a una silueta que estaba acostado en el árbol tomando una siesta.

-.. (..bostezo..)..que hora es, es hora de cenar?...-dijo un chico de la edad de Zwei de forma soñoliento, levantándose para revelar su forma.

Era un hombre que tiene un sobrero de paja que usa los samurai y una máscara de calavera negra y que lleva un kimono a mitad de camino sobre su cuerpo (con la manga derecha y el costado colgando) sin hakama, revelando un brazo rojo y una cubierta de torso, deslumbrado en las impresiones de la cresta de flores en el lado de su obi, un escroto sobre su tobillo izquierdo..

En su cintura era 3 katanas, 2 cortas y una larga casi una nodachi...

-...que molesto, me hubiera dejando dormir en paz, pero que se va a hacer...-dijo Hakuhei con un tono cansado...

-...como esperaba del rey de la pereza, tan perezoso que no te molesta despertar cuando estamos en medio de un guerra...-dijo Zwei con un tono molesto.

-...déjalo, es un descendiente de Phantom Blood..todos sus descendientes son iguales de perezosos que dios Phantom...-dijo Bloodbull.

-.,.ya que, (..bostezo..)..a cuanto elfos mataremos?...-pregunto cansado Hakuhei...

-...a muchos jajajajaja...-exclamó Bloodbull mientra se lanza hacia la puerta para derribar la entrada a la fortaleza.

-...que molesto...me hubiera quedado en cama todo el día...-dijo hakuhei mientra caminaba hacia donde dirigía su compañero.

 **Con los elfos dentro de la fortaleza.**

Los soldados dentro de la fortaleza estaban todo preparado para el ataque mientra los sanadores habían sanado el 75% de los heridos, ahora mismo los arqueros estaban apuntando con sus fechas envenenada al bosque en caso de un ataque sorpresa.

el general Westwood revisaba el plano del bosque para una siguiente emboscada hasta que la voz del arquero escucho.

-...Señor, un enemigo viene directo a la entrada!..-exclamó el arquero preparado para disparar las flechas.

-...Todos a sus puesto de batallas, arqueros disparen con todo, no dejen que avance hacia la entrada!..-ordenó el general Westwood.

 **Afuera de la fortaleza.**

Podía ver a Bloodbull lanzarse a una velocidad, podía ver que los elfos lanzaron una lluvia de flechas por encima de Bloodbull.

-...como si esas flechas pudiera traspasar mi poderosa armadura...jajajaja...-exclamó Bloodbull mientra las flechas rebotaba por el impacto.

-...imposibles, nuestras flechas no atraviesa a nuestro enemigo, ya que casi llega a la puerta...-exclamó el arquero.

-...todos preparen el impacto, preparen sus armas, no ataquen a la parte blindada, ataquen la parte débil del cuerpo...-exclamó el General.

Bloodbull pronto sonrió al ver que casi llegaba a la puerta, era hora de derribar la entrada.

-... **Arte Marcial: Embestida fatal.**..-dijo Bloodbull cubriendo su cuerpo en una aura carmesí, los cuernos del yelmo se ponía al rojo vivo.

-...A LA CARGA!..-exclamó con un grito de guerra Bloodbull golpeando con una poderosa embestida que destruyó la pesadas puertas de acero forjado como si fuera papel mojado.

Los soldados elfos que estaba detrás de la puertas fueron diezmado por la embestida de Bloodbull acabando con el 20% de la fuerza de los Elfos.

-...jajajajaja vamos a divertimos, Noche de masacre!..-exclamó Bloodbull mientra balanceaba la gigantesca arma contra los elfos matando a todo en su camino...

 **Afuera de la fortaleza.**

Zwei estaba observando la batalla, al parecer Bloodbull había atravesado la puerta y estaba acabando con todo a su paso.

-...veo que la situación está bajo control no, Zwei?...-murmuró una voz detrás de Zwei.

-...Así es, no tardarán mucho hasta que acaben con todos los elfos de la primera muralla...perdimos la mitad de nuestro soldados en la emboscada...un error que no volverá a pasar...-dijo con seriedad Zwei que no quitaba la mirada en la fortaleza.

-...veo que lo toma muy enserio con su misión Zwei, debería tomar un pequeño descanso...-dijo un chico de aspecto androgina con un cabello negro largo y ojos color rojo, que usaba una armadura ornamentada con una lanza negra envuelta en telas rojas.

-...no lo haré, descansar es como admitir la derrota, no descansaré hasta que la misión este hecho...-dijo con seriedad Zwei hasta que su mirada se enfocó en el lancero...

-...veo que Zesshi no vino contigo...-dijo Zwei por la falta de la elfo mestiza.

-...no pudo venir, esta enojada porque no la invitamos a unirse a esa "fiesta" como Bloodbull prefiere llamarse así...Las ordenes de nuestro líder son absoluta..-dijo el Lancero con seriedad.

-...hay noticia acerca de la resurrección del Rey demonio...-pregunto Zwei curioso.

-...no todavía...mis contactos no me informo de nada relacionado con los demonios...-dijo el lancero con seriedad.

-...ya veo...espero que no sea tarde si podemos evitarlo...-dijo Zwei mirando la luna con nostalgia.

 **Con Bloodbull y hakuhei.**

-...mierda!, arqueros, apunte todo contra el invasor ahor.,, argh...-el arquero no tuvo tiempo para ordenar ya que su pecho sobresalía una hoja carmesí hasta ser retirado haciendo que el arquero cayera muerto.

-...tch, que aburrido, nunca debe mirar al otro lado...-dijo Hakuhei que tenia en su mano era una nodachi de empuñadura blanca con una hoja roja que exuda una aura carmesí.

Todos los arqueros en la torres sacaron sus espadas ocultas y se lanzaron hacia Hakuhei.

-... (Bostezo)...muy lento, muy flojo, tiene un pésimo agarre en la espada, su postura es pésima y falta de disciplina...-se quejaba Hakuhei desviando con su nodachi y matando a todos con una sola huelga rápida a uno por uno.

Se encontraba decepcionado de los elfos no ofrecía una batalla digna.

 **Con Bloodbull**

La batalla entre el descendiente de Berserk contra los Elfos no podía llamar como tal, era una masacre de forma literal, ya que la abrumadora fuerza de Bloodbull estaba por encima de los Elfos.

Bloodbull agarró a un elfo por el cuello y lo estampó al suelo seguido con un pisotón en el cráneo aplastandolo hasta la muerte.

Con una sola huelga de su espada martillo, acabo con todo sin piedad.

-...vamos, vamos, eso todos los que la élite saben hacer, que bromas!..-grito Bloodbull con una embestida a un elfo matándolo en el acto.

Detrás de Bloodbull aparecía Hakuhei que bajaba por la escalera de la torre y se sentó en el suelo con un bostezo.

-...termine de sacar a unos cuantos elfos en la torres.. (Bostezo)...-dijo Hakuhei con un ligero Bostezo

-...que bien, más diversión...jajaja...-se río Bloodbull agarrando a un elfo por el cuello hasta romperle el cuello con facilidad.

-...puede darte prisa, quiero irme a la cama...-dijo un poco molesto Hakuhei..

-...bien, bien, agua fiesta...-dijo en tono quejoso mientra mataba a un elfo aplastandolo bajo su pie mientra caminaba.

En ese momento aparece el único sobreviviente, El general Westwood estaba en guardia con su espada mirando a los 2 invasores que diezmo a toda una un ejército de Elfos.

-...voy a vengar a mis hermanos y hermanas caídos, monstruos...-gruñe Westwood de forma oscura preparando su espada para pelear.

-...jajajajaja, me agrada tu actitud, para ser un Elfo, tiene los cajones muy grandes para pelear conmigo...-dijo con un tono feroz Bloodbull guardando la espada en la correa de su espalda.

-...no me subestime maldito humano!..-exclamó Westwood lanzándose hacia Bloodbull pegando un salto hasta aterrizar con una huelga en el pecho de Bloodbull.

 **(Crack)..**

Westwood abrió los ojos al ver su espada hecho añicos por el impacto, pronto Bloodbull lo agarra por su cabeza con su enorme mano.

-...debo decir eso amigo, pero mis manos puede partir a un oso gigante en dos, a si que manda saludos a sus parientes en el infierno, Bye bye...-dijo Bloodbull con solo la presión de su mano, aplastó el cráneo matándolo al general con facilidad.

Afuera de la fortaleza, la primera muralla quedaba en ruinas, había fuegos por todos lados, tanto Bloodbull y Hakuhei caminaba entre las llamas y cadáveres...

Había acabado con toda y destruyó 1 de las 5 murallas de la fortaleza, apena era el comienzo de la guerra.

 **La Teocracia Slane, una poderosa Organización compuesto por adoradores de los 6 grandes dioses junto con sus descendientes.**

 **El nuevo mundo deberá preparar para la resurrección del rey demonio y la llegada de un cierto héroe (Nivans) para evitar el fin del mundo...**

 **Que la rueda del destino comience.**

 **Fin del capitulo 12.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Six arms y la niña

Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, yo José whitecrow, vengo a dejar el siguiente capítulo de Nivans, espero que lo gusten.

Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

-...sumoner dante: gracia por comentar todos mis capítulos amigo, espero que lo disfrute del capitulo 13.

 **Capítulo 13: el llanto de una niña y the Six arms**

 **Mansión de Ortlinde (cuarto de invitados)**

Nivans abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con un cuarto majestuoso, se encontraba acostado en la cama con una bolsa llena de hielo en la entrepierna, a su lado estaba sushie y su familia.

-...que me paso, donde estoy?...-preguntó Nivans un poco cansado tratando de reincorporarse.

Pronto comenzó a recordar el duelo con la vampira Evileye, a pesar de haberle superado de forma brutal, había perdido el duelo con un solo golpe crítico cortesía de la maga.

El era Nivel 350 (se subió de nivel por las misiones del gremio y matando monstruos fuerte) y perdió contra una vampiro loli de nivel 120.

Una humillante derrota...

-.., ya lo recuerdo, dios, duele mucho abajo...-pensó Nivans un poco adolorido por la patada.

-...Señor Nivans!..-exclamó preocupada sushie para acudir a su salvador.

-...sushie?...-dijo Nivans un poco cansado mirando a sushie que estaba preocupada.

-...actualmente están en el cuarto de invitados, mis maids se hizo cargo para cuidar de ti a todo momento, parece que hizo un excelente trabajo...-dijo el duque Alfred mientra las doncellas se susurraban entre ellas con sonrojos.

-...ya veo, gracia por cuidarme, algún día les pagare un favor...-dijo Nivans con un guiño haciendo sonrojar a las maids.

-...como te siente Sir Nivans...-pregunto un poco preocupado el duque Alfred...

-...me siento un poco mejor, solo adolorido...-dijo un poco cansado Nivans quitando la bolsa de hielo de su entrepierna.

-...mas bien, me siento como si recibiera un martillazo en los huevos, enserio, casi sentía que iba salir mis testículos por la garganta...-pensó con una mueca Nivans con un poco de dolor mientra sus ojos buscaba señal de la vampiresa.

-...ahora que lo veo, que paso y donde esta la señorita Evileye...-pregunto Nivans mirándo el cuarto, nadie había hablado pero la duquesa Ellen respondió.

-...después de su pelea, ella rápidamente abandonó Alephys para informar a sus compañeros, me dejó una carta para ti por si te despertará...-dijo la duquesa Ellen pasando la carta a Nivans que con gusto lo acepto.

 **{Si esta leyendo esto, voy a ir directo al grano, yo acepto la derrota, así que tu gana, y por la patada, lo siento, fue mi culpa, dejé Alephys para ir a informar a mis compañeras acerca de la misión, te veré luego en el gremio Belfast}**

 **Firma Evileye.**

Nivans sólo suspiro y se levantó de la cama, una maid le entregó a Nivans la chaqueta bien arreglada y doblada, Nivans miro un poco sorprendido por la chaqueta blanca, estaba toda arreglada y cocida con hilos.

-...L-Lord N-Nivans me tome la libertad de arreglar la chaqueta que estaba dañada después del duelo...-dijo la maid que tenia orejas de lobos, tenia el cabello plateada y ojos púrpura.

-..vaya, luce como nueva, gracia...-dijo Nivans dando una sonrisa radiante, la maid lobo se sonrojo por la sonrisa cautivadora.

-...a diferencia de las demás chicas, Sami es la mejor cuando se trata de la costura y arreglo de moda...-dijo duquesa Ellen haciendo que Nivans mira la chaqueta con ligero interés.

-...vaya, debo darte la gracia, algún día te daré algo como pago por mi ropa... -dijo Nivans dando la gracia a Sami.

-...que hará ahora Sir Nivans?...-preguntó el duque Alfred.

-...voy a regresar a Belfast también, tendré que prepararme para la misión, mañana iré con mis amigos junto con la señorita Evileye y su party para la misión...-dijo Nivans mientra se ponía la chaqueta.

-...mañana, uno de mis guardias le escoltará el camino hacia las ruinas...-dijo el Duque Alfred.

-...entiendo...Los veo mañana... **Gate: Belfast.**..-murmuró Nivans abriendo un portal enfrente de el.

Ante de cruzar por el portal, Nivans dio una ultima mirada y le despidió con un saludo al estilo militar a todos para luego cruzar el portal ...

 **Cambio de escena. (Belfast)**

 **Con evileye.**

Después de la pelea que tuvo con Nivans y después se noquearle con una patada, ella había abandonado rápidamente de Alephys hacia Belfast usando su magia...después de llegar al gremio y encontrarse con el resto de la Blue rose y explicar todo acerca de la misión.

Desgraciadamente la lider Lakyus y las gemelas ninjas tenía sus propias misiones, no tubo más opción que llevar a Gagaran como compañera para la misión de mañana.

Actualmente se encontraba en su habitación pérdida en sus desordenado pensamiento debido a una sola cosa.

Jose nivans...

Después de su supuesta victoria, ella comenzaba a sentirse rara con respeto a Nivans.

El rostro cerca suyo, su mirada seria y varonil y una voz sensual, y para rematar su frágil corazón, Nivans lo llamó hermosa.

Solo esa palabra, ella no aguanto tanta presión y sin medir su fuerza, termino golpeando a Nivans en los testículo con la fuerza de un vampiro superior.

Aún con vergüenza tuvo que encontrar la manera de como disculpar con el cuando lo vuelva a ver.

-...que demonio me esta pasando, cada vez que trato de pensar bien, lo único que me llega la mente es Nivans, no puedo dejar de pensar mucho en el...como es posible, ante nunca me sentía así, porque ahora...-se dijo así misma Evileye agarrando su cabeza en señal de frustración y vergüenza.

Pronto Evileye sin su manto y máscara estaba en posición fetal en su cama, ella trataba de quitar los pensamiento femenino de su cabeza.

 **~imaginación de Evileye~**

ahora vemos a Nivans que tenia a Evileye de la cintura mientra su otra mano tenía la katana cerca de su cuello...ella se encontraban sonrojada.

-...bien, te rinde?...-pregunto Nivans rodeado de brillos y rosas rojas a su alrededor.

-...Y-Yo me Rindo...-dijo Evileye con derrota.

-...sabe lo que significa al perder el duelo...-dijo Nivans con seriedad.

-...deja de misterio, que me hará, de seguro algo pervertido!..-exclamó Evileye con un sonrojo.

Para su sorpresa, Nivans se acercó aún más su rostro y vio que su mirada era una mirada suave.

-...eres hermosa, quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos...-dijo Nivans haciendo que Evileye se queda sin habla...

-...eh...-era todo lo podía decir Evileye mientra su sonrojo era peor, su corazón latía fuerte y parecía querer salir de su pecho.

Pronto Nivans se acercaba aún más para besarle pero su imaginación se quedo estático.

 **~Fin de la imaginación de Evileye~**

-...Noooooooooo!..-exclamó Evileye rodando por la cama en desesperación mientra que su cara estaba muy roja.

-...no lo amo, claro que no, después de todo, es un tonto humano nada mas...-exclamó Evileye dando pequeños puñetazos a la Almohada que tenia pegado un dibujo del rostro de Nivans..

La puerta del cuarto se abre revelando la hermana gemela de Tina, Tia...

Tía al igual que Tina era parecido en vestimenta pero con un color diferentes.

Mientra que Tina usa cinta roja, Tía usa cinta azul, al parecer ella estaba entrando a su cuarto...

-...la cena esta lista Evileye-sama...-murmuró Tía con una mirada sin emociones mientras su mirada desinteresada se enfocaba en Evileye que no paraba de golpear a la almohada mientra gritaba como tonto nivans.

Ella arqueo la ceja al ver el comportamiento tan nuevo de Evileye, ya que ella recordaba que ella era una vampira muy serio y estricto, pero al ver como esta, parecía más una chica nerviosa por su primera cita.

-...acaso Evileye-sama tiene la síndrome de Tsundere...-pensó Tía y pronto ella habló.

-...quien es Nivans..,,-pregunto Tía sorprender a Evileye .

-...Kyaaaaaaaa!..-gritó en pánico Evileye al ver a tía detrás suyo.

 **Cambio de escena...posada de luna plateada.**

Afuera de la posada se abrió el portal saliendo Nivans, al parecer la visita de Alephys le había tomado mucho tiempo y al parecer ya había anochecido.

Ya mañana iba a ir al gremio para hablar con seraphine y Gabriel para informar de una misión muy importante, caminando tranquilamente por las calles del distrito comercial, su mirada se enfocó en la posada, vio como había mucha gente formando fila para entrar, hasta vio algunos niños comer helados de fresas.

Después de esperar por un tiempo en la fila, pudo ver a Rigrit vendiendo más helados, al parecer estaba satisfecha por enorme clientela...

-...Hey señor Nivans, como te fue con tu visita a Alephys...-dijo Rigrit mientra guardaba el dinero de una pequeña caja.

-...muy tranquilo, mañana estaré muy ocupado, veo que la posada se volvió más popular de repente...-comentó Nivans mirando a los clientes disfrutar los helados de fresas.

-...verdad que sí, ese helado fue una bendición, mejoro a un mas la posada...por cierto, la niña se despertó, se encontraba en tu habitación...-dijo Rigrit con un tono serio haciendo que Nivans se ponga serio.

-...como se encontraba...ella recuerda algo...-dijo Nivans con seriedad y calma.

-...ella no dijo una palabra después de despertarse, parece desconfiada de todos, incluso Martha trato de hablar con ella, pero ella ignora...le prepare la sopa de pollo para que ella coma, ella no comió mucho así que debe tener hambre...-dijo Rigrit colocando una plato de sopa tapado con un tapa de acero.

Nivans recogió la bandeja que tenía la sopa...

-...Martha?...-pregunto Nivans.

-...ella fue hacer un recado, no tardará en regresar...-dijo Rigrit.

-...bueno, gracia por todo, déjame lo a mi con la niña, veré si puedo tratar de dialogar...-dijo Nivans caminando hacía su habitación con la bandeja en su mano.

En ese momento Nivans miro la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de abrir, pensó algo en su mente.

-...bien, calmate, se que está en un momento difícil, pero puede salir adelante...respira profundo y trata de ser tu mismo...-pensó Nivans mientra tomada cada bocanada de aire para luego abrir la puerta.

 **Habitación de Nivans.**

La niña estaba mirando la ventana de esa habitación con una mirada sin emociones, pronto sus orejas de gato captaron el sonido de una puerta abrir.

-...Holaaaaaa, yo el héroe de la justicia esta aquí...-exclamó Nivans haciendo una pose de super héroe al estilo de los kamen rider con su brazo libre.

-...mi nombre es aclamado por los habitantes, soy un justiciero que salva el mundo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, soy más heroico que superman y más inteligente que Batman...soy Nivans...-dijo Nivans de manera épica y graciosa posible.

-( -_- )..-la niña lo miraba con una mirada inexpresiva a la ridícula presentación de Nivans.

Nivans sentía pánico al ver que su presentación no sirvió para hacer reír a la niña.

-...mierda, no funciono, esperaba hacerla reír, incluso mi hermana se reía de mis ridícula poses de kamen rider...-pensó Nivans tratando pensar que más hacer.

Decidiendo de dejar de hacer el ridículo, Nivans se acercó a la cama y se sentó al borde para servir a la niña la sopa que ella merecía.

-..vaya, al parecer te sanaron completamente no?, de seguro tiene hambre...-dijo Nivans con suavidad esperando conseguir un poco de atención de la niña pero fallaba.

-... ( -_- )...-la Semihumana no decía nada, solo se mantenía la mirada gacha en la cama.

-... (suspiro)...sera difícil, pobresita, fue duro lo que tuvo que pasar...que haré...-pensó Nivans mirando con tristeza a la niña.

-...sabes, la persona que te cuido mientra yo no estaba te preparó algo para cenar, así que debería comer aún que sea un poco, vale?...-dijo Nivans sacando la tapa del plato revelando la humeante sopa.

Ese olor trajo un poco de atención de la niña, Nivans estaba satisfecho por eso y le colocó la bandeja de sopa en su regazo.

-...Aquí tiene, cuidado, esta caliente, no olvide soplar para enfriar un poco...-dijo Nivans con una sonrisa paternal.

La niña no dijo nada y con delicadeza, sacó tocó la cuchara saco la sopa para luego soplar y tomar despacio.

Los ojos rojos sin brillos de la niña comenzó a brillar y tener vida mientra rápidamente comenzó a tomar la sopa a un ritmo decente.

Nivans al ver eso, sonrió, finalmente comenzó a funcionar.

Después que de la niña terminará de tomar toda la sopa, ella parecía un poco satisfecha, Nivans pronto habló.

-...bien, estuvo deliciosa...-pregunto Nivans con amabilidad.

-... ( -_- )...-la niña en silencio asintió con una mirada perdida.

-...me alegro, ella estará feliz de eso, sabe, ya no estará en peligro nunca mas, tu estará bajo mi protección, porque lo juro como un héroe de la justicia, que haré lo que sea para que no vuelva a sufrir nunca mas...-dijo Nivans con seriedad mientra colocaba su mano en la cabeza de la niña.

Nivans vio como la niña comenzó a sollozar mientra trataba de hablar correctamente.

-...M-Mucha Gracias..-sollozaba la niña haciendo que Nivans sonriera de manera paternal.

Pronto la niña se tapó su cara y comenzó a llorar, sus manos le escurría las lágrimas, Nivans sólo se quedo mirando con lástima y simpatía.

Pronto Nivans se apresuró para darle un reconfortante abrazo tomado a la niña por sorpresa, de alguna manera hizo que Nivans quiera proteger a la niña.

-...esta bien que llore, si tratara de embotellar todos esos sentimientos por si sola sólo logrará empeorar aún más, llorar no es símbolo de debilidad, al contrario sólo te hace más humana a pesar de tu raza, a pesar de que eres una semi humana, tu corazón siempre será humano...-dijo Nivans acariciado la espalda de la niña.

La niña sólo pudo escuchar las suaves palabras de su salvador, y comenzó a llorar aún más, no sólo de tristeza, si no también de felicidad...

Después de un conmovedor tiempo, la niña se había dormido en su cama, decidiendo dejar dormir a la niña en paz, Nivans salió del cuarto con la bandeja y salir de su habitación, después de cerrar la puerta, Nivans dio la vuelta sólo para encontrarse con Rigrit que tenia una sonrisa juguetona.

-...veo que al final, salio bien no?...-comentó Rigrit.

-...si, logré que hablará un poco, también le gusta la sopa que le preparaste...-dijo Nivans haciendo reír un poco a Rigrit.

-...que bien, que recuerdo, cuando mi hija tenía la edad de la niña, ella le gustaba mi comida, fueron buenos tiempos...-dijo Rigrit sonriendo con nostalgia.

-...se que lo que te pediré, es mucho, pero puede cuidarla mañana, tengo una misión muy importante y eres la única en el pueblo a quien confiar...ya que tu me ayudaste un montón...-dijo Nivans con seriedad.

-...deja de ser tan sentimental conmigo, mocoso, por supuesto que Martha y yo ayudaremos...espero que tenga suerte en la misión...-dijo Rigrit dando palmadas en la espalda de Nivans.

-...gracia señorita Rigrit...-dijo Nivans con sinceridad para luego de dar la bandeja a Rigrit y luego ir a una nueva habitación para acostarse en su cama.

Pronto comenzó a pensar en la niña llorando, su puño apretaba con irá y su ira a las personas que le hizo la vida imposible, juró que cuando lo encuentra a los responsables, lo destrozaria hasta el punto de que le suplicara su muerte, pero no lo daría el placer de eso, lo haría sufrir de forma lenta y dolorosa posible.

-...lo juro que voy a protegerla con mi vida...-pensó Nivans tomando una decisión, proteger a la niña con lo mejor de su capacidad.

Pronto Nivans comenzó a dormir profundamente, mañana iba a ser una gran misión.

 **Cambio de escena (lugar desconocido).**

El lugar parecía oscuro y lúgubre, dentro de los salones se escuchaba el sonido de algo golpear la carne y también unos gritos de piedad.

-...por favor, tenga piedad de nosotros...-exclamó el mismo hombre que ante había golpeado a la niña ante, estaba recibiendo una golpiza a mano de un hombre grande con músculo.

El otro sujeto que también tenía en brazo en cabestrillo estaba siendo torturado por una mujer que tenia la apariencia de una bailarina egipcia, en sus manos era una cimitarra negra apuñalando al torso matándolo.

-...idiotas, saben lo que hechos, ustedes se llevaron sin permiso a la semi-humana para que al final lo perdiera. En 2 días tenemos que entregarla a nuestro cliente que pago una gran suma de dinero gracia a la subasta clandestina...- dijo un hombre gigante, calvo, con la mitad de la cara y el cuerpo cubierto con tatuajes de varias bestias. Hay una pantera en sus piernas, un halcón en su espalda, un rinoceronte en sus brazos, un búfalo en su pecho, y un león en su cabeza. Todo sobre él es grande. Los contornos de su figura muscular se pueden ver a través de su ropa. El frío brillo en sus ojos pertenece al de un guerrero experimentado.

-...Lord Zero lo sentimos, no sabíamos que eso terminaría así...lo sient...-el hombre no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el gigante lo aplastó la cabeza con su pie dejando un cráter cubierto de sangre y pedazos de cerebros.

-...maldición, tendremos que hacer algo...no tenemos otra semi-humana con rasgo de gato, ella era la única, si no hacemos algo rápido, perderemos la alianza de uno de los nobles más importante del reino de bruxia...-dijo el otro sujeto con apariencia de muerto viviente cubierto con una túnica de mago rojo.

-...esos idiotas lo echaron a perder todo, vamos a tener que enviar a alguien para recuperar la mercancía...enviemos a Succulent para que traigan a la niña, sus habilidades de ilusión podría pasar desapercibido por los guardias reales del imperio Belfast...-dijo el hombre descrito como llamativo, teniendo la apariencia de un matador.

-...que haremos con el sujeto que se robo nuestra mercancía...no dudarán en interferir con la entrega...-dijo el linch con enojo.

-...no te preocupe davernoch, es solo un sujeto cualquiera, no representa una amenaza verdadera para nosotros, porque nosotros los Six Arms los aplastaremos cuando los veamos...-dijo Zero con una sonrisa arrogante.

 **Fin de capítulo 13**


	14. Chapter 14: jefe mundial

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, yo José whitecrow, vengo a dejar el siguiente capítulo de Nivans, espero que lo gusten.**

 **Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...sumoner dante: gracia bro, ja ja ja ja adivina, ese capítulo tendrá más opción al estilo final fantasy jajajaja, espero que lo disfrute.**

 **Capítulo 14: el Jefe mundial aparece, gran Golem demoníaco**

 **Posada de luna plateada.**

Abriendo los ojos y bostezando del sueño, Nivans se había levantado de la cama y preparando su ropa de siempre pero con un diseño diferentes, era una chaqueta sin manga negra con capucha con detalles blanco, tenia la imagen de un dragón mordiendo su cola de color blanco con alas de ángel.

Llendose al baño para higieniza, lavándose la cara y cepillando los dientes con pasta dental.

Después de terminar de preparar todo lo necesario, hoy era la misión, no una cualquiera, era una misión de clase Raid, una dónde tiene más posibilidades de ser peligrosa y con más posibilidades de ascender de rango.

Con todo lo preparado para hoy, Nivans salió del cuarto para llegar al comedor de la posada, ahí se encontró con Rigrit, Martha y sorprendentemente estaba la niña semihumana tomando el desayuno tranquilo en la mesa.

-...buen día...veo que se despertaron más temprano no?..-dijo Nivans atrayendo la atención de los 3.

-...hey nivans, buen día...-dijo Rigrit feliz del ver a su inquilino favorito.

-...buen día Nivans, que tal durmió...-dijo Martha feliz de ver la persona que tanto admiraba.

-...hola Martha, por cierto gracia por cuidar muy bien de ella, te prometo que algún día, haré algo por ti..,-dijo Nivans haciendo sonrojar un poco a Martha.

-...de maravilla, hola dormiste bien...-preguntó Nivans mirando a la niña que no quitaba la mirada en el.

La niña bajo del taburete y corrió hacia Nivans abrazando a Nivans aferrando con ambos brazos en la cintura del pelinegro.

Nivans al ver eso, solo sonrió y acarició la cabeza con cariño.

-...buen día...-dijo la niña un poco tímida.

-...buen día, pudiste dormir bien...-pregunto Nivans.

-... (-_-)...-la niña sólo asintió la cabeza mientra seguía aferrando a Nivans como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-...jejeje, bien, tengo hambre, desayuno por favor, lo de siempre...-dijo Nivans con dificultad caminando hacia la mesa con la niña aferrando a su cintura.

-...ahora que recuerdo, no se tu nombre, tiene uno?...-pregunto Nivans esperando al meno saber el nombre de la niña.

-...N-No tengo...-dijo la niña un poco triste.

Nivans sólo suspiró y pensó en hacer algo...

-...si lo que dijo Rigrit es cierto, probablemente sea una huérfana que término siendo esclava, que nombre sería perfecto para ella...tiene cabello blanco, ya se...-pensó Nivans para luego acariciar la cabeza de la niña consiguiendo la atención de ella.

-...no te importa si te doy un nombre para ti...-dijo Nivans con una voz suave.

-...que nombre...-preguntó la niña con su voz que delata curiosidad.

-...te llamaré Lily...Lily significa flor de lirio, una flor blanca, como su cabello...-dijo Nivans de forma paternal esperando la respuesta de la niña.

-...Lily?...me gusta...-dijo Lily sonriendo un poco.

-..jajaja me alegro, sabe, ese nombre te queda mejor para ti...-dijo Nivans mientra aparece Martha con el desayuno que Nivans pidió.

-...Aquí tiene, espero que lo disfrute...-dijo Martha colocando la bandeja con desayuno a la mesa.

-...de nada, por cierto, quiero que conozca a Lily, le di un nombre perfecto para ella...-dijo Nivans presentando a la niña.

-...aww que lindo nombre, Lily, es muy adorable...-dijo Martha abrazando a niña mientra su mejilla acaricia la mejilla de Lily con ternura.

-...G-Gracia...-decía Lily con un tono embarazoso porque recibía atención de una persona desconocida.

Nivans sólo se río ligeramente mientra comenzaba a comer y disfrutar el desayuno.

Después de terminar de desayunar y pagar por el desayuno, Nivans se iba a salir.

-...bien, me tengo que salir, probablemente vuelvo más tarde, espero que le pasen bien...-dijo Nivans mientra se levantaba de su mesa.

-...por favor, tenga cuidado si...-dijo Martha con un tono suplicante.

-...por supuesto, volveré, es una promesa...-dijo Nivans dando a Martha una sonrisa reconfortante.

-...trata de regresar con vida...la posada no será lo mismo sin ti...-dijo Rigrit dando una sonrisa alentadora.

-...estaré bien, cuiden a Lily por mi si?...-dijo Nivans a punto de salir de la posada si no fuera porque Lily corrió hacia Nivans y agarró fuertemente la chaqueta impidiendo que Nivans salga.

-...Lily?...-pregunto un poco sorprendido Nivans.

-...no quiero que te vaya...-dijo un poco triste Lily a punto de llorar.

-...mierda...que hago, no la abandonaría así nada mas...piensa Nivans...-pensó Nivans tratando de pensar en que hacer.

-...sabe, yo tengo una misión con mis amigos, cuando termine, recibiré mucho dinero y con eso te llevare a comprar muchos juguetes y ropas para ti...-dijo Nivans ya que tenía la intención de comprar ropas para Lily.

-...no quiero, quiero estar contigo...-dijo Lily tercamente aferrando aún más la ropa.

-...Lily te prometo que nunca te dejare, no me iré para siempre, Rigrit y Martha te cuidarán...puede confiar en mi?...-dijo Nivans colocando ambos manos en los hombros de Lily.

-...S-Si...prometeme que volverá...-dijo un poco triste Lily.

-...por supuesto, lo juro con mi vida y como héroe de la justicia, que voy a cuidarte...-dijo Nivans con una sonrisa.

Pronto Lily suelta la chaqueta y Nivans sonrió para luego levantar su mano izquierda.

-... **[Creation]**...-en su mano izquierda aparece en un destello de magia, un oso de peluche que tenia la mitad de color blanco y el otro negro con ojos rojos, esa magia sorprendió a todos.

-...ten Lily, el señor Teddy te cuidará también...-dijo Nivans dando a Lily el oso de peluche.

-...Gracias...-agradece Lily abrazando al oso con una pequeña sonrisa mientra mantiene apretado el abrazo al oso.

-...bien, portate bien y haga caso a las 2 señoritas de la posada...-dijo Nivans saliendo de la posada con Lily observando la espalda de su salvador alejarse.

Pronto Lily sintió que alguien tocaba su cabeza y vio que era Martha con una sonrisa radiante.

-...no te preocupe Lily, el siempre volverá...el es fuerte...-dijo Martha haciéndola sentir más segura a la niña.

-...T-Tu creé...-pregunto Lily un poco dudosa...

-...por supuesto...Nivans nunca rompe una promesa, siempre está dispuesto a cumplirlo sin importar de que...-dijo Martha haciendo que la niña sonriera un poco después de escuchar lo que dijo Martha.

-...quiere comer helado, Lily...-dijo Martha...Lily asintió mientra ambas se dirigieron a la mesa de la posada.

 **Cambio de escena. Gremio Belfast..**

La puerta del gremio se abre revelando a Nivans que entro y vio en la mesa cercana a Seraphine esperándola.

Ella al ver a su líder de partys, levanto su mano y lo saludó.

-...Señor Nivans...Aquí...-dijo Seraphine alegremente consiguiendo la atención de Nivans.

Caminando hacia la mesa donde estaba Seraphine, Nivans con una sonrisa saludo a su única miembro de su partys.

-...hola Seraphine, veo que esta bien...-dijo Nivans feliz de ver a la maga.

-...es bueno verte señor Nivans...-dijo Seraphine con más confianza, resultado de muchas misiones que había tomado con ella, había ganado confianza en si misma..

-...donde esta Gabriel...-pregunto Nivans en busca del espadachín.

-...alguien me llamó...-dijo Gabriel con un tono coqueto.

-...si, escuchan, necesito ayuda de ustedes 2, tenemos una misión muy importante y con más posibilidades de ascender de rango...-dijo Nivans consiguiendo el interés de Seraphine y Gabriel.

-...suena interesante...cuéntame más...-dijo Gabriel interesado.

-...yo también quiero saber...que misión es...-pregunto Seraphine decidida.

-...bien, es largo pero lo resumiré...-dijo Nivans y así comenzaron a explicar la visita de el a la casa de los Ortlinde y omitió la parte de la pelea con Evileye, explicó la parte de la misión y en cual consistía.

Después de la explicación, Gabriel habló.

-...hmp, con que es una misión de clase Raid, nunca eh estado en una, seria una oportunidad de Ascender a rango de Oricalco, entonces debemos eliminar a todos los monstruos y averiguar sobre el templo...-dijo Gabriel con un tono interesado.

-...no seremos los únicos que iremos, otro partys se unirá a la misión, al parecer una partys llamada The Blue Roses...se unirá a la misión...tendremos que trabajar con ellos para erradicar a todos ellos...-dijo Nivans consiguiendo una mirada sorprendido de los 2.

-...The Blue Roses, el grupo de Partys de mujeres de élite de rango platino, cielo será más interesante...-dijo emocionado Gabriel.

-...yo participaré para serle útil al equipo...-dijo Seraphine con determinación.

Nivans estaba feliz de tener amigos en el nuevo mundo, aunque extrañaría a su mejor amigo minho, al menos el vive mejor con su novia, pronto una voz se escuchó desde lejos.

-...José Nivans...Así que finalmente esta aquí, pensé que te había huido..-dijo una voz con arrogancia que Nivans estaba familiarizado.

Los 3 presto atención a 2 mujeres que venía a su mesa, era Evileye que venía acompañado de una mujer gigante.

Nivans sólo se quedo mirando a evileye, recordaba la pelea y no pudo evitar sentir incómodo cerca de ella ahora...

virgen, es bueno conocer a la persona que causó problema a la pequeña vampira...-dijo Gagaran apoyando su brazo sobre la cabeza de Evileye.

Nivans sólo se sonrojo de vergüenza por ser llamado así, lo mismo con Seraphine que había escuchado llamarlo virgen a Nivans.

-...jajajaja oh dios, que buen apodo...-exclamó de la risa Gabriel al escuchar lo que Gagaran dijo.

Evileye se quitó de encima y se acercó a Nivans. Aunque en su mente estaba nerviosa de estar cerca de Nivans.

-...que mas da, haremos la misión, espero que no lo echen a perder...,-dijo Evileye con un tono arrogante pero tenia un toque nervioso en su voz.

-...debo decir lo mismo, vamos a trabajar junto a partir de ahora, cualquier rencor que tenemos, esta en el olvido...Así que seamos amigo...-dijo Nivans dando a Evileye una sonrisa encantadora.

 **DOKI DOKI DOKI**

Evileye sintió fuerte latidos que venía de su corazón al ver la sonrisa de Nivans.

-...es guapo...Su sonrisa me hace sentir segura...-pensó de forma soñadora Evileye..

-...bien vamos a Alephys, hagamos esa misión y disfrutemos como nunca...-dijo Gagaran emocionada.

-...algo dice que nos llevaremos bien..-dijo Gabriel ya que le gustaba la actitud de Gagaran.

Seraphine se acercó a Evileye consiguiendo la atención de la vampira.

-...espero poder trabajar bien a tu lado señorita Evileye...-dijo Seraphine con respeto a Evileye por se la mejor maga del gremio.

-...si, si como sea, trata de no retrasar, cuento con tu ayuda...-dijo Evileye un poco desinteresada.

-...entendido...daré mi mejor esfuerzo...-dijo Seraphine decidida.

-...uhm veamos lo que es capaz esa novata que acompaña a Nivans...espero que sea igual de fuerte que el...-pensó Evileye mirando un poco celosa y interés a Seraphine, celos de que ella pasa más tiempo con el y interés por saber que tan fuerte es ella.

-...bien tenemos preparado las cosas...vamos..-dijo Nivans...

Pronto el equipo Nivans y blue roses comenzaron a retirarse consiguiendo la atención de todos, prontos ellos escucharon los sonidos de aplausos y gritos de apoyos de los demás aventureros del gremio, Nivans sonrió y le dio una ultima mirada para darle un gran saludo y salir del gremio con Gabriel, Seraphine, Evileye y Gagaran.

Luna observaba a Nivans y compañía abandonar el establecimiento.

-...espero que vuelvan con vida chicos...-dijo Luna ya que todos los miembros del gremio era como una familia, si unos de ellos le sucediera algo, todo el gremio estaría triste.

 **Cambio de escena. Alephys**

Afuera de las murallas del pueblo de Alephys estaba vizconde Alfred junto con un soldado de la familia real de los Ortlinde, en ese momento aparece un portal que sale Nivans junto a seraphine y Gabriel junto a Evileye y Gagaran.

Alfred se acercó al grupo y lo saludo.

-...Sir Nivans, señorita Evileye veo que esta aquí y tiene a su grupo...-dijo Alfred feliz de ver a todos reunidos.

Cuando vieron a Alfred, todos ellos meno Nivans se pusieron de rodillas ante un nombre relacionado a la familia del rey, pronto Nivans también se arrodilló para no faltar el respeto.

-...por supuesto, prometimos que salvaría Alephys de la amenazas de los monstruos, no dejaremos que la hermosa ciudad sea invadida de esas criaturas...-dijo Nivans con seriedad aún de rodillas.

-...estoy feliz de escuchar eso, Sir Nivans, Alephys nunca olvidaría el esfuerzo de ustedes, quiero que conozca hombre que escoltara al bosque..-dijo Alfred dejando que un soldado se ponga enfrente del grupo.

-...saludo aventureros de Belfast, yo me llamo regar, soy el capitán del grupo de reconocimiento de Alephys, yo les escoltare al lugar donde se encuentra las ruinas del templos...-dijo Regar con un tono serio.

Todos el grupo de Nivans se reincorporar, Nivans se acerca para dar un saludo a Regar.

-...saludo, soy Nivans, espero que nos llevemos bien...-dijo Nivans.

-...es un placer conocerte realmente Sir Nivans, escuché mucho de ti por partes de mis compañeros de escolta de la Lady Sushie...si no también el que le restauró la vista a la Lady Ellen, todo un honor...-dijo Regar con respeto a Nivans.

-...jajaja no es necesario tanto elogio...-dijo Nivans con un tono nervioso y embarazoso.

-...ja ja ja ja felicidades tiene un fan..-dijo Gabriel con un tono de broma..

-...no bromee sobre eso Gabriel...-dijo Nivans...

-...por favor los escoltare a la zona del perímetro...-dijo Regar guiando al equipo de Nivans y blue roses entrando al bosque.

-...Zona del perímetro?..-pregunto seraphine caminando con los demás.

-..debido a la cantidad de monstruos que hay en las ruinas, los soldados de Alephys montaron una zona del perímetro alrededor del bosque con la ruina en el centro, de esa forma evitaremos que los monstruos no pasen más allá de la zona...-dijo Regar.

-...cuanto monstruos hay, hasta ahora no dijiste el numero exacta y de que razas son...-dijo Nivans con seriedad.

-...hasta ahora, el grupo de reconocimiento lograron investigar todo en las ruinas, el números de monstruos son 35, esta compuesto por 20 Goblins, 3 minotauros, 7 hellhouds y 3 trolls de montañas..-dijo Regar contando sobre las razas de monstruos.

El grupo había llegado a un especie de campamento, en las murallas se piedras estaba algunos soldados del reino de Alephys y también unos pocos aventureros.

-...son aventureros, pero de donde son ya que nunca lo vi ante...-dijo Gabriel al ver a los que no conocía.

-...son los pocos aventureros de rango de cobres y plata de Alephys...ellos se ofrecieron para ayudar con la zona del perímetro...con su nivel actual, puede acabar fácilmente con los Goblins...-dijo Regar.

-...ya veo...vemos, 20 Goblins y 7 Hellhouds, son enemigos fáciles de vencer, pero nunca hay que subestimar su numero, en especial a los Goblins, ellos conserva algo de inteligencia y usa armas bañada de excrementos, orina y también hierbas venenosa, sus métodos son primitivo pero mortales para humanos, por eso le sugiero que tenga cuidado...-dijo Nivans con seriedad a sus amigos.

-...entendido Señor Nivans...daré lo mejor que pueda...-dijo Seraphine decidida para no fallar a su líder de la party.

-...claro como el agua, déjame a los Goblins, lo vencere de un solo golpe...-dijo Gabriel con arrogancia.

El resto se mantenía en silencio escuchando todas las ordenes de Nivans.

-...para ser un aventurero de Rango de plata, es mas listo y tiene un liderazgo increíble, si Lakyus estuviera aquí, de seguro lo hubiera invitado a unirse a nuestro grupo...-pensó Gagaran impresionada por el conocimiento que tenia Nivans, ahora sabía porque Evileye se había interesando mucho con el.

-...seraphine y Evileye, necesitaremos que eliminen a los Hellhouds, son fáciles de vencer para ustedes, Gabriel, Gagaran y yo sacaremos a los minotauros y trolls, ya que esos 2 razas son fuerte físicamente pero no tienen inteligencia, con un ataque coordinado no venceremos...-dijo Nivans usando todo el conocimiento que había aprendido al leer el manga de Goblins slayer en el celular.

Aveces el conocimientos es poder para sobrevivir en este mundo, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar si no eres inteligente.

Seraphine de buena gana asintió y Evileye decidió obedecer por está vez.

-...escuchen, no sabemos con exactitud que es lo que hay adentro o cuantos enemigos hay, recuerden quien son, somos aventureros, vivimos en aventuras, lucharemos con honor y morir con honor digno de un aventureros, así que vuelvan con vidas...-dijo Nivans haciendo sonreír a todos.

-...siiiii!..-exclamó el, grupo, y todos salieron hacia el acantilado donde al subir pudo ver abajo la entrada al templo pero estaba llenos de monstruos, los 3 trolls estaban haciendo guardias junto con los minotauros.

Los Goblins se encontraba en círculos comiendos bayas del bosque, los Hellhouds estaban durmiendo en el lugar más alejados de los monstruos.

Nivans al ver todos eso, comenzó a idear estrategias y planes de respaldados.

-...bien, los Hellhouds están más alejados del grupo, primeros reduciremos el números, seraphines puede atraer a los Hellhouds con magia de luz sagrada pero pequeño para que ellos no se de cuenta...-dijo Nivans .

-...puedo hacerlo...-dijo Seraphine decidida.

-...bien...quiero que vaya con evileye y lo eliminen, cuando haya acabado con ellos, regresen para apoyarnos..-dijo Nivans.

Las 2 asistieron y camino con silencio hacia el lugar donde estaba los Hellhouds.

Nivans junto con Gagaran y Gabriel bajaron de manera silenciosa hacia abajo de las ruinas.

Nivans saco su Katana Doufuu del inventario y sacó la vaina para poner en guardia, los mismo con el resto.

 **Con Seraphine y Evileye.**

Tanto la maga como la vampira ya estaba en posición para acabar con el resto.

-...bien tenemos que despertarlo...trataré de paralizarlo con mi Luz sagrada...no lo detendrá mucho tiempo pero será suficiente para atacar...-dijo Seraphine un poco nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que estaba en una misión en conjunta y que estaba separada de Nivans por primera vez.

-...no te asuste, es normal que esta en una misión de clase Raid, si fuera tu, me con centraría en salir con vida...-dijo Evileye con seriedad.

-...entiendo...-dijo Seraphine recogiendo una piedra y lo arrojó a los Hellhouds, el sonido de la piedra golpeando al suelo despertó a los Hellhouds.

Ellos al ver a Seraphine y Evileye, ellos comenzaron a gruñir y se abalanzaron hacia el dúo de magas.

Seraphine al ver eso, levanto el báculo y apunto a los Hellhouds.

-... **Luz sagrada**...-murmuró Seraphine creando una potente pared hecha de luz a su enfrente, cuando los Hellhouds chocaron contra la pared, fueron rebotado con fuerza pero también sufrieron quemaduras por la luz sagrada.

-...bestia sin sentido, deberían morir... **Shard Buck Shots**...-exclamó Evileye extendiendo su mano mientra aparece un círculo mágico que dispara ráfagas de cuchillos de cristales que mata a todos los Hellhouds heridos por quemaduras.

-...increíble, con un solo hechizo acabó con todos...-murmuró sorprendida seraphine...

-...por nada me llamo la mejor maga de Belfast, pero tengo que admitir, tu luz sagrada era muy fuerte, si sigue así podrá usar todo el potencial de su hechizo...-dijo Evileye.

-..gracia por su consejo señorita Evileye...-dijo agradecida Seraphine.

-...no hay de que...ahora vamos, tenemos que volver con los demás.

 **Con Nivans, Gabriel y Gagaran**

Nivans y los 2 se acercaba a los Goblins que comía, en ese momento Gagaran golpeaba con el martillo en suelo atrayendo la atención de les as criaturas.

Los 20 Goblins rápidamente sacaron sus armas oxidadas y se lanzaron en grupo contra Gagaran.

Gagaran sólo sonríe mientra mantenía apretada su martillo de guerra.

Nivans pronto sorprenden al grupo con una huelga que descapita la Goblin y con otra huelga partió en 2 al otro.

Los demás Goblins trataron de formar y buscar una abertura pero Gabriel al ser más rápido de grupo acabo con unos 3 Goblins con una huelga cada uno.

Gagaran salto hacia el grupo y con un potente balanceo descendente, el martillo impacta sobre el grupo matando a los 5 y enviando a los 10 a huir.

-...rápidos, esta escapando, no dejen que vaya al templo...-exclamó Nivans al ver donde se dirigía esos Goblins.

-... **Crystal Wall.**..-una pared de cristal bloquea el salida de los Goblins impidiendo su escape.

-... **Firebolt/fireball.**.-exclamó la voz de Seraphine y evileye disparando ambos hechizos contra los goblins, el impacto de ambos hechizos mataron a los 10 goblins reduciendolo a cenizas.

Los 3 vieron a la maga y la vampira caminar al grupo con la maga teniendo una sonrisa victoriosa.

-...gracia, finalmente lo lograron, en especial a ti seraphine, estoy orgulloso...sabía que podía manejarlo..-dijo Nivans acariciando la cabeza de Seraphine haciendo sonrojar mucho a la maga.

-...gracia señor Nivans...-dijo Seraphine un poco sonrojada.

Evileye al ver eso, gruñe de celos al ver a esa maga novata recibir ese "cariño" de Nivans.

-...suertuda...-pensó un poco enojada evileye.

Pronto se escuchó un rugido de guerra y el grupo vio a 3 trolls y 3 minotauros..., todos ellos armados con troncos como armas contundentes.

-...la explosión debió escucharlo, ahora ellos están aquí...-exclamó Gabriel sacando su katana en posición de desenvainar.

-...bueno que hacemos virgen...-dijo Gagaran son riendo mientra esperaba órdenes.

Nivans sólo sonrió mientra guardaba la vaina de su katana y sacó a tenebrae, la espada pistola.

-...deja a los 3 mi minotauros para mi, ustedes encargase de los trolles, son fuerte pero lento, golpeale a las rodillas, esos le hará caer y aprovechalo para matar...-ordenó Nivans activando el Blade Mode de su pistola espada.

-...entendido...-dijo todo el grupo.

Un minotauro corrió hacia el grupo y de una embestida golpeó y arrastra hacia adelante a Nivans pero el lo soporta con sus armas bloqueando a los cuernos.

El grupo pronto se separaron alrededor de los trolles y seraphine y evileye ataca desde larga distancias para distraer a los gigantes. Ella disparo una ráfaga de cristales en los ojos de un troll haciendo que quede ciego y ataca de manera rápida y ciego a su alrededor.

Gagaran aprovecho y de un martillazo a la pierna del troll hizo que el gigante caiga de rodillas.

Gabriel salta hacia el troll arrodillado y saca la katana de su vaina y en una rápido huelga, le descapita de un tajo a la zona del cuello matándolo.

Otro troll intento sorprenderlo pero seraphine usando la luz sagrada para bloquear el paso a los trolles. Evileye dispara una potente rayo de fuego en la cabeza matándolo fácilmente.

Gabriel se lanza al ultimo troll, al gigante al ver eso levanta su arma y lo baja para aplastar al espadachín, pero Gabriel se desliza debajo de la entrepierna y de 2 tajos, le cortas por detrás de la rodillas haciendo caer al troll.

Gagaran salta hacia el troll y de un potente martillazo a la cabeza haciendo que su cabeza explote por la fuerza.

-...buen trabajo Gagaran...-dijo Gabriel estando de lado de su compañero de gremio.

-...tu lo hiciste bien para ser un aventurero de rango oro, pelea bien..-dijo Gagaran mientra caminaba alrededor del cadáver del troll.

-...solo es cuestión de experiencia...-dijo de manera simple Gabriel.

-...buen trabajo con la luz sagrada...-elogio Evileye por la rápida reacción de Seraphine.

-...gracia...es que me asuste un poco..pero lo hice bien...-dijo de forma nerviosa la maga.

 **Con Nivans**

Nivans se mantenía aferrado a los cuernos del minotauro, ese no paraba de balancear su cabeza de un lado a otro para sacarlo de encima.

Con tenebrae en su mano, colocó el cañón del arma en su cabeza...

-... **Tiro certero**...-murmuró Nivans disparando una ráfaga comprimida de oscuridad atravesando el cráneo del minotauro...

Saltando del cadáver del minotauro que caía de espalda, Nivans vio a otros 2 lanzarse.

Nivans con Doufuu y tenebrae en sus manos saltó hacia minotauro desde su cabeza y apuñaló al minotauro con Doufuu enterrando en cráneo y comenzó a disparar con tenebrae justo donde estaría el cerebro.

Al sacarla la doufuu, la sangre salía como un geiser que salpicó en su cara.

El cadáver del minotauro caía al suelo duro mientra Nivans aterrizaba a tiempo.

En este momento Nivans vio al ultimo que estaba acercando lo suficiente, Nivans guardó su pistola mágica en su inventario y sacó en su lugar la vaina.

-...vamos grandulón, que me tiene miedo...-grito Nivans mientra guardaba la katana en la vaina.

el minotauro comenzó a preparar para embestir con sus cuernos torcido y se lanzó hacia Nivans.

Nivans también se lanzó hacia el minotauro con su mano tocando la empuñadura.

 **Insertar canción: Rule of nature (metal gear rising revengeances ost)**

Cuando ambos estaban muy cerca, Nivans en un destello de velocidad saco la espada lo bañó de electricidad usando la runa de rayo de una huelga le corto y termino detrás del minotauro.

El minotauro se mantenía quieto como una estatua mientra Nivans con calma y elegancia guardo de forma lenta la katana...

 **-...arte marcial: tajo de voltio...**.-murmuró Nivans con seriedad, la tsuba de la katana golpea la vaina.

Un gigantesco geiser de sangre se veía desde el hombro izquierdo hasta terminar por la cintura derecha del minotauro haciendo que el monstruo cayera partido en 2 dos partes.

Nivans pronto vio a sus amigos venir.

-...dios amigo, fue increíble...-dijo Gabriel colocando su brazo por el hombro de Nivans.

-...nada mal virgen, nada mal...-dijo Gagaran dando palmadas por la espalda de Nivans.

-...Señor Nivans, eso fue grandioso...-exclamó seraphine con una mirada de admiración.

Evileye no dijo nada y miró de reojo al cadáver.

-...increíble, acabó con 3 minotauro, por si mismo, no hay duda, es el...increíble...-pensó Evileye con un chillido femenino.

Pronto la celebración término al escuchar los fuertes pasos que venían de la entrada a la ruina.

Todos ellos se preparó para lo que viene de frente.

-...estén atento...algo se acerca...-dijo Nivans al ver alguien salir de la entrada.

Todos ellos se mantenía serio.

Una figura incluso más grande que los trolls salió de la entrada, su figura era fuerte y imponente, todo su cuerpo tenía cristales negros con runas rojas en su cuerpo, su cabeza cubierto de un manto desgarrado con ojos rojos y un par de cuernos corto de color negro.

Una ventana emergió.

 **Golem demoníaco de cristal negro Lvl 150..**.

-...un Golem demoníaco...-pensó sorprendido Nivans no sólo por un Golem raro, si no también también el Lvl, era más el Lvl más alto por encima de Evileye.

-...que es eso...-murmuró sorprendido Gabriel al ver algo más grande que los trolles.

-...eso es...Mío!..-exclamó emocionada Gagaran lanzadose hacia el Golem tomando al grupo por sorpresa.

-...maldición Gagaran...-exclamó Evileye enojada por la acción temeraria.

Gagaran golpea con una poderosa tacleada al Golem con fuerza pero el Golem no inmuta.

-..con que eres duro eh?, entonces toma!..-exclamó Gagaran golpeando con una lluvia de martillazos a altas velocidades pero el Golem transformó su brazo en un escudo de cristal negro y bloquea la ráfaga de martillazo con facilidad.

Pronto el Golem agarra a Gagaran por el cuello y el escudo se transforma en una espada de cristal y con un tajo le corta Gagaran por el pecho para luego lanzarlo al grupo.

-...gah!..-se quejo de dolor Gagaran, su pecho donde tenía la cortada salía sangre.

-...Gagaran!...maldito toma... **Firebolt!.**.-exclamó furiosa Evileye disparando un poderoso rayo de fuego.

En el momento en el ataque de Evileye haga contacto el Golem, el ataque se dispersa en partículas de energía que es absorbida por el Golem.

-...pero que...-exclamó sorprendida Evileye al ver que el ataque no surtió efecto.

Seraphine se había apresurado para curar a Gagaran a tiempo.

-... **Cure**...-exclamó Seraphine curando a Gagaran.

-...el dolor se fue...gracia novata...-dijo Gagaran.

-...fuiste imprudente. Atacar de enfrente...en que estaba pensando...-exclamó furiosa Evileye.

-...jejeje lo siento no volverá suceder...-dijo Gagaran con un tono despreocupada.

-...chicos, mantenga en guardiá...debemos vencer al enemigo como pueda...buscaremos una debilidad para usarlo en su contra...prepararen...-dijo Nivans y el grupo se mantuvieron serio y preparado para una pelea más difícil.

Para la sorpresa absoluta de todos, el Golem comenzó a crecer más y más haciendo más musculoso, sus brazos parecía garras negras, también aparecía una especie de Orbe rojo dentro del pecho.

En la zona del perímetros, todos los soldados acaban de ver a un Golem gigantesco en tamaño de una fortaleza del reino.

-...soldados, vayan al Alephys y evacuen a los civiles...-dijo Regar, todos los soldados y aventureros se apresuraron ir a Alephys para sacar a todas las gentes del pueblo.

 **Con Nivans y compañía**

Nivans estaba sorprendido de ver una transformación del Golem y su sorpresa era abrumadora después de ver al Lvl del Golem.

 **Gran Golem demoníaco de cristales negro Lvl 200**

Pronto una ventana emergió en los ojos de Nivans.

 **Nuevo objetivo: vencer al Jefe mundial raid**

 **Recompensa: aumentar de lvl 350 a lvl 480, cuchillo negro matadioses...**

 **Comienza ya!**

-...me esta jodiendo!..-pensó en incredulidad Nivans al ver a que esta enfrentado, un Jefe mundial que a diferencia de los jefes normales, los jefes mundiales tiene más Hp que un jefe ordinario.

Pronto ellos se prepararon para una difícil batalla.

 **Cambio de escena (Belfast, posada luna plateada.)**

Lily se encontraba sentada en la mesa dibujando unos dibujos para darle a su salvador.

Martha se encontraba sentada en la mesa limpiando.

-...Martha, volveré dentro de un rato para hacer un recado, puede cuidar un rato la tienda por mi...-dijo Rigrit que tenia en su mano una canasta llena de manzanas.

-...por supuesto madre, déjame lo ami...-dijo Martha con confianza.

-...gracia, no tardaré...-dijo Rigrit saliendo de la posada.

Martha luego se acercó a Lily curiosa por el dibujo...

-...Lily que dibuja?..-pregunto Martha alegremente.

-...señorita Martha, estoy dibujando un dragón...-dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa mostrando a Martha el dibujo.

-...Aww que lindo...eres adorable..-dijo Martha con cariño.

-...gracia...-murmuró Lily sonrojada por el cariño que recibía.

Pronto una persona aparecía en la entrada, tanto Martha como Lily observaron al recién llegado, Lily al ver esa persona se horrorizó de miedo.

-...no, no, no, me encontraron...-pensó Lily asustada.

-...disculpa en que puedo servirlo...-dijo Martha acercando al cliente, el recién llegado tenía puesto una capucha que oscurece su rostro.

-...saludo señorita, soy Succulent de los Six arms, estoy aquí para recoger a la niña que esta aquí...-dijo el encapuchado que mostraba una sonrisa diabólica...

 **Fin del capitulo 14**


	15. Chapter 15: Nivans the Ripper

Nota del autor: Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de Nivans en el mundo de Mmo rpg.

Ahora se acerca la acción, un nuevo capítulo lleno de pelea..

 **Advertencia: ese capítulo es mas violento y llena de sangre, extrema preocupación para mente sensible.**

 **Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...sumoner dante:si amigo me alegro, espero que lo disfrute tu juegos, por cierto la parte sobre Martha tiene lvl 2, ella es civil ya que Rigrit nunca le mencionó a su hija acerca de su pasado como aventurera, espero que lo disfrute ese capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 15: Nivans The Ripper mode!**

 **Canción : over the clouds-alan**

 **Ruinas del templo- Alephys**

Todo estaba preparando sus armas, Nivans miraba al Jefe mundial caminando de paso lento a su posición.

Se encontraba nervioso, porque el Jefe mundial era muy poderoso para su equipo, si recibe un golpe directo a alguno de ellos, seria muerte instantánea.

Comenzó a idear un plan.

-...Seraphine, Evileye, tomen distancia y apoyen con su magia a larga distancia. Gabriel, Gagaran y yo iremos por las piernas.

Todos ellos asistieron y las 2 magas se alejaron para tomar distancia.

Nivans saco del inventario Nigrum draco y comenzó a disparar sosteniendo el rifle un solo brazo...Los disparos eran rápida y muy precisa ya que Nivans disparaba en la cabeza.

-...Chicos!...ataquen, yo le distraere con lo que pueda...-dijo Nivans sin dejar de disparar al Golem con el propósito de distraerlo.

Gabriel y Gagaran corrieron alrededor de las piernas del Golem y comenzaron a atacar.

-... **Arte marcial: three strikes!**..-exclamó Gabriel envolviendo su cuerpo con un ligero aura rojo y lanzó un combo de 3 huelgas en la pierna derecha del golem provocando las grietas de la pierna por el corte y impacto de ese ataque.

-...hahahaha que divertido, A romper piernas...-exclamó Gagaran golpeando de forma consecutiva la pierna izquierda del golem con su martillo de guerra agrietando más.

Nivans caminaba alrededor del Golem sin dejar de disparar con Nigrum draco, pronto el Golem levantó su enorme brazo y sus garras se volvieron muy filosa.

-...chicos, viene el ataque, alejense lo más que pueda...-exclamó Nivans sin dejar de disparar en la cabeza con la esperanza de interrumpir el ataque.

El Golem balanceo su brazo para golpear a los 2, pero Gagaran escapó a tiempo retrocediendo,

Gabriel estaba muy cerca del rango del ataque no tuvo tiempo para salir, pero Nivans llegó a tiempo para agarrar a Gabriel al estilo nupcial con un solo brazo.

-...Nivans!..-grito Gabriel sonrojado.

-...la próxima vez este mas atento amigo...-dijo Nivans soltado a Gabriel mientra corría hacia el Golem mientra disparaba con Nigrum Draco.

-... **Fire storm!**!..-exclamó Seraphine levantando el báculo al aire, debajo del Golem era un sello mágico que expulsa un pilar de fuego giratorio que quemaba al Golem por dentro.

-... **Crystal Dagger!..-** exclamó Evileye creando en el cielo múltiples espadas de cristales para luego caer sobre el Golem que al entrar contacto explota en una míni explosión.

El humo del polvo se disolvió revelando al Golem que estaba cubierto de grietas, pero poco a poco estaba comenzado a desaparecer las grietas.

-...no me jodan...puede regenerarse...-pensó Nivans al ver que el Golem se regeneran hasta su Hp completo.

-...aun podemos intentarlo de nuevo...-Grito Gabriel lanzándose hacia el Golem junto con Gagaran.

El Golem levantó el puño y golpeó el suelo con fuerza liberando una onda de choque que golpeó a ambos. La fuerza detrás de esa onda de choque lo mando a volar por las aires.

-...Gabriel, Gagaran!..-exclamó preocupado Nivans.

-... **Reverse Gravity.**...-exclamó Evileye usando el hechizo de gravedad para salvar a los 2 de una posible muerte.

-...estuvo cerca, gracia Evileye...-agradeció Evileye.

-... **Cure**...-exclamó Seraphine apuntando el báculo a los 2 envolviendo en una manto de energía verde sobre eso 2.

Evileye lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra alrededor del Golem pero el Golem pisoteo el suelo liberando una onda de choque que golpeó a la vampiro de lleno.

-...urgh...-caía al suelo la vampiro mientra su máscara se rompe en mil pedazo producto de la onda de choque.

 **Con Nivans**

Nivans corría hacia el Golem con su espada Doufuu en su mano derecha y Nigrum draco el rifle gigante anti material en su mano izquierda.

 **(Autor: Nivans pelea como Black rock shooter con la espada y cañón).**

El Golem levantó su puño para golpearlo pero Nivans esquiva pegando un salto hasta aterrizar por el puño del Golem y corre desde el brazo del Golem.

-...Ahhhhhh...-gritaba Nivans mientra disparaba con Nigrum draco mientra corría por el brazo del Golem.

El Golem comenzó a balancear el brazo haciendo que Nivans apuñala con Doufuu en el brazo de su enemigo para no caer.

Mientra se mantenía firme, con su brazo izquierdo comenzó a disparar de nuevo sin parar.

-...que demonio, por más que sigo disparando, no parece afectarle...Su capacidad de regeneración se esta volviendo un verdadero dolor en el culo...-pensó Nivans sin dejar de disparar.

Terminando de disparar, Nivans guardó Nigrum draco y sacó la vaina de Doufuu y comenzó correr hasta llegar al hombro del Golem.

-...si puedo darle un golpe crítico, será con toda mi fuerza...-pensó Nivans preparando su estilo de desenvaino de la espada.

-.. **.aumento de fuerza X100, triple aumento de velocidad, quinto aumento de magia.**...-murmuró Nivans usando hechizos de potenciadores que aumenta su poder de forma temporal hasta que terminará el efecto.

Usando la runa de Runa de rayo sobre Doufuu, Nivans tocó su mano en la empuñadura y pegó un poderoso grito de guerra mientra lanza su propia técnica más fuerte.

-... **Raikiri !.**.-exclamó Nivans desenvainando la espada disparando un gigantesco arco de medialuna hecho se electricidad carmesí directo a la cabeza del Golem causando una explosión que cubrió toda la cabeza.

-...en el blanco...-exclamó Nivans sólo para que ser agarrado por sorpresa por el Golem tomándolo desprevenido.

Nivans vio con horror como el humo se disolvió revelando la cabeza dañada del Golem se regeneraba rápidamente.

-...oh vamos...-exclamó Nivans molesto por eso.

El Golem comenzó poner presión en su agarre aplastando a Nivans...

-...Arghhhhhhh!...-gritaba Nivans mientra sentía que todo los huesos de su cuerpo fuera aplastado, sus brazos y piernas estaban completamente destruidos y con dificultad para moverse.

-... (Vomita sangre)...- El pelinegro comenzó a vomitar sangre al sentir todos sus órganos aplastado como si fuera puré.

Terminando de torturar a Nivans, el Golem arrojó a Nivans al suelo con fuerza.

Nivans se encontraba adolorido y sentía todo sus órganos destruido, estaba acostado al suelo mirando al Golem que levantaba su puño. Con dificulta Nivans colocó su mano derecha destruido sobre su pecho y murmuró su técnica.

-... **Da capo..**.-murmuró Nivans usando el hechizo haciendo que se recupere su salud y restaurando sus huesos y órganos a su estado original.

Justo cuando el Golem estaba a punto de Golpearlo, escucho un hechizo de Seraphine y Evileye.

-... **Crystal Wall.**...-una pared de cristal bloquea el puño pero el impacto lo destruyó con esfuerzo haciendo que su velocidad disminuya.

-... **Luz sagrada..**..-de repente una pared hecho de luz aparece enfrente de Nivans, el golpe del Golem era bloqueado por la pared pero la fuerza detrás de ese golpe lo rompió.

Gagaran salto al rescate golpeando al Golem con un potente martillazo haciendo retroceder ligeramente, el Golem le respondió con una bofetada que envió a Gagaran a golpear el suelo.

Aprovechando el momento, Gabriel recoge a Nivans y ambos escapa del alcance del Golem.

-...te encuentra bien?...-dijo Gabriel preocupado mientras seguía arrastraba a Nivans.

-...casi me aplasta hasta la muerte...pero estoy bien...-dijo adolorido Nivans.

Seraphine se apresura para curar a su líder.

-... **Cure**...-exclamó Seraphine curando a Nivans. A pesar de que Nivans se recuperó gracia a Da capó, todavía seguía adolorido.

-...que podemos hacer para hacerlo caer, logramos hacerle una cantidad grande de daños, pero con ese molesto regeneración lo sana a cada rato...-dijo Gagaran un poco irritado y cansada.

-...aun no pude encontrar el punto débil, a este paso, estaremos cansado y eso seria fatal en esa batalla...-murmuró Gabriel.

-...es mas difícil de lo que pensé, mis hechizos parece no efecta en el...apena funciona con los ataques físicos...pero por mas que fuerte que lancemos, siempre se regenera...-pensó Nivans mientra miraba al Golem que extendió su mano enfrente del Grupo.

Un gigantesco sello mágico aparece y dispara una ráfagas de cristales negros contra el Grupo de Nivans.

-...Mierda!..-exclamó Nivans junto con el grupo que no lograba reaccionar a Tiempo.

-... **Luz sagrada/Crystal wall...-** exclamó las 2 al unísono creando una capaz de pared de luz mágica junto con una capaz de pared de cristal, el doble defensa mágica aparece enfrente del grupo bloqueando los ataques del Golem con esfuerzo.

-...la pared no soportará mucho tiempo, dispérsense...-exclamó Nivans, al escuchar lo que dijo Nivans comenzaron a dispersarse, pero Seraphine que había usando mucha magia, estaba comenzando a sentir la fatiga y se tropieza.

Nivans al ver que Seraphine seguía detrás de la pared comenzó a sentir pánico ya que la grietas se notaba.

-...Seraphine sal de ahí!..-exclamó Nivans corriendo hacia Seraphine para salvarla.

La pared de magia de luz y cristal se hizo pedazo y seguido con una explosión de humo muy fuerte...

-...Seraphine!..-exclamaron Gabriel, Gagaran y Evileye temiendo lo peor...

Cuando el humo se disolvió, el grupo se encontraba callado al ver lo que sucedió.

Seraphine abrió los ojos al sentir la sangre salpicar en su mejilla. Cuando abrió los ojos, se paró el aliento al ver a Nivans que sonreía a pesar de tener sangre saliendo de su boca.

Nivans se había colocado a tiempo para ser el escudo humano para soportar las furiosas ráfagas de cristales para salvar a su única miembros de la Party.

-...esta bien?...-preguntó Nivans hasta caer en la inconsciencia mientra que tenia los cristales incrustado en su espalda con mucha sangre saliendo múltiples geiser de sangres que pintaba el suelo dando un toque tétrico.

-..Se-señor N-Nivans!..-grito al borde del llanto Seraphine mientra agarraba los hombres para despertarlo pero no funcionaba.

-...Nivans!. ó Gabriel mientra se acercaba junto con Evileye y Gagaran.

Justo cuando Seraphine iba a curarla, el Golem transformó su brazo en una espada de doble filo y bajó con la intención matar a todos.

Todos cerraron sus ojos aceptando su destino de morir pero se escuchó un sonido metálico y seguido con el viento...

Cuando todos abrió los ojos veían a Nivans herido detener la gigantesca espada, en lugar de Doufuu era la Bloody Edge en seco salvando la muerte de sus amigos.

Dentro de la Bloody Edge, en un mar de oscuridad, abrió un ojo amarillo.

 **-...uhmm interesante, con que ese es mi portador es descendiente de mi amigo, seria aburrido si el muriera, no eh tenido un portador después de 1000 años, voy a tener que darle un poco de mi locura...espero que no rompa su mente...-una voz tétrica se resonaba dentro de la katana demoníaca.**

 **Tema insertar : Animal I have become- Nightcore**

Nivans con su mano agarrando fuertemente la hoja gigante de cristal negro del Golem mientra su espada mantenía a raya el peso.

Seraphine estaba a punto de ayudar a Nivans sólo para escuchar la risa tétrica de Nivans.

-...hahaha hahahaha...-se reía de forma distorsionada mientra una aura roja y negra cubría todo su cuerpo...la sangre de su espalda evapora.

-...Ahhhhhhhh...-gritó Nivans con un rugido bestial mientra agarraba la pesada espada levantando al Golem al aire y comenzó a girar hasta arrojarlo al aire.

Esa acción sorprendió a todos al ver como Nivans en su estado mortalmente herido había arrojado el Gigantesco Golem al aire.

Nivans no termino aún y corrió hasta saltar hacia el Golem que estaba en el aire, aterrizó en el brazo espada y empezó a cortar todos mientra corría.

-...Sí Sí, te cortaré de par en par jajajajajajajajajaja!..-con una sonrisa demente y una risa de psicópata cortaba y cortaba todo el brazos del Golem en múltiples trozos hasta saltar al aire y luego aterrizar con una huelga al Hombro para cortar el brazo haciendo que el Golem perdiera una extremidad.

El Golem cayó duro al suelo. Nivans aterrizó de forma dura golpeando duro al suelo.

El resto estaba asombrado y sorprendido al ver una nueva faceta de Nivans y no sólo eso, vio con asombro como Nivans arrojó a un gigantesco Golem al aire como sí nada.

-...Increíble...nunca vi algo igual...-murmuró Evileye al presenciar lo que hizo Nivans.

-...que demonio le sucedió...Su comportamiento es totalmente diferente a como era ante...-murmuró Gagaran con el sudor escurriendo de su frente.

Ya que Nivans que ella conocía era calmado, amable y tímido, pero ahora parecía salvaje y sanguinario.

-...señor Nivans!..-exclamó Seraphine dispuesto a ir a socorrer pero Gabriel los detuvo agarrando por el hombro.

-...espera, es demasiado peligroso...-exclamó Gabriel preocupado.

-...pero el Señor Nivans?..-exclamó llorando Seraphine, pero se escuchó la risa de Nivans que se levantaba con dificultad.

-...jajaja ja ja ja jejeje...-se reía de forma oscura Nivans mientra camina de forma coja hasta el caído Golem...

El Golem se levantó con dificultad y extendió a Nivans con su garras que se extendió rápidamente atravesando a Nivans brutalmente.

(Geiser de sangre)

La sangre escurría como una fuente por todos el cuerpo expulsando grandes cantidades de sangres en geiser haciendo que todos palidecen al ver el cadáver destrozado de Nivans.

Todos estaban horrorizado al presenciar la muerte de Nivans, evileye estaba temblado se dolor y rabia, Gabriel estaba soportando la ganas de llorar pero fallaba.

Pero Seraphine caía de rodillas mientra su manos tapaba su boca mientra las lágrimas caía de sus ojos.

-...Señor Nivans!..-grito Seraphine con impotencia al ver morir su capitán...sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Para la sorpresa absoluta, Nivans movió su mano y en una serie de huelgas super rápida había cortados los dedos del Golem liberando de su agarre.

Con los garras cortados del Golem incrustado en el cuerpo, Nivans pronto se abalanzó hasta llegar a la cabeza del Golem y lo agarro la cabeza para luego aventarle de espalda al suelo creando un gigantesco cráter.

Nivans aterrizó al pecho del Golem y salvajemente golpeaba al pecho del Golem con la espada de Bloody Edge.

-...jajajajajaja que placer, tanta sangre y dolor, me siento bien con todo el dolor que siento, jajajajajaja ja yo jodidamente amó el Dolor!..-exclamo Nivans golpeando al Golem de forma brutal destruyendo el pecho para luego agarrar el orbe rojo que tenia incrustado.

De un salto retrocede lejo del Golem con su mano que tenía el Orbe.

-...ja ja ja así que el Orbe absorbe la magia y lo usa para mantenerte vivo ja ja ja ja ja me pregunto que pasara si lo rompo...-dijo de forma enloquecida Nivans aplastando al orbe haciendo que el Golem se detiene en seco.

Poco a poco el Golem de desmorona hasta caer derrotado mientra Nivans vomita sangre hasta caer boca abajo duro al suelo.

Sus amigos al ver eso, corren para salvar a su amigo.

Cuando llegaron, Gabriel y Gagaran comenzaron a sacar las estacas de cristales negros que tenia incrustado en su cuerpo, después de sacar todo, Seraphine y Evileye usaron mucha magia de curación para sanar hasta el punto de cerrar todas heridas que tenia su cuerpo.

Gabriel tocó el cuelo para determinar el pulso. Al parecer tenia el pulso débil pero vivo.

-.. (suspiró)...gracia a dios, esta vivo...-murmuró Gabriel mirando a su amigo que estaba inconsciente.

-...bueno, al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos del Golem...-murmuró cansada Gargaran.

-...señor Nivans...me alegro que este bien...creí que te perdería...-murmuró Seraphine agarrando la cabeza de Nivans para colocar la cabeza en su regazo mientra acariciaba su cabello negro manchados de sangre.

Evileye se acercó a los fragmento del Golem y lo recogió para mirar detenidamente.

-...eso explica todo...-murmuró enojada Evileye.

-...que es Evileye...-pregunto Gagaran a su compañera.

-...ese Golem tenía el orbe mágico llamado Núcleo, eso Absorbe magia natural que impregna el aire, también absorbe de manera rápida los hechizos ofensivo, usa la energía de nuestro hechizo para regenerarse a nivel mucho mayor...-dijo Evileye recogiendo todos los fragmentos del orbe.

-...entonce, si hubiéramos podido destruir el orbe desde el principio, podríamos haberlo derrotado...-pregunto Gabriel.

-...si, ese orbe es como un corazón para el Golem, sin el solo es una muñeca vacía...-dijo Evileye.

-...ademas, esa cosa estaba inactiva por mucho tiempo, ya que su cuerpo está muy desgastado y viejo cuando lo vi salir, probablemente esos monstruos lo activo dentro de la ruinas...ese Golem es un arma del clan de los demonios...como rayos hacia esa cosa ahí...-pensó Evileye al ver el cuerpo destruidos del Golem.

-...bien vamos, tenemos que regresar a la zona del perímetro, tenemos que llevar a Nivans para que descanse...-dijo Gabriel alzando a Nivans al estilo nupcial.

Pronto el grupo junto a Nivans abandonaron el lugar dejado atrás el cuerpo del Golem junto con el territorio destruido.

Desconocido para todos, la batalla era observado por un sujeto con alas de murciélago, su ropa consistía en un traje rojo mientra su cara era una máscara blanca con detalles dorado.

-...con que si hay humanos que pueda darle pelea a los nuestro, parece que mi Albion fue destruido sin piedad por el descendiente del legendario héroe...parece que la historia se repite de nuevo...pero con un final diferente para mi Rey demonio...-murmuró de forma malvado el sujeto para luego desaparecer de la nada.

 **Fin del capitulo 15**


	16. Chapter 16 la ira de Nivans

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, aquí José vengo a dejar el nuevo capítulo de Jose Nivans.**

 **Espero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...Sumoner dante.: gracia dante, en ese capítulo, Nivans sufrirá un cambio de personalidad a causa de la espada demoníaca y también de como tomará la noticia cuando entere lo de Lily.**

 **Capítulo 16: la ira de Nivans y el secreto de Gabriel.**

abriendo los ojos, Nivans se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, levantándose de del suelo, Nivans comenzó a recordar cómo llegó pero nada.

-...donde demonio estoy, que es este lugar...no recuerdo nada, recuerdo que me metí en el medio para salvar a Seraphine y después, todo fue negro...-pensó Nivans colocando su mano en el rostro tratando de recordar lo que había pasado después.

Pronto miro el lugar y comenzó a caminar por el camino recto.

Comenzó a vagar por el oscuro y infinito camino hasta que comenzó a casarse.

-...donde demonio voy caminando...espera, puedo ver a alguien...-pensó Nivans viendo una fogata cerca.

Comenzó a correr hasta llegar a la fogata, ahí vio la espada clavada en el suelo, Nivans lo reconoció como Bloody Edge, pero había una silueta oscura detrás de la espada, esa silueta negra envuelta en un manto desgarrado, estaba sentado en el suelo dando la espalda a Nivans.

-...Hola?...-saludo un poco nervioso Nivans.

-...uhmm, eres débil, tuviste suerte en esa pelea...-murmuró una voz distorsionada haciendo que Nivans parpadea lo que escucho.

-...eh, de que habla..-hablo Nivans.

-...tu y tus amigos, casi mueren en la pelea contra el Golem, te salve de una muerte segura, te dí un poco de mi locura...pero a partir de ahora, no lo vuelva a usar otra vez, solo úsalo como único recurso...mientra más usa, más te hunde en la locura...-dijo la silueta para luego levantarse y abandonar el lugar.

Nivans ya había comenzado a recordar todo como enloqueció y atacó de una manera salvaje al Golem y todo, pronto hablo...

-...espera...al meno dime quien eres?...-pregunto Nivans ignorando sus recién descubierto recuerdos, la silueta se detuvo y miró a Nivans de reojo mostrando un ojo con pupila amarilla.

-...solo soy una leyenda, un humano como cualquiera que se volvió un héroe hasta su muerte...un consejo chaval, no cometa los mismo errores que cometió mis descendiente...toma mi espada, Bloody Edge es tuya ahora...nos volveremos a ver...hasta entonce, sigue con vida...-dijo la silueta mientra desaparece.

Nivans iba a seguir pero de repente el suelo se destroza haciendo que Nivans caiga al abismo.

-...Ahhhhhh...-gritaba Nivans cayendo al oscuro abismo.

cambio de escena.

-...Ahhhhhh!..-gritó Nivans levantándose de la cama y tratando de calmar su respiro.

-...joder, fue solo un sueño...donde estoy ahora...-pensó Nivans mirando a su alrededor, estaba acostado en su cama, todo a su alrededor era un cuarto blanco, Nivans vio a Seraphine sentada a su lado dormida apoyando su cabeza en su cama...

Nivans al ver a seraphine sonrió se alivio, ya que el había salvado a tiempo a su miembro de la Party.

-...que alivio, no viviría con la culpa si algo malo le llegará a pasar...aun sigo sin comprender que paso, me sentía poderoso y a pesar de sentir dolor, me sentía más fuerte con cada ataque de recibo...-pensó Nivans mirando su mano, pronto vio su cuerpo, su pecho desnudo cubierto de vendas desde el torso hasta el cuello.

Pudo oler el olor de la medicina y alcohol, seraphine comenzó a levantarse...ella bosteza para luego abrir los ojos de forma somnolienta hasta ver a Nivans despierta.

Ella exclama de felicidad y alivio al ver a su capitán de su party.

-...Señor Nivans!...-exclamó Seraphine abalanzandose contra Nivans abrazando con toda su fuerza.

-...(quejido doloroso)...jejeje, me alegro que este bien pero por favor no me abraces tan fuerte...-murmuró Nivans un poco cansado y adolorido.

Ella aflojó el agarre de su abrazo y miró a Nivans con ha a mirada triste.

-...me alegro que este bien, señor Nivans perdón...-se disculpa Seraphine haciendo que Nivans levante la ceja al escuchar.

-...te disculpa, porque?...si no hiciste nada malo...-dijo Nivans confundido.

-...es que si no me hubiera tropezado, no tendría que haber estado herido tan mal...por mi incompetencia, casi muere...-exclamó Seraphine al borde del llanto.

Con una mirada inexpresiva, Nivans golpea de forma suave con un karate chop en la cabeza de Seraphine.

-...tonta...no tiene porqué sentirte así, estoy bien, mírame, aun estoy vivo, hay un dicho, que no te mata, te hace más fuerte...ademas mi deber es proteger a los demás, incluyendote...-dijo Nivans con seriedad mientra acaricia la cabeza de Seraphine.

-...están bien señor Nivans, la próxima vez, tratare de mejorar aún más...-dijo un poco apenada Seraphine.

Pronto la puerta se abre revelando a Gabriel junto a Evileye y Gagaran y también estaba el vizconde Alfred.

Los demás con la especie del Vizconde se acercaron a Nivans, estaban feliz de verlo despierto y vivo después de haber presenciado su supuesta muerte.

-...socio!, me alegro que este vivo...-exclamó Gabriel colocando su mano en el hombro de Nivans.

-...Gabriel...-dijo Nivans dando una sonrisa de saludo.

-...por poco nos diste un susto ahí virgen...-dijo Gagaran acercando a los 3 junto con Evileye a su lado.

-...lo siento, por mi culpa me deje llevar por el calor de la pelea..-dijo Nivans sólo para que Evileye le arrojará la espada "Bloody edge" en su regazo, cortesía de Evileye.

-...mas bien, te dejaste controlar por el poder de la espada demoníaca, el hecho que tenga uno de las 3 katanas suprema, es sin duda impresionante, pero también peligrosa...-murmuró enojado Evileye.

-...lo siento je je je...-dijo Nivans acariciando detrás de su cabeza de forma nerviosa.

Solo para Evileye golpe a Nivans en el hombro.

-...es en serio, no use esa espada nunca mas, si lo sigue usando, te volverá un monstruo y perderá la cordura...-exclamó enojada pero también preocupada Evileye ya que recordaba hace 1000 años cuando vio al ultimo portador de esa espada, su portador se había convertido en un monstruo y que había masacrado a todos sus enemigos y aliado por iguales..

Ella misma había presenciado esa masacre y comenzó a experimentar el miedo por las katanas demoníacas.

Nivans con una mirada sería hablo.

-...esta bien, nunca usare la espada nunca mas, es una promesa...-murmuró Nivans agarrando a Evileye por los hombros causando que ella se sonroje.

El vizconde pronto se acercó al grupo consiguiendo tu atención.

-...me alegro que todos ustedes salieron vivo durante el ataque, como la señorita Evileye me puso al tanto lo que pasó, en nombre de la capital real Alephys, gracia por salvarnos, sus recompensa serán entregado en el gremio...no sólo eso, se celebra una fiesta por la victoria y la seguridad de mi hogar...-dijo Alfred consiguiendo una sonrisa de todos el grupo.

-...no hay de que, solo hicimos los correcto...ademas, una fiesta sería divertido para disfrutar de un pequeño descanso después de esa suicida misión...-murmuró Nivans felizmente.

-...me alegro escuchar eso de ti Sir Nivans...toda la capital real te recordará como uno de los héroes de Alephys, incluso Sushie esta emocionada de estar contigo en la fiesta...-dijo el Vizconde .

-...con la señorita Sushie...seria un honor acompañar a su hija a la fiesta...-hablo Nivans mientra se coloca las zapatillas negras con detalles rojos.

Nivans se levantó de su cama y trata de mantenerse de pies.

-...espera señor Nivans, aun debe descansar...-exclamó Seraphine.

-...estoy bien, mira, estoy 100% curado...-dijo Nivans para comenzar a quitar las vendas de su pecho.

Al quitar todas las vendas, se podría apreciar un buen cuerpo con músculo pero no tan exagerado, su complexión era la de un nadador olímpico, tenías algunas cicatrices productos de su última pelea...

Desconocido para Nivans, era observado por tres personas, Seraphine estaba roja al ver el torso desnudo de su capitán, lo mismo con Evileye a pesar de tener la máscara para ocultar su sonrojo, Gabriel lo estaba comiendo con la mirada al ver el pecho de Nivans.

Pronto hablo Gagaran

-..ahora que te veo bien, te queda mejor tu apariencia..-dijo Gagaran haciendo que Nivans parpadea.

-...de que habla..,-murmuró Nivans, Gabriel le paso a Nivans el espejo...

-...que demonio me paso...-pensó sorprendido Nivans al ver su cara, era un poco más pálido que ante, su cabello negro era desordenado y con un mechón blanco, su ojo derecho era de su color original, pero el ojo izquierdo era color amarillo oscuro con un iris vertical.

-...es un efecto que sufriste a causa de la Bloody Edge, mientra más lo use, más fuerte te vuelve pero también afecta tu mente y cordura...-dijo Evileye.

-...ya veo, la verdad no me siento diferente ahora...bueno, solo ignorare lo de mi cabello y de mi ojo izquierdo...-murmuró Nivans mientra se acercaba a una mesa cercana donde tenía doblada ropa nueva.

Luego de ponerse rápidamente la ropa, la ropa de Nivans era diferente a su vestimenta anterior. Consistía en camisa blanca abotonado, seguido con un pantalón negro ceñido con un cinturón con funda aferrando a su muslo derecho, encima de la camisa blanca era un chaleco gris con botones de oros, junto con una elegante corbata negra con detalles blancos, también con una gabardina negra larga y termina con un par de zapatos formales de cueros.

Esa clase de ropa había sido obsequiado por los Ortlinde como agradecimiento por la salvación de la ciudad capital. Al principio se iba a negar aceptar tal regalo, pero al ver lo mucho que esmeraba hacer el regalo, lo aceptó con una sonrisa .

 **(La vestimenta que usa Nivans es como la vestimenta que usa hajime nagumo de arifureta).**

Con la ropa elegante que puso Nivans, no pudo evitar sentir la mirada de sus compañeros en el.

-...vaya, vaya, te queda mejor que la anterior, parece más un noble que un aventurero...-comentó Gabriel luego de ver la nueva vestimenta de Nivans.

El resto de los demás asistieron estando de acuerdo lo que comentó Gabriel.

-...bueno, tendré que acostumbrarme a esa nueva vestimenta, es la primera vez que uso algo tan elegante...-murmuró Nivans tratando de acomodar su corbata ya que era un poco apretado.

-...dejando a un lado esa conversación, vamos directo al grano...-dijo Alfred con seriedad.

-...como todos ustedes podrán saber, en esa misión, se completo debido a la destrucción del golem, después de derrotar al golem, mis soldados junto a los aventureros de Alephys se adentraron al templo...-dijo Alfred haciendo que el Grupo prestará atención.

-...pudieron encontrar algo dentro del templo...-pregunto Nivans.

-...fue un poco difícil, había más goblins y hellhouds restante dentro pero los aventureros y soldados pudieron fácilmente con ellos, lo único que encontraron fueron manuscrito antiguos...-murmuró Alfred.

-...puede ser importante, así que mis arqueólogos investigará el templo hasta que aprendas de los manuscritos...-murmuró Alfred.

-...ya veo...bueno al menos ustedes ya están a salvo, ya no hay monstruos que aterrorizan a los demás...-dijo Nivans.

-...en efecto Sir Nivans, ahora mi gente podrán vivir en paz por Alephys...todos gracias a sus esfuerzos...-dijo el Vizconde.

-..No hay de que..solo ayudare a cualquiera que necesiten una mano o 2...-dijo Nivans.

El resto también estaban de acuerdo

después de cada uno había comentados acerca de la misión y los elogios que recibían de los demás, seraphine, Gabriel, Gagaran y evileye decidió ir a sus respectivos habitaciones para empacar sus cosas dejando sólo a Nivans en esa habitación.

Nivans sólo suspiro mientra se sentaba al borde de la cama, había recordado acerca de una misión acerca de eliminar al jefe mundial, así que accedió al menú para ver su nivel.

 **NIVANS Lvl 480**

-...genial...soy Lvl 480, casi llegó a los 500...veamos inventario...-pensó Nivans revisando el inventario para buscar un objeto específico.

Lo había encontrado.

-...cuchillo mata dioses...- en un destello de magia, aparecía en su mano derecha, un cuchillo de color azabache de un solo filo negro desde la punta hasta la empuñadura, en la hoja tenía muchas escrituras brillantes de color azul oscuro...

Pronto comenzó a balancear el cuchillo probando su filo, manejo y agarre, ese cuchillo parecía increíblemente buena...

-... (suspiro)...que sentido tengo tener un cuchillo cuando tengo muchas armas, no llegaría a usar mucho ese cuchillo, así que lo guardaré cuando sea el momento...-pensó Nivans guardando el arma en su inventario.

Nivans se levantó de su cama y camino hacia la, puerta para abrirla y abandonar el lugar.

 **Cambio de escena**

Con el tiempo que le quedaba nivans y sus amigos habían disfrutado la fiesta y celebración junto con los lugareños por la victoria de la misión, nivans y Gabriel comieron el buffet

Después de reunir a todos su grupo en la salida del pueblo, nivans y compañía estaba despidiendo del Vizconde Alfred junto a su familia a los demás soldados real.

Nivans le había dado las gracias a la familia ortlinde.

-...bien, es un adiós, espero que los volvamos a ver...-dijo Nivans dando una sonrisa a todos.

-...gracia por todos...vuelva a visitarnos algún día Señor nivans...-dijo Sushie.

-...por supuesto...adiós... **Gate: belfast...** -dijo Nivans abriendo el portal.

Pronto Nivans y compañía dieron una ultima despedida para luego cruzar al portal dejando a un pueblo festivo detrás.

 **Cambio de escena (Belfast)...**

Un portal se abrió cerca de la entrada al pueblo de Belfast, el cielo estaba naranja por el amanecer, en este momento todos estaban cansado de la fiesta y el viaje.

-...(bostezo)...que sueño...quiero ir a cenar...-murmuró cansada Gagaran.

-...estoy de acuerdo...mañana vendré a recoger la recompensa...por cierto José Nivans!...mañana quiero que enseñe a usar su magia...-dijo Evileye.

-...por supuesto...mañana te esperare sin falta...-dijo Nivans.

Las 2 miembros de The Blue roses caminaron a su hogar dejando a 3 varado en la entrada.

-...bien, yo me también me voy, te veo mañana...nos vemos Nivans...-murmuro Gabriel dando a Nivans.

-...lo mismo dijo Gabriel, a pesar de que eres raro, fuiste un buen amigo...-dijo Nivans tomando la mano a su amigo.

terminado de estrechar la mano, Gabriel y Seraphine se fueron a sus respectivo hogares, Nivans suspiro y camino tranquilo por el distrito comercial, quería ir a cenar en la posada y de paso tratar de pasar mas tiempo con Lily.

En el camino se encontró con Rigrit que venía del lugar donde hacia sastrería.

-...hola señorita Rigrit...-saludo Nivans a la casera de la posada.

Rigrit al ver a Nivans, sonrió.

-...oh, es bueno verte de nuevo mocoso, veo que a cambiado un poco...-murmuró un poco sorprendida Rigrit al ver a Nivans vestido de manera elegante seguido con un mechón blanco en su cabello y tenia ojos heterocromía...

-...no es nada, solo un efecto negativo de mi hechizo me cambio un poco mi ojo y cabello, y el traje, me lo regalo la familia Ortlinde...tendré que acostumbrarme por un tiempo..-dijo Nivans caminando a un lado con Rigrit.

-...ya veo, sin duda te queda mejor con esa vestimenta...mi hija de seguro diría lo mismo que yo...-bromeó Rigrit.

Así ambos conversaron de mucho durante el camino, Nivans había hablado de la misión y de la pelea con los monstruos, omitiendo la parte del golem y su supuesta muerte.

Rigrit estaba asombrada cuando Nivans mencionó la parte de que 2 miembros de The Blue roses se había unido a la misión de Nivans y sus amigos.

Al final llegaron a la posada, cuando Rigrit abrió la puerta.

-...Volvi...-Rigrit no pudo terminar de haber al ver como quedo la posada, las mesas destruidas y a Martha que estaba herida estaba acostada en le suelo.

-...Martha!..-exclamó Rigrit apresurando para ver como estaba su hija.

-...mamá...-dijo Martha adolorida.

-...esta bien...que paso...-exclamó Nivans veniendo al rescate dando un frasco de porción de salud.

Martha al ver a Nivans se alivio y bebió el frasco sanando sus heridas.

-...gracia, lo siento Nivans, no pude protegerla...-decía Martha avergonzada y llorando.

Nivans al ver eso, se enojo y pronto vio el oso de peluche roto. Nivans camino hacia ahí y lo recogió.

-...donde esta Lily...quien hizo esto...-murmuró Nivans con seriedad.

-...dijo que fue parte de los Six arms...intente alejar a Lily de ese hombre pero era muy fuerte...-dijo Martha.

-...oh Martha, es mi culpa por haberte dejado sola por ese lugar, debí quedarme en la posada...-se lamento arrepentida Rigrit.

-...Six arms...ustedes saben quién son...-murmuró Nivans con un tono inexpresivo.

-...no se de que se trata ese grupo, pero conozco una persona que sabe de ese tipo de cosas, se llama Igor, es un cantinero de un bar de mala muerte...el te puede dar la información que busca...déjame acompañarte, tengo asunto con ese tipo...-dijo enojada Rigrit...

-...no hace falta, iré yo...-murmuró Nivans caminando hacia la salida.

-...tu sólo, puede tratarse de un grupo grande...-exclamó Rigrit con preocupación sólo para sorprender a nivans que estaba indiferente.

-...hice una promesa a Lily que la protegería de cualquiera que intente hacerla daños...es posibles que esos sujetos sepan sobre la familia de Lily...voy a averiguar todo y salvarla de ellos...no se preocupen por mi...regresare pronto..-dijo Nivans saliendo por la puerta de la posada.

Saliendo de la posada, nivans saco de su bolsillo de su celular y busco en mapa la posada, después de encontrar su ubicación, caminó hacia su destino.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Bar de Igor.**

El bar a diferencia de los demás bares del reinos de Belfast, era un bar de mala muerte lleno se bandidos y ladrones que viajaron desde diferentes lugares para beber y pelear, Igor el cantinero, toda su vida a viajado desde diferentes reinos reuniendo toda clase de información.

Desde lo más simples hasta los grandes información y rumores, había un dicho, nada era gratis.

Pronto la puerta del bar se abrió, el que entro causó que todos los clientes y el cantinero tuviera su atención.

Era un chico de 18, cabello negro con un mechón blanco que cubre su ojo derecho, su vestimenta era algo que un noble usaría, pudo ver que tenia una mirada indiferente mientra caminaba la barra.

-...en que puedo servir caballero.,.-habló Igor limpiando el vaso con la franela.

-...escuche que aquí tiene todo tipo de información que pasa por esos lugares no?...-dijo el chico seriamente.

-...Así es, pero debo decirte, no será gratis, a no ser que tenga dinero para comprar la información que busca...-dijo el cantinero sólo para que el chico del traje colocará una bolsa llenas de oro.

-...esa bolsa contiene 150 monedas de oros...sera suficientes...-dijo el chico sin quitar la mirada .

-...umm, que información busca?..-pregunto el cantinero sacando una moneda de oro de la bolsa de tela.

-...Six arms...quiero saber de sus miembros, a que se dedica y a donde esta ubicado...-dijo Nivans tocando por sorpresa no sólo al cantinero ya que sus palabras fueron escuchada por todos los clientes.

En una mesa, un trío de hombres miraban con arrogancia al chico ya que tenía los huevos para ir contra una de las organizaciones más poderosa y temida de los bajos mundo.

El cantinero sólo se negó y colocó la moneda en la bolsa y se le dio a Nivans.

-...que sucede, algún problema...-dijo el chico del traje negro.

-...lo siento, si doy esa información, terminare poniendo mi vida en peligros, lo que está por hacer es un suicidio...es una organización más peligrosa y temida de los bajos mundo...no puedo arriesgarme a ser perjudicado...-dijo el cantinero con un tono triste.

-...ni siquiera con más dineros...-hablo un poco más serio el chico del traje.

-...chico...valoró mi vida que unas monedas...-dijo el cantinero con un suspiro.

-...no importa, te entiendo...-dijo el chico del traje negro, justo cuando iba a salir, un sujeto grande impedía su salida.

-...Así tiene algo en contra de los Six arms..-habló el sujeto gigante que era acompañado por 2 de sus compañeros.

-...ellos hirieron a mi amiga y se llevaron a una niña...solo quiero recuperarla...-habló el chico del traje.

-...no te vamos a permitir que vaya ahí y cause problema a nuestro jefe...si quiere vivir, ponte de rodillas y entrega todo su dineros...-dijo el otro sujeto que tenia los ojos llenos de avaricia.

-...ya veo, ustedes 3 trabajan para ellos...-dijo Nivans con indiferencia.

El sujeto grande se enojo y agarró a Nivans por el hombro.

-...no sabe en la posición en la que te encuentra...no te crea la gran cosa...podemos matarte ahora si queremos y no hay nadie que hagan algo al respeto...-dijo el Gigante enojado sacando la espada y poniéndola cerca del cuello del chico con la intención de asustarlo.

-...Así que en otras palabras, eres mi enemigo...no?...-dijo Nivans sin quitar su mirada inexpresiva.

-...maldito mocoso, debería estar pidiendo misericor...-el sujeto no pudo terminar de gritar, ya que el chico del traje negro sacó rápidamente un arma de fuego de color negro y de un disparo, le voló la cabeza del gigante sacando los sesos.

El gigante cayó muerto de espalda, nadie hablaba, estaban en silencio después de ver lo que sucedió.

El chico del traje miro el cadáver del gigante y pensó.

-...que me pasa, no sentí nada después de matar a un humano por mis manos, acaso será el efecto de la espada demoníaca que afecto mi cabeza de forma permanente?...no importa, eso me facilitará más las cosas...-pensó el chico del traje al no sentir remordimiento de lo había hecho.

Los 2 estaban temblando de miedo, rápidamente uno trato se escapar por la única salida del bar.

 **(Bang )**

Sonó un disparo y la pierna del sujeto explotó causando que el hombre cae al suelo agarrando la pierna destrozada.

-...mi pierna!, mi jodida pierna...-rugió se dolor el sujeto.

El chico del traje apunto con su arma al otro sujeto que estaba temblando.

-...siéntate ahora...-ordenó el chico haciendo que el hombre rápidamente se sienta, el chico agarró su mano tomando por sorpresa.

-...vamos a jugar un juego, se llama rompe dedos, ese juego consiste en que yo haga las preguntas y tu tiene que responder todas, simple de jugar, pero si no responde con honestidad, entonces romperé 1 dedo por cada pregunta mal respondida...esta claro...-dijo el chico con seriedad agarrando el meñique del hombre.

El estaba muy asustado para hablar.

-...bien...de que esta conformado los Six arms, tiene 10 segundo...-preguntó el chico con seriedad.

El hombre se negaba a responder ya que era leal a su amo, pero al pasar 10 segundo, se escuchó el sonido de crack.

 **Crack**.

-...Ahhhhhh...-rugió de dolor el sujeto al ver su dedo meñique muy doblado.

-..hacerte el rudo no te salvará...no volveré a preguntar, de que esta conformado los Six arms...-hablo el chico con seriedad.

-...que te jodan infeliz ahhhhhh...-exclamó de dolor sentir que le quebró el segundo dedos.

-...tenemos toda la noche...A si que juguemos...-murmuró El chico del traje ignorando el insulto.

Después de un tiempo, el bar escuchaba el llanto desgarrador del sujeto seguido con el sonidos de los huesos rotos.

después de un tiempo, el chico del traje miro al sujeto que no paraba de gemir de dolor ya que ambas manos tenías los dedos quebrados de forma grotesca sin posibilidades de sanar.

-...por favor, ya no mas, ya no mas...,-lloraba el hombre suplicando por su vida.

-...bien pudiste responder las pocas preguntas que quería, ahora mismo me llevará al lugar donde se encuentra...te prometo que no te haré daños si me lleva ahí...-dijo el Chico del traje.

El hombre de los dedos quebrados asintió de forma sumisa y se levantó de la mesa y camino la salida con el chico del traje siguiéndole.

Ante de salir, el chico del traje le arrojó al cantinero una bolsa llenas de monedas.

-...eso porque?...-pregunto el cantinero.

-...por los problemas que ocasiones y también por 2 cadáveres en su bar...-dijo el chico del traje.

-...2 cadáveres, solo hay uno...-dijo el cantinero sólo para que el chico del traje sacará su arma y le disparó a la cabeza al otro sujeto que no paraba de llorar por su pierna.

-...mejor no importa...ante de que te vaya chico...dime como te llamas...-pregunto el cantinero.

-...,me llamo José Nivans...eso es todo lo que tiene que saber...-dijo Nivans saliendo de bar con el sujeto en busca del lugar dónde está los Six arms.

 **Está noche, una masacre va a ocurrir...Ellos habían jodido a la persona equivocada.**

 **Cambio de escena (casa de Gabriel)**

La puerta del cuarto se abre revelando a Gabriel, había llegado a su hogar y estaba muy cansado, pronto se acercó al baño y comenzó a sacar toda su roja tirandola al suelo.

-...fue una locura, casi muero ahí, si no fuera por el, me pregunto cómo reaccionará el si se entera de mi verdadero género, seguro se volverá loco...-se dijo Gabriel que estaba desnudo, pronto sacó el anillo mágico de su dedo, como resultado, Gabriel estaba envuelto de energía rosa creando una explosión de polvo rosa.

Cuando el humo rosa se disolvió, en lugar de un chico guapo, era una chica hermosa con el pelo largo castaño con un cuerpo esbelto y con gran pechonalidad...

-...no se cuanto tiempo podré esperar para confesar lo que realmente siento por el...nivans ...

 **Fin del capitulo 16**


	17. Chapter 17: Nivans vs six arms

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, aquí José vengo a dejar el nuevo capítulo de Jose Nivans.**

 **Espero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...Sumoner dante.: jajajajajaja gracia bro, espero que lo disfruten mucho ese capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 17: destruyendo a los Six arms**

En un extenso bosque de noche, Nivans tenía al sujeto de frente con su pistola tenebrae apuntando en su espalda para impedir que escapara.

Después de haber interrogado a base de tortura, había logrado aprender un poco de esa organización.

Era una organización de traficantes de drogas, armas y esclavas, también tenían muchas informaciones de todos tipos mucho mejor grandes que la de Igor, muchos nobles apoyan en secretos a Six arms a cambio de sus recursos como esclavas.

También a pesar de que los Six arms son 6 miembros muy poderosos que daría pelea contra aventureros de rango platino, también había bandidos y asesinos que ayudan a esa organización de los bajos mundo.

-...si seguimos más adelante, llegaremos a la fortaleza de Lord Zero...-dijo de forma sumiso el sujeto que Nivans había torturado.

-...cállate y siga caminando...-murmuró inexpresivo Nivans.

Ambos había caminando hasta llegar al lugar destinado, Nivans observó con cuidado el lugar, parecía un castillo un poco más pequeño en tamaño de una mansión que ocupa una gran parte del bosque, podía ver que no había guardias montando vigilancia.

-...llegamos...-dijo el Sujeto sólo para sentir el cañón de Tenebrae.

-...espera!, prometiste que no me haría daños...-dijo el hombre asustado.

-...si, solo que mentí...-dijo Nivans disparando una ráfaga de oscuridad que desintegró la cabeza del bandido matándolo de forma despiadado.

Nivans enfocó su mirada en el mapa del lugar junto con el radar anti-enemigos, para ser una pequeña fortaleza, había 210 enemigos dentro y más de 100 esclavas...

Pudo ver que todos los bandidos era de Lvl 23 a 30...era muy débiles para ser exactos, pronto Nivans camino hacia la puerta que estaba cerrado y preparó su puño para dar un puñetazo.

Dentro de la entrada a la fortaleza, 10 hombres estaba montando guardia, mientra que el hombre cuidaba la puerta, 9 hombres estaba jugando a las cartas.

-...otra vez gané, mi suerte siempre me sonríe...-dijo el sujeto dejando ver las cartas, los 8 se quejaron y maldijeron al ganador.

-...se me hace que esta haciendo trampa infeliz...-dijo enojado el otro.

-...jajajaja se llama suerte, lo mire donde lo mire...-se defendió a si mismo.

-...eso es algo que un tramposo diría...-dijo el otro sujeto tomando una cerveza...

-...chicos deberíamos terminar ese juego, o sino Lord Zero nos matará si holgazaneamos...-dijo el que cuida la puerta.

-...hey geru, venga ya, tomemos una cerveza...-dijo alegremente el que ganó el juego de carta.

El guardia suspira y estaba a punto de abandonar el puesto porque doble puerta de acero forjado detrás suyo le cayó encima aplastandolo hasta la muerte.

Los 9 sujetos que vio la muerte del guardia, observaron con fascinación como aparecía un chico de 18 vestido de elegante traje negro con gabardina negra caminaba de forma silenciosa pasando por la puerta ignorando el cadáver del guardia aplastado por la puerta.

Todos ellos prepararon sus armas y se formaron en círculo alrededor del intruso.

-...quien eres infeliz...-exclamó enojado el sujeto.

Nivans no se sentía intimidado por eso y habló de una manera tan fría...

-...Su muerte...-murmuró Nivans crujiendo sus puños.

Todos ellos se lanzaron alrededor de Nivans con sus armas levantando sobre sus cabezas, Nivans preparó su postura que era similar a la de un boxeador.

Rápidamente sus cabezas explotaron por los rápidos puñetazos de Nivans, la sangres brotaron de sus cuellos. Los cadáveres cayeron al suelo de forma silencioso todo a la vez.

-...que molesto, al ser solo humanos, no es tan fuerte como para dar pelea, ni siquiera tengo que usar mis armas y tampoco mis hechizos, solo usaría mis puños...-pensó Nivans de forma irritante observando los cadáveres a su alrededor.

Nivans limpiaba el puño humeante cubierto de sangre con un pedazo de tela que estaba en la mesa hasta tirar el trapo en el cadáver.

Nivans camino más adelante para buscar a Lily y también encontrar a las personas que darle una paliza.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Los 6 miembros de The Six arms estaban reunido en la mesa, estaban discutiendo acerca de la entrega...todos ellos habían acordado para entregar a la semi-humana al reino de bruxia para ser sirvienta del un noble muy influyente.

-...misión cumplida...dentro de 2 días, haremos la entrega y obtendremos una alianza con el noble del reino de Bruxia junto con la paga...-murmuró Davernoch.

-...aunque se enojo porque hubo retraso...al menos logramos hacerlo esperar pacientemente...-dijo Edström jugando con cimitarra negra.

-...bueno espero que valga la pena, esa mesera me dio problema...-dijo enojado Succulent.

-...jajaja, te dio problema un simple civil Succulent, tal vez debería renunciar ese puesto porque seguro es demasiado para ti...-dijo Malmvist con un tono burlón haciendo enojar a Succulent.

-...quiere pelear Mil muertes...-amenazó Succulent sacando su espada de doble filo.

-...adelante, tus ilusiones no tendrá efecto en mi...-dijo Malmvist con arrogancia sacando su estoque.

-...deberían calmarse ustedes dos, si quieren pelear, hágalo más tarde, aun tenemos muchos debates en discusión...-murmuró un hombre de armadura completa color gris con detalles de oro, era un miembro de the six arms, Peshurian.

pronto alguien abre la puerta revelando a un bandidos que estaba sudando y respiraba.

-...Lord Zero, estamos bajo ataque, todos los bandidos esta siendo masacrados y las esclavas siendo liberadas...-exclamó asustado el bandidos.

los Six arms estaban sorprendido al escuchar eso, era un hecho que no había nadie que podía oponerse..nadie había intentado atacar de esa forma.

-...quien son los responsables, la guardia real o los aventureros de belfast, cuanto son...-exclamó Zero enojado.

-...señor, ellos me dijeron que fue un solo hombre...esta destruyendo el primer piso...-exclamó el bandido.

-...un solo hombre nos esta causando problemas, quien es tan tonto como para ir contra una de las organizaciones más poderosa y temida de todos los reinos...-murmuró Peshurian .

-...tch...alguien vaya ahí y eliminalo...probablemente es un aventurero hambriento de gloria y famas...-dijo enojado Zero.

-...Yo iré...traeré la cabeza del alborotador...-dijo Succulent levantadose de su silla y abandonan la sala.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Nivans caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo dejando atrás muchos cadáveres con agujeros en el pecho debido a su puñetazos hiper rápido, hasta ahora no había nadie que le dio un poco de pelea, había aprovechado para liberar a todas las esclavas...

Después de usar Creation para darle vestimentas y mucho dineros para que vayan al pueblo y busquen una buena vida. Había liberado el 35% de las esclavas que había en el primer piso de la fortaleza.

Al llegar al segundo piso, se había topado con más bandidos, sin esfuerzo lo había vencidos (asesinaron) de forma rápida con puñetazos y de paso liberar a todas las esclavas restantes.

Cuando llegaron al tercer piso, había un cuarto oscuro iluminado con una vela en la pared, la niebla era presente en cada rincón del cuarto..

Resulta que el tercer piso era un cuarto muy expasioso, pronto se escuchó una risa y el sonido de una espada cortando el aire.

Con reflejo, Nivans hizo una voltereta esquivando el ataque sorpresa que venía a su espalda, Nivans escuchó las palabras llena de arrogancia que venía de su agresor.

-...Así que eres el atacante...tiene agarras para lanzarte al ataque de una de las organizaciones más temida...desgraciadamente para ti, eso se acaba...-dijo un sujeto encapuchado que usa ropa negra, y tiene la piel tan pálida, parece que nunca ha estado expuesta a la luz del sol. Tiene ojos afilados y mejillas demacradas, lo que lo hace parecer un ave de rapiña que barre cadáveres devastados y podridos.

Nivans vio el estado de su enemigo.

 **Succulent Lvl 70**

 **Alias: el demonio fantasma**

 **Ocupación: The Six Arms.**

Su mirada se puso serio, preparó sus brazos para luchar. Ese era muy diferentes a los tipos de abajo.

-...eres un miembro de esa organización?..-preguntó Nivans de forma inexpresiva.

-.., así es, mí nombre es Succulent, el demonio fantasma...el ilusionista más fuerte del reino...-dijo Succulent con arrogancia.

-...ya veo, eres mi enemigo entonce...-murmuró oscuramente Nivans..

-...muy arrogante mocoso, crees poder vencerme, que iluso, me divertirse jugando contigo...-dijo Succulent caminando alrededor de Nivans como si fuera su presa a punto de ser devorado.

-...ante de que comience, dime donde esta Lily...-pregunto Nivans con calma.

-...Lily?..-dijo Succulent con un tono bromista.

-...la semihumana que ustedes se llevaron...-dijo Nivans haciendo que Succulent se riera.

-...jajaja te refiere a la apestosa Semi humana, descuida, pronto será vendida como esclava sexual a nuestro cliente...-dijo Succulent con un tono cruel.

Nivans se mantenía callado y calmado, pronto su mirada era inexpresiva pero mortal.

-...ya veo, en ese caso, te vencere y seguiré adelante...-murmuró Nivans sólo para Succulent apareciera de frente con la espada a punto de cortar su cuello.

Solo para que Nivans atrapará la punta de la espada con solo 2 dedos.

Succulent estaba sorprendido y rápidamente se retrocede lejos mirando al enemigo con una mirada de seriedad.

-...dime quien eres, eres un aventurero de belfast...- exigió Succulent .

-...Nivans, aventurero de rango de plata...tu muerte...-murmuró Nivans enviando instinto asesino a Succulent haciendo que retroceder lentamente.

-...que locura, es un monstruo, no es humano...no me joda, soy más fuerte... **Visión Ilusoria..**...-exclamó Succulent enviando un poderoso hechizo sobre Nivans tomándolo por sorpresa.

Nivans abrió los ojos al ver una persona, porque en lugar de Succulent era una chica de su edad, tenia el pelo negro con ojos marrón, camiseta negra impresa con una imagen de calavera y pantalones vaqueros que fueron dañados aproximadamente, y botas que fueron arregladas con chinchetas de plata.

Nivans la conocía realmente esa persona, era...

Emma Baker, su ex novia de secundaria, la persona que más había amado Nivans...

-...Visión ilusoria...hace que vea la persona que más ama este justo enfrente de tus ojos, se encuentra en los recuerdos de la persona que más a amado en tu vida, ja ja ja un hechizo muy poderoso, por más fuerte que sea, no podría escapar de Visión ilusoria..-habló succulent con el cuerpo de Emma.

Nivans no dijo nada, su cabello cubrió su ojos y su dientes se apretaba, comenzado a recordar un recuerdo que quería Olvidar.

 **Recuerdo de Nivans**

 **Era Nivans de adolescente ser apuñalado por el estomago por su novia psicópata...**

 **-...vamos José, dime que me ama, por favor ámame o mataré a todas tu familia y amigos, por favor ámame!..-grito enojada la chica al borde del llanto mientra trataba de apuñalar más a Nivans.**

 **Fin de recuerdo.**

Nivans apretó los dientes al recordar esa oscura trauma que sufrió a mano de su Ex novia.

Pronto Succulent se lanzó hacia Nivans y salto hacía el con la espada sobre su cabeza.

-...ja ja ja ja ja ahora morirá mientra observa la ilusión de la persona que más ama Jajajajajaja...-exclamó Succulent

Nivans miro a Succulent con una mirada oscura y con una brutalidad, había metido un puñetazo tan fuerte que atravesó el torso de Succulent sin esfuerzo, podía ver el brazo de Nivans sobresalir de la espalda de Succulent.

-... (vomitando sangre)...imposible...Se supone que viste la persona que más ama...-exclamó Incrédulo Succulent.

-...admito que tu ilusión me tomo por sorpresa, pero una ilusión es una ilusión...-dijo Nivans sacando el puño de su pecho con brusquedad haciendo que Succulent cayera boca abajo al suelo.

-...ahora quédate aquí y muere como un perro...-dijo Nivans de forma oscura abandonando al cadáver tirado al suelo.

Nivans siguió caminando mientra mataba sin esfuerzo a todos los bandidos que se encontraba en enfrente.

Uno por uno, ellos moría como mosca, eran tan débiles, estaba comenzado a aburrirse de eso, pronto vio todas las esclavas en sus rejas, sin esfuerzo, comenzó abrir cada rejas liberando más esclavas y después de usar otra vez creation para darle vestimenta y dineros.

Cuando ya había llegado a la entrada al 4 piso y al abrir, estaba en un cuarto muy grande, cuando entro Nivans se encontró con 4 personas esperando en la entrada al 5 piso, además estaba rodeados de bandidos a su alrededor.

-...te estábamos esperando, así que tu eres el alborotadores?...-dijo Malmvist con un tono ludico.

 **MALMVIST Lvl 92**

 **Alias: el Mil muertes.**

-...que no se suponía que era cinco...-habló Nivans con una mirada sería.

-...cielo, eres un chico muy apuesto, lastima que tenemos que matarte...-dijo Edström con un tono burlón.

 **Edström Lvl 91**

 **Alias: la cimitarra danzante.**

-...si esta aquí, eso significa que venciste a Succulent...eres fuerte muchacho...-dijo Peshurian con un tono cortés.

 **Peshurian Lvl 95**

 **Alias: el cortador dimensional.**

-...olvida ese perdedor, el hecho de que el haya perdido contra usted mocoso, deja una mala imagen a la organización...-dijo Malmvist sacando una estoque.

-...espera Malmvist, insisto que quiero luchar contra el...-dijo Peshurian sacando su espada látigo.

-...estamos desviando del asunto, chico eres el causante de todos, de todas maneras morirá de peor manera posible, así aprenderá jamás meterte con los The Six arms...-dijo Davernoch creando una bola de oscuridad en su mano.

 **Davernoch Lvl 97**

 **Alias: el rey inmortal**

-...descuida, no estará sólo, incluso trajimos una invitada...-dijo Malmvist haciendo que los bandidos le muestra a Nivans a Lily encerrada en una pequeña jaula, ella estaba lastimada. Nivans al ver eso, se sentía furioso.

Ella se encontraba temblada de miedo y podía ver las lágrimas.

-...ella verá con sus propios ojos como te mataremos...-dijo Davernoch con una sonrisa diabólico.

-...en ese caso, suficiente charla, todos atáquenme la vez...terminemos de esto de una vez...-murmuró Nivans.

-...parece que tiene un deseo de morir muy rápidamente, te concederemo tu deseó, que comience la masacre, soy Malmvist, la Mil muertes...-dijo Malmvist con su estoque en guardia.

-...Edström, de la cimitarra danzante...tendrá una muerte placentera...-dijo la mujer con las espadas girando a su alrededor como si fuera una barrera.

-...Peshurian, el cortador dimensional...-dijo el caballero preparado su espada látigo.

-...Davernoch, el rey inmortal...-dijo el linch creado una bola de fuego en su otra mano.

-...con que Rey inmortal, eh?...pondré a prueba ese título...-murmuró Nivans en un parpadeo el pecho de Davernoch explotó quedando un enorme agujero...todos incluso Lily estaba sorprendido al ver eso.

Davernoch escupió sangre ante de caer muerto de espalda, Nivans tenía el puño humeante con sangre en su nudillo, rápidamente Malmvist y Peshurian se lanzaron con sus armas en ristre.

Nivans con un puñetazo al vientre de Peshurian hizo que el yelmo expulse una cantidad alarmante de sangre y hasta salía los ojos hasta caer boca abajo.

La sangre de Peshurian salpicó al rostro de Malmvist haciendo parpadea hasta asustarte al ver a Nivans a punto de golpearlo.

-...espera espera!...-trato de hablar, pero era tarde, el puño de Nivans impacto su pecho, todo su torso superior explotó en una explosión de sangre y carne, quedado solo la parte inferior del cuerpo parado.

Edström estaba demasiada paralizada para moverse, había pasado tan rápido como Nivans había matado a sus 3 compañeros en sólo 3 segundo.

Ella intento escapar pero escucho 2 disparo y sus piernas explotó haciendo que ella caiga al suelo ante de que llegara a la puerta donde estaría Lord Zero.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-Edström gritaba de dolor al sentir ambas piernas hecho pedazos, pronto ella vio como Nivans caminaba hacia ella con su arma en su mano.

-...con que ustedes decía ser mas fuerte que un aventurero de rango platino, mi culo, no duraron 5 segundo conmigo...-murmuró Nivans guardando su arma en su funda.

-...por favor, no me mate, seré tu esclava, puedo serte útil, te servire, sea con mi cuerpo y alma...por favor no quiero morir...-rogaba por su vida Edström sólo para que Nivans colocará la suela de su zapato sobre su cabeza.

-...no estoy interesado en tener esclava...-murmuró oscuramente Nivans con fuerza aplastando la cabeza de Edström matandola.

El silencio era muy inquietante, pronto Nivans miró al resto de los bandidos, estaban todos asustados.

-...bien, van a soltar esa jaula, o quieren unirse a la pelea...-dijo Nivans con un tono inexpresivo.

Todos ellos se negaron y soltaron la jaula, pronto todos los bandidos escaparon por la salida, Nivans se acercó a la jaula y la abrió sacando a Lily.

Ella al ver a Nivans un poco diferente ella salió de la jaula y abrazo a Nivans por la cintura y lloró, Nivans respondió con un abrazo...

-...regresaste, tal como prometiste...-dijo Lily en sollozo.

-...ya, ya, estoy aquí, debí haber evitado todo eso, te prometí que te protegería, lo siento mucho...-dijo Nivans con odio así mismo por no proteger a la niña como podía.

-...por favor, no me vuelva a dejarme nunca...-dijo Lily con un tono suplicante.

Nivans pronto sonrió de forma paternal y colocó su mano sobre su cabeza consiguiendo su atención.

-...te juro por mi vida, que nunca te dejare a un lado...voy a hacer lo que sea para cuidarte y protegerte...-dijo Nivans haciendo que Lily abrace fuerte a nivans mientra lloraba.

Después de calmar a Lily, usando creation, había dado a Lily un manto para ella, ambos caminaron hacia el 5 piso.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Zero estaba sentando en su trono, a su alrededor estaba uno de su hombre de confianza, aunque no sea un miembro de Six arms, era un importante hombre que hacía trato con los nobles con la subasta de esclavas.

-...dime azuryu, como va con la entrega de las armas de la Teocracia slane...estuve esperando por una semana sin recibir una respuesta de Zwei...-dijo Zero con un tono serio.

-...con lo que se hasta ahora, Lord Zero, dentro de 2 días vendrá un miembro de la Teocracia slane para entregar la paga, la paga será muy considerable..-dijo Azuryu a su lado.

-...es bueno escuchar, con la Teocracia slane, somo intocable, ningún reinos nos tocará sin sufrir represalia de la organización, mientra hagamos negocio con ellos...no perderemos esa alianza...-dijo Zero.

-...ya veo, por cierto Lord Zero, donde esta los demás...-pregunto Azuryu.

-...Están encargándose de la basura que vino causar problemas, no tardará en eliminarlo...-dijo Zero con un tono de desinterés.

Justo cuando Azuryu iba a hablar, la puerta se abrió.

-...con que ahí estaba...-dijo una voz que sorprendió a ambos.

Zero y Azuryu miro a Nivans en la entrada de la puerta con Lily a su lado.

-...q-que es eso, no se suponía que ellos se iban a encargarse de ti...-dijo Zero incrédulo.

Una ventana de estado emergió.

 **Zero Lvl 99**

 **Alias: el hombre mas fuerte de Belfast..**

Nivans ignoro el estado de su enemigo y enfocó su mirada en el calvo con chaqueta.

-...venci a tus colegas...-dijo Nivans caminando con calma hacia Zero.

-...no es posible, no hay manera de que tu sólo haya podido acabar con todo ellos y salir ileso...-negándose Zero levantándose de su trono.

-...la verdad esperaba más de ello, desgraciadamente no cumplió con mis expectativas...ahora sigue tu, eres el líder de esa organización, así que ante de que te mate, dime una cosa...Los padres de Lily...-exigió Nivans tomando a Lily por sorpresa.

Zero miro con cautela para luego sonreír se forma cruel.

-...bueno, sí quiere saber, ella era huérfana, fue vendida por el alcalde de un pueblo llamado gewer, eso es todo lo que se...-dijo Zero haciendo deprimir mucho a Lily.

-...bueno, nada mas me bastaba saber un poco de eso, Lily espera aquí, no tardaré mucho...-dijo Nivans caminando hacia Zero.

-...si...-dijo Lily un poco tímida.

Nivans vio como Azuryu sacaba una honda con piedra, rápidamente saco su arma de su funda y de un disparo le pegó un balazo en la cabeza de Azuryu sorprendiendo a Zero de lo rápido que Nivans mató a su hombre de confianza.

-...listo, un estorbo menos, ahora podemos luchar son interferencia...-dijo Nivans guardando su pistola tenebrae de su funda.

-...muy arrogante mocoso, de seguro fue suerte que venciera a esos incompetentes, vas a sufrir la ira de The Six arms... **Panther, Falcon, Rhinoceros, Buffalo y Lion!.**. ó Zero usando su técnica más fuerte, todos sus tatuajes brillaban de diferentes colores.

-...sienta mi poder y mi ira...Muereeeeeeee!...-exclamó Zero con su puño envuelto de energía de múltiples colores.

Cuando el puño de Zero chocó con el cuerpo de Nivans, creó una explosión de polvo y viento que cubrió la parte superior de Nivans.

Lily estaba asustada de ver que ese hombre hirió a su salvador pero su alivio llegó cuando vio como estaba Nivans.

-...ja ja ja ja, finalmente esta muerto, mi técnica es de muerte instantánea, es aumentar mi fuerza más allá de mis límites, un solo golpe de ese puño puede matar fácilmente a un aventurero de rango de Platino, ja ja ja ja ja por eso me llama el Hombre mas fuerte del reino de Belfast...-las palabras pura de arrogancia de Zero murió al ver el puño todavía en el pecho de Nivans, se encontraba ileso, como si el ataque le había infligido no tuviera efecto en el...

-...-Zero estaba demasiado sorprendido de hablar, Nivans sólo golpea con un puñetazo al pecho con fuerza contenida para no matarlo, la fuerza detrás de ese golpe envía a Zero a golpear de espalda contra la pared causando una grietas en la pared.

Zero cae al suelo y miró con temor a Nivans caminar como si fuera su presa.

-...Q-Que eres?...-dijo Zero con temor.

-...soy Nivans...soy un héroe de la justicia...-dijo Nivans preparando su puño para darle el golpe de gracia.

-...Espera, espera, piensa lo que está haciendo...creé que vale la pena que haga eso...-dijo Zero deteniendo el ataque de Nivans.

-...porque?...-pregunto Nivans.

-...Los Six arms, tenemos clientes muy importantes, son nobles más influyentes de todos los reinos que paga una suma de dineros, si destruye esa organización, los nobles de todos los reinos pondrá precios a su cabeza, será tal al punto de que millones de cazas recompensa vendrá por ti, no descansará hasta tener su cabeza en una pica...no sólo eso...esa organización esta bajo la protección de la verdadera organización más poderosa del nuevo mundo, la Teocracia Slane...-dijo Zero sonriendo como loco.

-...Teocracia slane?...-pregunto Nivans con intención de saber más información.

-...si, así es, la Teocracia slane, es una organización compuesto por cultos religioso que adoran a los 6 grandes dioses, todos sus miembros son Descendientes directos de los 6 dioses, un miembro de ellos puede destruir reinos enteros sin esfuerzos, son monstruos en cuerpo humanos, tu, por mas fuerte que sea, no le ganaría ni al más débil, ja ja ja si me mata, la organización te cazara como un animal...-dijo Zero haciendo enojar a Nivans.

-...como una organización como la teocracia trabaja para alguien como tu...-dijo Nivans.

-...jejeje, simple, nosotros le proporcionamos armas, armadura, hechizos y también informaciónes de todos los reinos a cambio de su protección contra los reinos como Belfast...-dijo Zero confiado de que Nivans no lo matará.

Para su sorpresa, Nivans habló.

-...como si esa organización me asustará, lo mismo te mataré, no perdonaré por lo que hiciste, hiciste llorar a Lily !...-dijo Nivans furioso levantando su puño derecho.

-... **Aumento de Fuerza por un millón**...-murmuró Nivans envolviendo su brazo derecho una aura carmesí, Zero al ver eso se asusta.

-...espera, piensa lo que está haciendo, vas a arriesgarte todo por una apestosa Semi-humana que apena la conoce...- exclamó Zero.

-...tiene razón, no la conozco lo suficiente, pero eso no significa que la abandonaré, apretar los dientes calvito, porque no tengo piedad de ti...-dijo Nivans mostrando su puño lleno de venas que palpita.

-...espera, espera, no quiere unirte a los Six arms puede ser el líder y yo el segundo al mano, no quiere el poder de la organización más fuerte, será más temido que nunca...-exclamó desesperando Zero haciendo que Nivans cubriera sus ojos por su flequillo.

 **Insertar : Rules of nature**

Pronto Nivans miro enfadados a Zero.

-...COMO SI FUERA A ACEPTAR ESO ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...-exclamó Nivans furioso golpeando con un puñetazo a la cara de Zero.

 **Cambio de escena.**

En la cima de la fortaleza hubo una explosión tan fuerte que la onda de choque bajaba desde la cima hasta bajar 5 pisos hasta seguir con el bosque destruyendo todo en el proceso, la explosión fue tan potente que hizo temblar el reino de Belfast.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Ahora vemos a Nivans salir por la entrada de la fortaleza destruida con Lily en sus brazos.

-...perdón por tener que ver eso...-dijo Nivans mirando a Lily que no quitaba su mirada de admiración.

-...no, fue increíble, eres super fuerte...hiciste boom al calvito tatuado...-dijo Lily con ligero asombro.

-...no fue nada, ahora más que nunca te protegere lo mejor que pueda, espera que me pueda perdonar por no estar para ti...-dijo Nivans.

-...puedo llamarte papá?...-dijo Lily apenada haciendo que Nivans sonreirá.

-...por supuesto, seré tu papá, Lily Nivans...-dijo Nivans haciendo reír a Lily.

-...gracia Papá...-dijo Lily feliz de tener un papá tan genial.

-...bien, vamos a comer, tengo hambre...-dijo Nivans con hambre con Lily asistiendo.

ambos padre e hija adoptiva abandonaron la escena destruida para ir a su hogar.

 **Fin del capitulo 17**.


	18. Chapter 18 conociendo a Lily

**Nota del autor: Hola todo el mundo, espero que le gusten el nuevo capítulo de Jose Nivans**

 **Capítulo 18: conociendo a Lily**

 **Gremio de Belfast**

El gremio se encontraba ruidosa como siempre, algunos celebrando, otros saliendo para hacer misiones, un verdadero gremio que tanto Nivans disfrutaba.

En la mesa, Nivans estaba sentado en la mesa con Gabriel de frente, ambos con sus mano agarrando una jarra de cerveza espumosa.

-...Banzai!..-dijo al unísono Nivans y Gabriel chocando copas con alegría, ambos se encontraban celebrando por su ascenso..

-...ahora que soy un aventurero de Rango oricalco, puedo aumentar más mis experiencia y tomar mejores misiones, escuché que en la próxima semana actualizará la pizarra de misiones...-dijo Gabriel.

-...si, me pregunto que misiones tendrá, siempre quise una misión que involucre pelear con dragones...-dijo Nivans mientra toma un sorbo, estaba feliz de que su rango ahora será de Oro.

-...jajaja debe estar loco para querer pelear con dragones, los dragones son criaturas muy poderoso, ellos Está por debajo de los dioses...-dijo Gabriel un poco incredulo al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

-...mas aun, lo haré a puño limpio, ese es mi sueño desde que me ascendió de rango...-dijo Nivans tocando el medalla de oro.

-...ya veo, por cierto, eh querido preguntarte una cosa...-dijo Gabriel.

-...que cosa...-pregunto Nivans curioso.

-...quien es ella y porque me mira como si fuera su enemigo...-dijo Gabriel apuntado a una niña de pelo blanco que aferraba en la espalda de Nivans, la niña lo miraba como si fuera un enemigo.

-...oh, ella es Lily, mi hija ...-dijo Nivans como si nada. Gabriel se ahogó de su bebida y toseo fuerte, después de calmarse, Gabriel miro con incredulidad.

-...Una hija, desde cuanto?...-exclamó sorprendido y ruborizado Gabriel...

-...desde 2 días, larga historia pero lo contaré en algún momento...-dijo Nivans de manera monótona mientra bebía su bebida con Lily sin quitar la mirada.

-...pero es su hija biológica?..-pregunto Gabriel, aunque en su mente estaba asustada de que Nivans sea un hombre casado y con hija.

-...adoptiva...pero se volvió muy importante y prometí protegerla...-dijo Nivans con una mirada cansado.

-...ya veo, es bueno que sea un buen padre..-dijo Gabriel, en su mente era un alivio.

-...bien, Lily, saluda a mi amigo...-dijo Nivans.

-...hola pequeña, soy Gabriel, un gustó...-dijo Gabriel dando la mano para estrechar a Lily.

-...porque el huele a mujer?...-dijo Lily mirando a Gabriel con sospecha.

Gabriel se estremeció al escuchar eso, se había olvidado que los semihumanos tenia gran olfato capaz de oler incluso los camuflaje mágico.

-...bueno, no se que decir...-dijo Gabriel tratando de inventar una escuchar sólo para que Nivans hablará...

-...el es mujeriego, no me sorprendería si estuvo con otra mujer para coquetear...-dijo Nivans con una mirada apagada.

-...si, eso dijo Nivans...-dijo Gabriel.

-...esta bien...solo no me robe a mi papá, papá es mio...-dijo Lily un poco celosa y posesiva...

-.. (risa nerviosa)...que linda, se preocupa mucho por su papi...-dijo Gabriel un poco nervioso.

Nivans estaba suspirando, desde que había salvado de los traficantes, ella no había dejado de seguirle a todos lados, siempre aferrando a su espalda como un koala.

Bueno, no lo molestaba eso, es mas, le hacía feliz tener a alguien que pudiera llamarle Hija.

Después de haber destruido toda una organización, había llevado a Lily a la posada, la explosión detrás de ese golpe causó un pánico masivo en todos los residentes del reino y el emperador mandó a la ejército real para investigar el origen de la explosión.

Después de llegar al lugar y investigar, los soldados de Belfast había encontrado a los demás bandidos y quedaron arrestados.

Había allanado mucha información, armas, todo tipo de cosas y también había encontrado una lista de compradores que tenían vínculo con las demás nobles influyentes de Belfast, como resultado, el emperador mando a arrestar a todos los nobles que apoyaba en secreto a los Six arms y lo encerraron en los calabozos para traidores.

También querían encontrar al que salvó al Belfast de The Six arms para recompensar por su valentía, pero Nivans decidió mantener en la oscuridad.

Si eso pasará, la noticia fuera público, todos los nobles de todos los reinos pondría precios a su cabeza y no estaba de humor para tratar con caza recompensas.

Después de haber despertador temprano y desayunar tranquilo en la posada, Lily no había querido quedarse en la posada y se negaba tercamente separar a Nivans.

No tuvo más opción que llevar a Lily a su espalda para el gremio.

Nivans sabía que Lily tendría problema para confiar en los demás debido a su herencia de Semihumano, pero Nivans confiaba plenamente a seraphine, luna, Gabriel y Martha para hacer feliz a Lily y sentirse segura.

-...bueno, dejando a un lado, no sentiste un temblor hace 2 días, Nivans...-dijo Gabriel.

-...te refiere a ese terremoto que apareció así de la nada...si, fue fuerte...-dijo Nivans con Lily que se mantenía callada.

-...bueno si, con lo que escuche por ahí, fue debido a que un sujeto misterioso atacó a the Six arms la organización más grande del inframundo...alguien liberó a todas las esclavas y los miembros de the six arms fue diezmado...no quedo nada de ellos después de la explosión de la fortaleza...-dijo Gabriel con seriedad.

-...si, yo también escuche de eso, lo bueno es que todo se acabo, el reino esta mas tranquilo...-dijo Nivans.

-...si, actualmente, ya no queda mucha misiones importante en el gremio, solo queda misiones para aventurero de rango de cobre...-dijo Gabriel.

-...bien, tengo que ir al distrito comercial, tengo que comprar unas cosas para la siguientes misiones si es que me toca...-dijo Nivans levantándose de la mesa.

-...espero que la pase bien...-dijo Gabriel.

-...igualmente...bye bro...-dijo Nivans con Lily a su espalda.

Justo cuando Nivans y Lily iba a salir del gremio, una voz familiar escuchaba Nivans y vio quien era.

-...señor Nivans, Señor Nivans...-era Seraphine felizmente acercando a Nivans.

-...oh, seraphine, todo bien?..-dijo Nivans con Lily enfocando en la chica que era muy cerca de su padre.

-...si señor, mira esto...-dijo Seraphine con orgullo mostrando el collar con la medalla de plata..

-...vaya, rango de plata, subiste de rango...-dijo Nivans orgulloso del progreso de seraphine.

-...si, fui promovida por la misión de Alephys, estaba preocupada de que la experiencia que tenia no fuera suficiente, pero la batalla con el Golem demoníaco valió mucho...-dijo seraphine mirando con orgullo la medalla.

Nivans miro con orgullo a seraphine, no podía creer como crecía rápido seraphine, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, ante, ella era inexperta, un poco torpe, pero con el tiempo, ella iba progresando mucho...estaba feliz del logró que ella tuvo.

-...joder, como me sacas las lágrimas, si así se sentía mamá al verme graduar, ella en realidad a crecidos...-pensó Nivans secando un poco las lágrimas que amenazaba salir de sus ojos.

-...bien por ti, si sigue así, será una gran aventurera, de eso estoy seguro...-dijo Nivans acariciado la cabeza de seraphine, seraphine ronronea causando que Lily este celosa.

-...(puchero)...no es justo papá, yo también quiero eso...-pensaba Lily enojada de que esta chica le robará la atención de su padre...

-...si, todo fue gracia a usted señor Nivans...-dijo Seraphine dando una sonrisa linda a Nivans.

-...no realmente, no hice mucho por ti, tu mejoraste por ti misma...-dijo Nivans, pero Seraphine negaba su cabeza.

-...pero eso no es cierto!, hiciste mucho por mi, me cuidaste, me protegiste, cuando los conocimos, tu fuiste el primero en invitarme a tu grupo cuando nadie mas lo hizo, estoy segura que si no te hubiera conocido, de seguro seguiría siendo la inútil...-grito Seraphine atrayendo la atención.

Nivans aún mantenía la mirada en Seraphine, dando un suspiro, Nivans habló.

-...es cierto, no estoy seguro si alguien mas hubiera hecho en mi lugar, pero tengo que decir que la pase genial contigo, fuiste una excelente compañera y una increíble maga, estoy feliz de poder confiar mi vida en tus manos, espero que todavía sigamos siendo un equipo, Seraphine...-dijo Nivans acariciando la cabeza de Seraphine.

-...gracia señor Nivans, eh querido decirte esto hace mucho, pero nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo...-dijo Seraphine con un sonrojo.

-...tus sentimientos son honesto, lo aceptaré de corazón...-dijo Nivans con una sonrisa.

Todo presente estaban conmovido por la escena, las mujeres lloraba al ver una escena sacada de una novela, los hombres lloraban lágrimas varoniles.

Pero había una persona que odiaba ese momento cursi...

-...quien eres, y porque quiere a papá...-dijo Lily un poco enojada...eso tomó por sorpresa a Nivans y a Seraphine que estaba tan concentrada en Nivans que no dio cuenta sobre Lily en la espalda de Nivans.

-...Lily...-murmuró sorprendido por la actitud celosa de su hija adoptiva.

-...papá?...señor Nivans tiene una hija...-estaba sorprendida también Seraphine al ver a una niña semi humana aferrando al cuello de Señor Nivans.

-...si, soy su hija y que relación tiene con papá...-interrogó Lily.

-...soy seraphine arcadia, soy compañera de aventura...-dijo Seraphine decidida.

Pronto ambas miraron con seriedad, ambas no cedía la mirada, nivans suspiró.

-...Lily, ella es una amiga mía, lo meno que puede hacer, es llevarse bien...-suplico Nivans, Lily tuvo que escuchar a su papá.

-...si papá quiere, entonce nos llevaremos bien...-dijo Lily de mala gana.

Seraphine no dijo nada, ella quería saber más sobre Nivans y su relación con Lily.

-...Señor Nivans, no sabia que era un hombre casado...-dijo Seraphine un poco celosa de la relación padre e hija con Lily.

-...no de sangre, ella es adoptiva, pero la quiero como tal...-dijo Nivans tratando de evitar muchos malentendidos...

-...oh, lo siento por lo que dije...-se disculpo seraphine.

-...no hay problema...bien, tenemos que irnos, te veré más tardes...-dijo Nivans .

-...si señor, te veré más tarde...-dijo Seraphine.

Así Nivans y Lily había salido del gremio caminando por las calles llena de habitantes felices.

Lily se había bajado de la espalda de su padre y comenzó a caminar a un lado con el, Lily usaba una vestimenta sencilla camisa blanca y un pantalóncito junto con zapatos.

Nivans sabía que no era ropa adecuado para Lily, por eso su intención era ir a una tienda se ropa, se encontraba aún lado de la tienda de arma llamado hacha roto.

Pero ante, Nivans hablo finalmente.

-...Lily, esta bien?, parecía enojada cuando hablaste con seraphine...-dijo Nivans tratando de ayudar a su hija si es posible.

-...papá, no me gusta que este rodeado de mujeres, no quiero que deje por una mujer...-dijo Lily un poco triste sólo para que Nivans acaricié su cabeza.

-...tontería Lily, te prometí que nunca te dejare aún lado...ademas ellos son mis amigos, es normal que yo muestre aprecio por ellos...tu también muestra mucha aprecio por mi...-dijo Nivans.

-...pero lo hice por que eres mi papá, además estoy un poco enojada de que esa bruja rosa me este robando tu atención...-dijo Lily con un puchero.

-..no se puede evitar je je, ven vamos por una vestimenta nueva...-dijo Nivans con Lily asintiendo.

-...papá, quiero ser una aventurera, soy fuerte, se pelear...-dijo Lily decidida.

Nivans miró a Lily de forma indeciso, no sabia que hacer, era cierto, Lily era fuerte, su lvl era 45, solo el simple hecho, ella podría salir lastimada.

si fuera como los demás padres responsable, de seguro no lo dejaría, pero al ser un padre adolescente en un mundo de fantasía, seria al diablo con el sentido común.

-...bien Lily, cuando haya terminado de comprar la vestimenta nueva, mañana iremos al bosque para pelear con criaturas, tengo un par de armas que podría servirte mejor a ti que a mi..-dijo Nivans con una sonrisa.

-...en serio papá...no es una broma..,-dijo Lily esperanzado para mostrar a su padre que podría ser útil para el.

-...por supuesto, seria cruel mentirte...-dijo Nivans.

-...si, voy a demostrar que puedo ser super fuerte como tu...-dijo Lily muy decidida...

-...je je je je se que algún día lo hará...mmm, llegamos...-dijo Nivans entrando en la tienda de ropa, ahí fue atendido por una mujer gorda con un vestido elegante.

-...bienvenido a sueño elegante, en que puedo servirlo...-dijo la señora en la recepción.

-...hola, buscó una ropa que sea adecuada para ella, también una opinión femenina para la vestimenta...-dijo Nivans con Lily estando a lado de su padre.

-...vaya, entonces quiere algo que quiera resaltar...-dijo La mujer.

-...no realmente, algo que pueda moverse libremente sin mucha restricciones...-dijo Nivans seriamente.

-...seguro, tengo el vestido adecuado para ti, ven pequeña...-dijo La mujer esperando que la niña lo acompañe.

-...papá? ...-pregunto Lily esperando de que su padre lo acompañe.

-..descuida Lily, me quedare aquí, debería ir y buscar algo que tu te guste...-dijo Nivans con un tono paternal.

-...Esta bien, no me tardo...-dijo Lily acompañando a la señora.

Nivans se quedo ahí parado por un tiempo, la selección se ropa le había tomado casi una hora, en ese momento Nivans escuchó los pasos y vio a Lily con su nueva vestimenta.

Lily lleva pequeño vestido blanco con muchos diseños de flores intrincados en las zonas medias, conectado a una falda inferior que cubre toda la parte inferior del cuerpo.

La blusa del vestido muestra un conjunto de bordes de color dorado en cada lado de las prendas sueltas de los hombros.

Alrededor de su cuello, con los contornos más claros también visibles, la blusa está dotada de un agujero que revela una pequeña porción de su pecho. Promover; su estómago está cubierto por un adorno ligeramente más grueso que muestra una exhibición de obras de arte complejas.

También llevaba un lindos par de zapatos que combina con su vestido, Lily comenzó a girar un poco su cuerpo y agarró ambos borde de la falda mientras hace un saludo digna de una señorita educada.

-...mira papá, como me queda?..-dijo Lily esperando un elogió de su padre.

-...jeje, muy adorable, te queda genial...-dijo Nivans haciéndola feliz a Lily.

-...me alegro de que estén satisfecho por mi servicio, son 5 monedas de oros, su material es difícil de conseguir, por eso un poco caro...-dijo la señora.

-...bueno, el precio no es ningún problema, aquí tiene...-dijo Nivans colocando 5 monedas de oro.

-...gracia, espero verlos pronto...-dijo la dueña.

Ambos dieron sus saludos y abandonaron el lugar.

ambos caminaron tranquilamente, ella se encontraba feliz mirando el vestido de que su padre le compro.

-...parece feliz, sin duda te queda linda con eso puesto...-dijo Nivans.

-...en serio papá, gracia...-dijo Lily feliz de escuchar.

-...Lily, esta segura de que quiere luchar a mi lado...son peligrosos, tal ves en nuestras aventuras haya peligros y yo no pueda protegerte...-dijo Nivans un poco indeciso.

-...estoy segura, quiero aprender a protegerme por mi misma, no quiero que tu me deje para siempre, yo quiero ser fuerte para poder estar contigo...-dijo Lily un poco triste.

Nivans miro detenidamente y luego un suspiro.

-... (suspiro)...Lily cierra los ojos y levantes sus manos...dijo Nivans.

Lily obedeció, cerró sus ojos y abrió sus manos,

-...abre ahora...-dijo Nivans, Lily abrió los ojos y vio en su mano un cuchillo negro con runas azules escrita en la hoja.

-...eso es...-dijo Lily al ver el cuchillo, podía sentir un gran poder en el cuchillo.

-...cuchillo de leviathan, la mata dioses...a pesar de su apodo, no es tan poderosa como para hacer mucho daño a las deidades, pero es lo suficiente para causar daños a los monstruos...-dijo Nivans.

-...entonce, es mía?...-pregunta Lily mirando con interés el cuchillo negro.

-...es tuya, te lo ganaste, mañana vamos a salir al bosque, ahí te enseñaré a como luchar, tendrá que aprender a ser una guerrera valiente como yo...el entrenamiento será duro, pero confío que podrás...-dijo Nivans con seriedad.

-...por supuesto, voy a demostrar que puedo ser digna de usar ese cuchillo...-dijo Lily.

-...se que lo hará...se que lo hará...-dijo Nivans, Lily guardo el cuchillo en su bolsillo de su vestido y se subió a la espalda de Nivans.

 **Así, padre e hija tomaron un viaje a la posada para un almuerzo.**

 **Fin del capitulo 18**

 **La relación que tiene Nivans con Lily será como Kratos y atreus sólo que Nivans será más cariñoso con Lily.**

 **Espero que le hayan gustado el capitulo**


	19. Chapter 19: cacería de padre e hija

**Nota del autor: Hola todo, espero que le gusten el nuevo capítulo de Nivans.**

 **Responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-Sumoner dante: así es amigo, en ese capítulo se concentrará en la relación de padre e hija, al mismo tiempo un nuevo personaje se introduce en la historia.**

 **Capítulo 19 : cacería de padre e hija y la chica de 7 espadas.**

 **Distrito comercial de belfast**

Nivans caminaba por el distrito, había llegado ese día, el día en que entrenaria a Lily para luchar, así que Nivans se había levantando temprano para hacer las compras, había logrado comprar las cosas necesarias para la cacería.

Caminando por los ruidoso distrito comercial, había llegado al destino. Hacha roto, el lugar donde había obtenido el fusil anti material.

Entrando por la puerta, era recibido por el dueño llamado brok.

-...bienvenido al hacha roto, oh pero si eres tu, viniste por el encargo que pediste ayer...-dijo Brok que estaba en la recepción.

-...si, esta listo...-dijo Nivans mirando las armas que estaban en venta.

-...bien, espera aquí...-dijo Brok llendo a su taller, Nivans se quedo esperando hasta que llegó el enano que tenia en sus brazos un paquete envuelto en tela.

-...Aquí tiene, debo decir, nunca eh hecho eso ante con la armadura que tiene partes blindadas de rinoceronte negro...pero valió la pena, espero que eso te ayude...-dijo Brok orgulloso sobre su trabajo hecho, nivans desenvolvió el paquete revelando un pequeño peto conectado a un guardahombro que tenia la imagen de un rinoceronte.

-...estoy feliz, espero que Lily le gusten la armadura...-dijo Nivans hasta que enfocó su mirada en el arco grande...

-...tiene un buen ojo como siempre, esta interesado en el arco ébano...-dijo Brok al ver que nivans miraba el arco.

-...arco ébano?..-murmuró nivans tocando la cuerda del arco.

-...esa majestuosidad esta hecho de escamas de dragón fafnir, tiene una poderosa resistencia y durabilidad...También tiene una runa de rayos para paralizar a sus presas...-dijo Brok con orgullo ese arco.

-...interesante, un arma hecho de un dragón, cuantos la vendes...-dijo Nivans para comprar esa arma.

-...con la armadura, más el arco ébano y las flechas, son en total 2 monedas de platino y 6 de oros...-dijo Brok, nivans pago por todos...

-...gracia por sus compras, y vuelva pronto...-lo despidió Brok.

-...no hay de que, gracia por todos...-dijo Nivans saliendo de la tienda con sus manos llenos de cosas que Compro.

Había llegado a la posada donde estaba Lily jugando con sus juguetes que Nivans le había comprado, cuando Lily vio a entrar a su padre, ella rápidamente se levantó y se apresuró para darle un abrazo.

-...volviste papá...-exclamó Lily abrazando la cintura de su padre.

-...si Lily, tengo un regalo para ti...hoy es el día...-dijo Nivans mostrando a Lily las cosas que el había comprado.

-...en serio, todo es mio...-dijo Lily al ver esos regalos más el arco negro.

-...si, tiene el cuchillo...-dijo Nivans.

-...si papá, lo tengo todavía...-dijo Lily sacando el cuchillo de la funda de su cintura.

-...bien, es hora de que vamos a cazar a nuestra presa...-dijo Nivans dando a Lily la armadura negra.

-...espera, me iré a ponerme...-dijo Lily llendo a su habitación con los regalos, nivans se quedo mirando a Lily como se iba, estaba comenzando a amar a esa niña que era su hija, tan decidida y tan llena de valor para seguir sus pasos.

En ese momento, sus oídos captaron esos pasos y vio a Lily con su vestido que compro ayer, también tenía puesto el peto y la hombrera derecha que tenia también un guantalete con garra en su brazo derecho mientra su brazo izquierdo era descubierto..

En su mano derecho era el arco negro, en su cintura era aljaba con flechas.

-...Lista, estoy preparada para la aventura...-dijo Lily con emoción.

-...bien, vamos Lily, nuestra presa nos llama para pedir su muerte...-dijo Nivans con emoción al nivel de su hija adoptiva.

-...Sí...-exclamó Lily saltando hacia la espalda de Nivans, ambos salieron de la posada y se dirigieron hacia la salida del pueblo.

 **Cambio de escena.**

El dúo padre e hija había salido de la murallas de la salida del pueblo, ahora mismo Nivans con Lily estaba afuera de belfast.

-...bien, ya tenemos preparando, Lily, quiere ver algo grandioso...-dijo Nivans consiguiendo la atención deseada se Lily.

-...que es papá...-dijo Lily curiosa.

-...mira, Gate...-murmuró Nivans abriendo un portal de la nada enfrente de Nivans y Lily.

-...genial, es magia de portales...a donde iremos...-dijo Lily mirando asombrada al portal.

-...iremos al bosque, ahí encontraremos mucha presas que cazar...-dijo Nivans .

-...entonce que estamos esperando, quiero ir...-dijo Lily con emoción mientra seguía aferrando a la espalda de Nivans.

-...paciencia pequeña...-dijo Nivans cruzando el portal para luego cerrar.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Bosque más lejos de belfast.**

Un portal aparece de la nada en el centro del bosque, ahí sale Nivans y Lily, ella se encontraba sorprendida del ver que había llegado al bosque.

-...bien, llegamos...-dijo Nivans a su hija loli arquera.

-...espero que algún día me enseñe a usar Gate...-dijo Lily saltando desde la espalda de su padre y aterrizar al suelo, ambos comenzaron a caminar, siendo Nivans que camina mientra Lily corría con feliz.

-...a quien vamos a cazar, presas grandes...-pregunto Lily.

-...no esta lista para algo como eso, comenzaremos con lo pequeños, ahí aprenderá a usar el arco y flechas...-dijo Nivans

-...entiendo papá...-dijo Lily escuchado a sí papá desde lejos.

-...recuerda Lily, siempre debe tener tus habilidades bien afilados para sobrevivir, en ese bosque no sabe lo que puede haber...-advirtió Nivans.

-...si, descuida papá, tendré cuidado...-dijo Lily

Ambos caminaron hasta encontrar un rinoceronte negro pequeño, era el tamaño de un caballo, era su cría y estaba comiendo el pasto.

-...mira papá...un rinoceronte negro...-exclamó Lily sacando el arco y con una flecha apuntaba al rinoceronte..

-...espera Lily, debe ser paciente y respirar ante de disparar, si lo hace de forma apresurada, hará que la flecha falle en atravesar a su enemigo...-dijo Nivans, Lily hizo lo que dijo su papá y espero a que el enemigo estuviera más concentrado en comer.

-...bien, ahora...-dijo Nivans haciendo que Lily disparó la flecha, pero esa flecha rebotó al golpear con la parte blindada de su cuerpo.

-...falle...-dijo Lily al ver que el rinoceronte negro escapaba.

-...no fallaste, parece que la flecha no pudo atravesar ese cuerpo blindado...-dijo Nivans mientra comienza a caminar con Lily a su lado.

-...vamos, debemos seguir sus pistas...-dijo Nivans mirando las huellas fresca del rinoceronte negro con Lily a su pasos.

-...pero como voy poder atravesar ese cuerpo con mis flechas...-dijo Lily.

-...Toda defensa tiene un hueco que puede aprovechar, debería buscar un hueco en el cuerpo y atravesar con esa flecha...-dijo Nivans con seriedad.

-...cielo papá, como sabe tanto sobre cazar...-dijo Lily curiosa sobre cazar.

-...mi padre solía llevarme a cazar cuando tenía su edad, caze un pato...-dijo Nivans con nostalgia al recordar a su familia.

-...genial, que paso con tus padres...-pregunta Lily para saber sobre su abuelos.

-...esta muertos...-dijo Nivans con una voz triste.

-...lo siento papá, no quise hacerte recordar...-dijo Lily triste.

-...descuida, no lo sabía, además quería contarte un poco de mi pasado...-dijo Nivans.

Pronto padre e hija se acercaron a un precipicio, ahí estaba el rinoceronte negro comiendo.

Lily con cuidado, sacó su arco y flecha y apuntó con calma al rinoceronte mientra miraba atentamente al rinoceronte hasta encontrar una parte suave del rinoceronte, estaba entre la axila del rinoceronte.

-...lo encontré...-dijo Lily apuntado con su arco y flecha al hueco.

-...buen ojo, el arma de todo cazador, es sus ojos, te da un excelente precisión...calma y respira hondo para que calme su corazón...-dijo Nivans.

-...ahora dispara...-dijo Nivans, Lily soltó la flecha, el proyectil golpeó la parte suave del cuerpo causando que el rinoceronte se levantará se golpe mientra ruge de dolor para luego caer herido al suelo.

-...lo hice papá, en serio lo hice...-exclamó Lily de felicidad.

-...buena niña...sabía que podía...-dijo Nivans acariciando la cabeza de Lily.

-.. (ronroneo)...-Lily disfrutaba la recompensa de ser acariciada por su padre en su cabeza.

Pronto Lily se acercó a la criatura caída, Lily no pudo evitar sentir lástima por la criatura al borde de la muerte.

-...que hago papá, esta sufriendo...-dijo Lily mirando tristemente al rinoceronte...

-... (suspiró)...debería terminar su sufrimiento...usa el cuchillo...-dijo Nivans.

Lily sacó el cuchillo, Nivans se acercó y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, Lily lentamente atraviesa el cuchillo en el cuello del rinoceronte matándolo.

-...es necesario matarlo para sobrevivir?..-dijo Lily mirando con tristeza al cadáver del rinoceronte negro.

-...por eso me temía que tu tenga que hacerlo, ser fuerte requiere sacrificio, algún día tendrá que ensuciar las manos para proteger a los que son querido para ti...-dijo Nivans arrodillado de una rodilla para estar al nivel de Lily.

-...lo se...quería ser fuerte para estar a tu lado...-dijo Lily saliendo lágrimas en sus ojos.

-...Lily, este mundo es hermoso, pero no perfecto, siempre habrá peligros que perjudica su vida y a las que rodea...tal ves en nuestro viaje nos encontremos con todos tipos de enemigos, para ser efectivo en combate...-dijo Nivans con seriedad.

-...- Lily se mantenía en silencio escuchando las palabras de su padre adoptivo.

-...una guerrera no debe sentir nada por su enemigo, cierra tu corazón a tu desesperación Lily, cierra tu corazón a tu sufrimiento, el camino que nos depara será largo y cruel, no es un lugar para una niña...tiene que ser una guerrera fuerte Lily...es el precio que pagamos los guerreros como tu y yo...-dijo Nivans con tristeza y seriedad.

-...si papá...-dijo Lily hasta comenzar a llorar, Nivans abrazo a Lily para reconfortarla.

Así padre e hija había aprendido a cazar, Lily poco a poco comenzó a mejorar su arco y flechas junto con el cuchillo, su nivel había llegado a 80.

Su relación con Lily había aumentado considerablemente, Nivans ya había aceptado la responsabilidad de ser el padre de Lily, y haría lo que sea para protegerla sin importar como haga.

Terminando de cazar, Nivans y Lily había llegado a Belfast, Lily tenía hambre y tuvo que ir a la posada, Nivans tuvo que ir al gremio para inscribir a Lily en el gremio.

Después de entrar a gremio y pedir a Luna la inscripción al gremio, Lily comenzó como una aventurera de rango de cobre.

Satisfecho con el resultado, después de eso Nivans se encontró como Gabriel, al final tuvieron una buena charla, hasta que Gabriel la invito a una rutina de entrenamiento, Nivans aceptó el duelo ya que su estilo de espada comenzaba a oxidarse por no ir tanto en misiones.

 **Gremio de belfast: afuera.**

En la esquina afuera del gremio estaba 2 persona teniendo una batalla de espada.

Nivans con doufuu cruzaba con Gabriel con su espada en un choque de huelgas.

Ambos entrenaba para medir sus habilidades con sus espadas.

Nivans sonría al ver que sus habilidades con su espada iba mejorando de forma considerable, lo mismo con Gabriel, ya que sus habilidades de battoujutsu iba a un nivel muy avanzado.

Ambos comenzaron a aumentar más la velocidad de sus ataques, hasta que Nivans logró desarmar la espada a Gabriel.

-...vaya, felicidade, lograste desarmar mi arma...-dijo Gabriel con un tono coqueton.

-...gracia a ti, mejoré demasiado con mis técnicas de espada, con doufuu es genial su resistencia al soportar tus pesados ataques...-dijo Nivans guardando su espada en la vaina.

-...tengo que admitir, cruzar espadas contigo, es mas divertidos, siento que nuestra relación es muy profundo...-dijo Gabriel recogiendo su espada para guardar en su vaina.

-...nuestra relación de que?...-preguntaba Nivans con sospecha.

-...relación de sempai e kouhai...-dijo de forma rápida para ocultar su rubor. Nivans lo miraba raro.

-...umm, okey...-dijo Nivans tomando una botella de agua que estaba en la banca.

-...aun me sorprende que tenga una buena memoria al ver cada movimiento que hago y la imita con mucha facilidad...sin duda eres increíble...-dijo Gabriel haciendo sonrojar de vergüenza a Nivans.

-...no es para tanto, todo fue gracia a ti, si no fuera por tus enseñanza sobre el battoujutsu, fuiste un buen maestro y un gran amigo Gabriel...-dijo Nivans dando a Gabriel una sonrisa sincera causando que Gabriel se sonroje.

-...quiere agua...debe estar sediento...-dijo Nivans pasando la botella.

-...oh, gracia...-dijo Gabriel tomando la botella sin saber que era un beso indirecto.

-...sabe José, estoy realmente feliz poder haberte conocido, cuando entreno contigo, se siente como un nuevo mundo se abriera ante mi..,-murmuró Gabriel sacando su guante revelando su mano derecha que tenia el anillo mágico que ocultaba su verdadero género...

-...eh?...-parpadea nivans al ver que hace Gabriel.

-...no es sido honesto contigo, pero eh querido decirte algo muy importante, Jose...-dijo Gabriel con seriedad colocando su mano izquierda sobre su mano derecha para sacar el anillo.

-...(-_-)...-nivans se mantenía callado esperando lo que Gabriel iba a hablar.

Ante de que Gabriel hablará, ambos escuchará una risa femenina...

-...Fufufu, pensar que alguien como Nivans-sama este involucrado en un simples juegos de niños...-dijo una chica de 16 años, cabello largo negro que llega alrededor de su cintura, sus ojos eran muy azules como el cielo, llevaba blusa de estilo kimono con un estilo de hakamma de minifalda.

Lo que más sorprendió Nivans era que esa chica, tenia en sus cintura 6 katanas, 3 de cada lados y una nodachi envuelta en una tela desgarrada colgando en su espalda.

-...una espadachina...-pensó Nivans asombrado al ver a una chica de ascendencia japonesa en ese mundo.

-...Nivans-sama, si continúa jugando con el en esos juegos infantiles, tus habilidades con la espada crecerá de manera muy torpe...-dijo la chica con un tono ludico y arrogante.

-...esa manera de andar y hablar con mucha confianza, puede ser una aventurera de mayor rango...-pensó Nivans analizando a la chica misteriosa.

-...y tu quien eres?...-dijo Nivans con seriedad.

La chica miraba con seriedad hasta que su cara llena de arrogancia cambiará a de una expresión triste, incluso ella cayó de rodillas.

-...(temblando de tristeza)...no me recuerda?..,-murmuró en sollozo la chica mientra una nube de depresión estaba encima de su cabeza.

-...uh, no, no te vi ante, lo siento...-se disculpo Nivans, la chica pronto comenzó a llorar al escuchar eso.

-...espera, espera, lo siento, no quise hacerte llorar...-exclamó Nivans acercándose hacia la chica y lo colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros consiguiendo su atención.

-...Nivans-sama tu me salvaste una vez del malvado minotauro...incluso dijiste que te haría responsable de mi...-dijo Chica aguantando en sollozo.

-...cuando fue que dije eso...espera... minotauro?...-murmuró Nivans haciendo memoria, hasta que encontró un recuerdo donde tomó una misión en solitario después de haber conocido por primera vez a la familia Ortlinde.

 **Flash back. (Después de los acontecimientos del capitulo 7)**

Nivans caminaba tranquilamente en una cueva, era su primera misión en solitario después de mucho tiempo, su misión era exterminar a un grupo de minotauros, al parecer, esas bestias había causado mucho caso en las pequeña aldeas afueras de belfast.

-...que aburrido, con mi nivel actual, es muy fácil matar esos minotauros...-murmuró Nivans mirando su nueva arma, la katana que había comprado hace 2 días, doufuu.

Se encontraba muy enojado por lo fácil que era matar a sus enemigos sin esfuerzo, casi le quitaba la diversión en eso.

Había matado a 14 minotauros, solo 1 había logrado escapar, había logrado ver huir a un lugar y estaba tras su pista.

pronto escucho el rugido del minotauro y el grito de terror de una chica.

Con la intención de salvarla y matar al minotauro, se apresuró para salvarla.

No tardó mucho en llegar siguiendo el rugido de la bestia, cuando llegó, ahí vio.

Era una chica abrazando sus piernas mientra estaba entre 2 rocas y una pared impidiendo escapar mientra el minotauro intentaba agarrar con su brazo a la pobre chica que estaba gritando de miedo.

Pronto la chica sintió una ola sangre salpicar su cuerpo y escuchó el rugido del monstruo morir, en ese momento la chica miro a la persona que lo salvó.

Era un chico de 18 años, cabello negro y ojos café, su vestimenta era una camisa negra con chaqueta blanca con detalles negro y pantalón ceñido de color negro, en su mano era una katana larga de hoja negra.

La chica cubierta de sangre de minotauro se encontraba sin habla al ver lo guapo que era, su mirada seria lo había cautivado su corazón de doncella.

-...oye, esta bien...-dijo el chico guardando su espada en la vaina mientra le da la mano para ayudar a la chica.

La chica aún se mantenía en silencio mirando al chico que tenia una mirada de preocupación.

-...quien eres...-murmuró la chica dispuesto a saber el nombre de su salvador.

-...me llamo Nivans, y el tuyo?.,,-dijo Nivans.

-...yo me llamo...

 **Fin del flash back**

Nivans exclamó mientra señalaba su dedo a la chica que no paraba de sonrojar.

-...eres la chica del minotauro!..-exclamó Nivans al recordar a la chica cubierta de sangre del minotauro.

-...si, soy Kohaku hikita, una orgullosa aventurera de rango de plata...-dijo la chica recuperadose rápidamente mientra coloca su mano sobre su pecho para presentarse correctamente.

-...vaya, se recuperó de golpe...-pensó Nivans al ver lo rápido que se recupera Kohaku.

-...Hahahaha, con que eres una mujer espadachín, hola, soy Gabriel, aventurero de rango de oricalco...-dijo Gabriel dando una mano para estrechar..

Solo para que Kohaku pasará aún lado de Gabriel ignorando el saludo mientra ella caminaba hacia Nivans.

-...uh...-parpadea Gabriel.

-...lo ignoró...-pensó Nivans al ver eso.

-...Nivans-sama, eh escuchado mucho de ti, escuche de tus grandes hazañas, también felicidades por subir de rango de plata a oro, como esperaba de ti, Nivans-sama...-dijo Kohaku dando una mano para estrechar a Nivans.

Ante de que Nivans pudiera hablar, Gabriel hablo.

-...jejeje, no es de mala educación, ignorar el saludo de los demás...-dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa coqueta.

-...no veo la necesidad de hacerlo...solo vine para hablar con Nivans-sama...-dijo Kohaku con seriedad.

-...parece que te falta disciplina para que respete a los mayores...-dijo Gabriel moviendo su mano hasta tocar su empuñadura.

-...no lo haga, no terminará muy bien para ti...-dijo Kohaku sin quitar la mirada en Nivans mientra esta moviendo su mano sobre su katana en su cintura.

-...tiene una abertura..-exclamó Gabriel sacando la espada a la velocidad del rayo para dirigir su espada en la espalda de Kohaku.

 **Slash**

Nivans y Gabriel estaba sorprendido...Kohaku sin quitar la mirada a Nivans, había sacado rápidamente su espada para luego guardarla de nuevo en la vaina, fue tan rápido que corto limpiamente la espada de Gabriel...

-...uh..-Gabriel miraba su espada cortada.

-...ella no es...-pensó Nivans tratando de encontrar una palabra para describir a ella.

-...no te atrevas a comparar mi poderoso estilo de espada con tu patético estilo de battoujutsu, o de lo contrario, terminaría perdiendo su vida...-dijo Kohaku con frialdad.

-...Alguien quién se pueda tomar a la ligera...-término de pensar Nivans.

-...jaja lo siento por mi rudesa...-dijo apenado Gabriel.

-...Señorita Hikita...que quiere de mi?..-habló Nivans con seriedad.

La chica miro con seriedad a Nivans, sus ojos azules miraba con calor a su ojos dolor café.

-...después de que tu, Nivans-sama me salvara, nunca tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a ti, así que decidí ir en misiones todos los días para fortalecer mi estilo de espada, ahora que soy rango de plata, yo Nivans-sama eh venido...-dijo Kohaku mirando con seriedad a Nivans.

-...acaso ella busca desafiarme en un duelo de espadas...-pensó Nivans imaginando la intención de Kohaku.

-...para buscar matrimonio contigo...-exclamó kohaku con seriedad con un ligero sonrojo.

-..Eh/eh! ..-exclamó sorprendido Nivans y Gabriel.

De repente, Nivans escucho una voz familiar desde lejos.

-...Papá, papá...-los 3 miraron a Lily correr hacia Nivans, la niña se salto hacia la espalda de Nivans sorprendiendo a Kohaku.

-...Lily que hace aquí...-exclamó Nivans un poco nervioso.

-...no regresaste, así que vine para ver porque te tardaste..-dijo Lily mientra escucha el llanto de kohaku.

-...P-Papá...acaso tu tiene una familia...-decía Kohaku al borde de las lágrimas al enterarse de un posible engaño.

-...espera, no es lo que tu crees...-dijo Nivans tratando de explicar un posible malentendidos.

-...papá, quien es ella?.,-dijo Lily mirando con sospecha a kohaku.

-...oh no...-pensó Nivans ya que estaba entre la espadas y la pared.

-..yo soy kohaku, soy la futura esposa de Nivans-sama...-exclamó kohaku causando un silencioso momento.

-...Queeeeeee!..-se escuchó el grito de Lily al aire espantando a las aves de los árboles.

 **Fin del capitulo 19**


	20. Chapter 20: la princesa de Belfast

**Nota del autor: Hola todo el mundo, aquí vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora responderé los nuevos comentarios**

 **-... sumoner dante:** gracia amigo, yo me alegro que te gusten la historia, espero que te gusten mucho ese capítulo, ese es mas larga.

 **Capítulo 20: la princesa de Belfast**

 **Gremio belfast**

La situación en la que se metía Nivans era tensa, kohaku no había quitado la mirado en el mientra Lily no dejaba de mirarla de mala forma a la chica.

A veces se preguntaba cómo se había metido en esta situación.

-...bien Nivans-sama, vamos a casarnos y seremos esposo y esposa, tendremos muchos hijos y seremos una familia feliz...,-dijo Kohaku esperando la respuesta de Nivans.

Nivans al escuchar lo que dijo kohaku, se había sonrojado por la parte de tener hijos.

-...mira señorita Hikita, lo que dice, es muy absurdo, el casamiento es sagrado, debe ser con la persona mas importante para ti...-dijo Nivans haciendo deprimir a kohaku.

-...pero, pero, pero...-trataba de hablar kohaku.

-...entiendo que es amor a primera vista, es porque te salve, pero es muy repentino casarme contigo sin conocerte muy bien...-dijo Nivans.

-...entiendo Nivans-sama...-dijo Kohaku con un tono serio.

-...me alegro de que lo entienda...-dijo Nivans con un tono de suspiro.

-...si no puedo casarme contigo, entonce me volveré tu Novia!..-exclamó Kohaku con seriedad haciendo que Nivans se sorprenda junto con Lily.

-...eh...-Nivans estaba confundido por lo que escucho lo que dijo kohaku.

-...Nivans-sama, entendí lo que dijiste, entonce te convertiré en la persona mas importante para mi, por eso me unire a tu grupo, de esa forma podemos conocernos mejor...-dijo Kohaku con seriedad.

-...algo me dice que terminara muy mal...-pensaba Nivans.

-...tal vez yo no pueda entender sobre el romance, pero no me rendiré, mientras que soy indigna y sin conocimiento sobre la sutilezas de los corazones de los caballeros, yo Nivans-sama, yo definitivamente conquistare tu corazón con mi espada y con mi amor, reclamare tu cuerpo y alma...-exclamó decidida Kohaku causando que todos estén en silencio.

Nivans estaban sin habla al escuchar la determinación que tenia esa chica para estar con el, no pudo evitar sentir conmovido por está determinación.

-...de ninguna manera, tendrá que vencerme si quiere estar cerca de papá!..-exclamó Lily sacando el cuchillo negro.

-...si es para poder ganar la aprobación de su hija y ser la novia de Nivans-sama, entonce que así sea...-dijo Kohaku sacando 1 de la katanas, la que sacó que tenía la empuñadura amarilla.

-... **Thor!.**..-exclamó Kohaku envolviendo de electricidad negra en su katana.

La situación parecía salir de las manos, ante de que algunas se lance a la ataque, Nivans se puso de frente.

-...Alto, no peleen! ...-exclamó Nivans con seriedad deteniendo a las 2.

-...papá! ..-exclamó Lily sorprendida.

-...Nivans-sama!...-exclamó Kohaku.

-...creo que la situación se esta saliendo del control, si eso pasa, ustedes saldrían lastimadas... (suspiro)...bien señorita Hikita, aceptaré tu petición de que pueda unirte a mi grupo sólo con la condición de que traten de llevarse bien con Lily...-dijo Nivans.

-...son condiciones aceptables Nivans-sama, tratare a Lily como mi hija también...espero que podemos llevarnos bien...-dijo Kohaku dando a Lily una sonrisa.

Lily iba a burlar a Kohaku sólo para que Nivans mirara con nerviosismo a su hija.

-...hija, se que no te gusta esto, pero traten de llevarse bien, si cariño?...-dijo Nivans con un tono suplicante.

-...de acuerdo, si papá quiere...-dijo de mala gana Lily sólo para no entristecer a su querido padre.

-...bien, me alegro que la situación se calme, señorita Hikita, no es necesario que hablemos de formalidades, puede hablar con más libertad...-dijo Nivans haciendo que kohaku lo mirara sorprendido.

-...quiere que yo diga su nombre de esa manera Nivans-sama...-dijo un poco tímida Kohaku

-..por supuesto, mira te llamare kohaku...-dijo Nivans.

-...en ese caso, yo te llamare, J-jose, kyaaaaaa no puedo con tanta vergüenza...-exclamó Avergonzada kohaku mientra huye de Nivans.

-...vaya. ...es muy rápida...-murmuraba Nivans al ver lo rápida que había huido kohaku.

-.., papá, no entiendo porque lo dejaste unirse a nuestro grupo...-dijo Lily con un puchero.

-...seria grosero hacerlo Lily, además esa chica hablaba en serio acerca de conocerme, así que le daré esa oportunidad, de esa forma tal vez tu pueda llevarte bien con ella y tal vez puedan llegar a ser grandes amiga...-dijo Nivans.

-...lo se, es que no me gusta que este rodeado de mujeres, porque si no, me dejara a un lado...-dijo un poco deprimida con la idea de que eso pasará.

-...Lily, yo jamás te dejaría aún lado, estoy dispuesto acabar con reinos enteros y patear dioses con tal de poder estar a tu lado hija, eres lo mas importante para mi ahora, eres mi hija ahora, eres mi responsabilidad...-dijo Nivans con un tono serio.

-...entiendo papá, yo también, peleare contra cualquiera que intenta separarme de ti...-exclamó Lily saltando hacia la espalda se Nivans para apoyarse en el hombro.

-...ambos había entrando al gremio sólo para encontrarse con alguien, era el Vizconde Alfred que estaba sentando justo a Luna la recepcionista del gremio.

-...que sorpresa, vizconde Alfred...-exclamó Nivans al reconocer al hermano del Rey de belfast.

-...señor Nivans, es un alivio que este ahí, el Vizconde estaba esperando su llegada, es muy importante...-dijo Luna.

-...Así es, eh viajado desde alephys para buscarte, Sir Nivans, otra vez, necesito tu ayuda mas que nunca...-dijo el vizconde Alfred haciendo que Nivans se ponga serio.

-...de que se trata vizconde...-dijo Nivans con seriedad.

-...mi hermano, el rey de belfast fue envenenado anoche...por eso te necesito...-dijo Alfred preocupado por la salud de su hermano.

-...el rey de Belfast fue envenenado...-pensó Nivans sorprendido al escuchar lo que dijo el vizconde.

-...te explicaré en el camino, necesito que me acompañe al castillo...-dijo Alfred.

-...entendido, Lily quiero que vaya a la posada, volveré un poco más tarde, tengo asunto muy importante, es cosa de adulto...-dijo Nivans haciendo que Lily asiente con seriedad.

-...esta bien...cuídate papá...-dijo Lily haciendo que Nivans le acaricia la cabeza.

-...buena niña, cuando regrese, comeré helado contigo...-dijo Nivans poniendo feliz a Lily.

-...si, helados!..-exclamó Lily a la mención del postre.

-...bien, vamos Vizconde...-dijo Nivans.

-..bien Sir Nivans, sígueme...-dijo Vizconde Alfred mientra lo sigue Nivans, ambos abandonaron al gremio mientra se suben a un carruaje real.

 **Cambio de escena**

Vemos al carruaje del vizconde en movimientos, adentro Nivans y alfred estaban serio mientra charlaban.

-...como paso eso...-dijo Nivans con seriedad.

-...fue anoche durante la cena real, mi hermano tenía la intención de hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para la embajadora del reino de Eregon, tenia la intención de firmar el pacto para una posible alianza entre el reino de Eregon y el reino de belfast...-dijo Vizconde.

-...eregon, si mal no recuerdo, ese reino odia a los humanos...-dijo Nivans con seriedad ya que sabía la historia acerca del odio entre eregon y los humanos.

-...mi hermano tenía toda la intención de terminar el círculo de odio que había entre los Semi humanos y humanos, quería empezar una paz que pueda coexistir ambas razas...esa cena era la única forma de poder ganar la confianza de la embajadora de Eregon...-dijo Alfred con un tono calmado.

-...déjame adivinar, no salio bien, verdad? ..-dijo Nivans.

-...Durante la celebración, el rey bebió una copa que fue servido por la embajadora pero después de beber, cayó en coma, es igual que paso hace 5 años con mi esposa...debe tratarse del mismo asesino que intento matar a mi mujer...ahora va tras mi hermano...-dijo Alfred con un tono serio.

-...no lo entiendo, que ganan con envenenar al rey...-dijo Nivans.

-...mucho, si mi hermano muere, el trono pasaría a su hija mayor, la princesa Yumina, de seguro es obra de alguien para ganar poder, con el matrimonio político con la princesa al trono puede llegar a ser el nuevo rey de belfast...-dijo Alfred haciendo que Nivans gruñera.

-...incluso en otro mundo, hay políticos estúpidos que quiere más poder sin importar a quien mata o lastimar...-pensaba Nivans enojado por lo que escucho, involucrar a una chica inocente en los juegos de poder era una abominación.

-...entiendo, me necesita para curar al rey no?...-dijo Nivans.

-...exacto, pero no sólo eso, existe la posibilidad de que el hombre que envenenó a mi hermano este todavía en el castillo, es por eso que te necesito para capturarlo de esa forma podemos evitar una catástrofe como una posible guerra con Belfast y eregon, no quiero que la historia de Eloim se repita en Belfast...-dijo El vizconde ortlinde

-...no te preocupe, haré lo que pueda...salvare Belfast...-dijo Nivans muy decidido.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Castillo belfast**

Nivans y el vizconde había llegado al castillo, después de detener el carruaje, ambos había entrado al castillo.

ambos caminaron en el salón real, ambos se encontraron con el alguien a que Alfred conocía. En la cima de la escalera era un hombre calvo y gordo y con traje de noble verde y gris, Nivans podía ver la cara de arrogancia que tenia ese noble.

-...conde balsa...-dijo con seriedad Alfred, no parecía feliz ver al conde.

-...vaya, vaya, pero si no es el hermano del majestad, vino en el momento perfecto, ya averiguamos quien envenenó a su majestad...-dijo el conde balsa..

Alfred que subía por las escalera con Nivans detrás suyo, el vizconde se detiene al escuchar la palabras del conde balsa.

-...que?, quien fue...-dijo el vizconde.

-...fue la embajadora de Eregon, si la capturamos y la enviemos su cabeza a Eregon...ellos aprenderá su lugar...-dijo el conde sólo para hacer enojar a nivans y alfred.

-...de ninguna manera, mi hermano el rey será quien decide...-dijo alfred haciendo sonreír de forma arrogante al conde.

-...si?, sus palabras son demasiado suave para una mujer bestia...-dijo el conde mientra se baja por las escalera.

El vizconde no dijo nada y siguió su camino, nivans miro con seriedad al conde arrogante y pronto sonrió.

-... **Slip**...-dijo Nivans usando un hechizo que hizo resbalar al conde mientra cae por las escalera.

-...ahhh, mi dedo...-exclamó el conde al romper su dedo de los pies.

-...te merece por gilipolla, culo gordo...-pensaba Nivans mientra camina junto al Vizconde hasta llegar a su ubicación.

 **Habitacion del Rey.**

La habitación del rey se encontraba el ambiente sombrío, el rey tristwin belfast que tenia un gran parecido al vizconde Alfred sólo por el color de pelo castaño y con barba.

La habitación estaba 5, el rey tristwin, su esposa y reina Yue, su hija la princesa Yumina , la maga real charlotte y el capitán de la guardia real, Gazef stronoff.

El rey estaba haciendo todo lo posible para resistir el veneno pero era fuerte.. la princesa Yumina estaba sujetando la mano de su padre para ayudar a su padre.

-...padre...-lloraba la princesa Yumina, era una chica de 14, cabello rubio, ojos de colores diferentes, uno era azul y el otro era verde, vestía de vestido real de color blanco con adorno de plata en su cabeza.

-...querido...-lloraba la reina que estaban siendo consolada por la maga real, su aparecía era igual a la princesa pero una versión adulta de ella.

-...Su majestad...-murmuraba enojado gazef por no haber podido salvar a su rey, Gazef era un hombre musculoso de unos treinta años y tenía sangre del sur en la vena. Parecía tener una cara oscura bañada por el sol con arrugas notables, cabello recortado negro corto y ojos negros que son tan afilados como una espada.

Vestía de armadura de plata, era conocido como el hombre mas poderoso del belfast, su fuerza le permitió llegar a ser el capitán de la guardia real y también se convirtió en guarda espalda personal de su majestad.

Pronto la puerta era abierta por el vizconde y Nivans atrayendo la atención de todo en la habitación.

-...Hermano...-dijo preocupado el vizconde caminando hacia la cama del rey con Nivans a su lado, la princesa miraba con curiosidad a Nivans.

-...Alfred, quien es el chico...-dijo la reina yue.

-...no hay tiempo para explicar Yue, adelante Sir Nivans...-dijo Alfred, Nivans se acercó al lado de la cama y colocó su mano en la frente del Rey.

-... **[Da capo]..**..-dijo Nivans, el brillo en la mano baño la, frente del rey, eso tomó por sorpresa a la maga real.

-...eso es magia irregular...-murmuró interesada la maga real Charlotte.

El brillo en su mano termina, pronto el Rey abre los ojos y lentamente se reincorpora de la cama.

-...increíble, siento que el dolor que sentía, desapareció...-dijo el rey de belfast sonriendo.

-...Papá/cariño...-exclamó feliz madre e hija abrazando al rey, estaban aliviada de ver que el Rey estuviera mejor.

-...(suspiro)...que alivio...-murmuraba Alfred mientra nivans vuelve para estar a su lado.

Después de un conmovedora escena, tristwin miró a nivans con gratitud.

-...hermano, quien es el...-dijo el rey para saber el nombre del hombre que le salvo su vida.

-...el es José nivans, es el hombre que salvó la vida de mi hija y que le restauró la vista a Ellen, lo traje conmigo porque sabía que el podría ayudarte...-dijo Alfred presentando a Nivans.

-...entiendo hermano, Jose nivans, me salvaste la vida, jamás olvidaré lo que hiciste...-dijo El rey de belfast.

-...no es necesario su majestad, hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi lugar...-dijo nivans con respeto al estar el rey a su enfrente.

La princesa Yumina estaba en silencio mirando a nivans charlar de forma alegre con su padre y con su tío, al escuchar ese nombre, no pudo evitar sentir su corazón palpitar.

-...lord Nivans...-murmuraba para si misma la princesa...

Nivans pronto sintió suaves palmaso en su espalda, era Gazef que estaba feliz.

-...bien hecho, salvaste al rey...-dijo alegremente Gazef stronoff.

-..no hay de que señor...-dijo Nivans, pronto Nivans miro a la princesa enfrente suyo.

-...gracia por salvar a mi padre...-dijo la chica mirando a Nivans, Nivans vio lo hermosa que era la chica, no pudo evitar sonrojar por eso.

-..jeje no necesita preocuparte por esto, al final todo salio bien...-dijo Nivans sólo para sentirse un poco incómodo por la mirada de la princesa.

-...jeje sucede algo princesa...-pregunto Nivans un poco tímido por la mirada que tenia la princesa Yumina.

-...Lord Nivans, te gusta las mas jóvenes que tu...-dijo la princesa sonrojada causando que Nivans parpadeara.

-...eh? ...-era todo lo que podía decir Nivans ya que no esperaba tal pregunta viniendo de alguien muy importante.

-...no lo entiendo, que ganaría eregon al matarme..-murmuró tristwin belfast consiguiendo la atención de Nivans.

-...no lo sabemos hasta ahora, sólo se que hay prueba de que puede ser la embajadora...-dijo Alfred .

-...que prueba? ...-murmuró el rey.

-..si su alteza, muchos te vieron desmayarse después de beber el vino que la embajadora te dio...-dijo Gazef con seriedad.

-...ya veo, así que lo envenenó con una copa de vino...-pensó Nivans.

-...hasta ahora hablemos con la embajadora, así que traigamelo a mi...-hablo el rey con un tono serio.

-...como ordene su alteza...-dijo Gazef mientra abandona la habitación.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Salón del trono.**

Todo estaban reunido, Gazef estaba a su lado del rey, con el vizconde alfred al otro lado, la familia de tristwin, en frente del rey que estaba sentado en su trono, estaba de rodilla la embajadora de eregon, era una semi-humana de cabello rojo, ojos rojos, en su cabeza tenía orejas de ratón.

Nivans se encontraba a lado de Alfred mirando a la embajadora con seriedad, cuando escucho la historia de Rigrit sobre eregon, sabía que se trataría de un reino muy fuerte como para destruir todo un reino como Eloim, por eso debía tener cuidado en un futuro.

-...embajadora, sabe por que fuiste llamado aquí...-dijo tristwin con seriedad digno de un rey.

-...yo, Olga Strand acudo a su llamado Rey de belfast...-dijo la semihumana con seriedad.

-...eres sospechosa de un intento de asesinato del rey, que puede decir en tu defensa embajadora Olga...-habló Gazef.

-...lo juro por el reino de Eregon y de mi vida que no haría nada como para asesinarte...-dijo Olga sin miedo.

-...hay prueba del que el veneno estaba en el vino de la copa del rey, ese veneno venía de la botella de vino que usted embajadora no diste...que puede decir de eso en su defensa...-dijo Gazef.

-...es imposible, me asegure que no había ningún veneno en esa botella, los mejores cocineros de Eregon no haría algo tan vergonzoso como colocar venenos en la comidas de los reyes...-dijo Olga.

La situación parecía muy tensa, Nivans miraba con calma, pudo ver que todo lo que decía Olga era verdad, no había mentira en su palabras.

Además sabía que puede tratarse de una trampa para un propósito más oscuro como Alfred dijo.

-...espera por favor, lo que dijo esa mujer es verdad...-dijo Nivans atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...que quiere decir José Nivans...-dijo el Rey con seriedad.

-...simple su majestad, es posible que alguien en ese castillo pudo haber saboteado el vino ante de la cena...-dijo Nivans haciendo que todos escucharán.

-...tiene que ser posible, el veneno es lo mismo que dejó ciega mi esposa hace 5 años atrás, sospecho que fue unos de los nobles que hizo esto...-habló Alfred.

-...pero no hay prueba de un noble lo hiciera, los únicos que tenían acceso al vino fue los cocineros de mi castillo...-dijo El rey tristwin.

-...no de todo, puedo ir a la escena de crimen y buscar pista que me pueda llevarme al verdadero culpable, tal vez no lo crea, pero soy un excelente detective...-dijo Nivans ya que siempre veía la serie de Csi, la ley y el orden y las películas de sherlock holme.

-...buen, permitiré que tu investiguen José Nivans...-dijo el rey con seriedad.

-...no te defraudare su majestad...-dijo Nivans con respeto.

-...la habitación donde su majestad desmayo sigue intacta, ordene que nadie lo tocará...-dijo el rey mientra Gazef escoltara a Nivans a la escena de crimen.

-..entendido...-dijo Nivans acompañando a Gazef al lugar donde lo escoltara.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Salón del banquete**

La habitación era un gran salón, tenia una chimenea de ladrillos blancos; cortinas azules marinos que daba en la pared donde veía el hermoso jardín, también había una larga mesa con mantel blanco con candelabro de platas y muchos platos de comidas ahora fría.

A simple vista, era un hermoso salón de una familia real, Gazef se había acercado a Nivans con una botella de vino en su mano.

-...Aquí tiene, es la botella que bebió que bebió su majestad, hasta ahora nadie a podido saber acerca del veneno...-dijo Gazef dando a Nivans la botella.

-...gracia, tratare de averiguar todo...-dijo Nivans mientra se acerca a la mesa, colocó su mano en el borde de la mesa.

-... **[Search: poison]...** -murmuró Nivans usando una de los hechizos de su lista de [Magia]..

El hechizo de Nivans cubrió todo el cuarto analizando todo hasta el mas mínimo detalles, toda la información acumuladas llega al cerebro donde Nivans procesa y asimila la información de forma rápido e eficiente.

Después de obtener toda la información que necesitaba, Nivans miro con seriedad y miró se reojo a Gazef.

-...señor Stronoff, puede traer a todos en el castillo, incluso al conde balsa...creo que tengo la evidencia necesario para atrapar al verdadero autor de los hechos...-murmuró Nivans.

-...entendido Sir nivans...-murmuró Gazef abandonando la habitación.

 **Cambio de escena**

En el mismo salón estaban todo reunido la embajadora Olga, vizconde, el rey y su reina, la princesa junto con Charlotte y Gazef, solo faltaba el conde balsa.

-...me alegro de que todos se hayan reunido, aun sólo falta alguien mas...-dijo nivans haciendo que la puerta del salón abra revelando el conde que tenia cara de pocos amigos.

-...de que asunto se trata?, llamándome en un lugar así, ehh su majestad!...-exclamó el conde al ver al rey tristwin que tenia una mirada sería.

-...siento haberte preocupado, conde balsa...-dijo con seriedad el rey de balsa.

-...bien Sir nivans, a podido averiguar quién fue...-pregunto el vizconde alfred.

-...Así es, todos ustedes estaban presente cuando el rey se desmayo, así que analice muy a fondos ese salón hasta que encontré con algo muy inusual, así que el verdadero culpable esta aquí en nuestra narices...-exclamó nivans con seriedad.

Todos estaba en silencio esperando la explicación de Nivans..

-...es muy obvio que fue la embajadora, después de todos, ustedes odia a los humanos...-dijo conde balsa haciendo enojar a Olga.

-...es una mentira...-dijo Olga enojado por las acusaciones.

-...cierra la boca bestia...-grito el conde sólo para que nivans golpea con la botella en la mesa atrayendo a todos.

-...no es necesario pelear, eso solo desviará del tema del culpable, por suerte encontré una manera de encontrar el culpable...-dijo Nivans haciendo que todos estén atento.

-...que quiere decir José nivans...-dijo tristwin.

-...esa habitación esta intacto, así que analice muy fondo, esa botella que bebió su majestad lo limpie con mi magia anti veneno, así que uno por uno ustedes beberán para terminar con ese caso...-dijo nivans vertiendo el vino en 6 copas...

Todos estaban nervioso viendo las copas.

-...no se preocupen, me asegure que el vino no está contaminado por el veneno, tengo mi palabras. -dijo nivans, los 5 comenzaron a beber las copas de vinos, todo y cada uno de ellos disfrutaron el sabor ...

-...listo, no paso nada...-murmuró el vizconde haciendo suspirar de alivio a todos.

-...no de todos, al parecer el conde balsa no tomo el vino de su copa...-dijo nivans haciendo que todos enfocaron sus mirada en el conde.

-...yo, yo...-trataba de explicar el conde nervioso.

-...Conde balsa, que ocurre...-dijo con sospecha el rey.

-..nada su majestad, es solo que...-dijo el conde sólo para Gazef agarran al conde impidiendo escapar.

-..el luce nervioso, tendrá que beber la copa te guste o no...-dijo Gazef haciendo que Nivans colocará la copa en su boca haciendo que el conde bebiera toda la copa.

-...ayuda, ayuda, me envenenaron...-exclama el conde mientra cae de rodillas mientra se agarra la garganta.

Pronto el conde se dio cuenta que no sentía nada y su cara palideció.

-...descuida, quite las runas de veneno en todas las copas ante de servirles el vino...-dijo Nivans con un tono serio mirando al conde como un criminal.

-...n-no puede ser...-murmura el conde al saber que se delató a sí mismo.

-...que significa esto...-dijo el Rey mirando al conde con seriedad.

-...en el elemental mi querido Watson..todo este tiempo, el veneno no venía de la botella del vino, vino de las copa, esas copas tenía runas de veneno que solo de activa cuando vierten cualquier líquido a la copa, esa runa libera una pequeña porción de veneno sin olor y sin sabor, de esa manera podía pasar desapercibido por el sentido del gusto y olfato del rey...-dijo nivans haciendo que todos miraran al conde con disgusto.

-...es horrible...-exclamó la reina.

-..es cobarde lo que hizo...-dijo enojada Olga mirando al conde.

-...Así que con toda las evidencia que tengo, el verdadero culpable, es nada mas y nada menos que el Conde balsa...-exclamó Nivans señalando con su dedo índice al conde bajo la mirada de todos.

La princesa miraba a Nivans con una mirada llena de admiración.

-...Lord nivans, eres increíble...-dijo la princesa haciendo reír un poco a nivans por recibir el elogio de la princesa.

-...conde balsa, tiene algo que decir...-dijo el rey con seriedad con Gazef acercando al traidor.

-...maldición, no dejaré que me atrapen vivo...-exclamó el conde atrapando a la princesa y colocando el cuchillo en el cuello horrorizando a todos.

-...yumina!..-exclamó la reina preocupada por su hija.

-...conde balsa, cual es el significado de esto...-exclamó furioso el rey mirando a balsa que trataba de salir por la salida.

-..simple su majestad...-habló con sarcasmo...-...tenia toda la intención de convertirme en el nuevo rey de belfast, hice trato con personas fuera del reino para asegurar mi lugar en el trono y así poder declarar la guerra a esos apestosa bestias...-dijo el traidor enojado.

-...hasta este punto a llegados para traicionar al reino y a su majestad solo por que ustedes discrimina a los semihumanos...-dijo Nivans con seriedad.

-...todo es por tu culpa, jamás aceptaría que un semihumanos tuviera igualdad, simplemente lo usaríamos como vasallos o esclavas sesuales, mi plan podría haber salido bien si no fuera por ti mocoso entrometido...-dijo Balsa.

Nadie podía hacer nada para salvar a Yumina de traidor, pero Nivans tenía una mirada sería.

-...Su majestad, tengo permiso para actuar...-dijo Nivans con irá contenida en su voz.

-...adelante José Nivans, salva a mi hija...-dijo el Rey con preocupación.

-...que hará mocoso, si te acerca, le abriré la garganta a la chica...-dijo Balsa.

-... **. [Time control]..**...murmuró Nivans deteniendo el tiempo todo a su alrededor, pronto camino hacía la princesa y lo levantó al estilo nupcial mientra camina alejado del traidor.

Cuando Nivans con la princesa a su brazo llegó a su posición, el efecto del hechizo de Nivans se termino volviendo todo a la normalidad.

Todos vieron a Nivans que tenía a la sorprendida princesa Yumina en sus brazos al estilo nupcial, el vizconde no pudo evitar sonreír por el esfuerzo heroico de Nivans.

El traidor balsa estaba con la boca abierta mientra miraba a Nivans.

-...como, tenia a la princesa en mis manos...-dijo aterrado balsa.

-...simple, use un hechizo que detiene el tiempo, aproveché para quitar a la princesa de su agarré, una táctica muy cobarde que usaste para intentar escapar, muy cobarde de su parte...-dijo Nivans bajando con cuidado a la princesa mientra la reina y el rey vino para abrazar a su hija aliviado por estar a salvo.

-...maldición, maldición, tiene idea de con quién te esta metiendo, puedo hacer que envíe a asesinos contra su familia...-exclamó el conde intentando intimidar a Nivans, grave error.

Nivans apretó los dientes y los puños al escuchar semejante amenaza, su cabello negro cubrió sus ojos y pronto camino con calma hacia el conde..

-...esta vez cruzaste la linea...hazme un favor...cierra...la...puta...boca, culo Gordo!...-exclamó enojado Nivans pegando un poderoso puñetazo a la mejilla del traidor con fuerza haciendo que el Conde saliera girando su cuerpo como un taladro mientra su cuerpo atravesaba la pared del salón hasta golpear su cuerpo contra la otra pared.

Nadie dijo nada, era increíble la fuerza que hizo Nivans para enviar a alguien atravesar la pared.

La princesa ahora admiraba más la valentía y la fuerza de Nivans.

El traidor estaba inconsciente, podía ver que el traidor había perdido todos los dientes por ese puñetazo.

-...nadie se mete con mi familia y sale vivo de eso...,-murmuró enojado Nivans .

-...Gazef, saque a ese traidor y póngale en la reja más pequeña que haya...-dijo el rey mirando con ira al traidor.

-...como ordene su majestad...-dijo Gazef mientra se acerca al traidor y lo levanta con facilidad.

Parecía la situación se había calmado. Había salvado a Belfast de una posible guerra por una estupidez de un noble.

 **Cambio de escena.**

La situación que había calmado por completo, al encerrar al traidor, el rey ordenó interrogar al cocinero y allanar la casa del conde.

Nivans fue invitado a tomar el Té con la familia Real de belfast junto al vizconde alfred, todo se encontraba en el balcón del castillo dando una magnífica vista al hermoso pueblo de Belfast.

-...Según el informe de Gazef, los perpetradores directos fueron el camarero jefe y el catador de comida. Una búsqueda en la residencia del Conde Balsa localizó el libros de runas de veneno en la copa, era el mismo veneno que se había utilizado en el incidente. Además, admitió personalmente el intento de secuestro de Sushie. Caso cerrado..-dijo el rey satisfecho por el resultado.

-...que pasará con el conde balsa...-dijo Nivans bebiendo el Té.

-...ademas del intento de asesinato del rey y de la princesa Yumina, sus actos es considerado más apta traición al reino, será ejecutado como el traidor que es...-dijo El vizconde alfred.

-...que pasa con los demás nobles...-dijo Nivans.

-...gracia a la interrogación, logramos saber que más participaba en la traición de balsa, mande a mis hombres para arrestarlo por traición, descubrí que Balsa trabajaba para una organización muy peligrosa, la Teocracia Slane, le prometió su lugar en el trono a cambio de una alianza con Belfast...-dijo Red rey haciendo que Nivans recordará a Zero acerca de la organización.

-...Teocracia Slane...-pensó Nivans serio, ya estaba pensado que esa organización es un verdadera problema en el futuro.

-...Jose Nivans, en nombre de Belfast debo darte la gracias por salvar no sólo mi vida, si no también a mi hija y salvar todo el reino de Belfast del traidor de Balsa...como podemos pagarte...-dijo el rey con un tono amable.

-...no es necesario que haga tal cosa su majestad, con que todo este feliz es suficiente recompensa para mi...-dijo Nivans con una sonrisa.

-...como esperaba de Sir Nivans, su amabilidad no tiene límite...-dijo Vizconde feliz.

Pronto todos continuaron con la charla, la princesa no había quitado la mirada en Nivans en todo el tiempo después del asunto del traidor.

Pronto ella decida se levantó de su asiento consiguiendo la atención de todos.

-...Padre...madre...eh tomado una decisión..-dijo la princesa haciendo que el rey y la reina mirara expectante a su hija...

-...que decidiste hija mía...-dijo el rey con curiosidad mientra Nivans tomaba el te con satisfacción.

-...esa persona, Lord Nivans, es el hombre al que deseo casarme...-dijo la princesa con determinación haciendo que Nivans escupiera el té como si fuera un geiser.

-...Que!..-pensaba sorprendido Nivans al estar involucrado otra vez con el asunto del, romance pero esta vez con una princesa de ese reino.

Podía jurar escuchar la risa del dios supremo Tet en cualquier parte.

 **Fin del capitulo 20.**


End file.
